The Saiyan of Justice
by SSGSS Drakus
Summary: A mysterious baby arrives on themyscira, and the amazons take him in as their own. Join my Saiyan OC as he fights villians, conquers his own Darkness, and break through his limits that no one thought he would. He will create a legend that he, and his allies will be remembered for all of history.
1. Stranger in a Pod

I do not own any DC or Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super, but i do own any OC Characters so trademarked

Chapter 1: stranger in a pod

no pov

All of my home were up high close to a celebration area near the beach at night, after a feast with my mother and my fellow sisters after a celebration of my fifteenth birthday, we all ate and held many entertaining activities, my mother wore her long cotton white dress that had gold outlines of the dress, she had golden ear rings, gold bracelets and a gold and silver necklace in the shape of a star, along with her diamond encrusted silver and gold crown. My mother was talking with her old warrior friends while I was over at an archery game, with ten different targets for points, I wore a white cotton dress and no shoes since the game took place on the beach.

Me and my fellow friends were taking turns firing off arrows and counting up the points, I hit a fifty, twenty and a hundred point target which added up to one hundred and seventy.

My friends followed after me with slightly higher scores, but I was still top three.

Diana came back to her mother who was alone having her dinner, I came up to her and said" hello mother, are you ok?

Her mother smiled and said" yes, why do you ask?

Diana replied" you're alone, but i saw you with your friends earlier."

Her mother replied" not to worry, my friends are just going to grab something special."

Then a bright and fiery ball came hurtling down from the sky, it caught all of our attention and slammed right into the beach, it blown up as it hit the beach.

Along with her mother and a band of warriors we all raced down to the beach coming up to the crater, smoke filled the air and covered our vision, the band of warriors surrounded the crater, Diana's mother came inside the crater and the smoke cleared to reveal a large white pod, and a hole inside reveled a small but comfy bed surrounded by tubes leading to food and water, in the bed was a small baby sleeping on the bed, the baby was a boy with pale white skin, black hair that would be for a young adult the hair stood straight up and was spikey ( think xenoverse version of gohan's hair, but no hair strand hanging down, for now), The boy even had a long black furred tail coming from is back that swung around.

Queen Hippolyta whispered" its a baby?"

A couple of amazon warriors came down by my mother's side, one of them asked" my queen what are we going to do about the boy?"

Queen Hippolyta replied" I don't know?"

 **Later in the royal chambers** ( both Diana and the queens bedroom)

The queen sat in her chair that was next to her open window as a candle flickered on the table beside her, she thought of what she must do.

Diana was playing with the baby that sat in his bed that was placed on top of the queen's bed, she continued to tickle him and the baby giggled in response and opened his eyes to revel Dark purple eyes bright as the moon.

Diana looked to her mother and said" can we keep him mom?"

The queen looked to her daughter that was giving her worry eyes, she replied" Diana you know no man or outsider is allowed on themyscira."

Diana replied" I know, but this baby is different, he's not corrupted by mans world, he is just a baby, not to mention he's probably not even from man's world, from what you tell me, man's world has men with no tails, and if we raise him to not be like man's world than he can be living like our sisters and not greedy and cruel like man."

The Queen gave a shocked look and thought for a minute and replied" you make a great point honey, but I need to have an unanimous vote on this matter, if I allowed him to live among us amazons, and if their are some of our sisters that don't like this or try to even hurt him, we will have chaos, I need to know that if all of our sisters allow this then we can raise him to be like us and become a kind and powerful man on themyscira, one not corrupted by man's world."

Diana nodded to her mother and said" alright mother."

Queen Hippolyta walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder and said" now, get some rest in the morning we will have a meeting with all of themyscira."

Diana replied with a yes mom, and climbed into her bed and fell asleep, Queen Hippolyta grabbed the baby and wrapped him in a clean blanket and placed him on the couch that they had in their chamber and whispered" I pray to the gods that they will show mercy and kindness toward you, child."

The queen then prayed to the gods for the child in hopes he would have a grand future and readied for bed.

 **In the morning in the grand hall of justice and truth** ( fake name for their court room, its huge, also morning as in like 11am)

Queen Hippolyta sat down on the honor's chair surrounded by generals, political friends and in the other stands were the rest of the Amazonian citizens.

The Queen said" hello and good morning my fellow amazons, today as most of you may know, last night a large pod landed on our beaches, and inside was a young baby boy of unknown origin, but I can asure you he is not of man's world for his physiology is different sine he has a monkey tail, and all night have thought of what we should do with the child, my daughter and I have thought of keeping him here on themyscira."

Then after her last sentence murmurs among the amazons have started, the Queen continued" yes I know its against our rules that no man shall live or set foot on Themyscira but, this child is not of mans world, but I believe if we let this child live among us, he will not be like the men of man's world but like our own Amazonian people, my sisters what do you say to this?"

The queen continued" raise your swords for stay, shield for nay."

The amazons discussed for five minutes straight and all then voted, all swords.

The queen smiled and said" thank you all for this, I know the child will be one of us, as long as we treat him as our own and make him welcomed."

Then a voice shouted" MY QUEEN!"

Then a mature woman with dark black hair and green eyes walked into the room, she wore white robes, she said" my queen id like a word."

Queen Hippolyta said" of course high priestess."

The priestess then said" if the child be living on Themyscira, then I believe the child be tested when he is of age to prove he is a true amazon."

Queen Hippolyta replied" what kind of test?"

The Priestess replied" that will be revealed when he is of age, that is all I ask, just so we can be sure he is one of us."

The queen replied" yes, I will allow this, I herby in the name of the gods, name this child Drakus ( dr-A-kas) he will be trained as a warrior and taught our ways with full kindess for being who he is."

Queen continued" and on the day he turns of age, he will be tested on if he is a true protector and citizen of Themyscira.

 **Hello my fans, I have hanged my plans to my stories, I will mainly working on my dragon savior story, this DBZ and DC crossover story and then work on my skyrim story, see you all later** , **i dont know that much of DBZ but I will always do research for certain things, but i am very knowledgeable to dc and marvel so im good on that, theskyrim one will take time because as i said before i want to make that one as in depth as possible and deep description and prolongingthe story.**

 **the next chapter is called: chapter2: joining the team. im also thinking of having two sidekick races for my protagonists.**


	2. Independece day Joining the team

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super but I do own the OC's so trademarked.

Chapter 2: Joining The Team

no pov

On Themyscira in the outside arena, two warriors battled in hand to hand combat, one was a young teenage boy with a long black furred tail, and had short black hair that stood up with a spikey appearence, dark purple eyes and light peach skin, he was around 5,11 in height. The teen wore a black skin like suit under dark purple robes, dark purple robe belt holding black baggy robe pants, black and purple boots, and black gloves. The other was a tall and muscled amazon with tan skin tone, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a red/blue corset with gold eagle like emblem on top, and a gold waist guard, bellow that was a dark blue part with 5 stars on them, she also had a golden tiara on her head with a big red star on it, her boots were red and white highlighted, on her wrists were silver metal bracers, and two star ear rings.

The teen flipped forward and strikes down with his leg on the amazons blocked arms, and she pushed back with her arms and went to strike with her own leg to his side, but was grabbed and tossed over to the edge, The amazon grabbed a long sword on her back and used it to stop her from sliding off, then charged toward the teen unleashing fury's of fists, the teen dodged and weaved each hit, then disappeared and reappeared behind her kicked her hard to her side launching her in the air, The teen disappeared and reappeared in front of her and slammed both his legs down on her back sending her to the ground.

The amazon stood up and grabbed a nearby bow along with a quiver of arrows and fires barrages of arrows toward the teen. The teen saw this and then energized orbs of light into his hands and fires rapidly at the arrowheads, disintegrating them in the teen then energizes two energy saws in his hands then sends them toward the amazon warrior, the amazon uses her shield and sword to block and destroy the saws.

The amazon said" Drakus, I think its time we switch to weaponry."

Drakus said" you got it mother."

Diana readied her sword and shield and asked" are you ready?"

Drakus energizes dark purple energy to his right hand and formed a three foot long dark purple energy sword, and says" yeah, but are you?"

Drakus quickly dashed toward Diana and swiped his sword three times before he was bashed in the head with her shield, Diana charged her shield knocking him back and went to strike, Drakus saw the attack coming and blocked each strike with his sword, Drakus then said" can we switch back to hand to hand, id like our fights to be real."

Diana smirked and said" of course", and tossed her weapons, and dashed toward him clashing with him with one arm and said" you cant wait for the event later cant you?"

Drakus replied" of course, to get out to the real world would be my dream."

Diana then gave him a swift kick to his legs making him land on his back, she said" good, I'm sure you'll enjoy the team."

Diana held a hand out and pulled Drakus up and said" you need to focus more, he replied" sorry, but today is the day."

Diana replied" yes, and now we head into our chambers."

Drakus raised his eye brow and asked" why?"

Diana smiled and replied" on this day I promised something for you to have that came from your pod when you were a baby, my mother is already waiting with the items, now come." Drakus watched Diana flew into the air and followed suit beside her.

 **In the royal chamber**

Drakus pov

My mother and I walked into the chambers and saw grandmother sitting on her chair waiting for us, my Mother called out" mother were here."

Grandmother stood, smiled and says" good, now Drakus, under my bed their is a small chest, get it for me please."

I grabbed the small gold and black chest and lifted it on top of her bed, Grandmother said" open it."

I opened it and inside was some kind of optical device that had futuristic design based on his knowledge of what his mother has shown him of the world, it also had a purple lens in front, on the device itself had one button that read "sight", another that read "bio scan", and the last was a button that read "coms". Inside were 6 small containers around the size of a finger, two labeled armor, another two read vehicle, and last two were one of equipment and another of Artificial moon.

I asked" was this the items that were in my pod when I crashed?"

Grandmother replied" yes, we found it and I kept it secret from others for your family and personal privacy."

I replied" thanks."

Mother said" when I had Batman take a look at the little optical device he found out that an A.I. was built in it, it reveled your biological mother and father, Do you remember what an A.I. is?"

I said" yeah I remember, Artificial intelligence, used to almost be human, able to store plenty of information and able to help you in almost any task."

Mother replied" good, Batman and I asked some questions to them to see what they know and let its own security know that we are friendly to you."

I asked" what did you ask?"

Mother frowned and replied" we asked if they were still alive, they said" no, because your home planet was destroyed, then we asked" what is he to the planet?" They replied" your The Prince of your home planet named "Saya", your alien species is known as "Sayian" a human bodied form with a primate like tail, your race has high stamina, strength, speed, able to fly, and create and manipulate energy called" ki ", the tail was a very powerful defensive mechanism, if you saw a moon you would transform into what's known as great ape form, a big ape form allowed you to have ten times your normal power, and can only be stopped if you cut off your tail."

I gave a surprised face and said" wow, that's big, umm, what can these items do."

My mother replied" Batman asked them that and said" the scouter, that's the optical device can scan a opponents power level in battle, can scan for a bio, change the scan sight range, when pressed all at once will activate the A.I., the other little capsules your parents called them, allow you to store any mass of any kind into it, even keep a house in it, the armor one obviously gives armor, but they said" only if your going to fight in a war or a hostile environment. The artificial moons help you transform into your great ape form for battle, they said" only when in dire situations."

I said" is their any possible way their are more sayian's out there?"

My mother shook her head, but then said" they said it might be possible but unlikely."

I frowned but then smiled and said" that's alright at least I still have a family here, he hugged his mother and grandmother then said" I will keep trying to live up to my parents legacy whenever I can."

My mother replied" then lets, we should be off to the Hall of justice to join the team."

I said" then lets go, and I took off flying out the window."

My mother turned to her mother and hugged her and said" sorry gotta make sure he doesn't make himself known to everyone, goodbye mother."

Grandmother waved as my mother left in pursuit of me then said" may the gods be in your favor my children."

 **Later at the Hall of Justice**

Crowds if people swarmed to form a open path between them, then the heroes walked down the path, which included Justice League members Batman and his sidekick Robin, Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad, The Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash, Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy. They all walked down to the Hall of justice, Green Arrow says to Speedy" ready to see the inner sanctum? Speedy replied" born that way.

Aqualad says" I'm glad we're all here."

Kid Flash said to robin" have all four side kicks all been to the same place at once?"

Speedy glared at Kid Flash and replied with fury" Don't call us side kicks, not after today."

Kid flash replied" sorry, first time at the hall, im a little overwhelmed."

Robin says" you're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

The heroes entered the building and Robin gazed up to see the tall mighty statues of the justice league, Aquaman standing on the far left with his arms crossed, next to him was The Flash standing straight up with pride, next to him was Batman in the same exact pose as Flash, On the far right was Martian Manhunter who stood straight with his arms crossed, next to him was Green Lantern who stood straight with his right hand and ring arm pointing upward in, and next to him was Wonder Woman who stood proud with her arms on her hips, then in the center stood Superman with his iconic pose of his arms on his hips and standing with might."

Robin gave a look of shock and said" oh, maybe that's why?"

The group walked to a large door and opened up to revel red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, Manhunter stood forward and said" Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome."

Manhunter continued" you now have unlimited access to our gym, fully stocked galley and of course the library."

The heroes walked inside and the doors closed to the public, inside flash smiled and said" make yourselves at home."

The side-kicks Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all sat in separate chairs while speedy remained standing.

Then the doors opened and in came Wonder woman and her protege Drakus, Batman walked over and said" glad you could make it."

Wonder Woman replied" glad to and same goes for my star pupil I presume?"

Drakus smiled and replied" yes, I'm ready to join the team, if that's alright."

Batman grinned and said" of course, now lets introduce you to them."

Diana walked with Drakus to the other side kicks and said" Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, I'd like you to meet my son and your new teammate, Drakus."

Drakus gave a smile and said" I'm glad to meet you all, I hope to fight in battle with you all."

Robin shook his hand and said" glad to see yeah, I was wondering who batman was doing so much research on."

Kid Flash shook his hand and said" nice to meet ya, Kid Flash fastest Kid alive."

Aqualad shook his hand also and said" I'm glad to have you a part on our team, Drakus."

Drakus replied" glad to be here as well, Kaldur is it true your people have an actual education in magical properties?"

Kaldur replied" I'm surprised you know about my real name and Atlantis."

Drakus replied" my mother has told me all of her stories and of the heroes here since she joined up.

Drakus pointed to Kid Flash and said" I know your Wally to and you to Robin, but I'm not allowed to say."

Diana said" well you get acquainted with them, I'm heading back to Themyscira."

Speedy overheard Batman say" let's have a quick debrief about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day, we wont be long."

The scanner then recognized all the league members" Batman, 0-2; Aquaman,0-6; Flash,0-4; Green Arrow,0-8; Martian Manhunter,0-7; Red Tornado,1-6.

After that Batman and the rest of the leaguers started to walk into a secret meeting room, but Speedy walked up and said" that's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass.

Aquaman replied" It's a first step." You've been granted access few others get."

Speedy replied" Oh, Really?", then gestures to the tourists who are above them in a window taking pictures and observing.

Speedy continued" Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped in and said" Roy, you just need to be patient."

Speedy replies" what I need is respect."

Speedy turned to the four other sidekicks and said" they're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks, We deserve better than this!"

"maybe we do, but that doesn't mean were ready for whatever they deal with, you talk respect, but you wont respect their way of making us league members "said Drakus with his arms crossed, standing next to wally in his chair.

Speedy replies" so your just going to play their game, Because you think they play fair? Today was the day we become full fledge members of the league."

"well, sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ" said Wally.

Speedy replied" except the hall isn't The League's real HQ, I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower".

Batman turned to Green Arrow and glared, Green arrow replied with" I know, I know but I thought maybe we could make An exception".

Batman glared harder and Green arrow said" Or not".

Aquaman said" you're not helping your cause here, son, stand down or..".

Speedy replied" Or what you'll send me to my room? and I'm not your son! I'm not even his", Speedy looked down with a sad expression then continued" I thought I was his partner, but not anymore, speedy threw down his hat and continued as he walked out" I guess they're right about you four, you're not ready".

Speedy left the room, alarms went off and superman appeared on the giant television screen and said" Superman to justice league, there's been an explosion at project Cadmus. it's on fire".

Batman replied" I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to in, Batman's line was cut short by another small screen appearing next to Superman which showed Zatara and he said" Zatara to justice league, The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun, requesting full League response".

Batman turned to superman and said" Superman?".

Superman replied" it's a small fire, local authorities have it under control".

Batman said" Then Cadmus can wait, all leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out".

Batman turned to the sidekicks said" stay put".

Robin replied" what?, why?".

Aquaman replied" This is a league mission, Flash continued" your not trained".

Kid flash replies" Since when?".

Flash continued" I meant your not trained to be apart of this team".

Aquaman continued" there will be other mission's when your ready".

Batman finished" But for now, stay put".

The leaguers left and the four of them watched as they left the room, Green arrow turned to Martian Manhunter and said" glad you didn't bring you know who?".

Martian Manhunter says back" indeed".

Kid flash scoffed and said" when we're ready?, how are ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like..like sidekicks".

Aqualad replies" My mentor, My king, I thought he trusted me".

Kid flash replies" trust? they don't even trust us with the basics"?

KF replies" they've got a secret HQ in space"!

Kaldur says" what else aren't they telling us?"

Drakus said" you do realize they're somewhat right though don't you".

Robin glared and said" meaning"?

Drakus continued" I mean look at us, were complaining and acting out of this, don't you see its a test of maturity, as well as independence".

Kid flash replies" maturity?, we are mature all of us are in our teens".

Drakus says" true, but that doesn't necessarily mean we are, we have to show them, I bet Batman has already concluded that we will all leave to go to Cadmus".

Kaldur replies" you know he might be right"?

I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy"? said Robin.

They all look down for a second and Kaldur replies" What is Project Cadmus"?

Robin replies" Don't know, but I can find out"?

Robin started to hack the giant computer and said" its just like the batcave".

The computer read files upon files about Cadmus and their history with the justice league, Robin says" as the computer reads, they have many secret experiments and other unknown things about them".

Kid Flash replied" then lets get going, time to show the league were ready".

Drakus said" what he said, lets go, I'm itching for a fight".

 **Later at Cadmus**

The Cadmus building was lighten up like a Christmas tree, firemen were trying to put it out, but the fire was growing both in temperature and size".

The heroes arrived behind them, Drakus says" we need to put out the fire and save the scientists then we enter the labs, Robin disappeared, Kid Flash ran up the building and ended up tripping, The scientists were falling from the building down to the ground, Drakus Z vanished to them and caught them, then flew up safely putting them on the roof".

Kaldur used his Atlantian weapon to control the water and put out the fire, then met up with robin and the others, Robin was furiously typing on the computer trying to get all the information he could".

Drakus walked the halls looking for anything until he looked down a hall and saw a strange figure enter a elevator".

Drakus thought" the hell was that"? "guys over here"!

The four came to the elevator, Drakus said" I saw someone enter this elevator, Drakus used his strength and pulled the doors open and was shocked when he saw the hundred foot drop of a huge elevator".

Robin stood next to him and said" this elevator is definitely suspicious, this is like 40ft below the surface, and its huge you could fit like two or three pickup trucks in here"!

Drakus said" well only way to know more is down, Drakus jumped down and kept descending, The heroes came to a door that read SL 26th, Robin sat on a ledge and started to hack the systems, he said" alright I unlocked the door, Drakus do your thing".

Drakus pulled the doors open and Wally zipped right past him down the hall, " Kid stop you don't know where your going"!

Kid Flash ran into a crowd of marching creatures, The humongous beings had gorilla like figures, but twice the size of an elephant, they also had red lines on their sides, neck and arms with red dots on the back of their wrists, they had greyish skin and long slightly curved tusks, two red eyes and fangs in their human like mouths, On their heads were spike like black hair".

Kid rolled out of the way, Drakus, Aqualad and Robin came form the hall way and stood shocked at the beasts.

The heroes tried to stay their without them noticing them, but the beasts roared and little grey red eyed devils came from their backs and started to chase them, The heroes raced to another door Robin was already at, Wally commented" dude stop leaving us hanging". Robin replied" sorry, force of habit, keep them of a bit this doors tricky".

Drakus fired off barrages of yellow ki blasts, then Z vanished behind them blasting an energy wave knocking them to the side walls".

Robin opened the door and they escaped inside, closing off the little devils from them".

They all came to this open circular hall with red like substance on as the hall, with technology sticking out".

Then from around the corner came this humanoid devil like man with horns and wearing a lab coat, he started raising canisters with his horns glowing red like telekinesis and throwing them toward the heroes, Robin said" lets head this way, hurry".

The heroes came to this large door with a scientist standing in front closing it, Wally flew past her and placed a large metal brick like piece in between, The four heroes climbed though, Drakus slammed his leg down onto the metal piece shattering it causing the door to close"

Robin commented" this place puts the creep in creeped".

Kaldur replied" no doubt, what is this place"?

Wally called out" I don't know, but its about to get weirder, look as he pressed a button and light began to turn on, in the middle of the room was a closed glass case reveling a young teenage boy that looks just like a young superman sleeping on a panel inside wearing a white suit and a red glowing S on the middle with three little mini devils standing inside small glass stands".

Drakus said" is that".

Robin replied" it can't be".

Drakus said" is that Superman's son".

 **Hello the many fans who are following this story, this has been a short chapter, but I will get to making them better once they reach the actual missions, I have been thinking of later chapters for the story to introduce things as well, I have been having problems though, since many who have Netflix will probably know that Young justice will be available until August 1st it has been my source of script and of knowing everything that happens since I cant remember every detail but until then I will keep trying to make it to the original script but when I cant I will go try finding good scripts online or use similar dialogue. I will now work mostly on this story and Fallout story for now, if any questions you have please ask and any ideas please give, see you in the next chapter which I will try to let out soon as possible.**


	3. The Son of Superman Independence Day

**hello loyal readers, thanks you for the reviews and I will try to rewatch the show, as I tried to say in the last chapter I have been thinking of the later chapters, how to introduce things and I will make those moments iconic, so enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: The Son of Superman**

no pov

We kept on staring at the case and wally walked up and read a element symbol on the front that read" Kr", out loud wally said" Big K little R the atomic symbol for krypton. he turns to back towards the other three. "clone?"

Drakus turned to Robin and said" Robin, hack."

Took robin a sec before he registered what he was told to do, he started to hack and replied with" oh right, right." he plugs in his connector into the console. it asks for a password he begins the bypass program, and he was in. The team grouped by Robin as he said" The files Read" designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in...SIXTEEN WEEKS?!" Robin's eyes bulged out its sockets, he continued" DNA acquired from Superman himself."

Kaldur commented" more like stolen from Superman."

Kid Flash replies" no way the big guy knows about this."

" files say Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7." said Robin.

Aqualad replies" and the creatures?"

Robin read" Genomorph Gnomes, Telepathic, force feeding him his education that could match Lex Luthor."

" And we can guess what else", catching the attention of his comrades" their basically making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

Drakus said" we have to contact the league and bail, we are not equipped and are vastly out numbered, Agreed?"

Robin, Aqualad, and KF all say" agreed."

Aqualad reaches to his embalm, same as Robin and KF, Drakus presses his scouter coms button and he replies" No signal."

The rest of them shook their heads the same."

KF replies" We are both literally and figuratively are in too deep."

On the other side of the door Guardian and the Genomorph squad stand ready, while the scientist attempts to manually cross the wires to force the door open. A panting Doctor Desmond and the Anthropoid approach, gaining Guardian's attention. "They're still in there with the weapon?" Desmond sounds accusatory in his words to Guardian.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian explains, not attempting to pin the blame on the female scientist who's working on the door.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond commands of the Anthropoid.

"I have tried to no avail." he responds simply.

"Useless! This is debacle." he seems to calm as he approaches Guardian. "Get some G-trolls down and muscle the door open now!"

Guardian puts his hands on his hips. "Already on their way." he says rightfully defensive.

"You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave." Desmond says darkly.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids." Guardian tries to make the man see sense. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Directors, believe me." he says darkly, then transfers the look to the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr."

It's horns glow and it seems to concentrate strongly to get through to them.

With success the horns of all three Genomorph inside the pod being to hiss lightly and their horns glow red.

Back o the other side, the team was huddled together, Wally says" this is wrong".

Robin replies" we cant leave him like this".

Drakus said" we must free him, we cant just let them turn him into killer, this is superman's son for crying out loud".

Kaldur looked to the pod and turned back to his friends and said" your right, but still don't think its wise to deal with this ourselves".

Drakus said" we aren't alone, we have KF's speed, Robin's knowledge and tech, your magic and warrior skills, and my over powering alien biology".

KF replied" wait your an alien?

Robin said" yeah, Batman said" he was an alien race known as the Saiyan's".

Drakus said" yes, now Robin lets get to freeing our friend over here".

Robin replied" right, He walks over to the console and plugs in his tech and gets to work".

Kaldur turns to Drakus and replies" lets hope our friend doesn't get the wrong idea".

Robin calls out" got it".

The Boy Wonder needs no further prodding and begins work on it immediately. All four watch as the pod falls away from the boy who looks physically 16. Though the pod is gone he remains calm.

Then his hand clenches, causing worry to play on Aqualad's brow.

As the G-gnomes begin to hiss again his bright blue eyes snap open. Aqualad raises his eyebrows in a silent question, but no one dares to actually speak. Before anyone can blink Superboy launches himself at Aqualad. Tackling him to the ground and leaving the other two to watch the movement in shock.

They tumble over each other twice, before Superboy ends up on top of Aqualad his fist coming back to hit him square in the face. He gets three full hits in before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab his arms and hold him back slightly.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid Flash tries, holding the Kryptonian's forearm with all his strength.

"We're on your side!" Robin also attempts to talk to the raging maniac. Kid Flash loses his fight against Superboy and gives the clone enough time to land an uppercut under the speedster's jaw. Knocking him up and back and through a display cylinder. Then on the back of his neck and flopping to the ground, unconscious.

Robin now has his arm around Superboy's neck and the other in his utility belt. "I don't want to do this." he tells him then places a smoke blaster to the clone's clavicle. Unleashing gas right into his face. Finally getting him to stumble back and off of Aqualad. Which the Atlantean pairs with a solid sidekick to the stomach, which sends him into the console and to the ground before his pod.

Robin keeps going and pulls out a high-voltage Taser. They pin to his chest and send high amounts electricity, but they have no effect. He grabs the wires and yanks on them. Catching the young teen by surprise and pulling him towards him with ease. Catching him on the front of his cape then slamming him to the ground. As a final point he steps onto the smaller raven's chest. Beginning to force more weight onto his solar plexus.

Getting his head back on straight, and realizing the immediate danger the one non-powered member of their group is in. Aqualad pulls out his water-bearers, creating a massive hammer, swinging back and only catching the clone's attention with his cry of "Enough!" which gave him no warning and let Aqualad hit him solidly and knocking him back through the support of his pod. Aqualad helps Robin up to his, knees, but he's groaning and clutching his chest in pain. Until he finally falls onto his back, unconscious.

Aqualad stands up as he hears Superboy's heavy footfalls coming back towards them. He stands tall and puts his hand out in the universal sign to stop. "We are trying to help you."

The boy does stop moving, but doesn't stop glaring. In an instant he tries to punch Aqualad, but he sidesteps and tackles the clone into the wall. While over him he tries a righthanded cross, but Superboy catches it, then unleashes a strong push front kick to his stomach. Knocking him away and forcing the Atlantean to roll to reduce the distance.

Aqualad dodges the obvious punch, countering with a roundhouse to the stomach, which causes his body to instinctively curl in on itself, then elbow him between the shoulders. He gets an uppercut to Superboy's chest before the clone tries for a hook punch, which he ducks under and gets a solid strike to the kidneys. Then Aqualad gets behind his turned back and puts his hands under his arms and behind his head. Using his Atlantean powers to shock Superboy.

It clearly hurts this time, and as he looks like he's about to go down the clone uses his super strength to throw both him and Aqualad into the ceiling. However, being on his back and the first to hit Aqualad takes the brunt of the hit. Yet, he doesn't let go so Superboy does it again. This time the Atlantean's grip breaks and he falls independently to the ground. Unconscious.

Drakus watched as his comrades fall, and energized dark purple energy into his arms and shouted" Fists of Saya", the Saiyan launched toward Superboy and striked with a 1-2 then slams him to the ground and strikes with both fists into the ground, Drakus hovered over the Kryptonian and said" your one tough son of a bi..., his sentence was cut short as Superboy grabbed his legs and slammed him to the metal tubes on the wall, and everything went black.

Superboy walks past his unconscious form and to the door. His hands break through the metal and he gets the door open with a slam, knocking it off it's rail. Gaining the full attention, albeit shocked, of Guardian, Desmond and the Anthropoid.

Desmond smirks, but says nothing as he walks past the clone. Observing the unconscious teen heroes within. "Attaboy." he finally says.

 **later with desmond**

A G-gnome sits on one of the desks in an expansive lab as Desmond paces across the center. Finally slowing as seven screens come down from the ceiling. All seven are active, but instead of pictures, white outlines counteract the blue background.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?" a man's voice asks, anger clear in his tone.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." he says, seeming like a tiny mouse to compared to the lion he acts like to Guardian and the others.

"Just make your report." another man's voice speaks up, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Of course." Desmond says quickly. "Ahem." he clears his throat as he tries to buy himself time. "Well, we had a small fire, here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear but seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention."

"The four sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Drakus breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would-be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." With that, he finishes his report then comes to why he really called them. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." the second male's voice says.

"The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." the deeper male's voice agrees.

"And the originals?" Desmond asks.

"Dispose of them." the deeper voice commands with no hesitation. "Leave no trace."

Desmond only smiles cruelly in response.

 **Above ground in Washington DC fireworks are going off. Even though it's now 12:01 in the morning**

" _Time runs short."_ a male's voice says _. "You must awaken."_ none of the teens even flinch. " _You must awaken NOW!"_

Kid Flash comes to, gasping for air and his green eyes flying open. The other three are just as alert now too. Their attention trained on the glaring Superboy before them. "What? What do you want?" the speedster asks, his annoyance fighting his fear. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggests to the seriously freaked out speedster.

 **back with desmond**

Desmond and the scientist that was in Project Kr walk down the organic-looking hall.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick, now." Desmond instructs. She leaves instantly and Desmond continues to walk until he is side-by-side with Guardian.

"Almost done here Doc." he tells him once he comes to a pause. A G-troll holds the door stable while a worker welds the broken configurations.

Desmond continues forward, then stops short in shock as he seems the pod is empty. "Where's the weapon?" he demands, though there's anger in his voice, there's fear in his eyes.

"'Superboy'?" Guardian asks, stepping up as well. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond objects. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian not trying to pick a fight with Desmond because he honestly doesn't understand the problem.

"Don't you now?" Desmond asks, raising a single eyebrow as the G-gnome on his shoulder horns begin to glow.

Guardians eyes go wide, but blank before they harden into an angry glare, "That clone belongs in a cage!" he practically growls before storming off.

 **back with the team**

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad tries to tell the clone, calmly.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash pipes up, clearly still annoyed at the minimum. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad firmly says to the younger teen. "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

With the conversation gaining ground Robin activates a lockpick in the pointer finger of his glove and begins to work on his restraint.

"Wha-what if I…" he trails with an annoyed huff, his voice never been used so his words don't come out quite right and his tone is slightly scratchy. "What if I wasn't?" he manages.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash questions shocked.

Superboy's hand clenches into a fist again as he practically growls his words at Kid Flash. "Yes, **he** can."

The two look at Kid Flash who looks rather confused back at them. "Not like I said, "it"."

Drakus comments" like we said" just put a sock in it".

"The Genomorph taught you telepathically." Aqualad realizes.

"They taught me much." Superboy admits. "I can read, write. I- I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asks, knowing how much all three of them takes those things for granted.

"Images are implanted in my mind," he admits, then looks down as if ashamed. "but no. I have not seen them."

Aqualad turns towards the more pressing matter. "Do you know what you are, who you are?"

Superboy stands tall. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." the last bit gets worried looks from all three of them.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad tries to approach it calmly.

Once those words leave Aqualad's mouth Superboy gets angry. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin says rather simply. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." he offered as a substitute.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad agrees with the young speedster, knowing how much that would mean to the teenaged clone before them. Superboy's eyes widen slightly at the prospect..

"No they can't." Desmond says resolutely as he, Guardian, and the female scientist walk into the chamber. "They'll be otherwise occupied." his tone is almost smug now, then he turns to the female scientist. "Activate the cloning process." the two men stop and she walks off to the left to do as he instructs.

"Pass!" Robin speaks up. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the Weapon back in its pod." Desmond commands of Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" Kid Flash questions, seeming partially annoyed and partially saddened by the prospect.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looks to the three trapped teens.

Aqualad realizes the depths they have gone to. "Help us." he pleads with Superboy. The clone shrugs off Guardian's hand, looking to the older hero with an angered look.

Desmond walks up behind him. "Don't start thinking now." His Genomorph hops off his shoulder and lands on Superboy's shoulder. It hisses as it's horns glow red, taking telepathic control over Superboy. Only physically obvious as his eyes lose focus. "See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me!" he pauses for a moment, realizing his mistake. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." he defends. "Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy doesn't even show that he heard Desmond, only beginning by walking back down the way they came. The Genomorph's horns still glowing red.

Once the door closes with a thud behind Superboy, Desmond nods to the scientists at the control station. She hits two more buttons on the control station, causing robotic arms to come out of the base of the four protogés' pods.

Kid Flash reels back, attempting to maneuver away from them, but he still restrained completely.

The tops of the arms break apart into four fingers, two prongs on the tips of each one. With no hesitation and a slight electrical buzz they plunge the prongs into the boys' chests. All four scream out, which only increases as the fingers begin to pull out a reddish gas which then fills the spheres below their pods.

"Where's Dubbilex?" Desmond asks Guardian and the other scientist. Only to see the Anthropoid shadow coming out of the darkness. "Ooh!" he gasps, taken off guard. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

* * *

Superboy walks down the hallway, the G-gnome still on his shoulder. Though it may have the telepathic control he still has Superman's extremely powerful hearing capabilities. He hears Aqualad's words that he manages to whisper despite being tortured. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "What would Superman do"?" the clone stops short at those words and his eyebrows crease as his fill with determination.

There's a boom that echoes through the containment room. Catching Desmond's and Guardian's attention and turning it back to the door. Which is being crinkled as Superboy removes it, then holds it over his head with ease. As he does the torture devices on the four teens power down. Then he throws the door away and stalks into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all make their way towards Superboy.

"I told you to get back to you-" Desmond begins, but is cut off as Superboy's right-hand swipes him away and his left takes out both Guardian and Dubbilex. Guardian getting thrown into the wall, while Dubbilex and Desmond hit the ground with a thud.

Superboy stands tall and glares down at Desmond. "Don't give me orders." he nearly growls, then steps up to be back in front of the teen heroes.

"You here to save us or fry us?" Kid Flash questions, seeming actually sincere in the question. Honestly unsure what the clone will do.

Superboy glares for a moment, but nothing happens. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Drakus laugh's uncontrollably and stopped then said" oh man I'm I glad to see you".

Robin manages to get his wrist restraints open, then jumps from his pod. "Ahh. Finally!" he says, annoyance in his tone as he rubs his wrists. "Lucky Batman **isn't** here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpans. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight." he snaps angrily.

Robin ignores him and goes to the control station. Hitting one of the buttons, which retracts the arms from Kid Flash and Aqualad and opening their pod doors. He turns to Superboy. "Get Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growls but does go to release Aqualad anyway. Ripping the restraints apart with ease.

Weak from the torture Superboy has to catch his shoulders to keep the Atlantean from falling to the ground below the floor of his pod. "Thank you." Aqualad tells him sincerely.

Superboy nods but doesn't say Aqualad used his Atlantean water whips to grab onto Drakus's restraints and broke them freeing him. While Robin gets Kid Flash's restraints open, letting both of them drop to the ground. The two raven following close behind, even as Desmond begins to come to and the scientist tries to wake Guardian.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouts, but the boys don't listen, they only continue to run. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Robin turns at the doorway and pauses, causing Kid Flash to do the same. "That guy is not whelmed." he mutters, "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks.

Drakus turned and said" time to try one of my new techniques, He lifted a finger and a small orb of black fire began to grow into the size of a basketball, Drakus threw it and exploded, destroying the material they would've used for cloning and the pods themselves.

The heroes fled and KF commented" dude what was that, it was so cool"?

Drakus replied" a range Ki technique I like to call dark inferno".

Desmond stands before the destroyed lab, anger clear in his grimace. A G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." the G-gnome's horns glow red as it makes a telepathic connection to the other Genomorph's.

In the hallway, the five are running down the once cream colored bumps in the wall begin to glow the same red color as the horns on the G-gnome.

"We are still 42 level below ground." Aqualad says, not even panting as he runs at full tilt. "but if we can make the elevator…" he trails a G-trolls block their way, first two further away, then more and steadily getting closer to them.

The five stop and look back the way they came the glowing orbs now have pale white figures moving inside them. Genomorph Elves come out in a large group. The five are trapped.

The lead G-troll strikes from behind and all five jump back to avoid it's crushing blow. Aqualad moves right around it, while Kid Flash and Robin go left. Superboy glares and jumps to cross it in the jaw. Knocking it down, but he is then surrounded by three more and is brought down as one pins him to the ground with its massive paw. Drakus slams his Fists of Saya into the G-troll knocking it off of Superboy, Superboy says" thank you", Drakus nodded back and continued his fight.

Another drops low on all fours and swings its head towards Aqualad, attempting to hit him with its large horns. Aqualad jumps into a backflip over the assault, giving Robin the chance to get in front of it and take its attention as he grabs his horn to follow Aqualad over the G-troll's shoulder.

Kid Flash has another tailing him and runs it into the wall, before running along it to end up beside Aqualad and Robin. The four turn as they hear the hallway shake and crumble. Their attention lands on Superboy who is fighting off G-trolls and slamming them into the wall and using his full strength. Despite the fact that it's causing the hallway to begin to fall apart.

Aqualad speaks up, nearly yelling, but just so he can ensure that he's heard. "Superboy, the goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here."

Superboy turns to the four with an insane look, but also anger playing across his face. "You want to escape?" he demands, grabbing an unconscious G-troll's arm and throws it into the two that are coming towards him with a battle cry.

looking at the twelve story drop below them, and the seemingly never-ending darkness above them.

Kid Flash jumps to the side of the column, while Robin uses his grappling hook to get a couple stories above them. Drakus began to fly upward with robin and KF. As a G-troll comes to take out both Superboy and Aqualad with a mighty punch the Boy of Steel grabs Aqualad's waist and jumps into the elevator shaft. Attempting to fly, and getting nearly 30 levels before gravity begins to pull them back down.

Shock shows on Superboy's eyes, while confusion shows in Aqualad's." I-I'm falling." he realizes numbly. Robin's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening, using his birdarang he give Aqualad something to hold onto. He stains but doesn't let go. Still holding onto him, Superboy's eyes have sadness and confusion filling them "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash says, drawing the Boy of Steel's attention to him and Robin who are standing on the level just below them. "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Then he helps Superboy down to the small ledge. Aqualad follows shortly thereafter.

"Ah, thank you." Superboy murmurs.

A whir from above them catches Robin's attention. "Guys, this will have to be our exit." above them, the high-speed express elevator is coming down.

Aqualad and Superboy take out the doors, now showing that they are on **SL-15.** All five of them just making it out of the column in time. G-elves are attracted to the sound and make their way towards the five teens in a squad of five, followed closely by a G-troll.

" _Turn left, brother."_ a voice says in Superboy's mind.

His eyes widen, slightly confused, but after a few seconds, his mind's made up. "Go left! Left!" he relays.

They all follow him, as he follows the directions.

" _Turn right."_

"Right." all five make the tight turn, only to lead them to a dead end. The only thing available is an air vent a few feet below the ceiling.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash says sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I, I don't understand." Superboy confesses as Aqualad and Robin finally catch up to the two faster teens.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin says excitedly.

By the time the G-elves and the g-troll get to the dead end the five teens are gone, and the air vent cover is the only indication of where they went.

In the vents Robin leads the way, followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, then Superboy bringing up the rear "Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complains.

"Shh." Superboy shushes, coming to a stop and so do the other boys. "Listen."

Within the vent system are the G-elves, coming after the five attempting-escapees.

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex run down a hallway. Desmond holds a tablet with the building schematics on it. "Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras," his voice turns smug. "but he neglected the motion sensors." a group of four dots in the vents is following their path, and two groups of three are coming to a T that converges on them. "The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here." he opens the door to bathroom. "We have them cornered." they stand before the vents, now it's a matter of waiting.

Instead of the teen heroes, four G-elves tumble out of the vent. Onto to Desmond and the four G-elves beside him. "He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin says as he continues advanced keystrokes on his hologlove.

"Sweet." Kid Flash says brightly, though probably just happy to be out of the vents and in the hallways again.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin grumbles, but they are also right by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his goggles down over his eyes. "But I've finally got room to move." then opens the door and starts running up levels at super-speeds. Coming down the same staircase from a level above him are droves of G-elves. He doesn't stop, in fact, he smirks and increases speed. Taking them all out and clearing the way for Aqualad, Robin- who is still hacking- and Superboy.

"More behind us." Robin calls out to Superboy. As Superboy gets to the platform he stops and slams his foot down on the connecting stair. Knocking the whole staircase down and all the G-elves on it.

* * *

In the elevator Guardian, Dubbilex, Desmond, three G-dwarves, and a G-sprite. "We'll cut them off at sub-level one." Guardian assures as they fly past Sublevels 15 and 14.

"We'd better or the board will have our heads - my head." he realizes nervously, then presses the stop button on the elevator. The door opens and he walks out briskly. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I'll meet you at sub-level one."

Kid Flash continues up the staircase at super-speed, making out the door that indicates that he is at Sublevel 1. As he does an alarm begins to blare, and massive doors in front of him close. His eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to stop in time. "Oh, crud." Hitting the doors hard, and his head hitting first, then falling back to the ground a few feet away from the barrier then tumbling over twice before coming to a stop on his butt.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad grumbles annoyed as he, Superboy and Robin run to catch up with him.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy walks past the fallen speedster, punching the door, but not even getting a dent in it. He begins trying to pry it apart, but can't do. Aqualad takes half and he takes the other, but even their combined strength cannot get the doors open.

Robin is typing at high speeds on his gauntlet, grumbling annoyed. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner. Robin notices a door to his right.

"This way!" he shouts to the other four, completing a 270 rotation before side-kicking the door open.

The G-trolls can't make it through the door, but in the adjoining hallway is a drove of G-elves, another pair G-troll, and Guardian waiting for them. Not to mention a G-gnome on every creature's shoulder. Behind them, a third G-troll and a half dozen G-elves cut them off.

Aqualad removes his water-bearers, forming dual swords as the other drop into fighting stances.

One of the G-gnome's horns begin to glow, setting off a chain reaction as all the other G-gnomes do the same. Linking everyone against the heroes telepathically.

All five teens straighten out of their dropped stances before falling to the ground. Only Superboy falls to his knees.

" _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind." Dubbilex says to all the Genomorphs telepathically._

Superboy's eyes widen in realization " _It was you."_

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire_ _and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-" Dubbilex lists._

" _And guided me." Superboy finishes. "Why?"_

" _Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom." Dubbilex tells Superboy._

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps from his shoulder. "What's going on?" he questions, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

" _What is your choice, brother?" Dubbilex asks Superboy as he stands tall._

"I... choose... freedom." Superboy states with conviction aloud so everyone can hear him.

"Feels... like fog... lifting." Guardian manages as the other three teen boys get back to their own two feet as well.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks since right now his head is clearer than Robin and Kid Flash's.

"Go." he tells them with conviction. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond growls, all Genomorph's behind Guardian part ways to allow Desmond to be visible. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he says then downs one of the blue vials that he was working on in his lab.

Guardian backs up, standing protectively in front of the five teenagers as Desmond begins to transform. First, it's just his veins popping under his skin, but as he falls to his knees and his body rips through his lab coat and shirt Kid Flash and Robin's eyes pop in shock. Desmond's head lifts from his arm as growls, some of his skin tearing off as his sclera turns black and his irises go bright red, Aqualad grimaces in hesitation. Finally, he stands back up and growls all his old skin ripping off him and now replaced by thicker grey skin instead of his normal skin in most areas. Superboy tenses as he roars, but doesn't attack, even as the once-Desmond turns towards the five heroes and growls, some his hair and old skin still attached to the left side of his head, breathing heavily.

Guardian puts his hands out to the sides, but the palms turned towards the teens behind him. "Everyone back!" before he runs at Blockbuster, only to be swept aside like he's nothing and into a wall a good three or feet off the ground.

Superboy glares harder before charging at Blockbuster with a hard cross hitting the mutated scientist in the jaw. However, he's hardly affected and refutes by punching downwards on Superboy's shoulder/back. Superboy plants his feet and turns a tight 180 to hit an uppercut on Blockbuster's underjaw. Then jumping to do a double cross combo while he's still off balance. Blockbuster finds an opening and unleashes his own hard cross to Superboy's face, knocking him back a good ten feet. As Superboy lands on his shoulder he keeps his momentum going and rolls back to his feet. Standing up and charging, but this time jumping into the air with his hands over his head. Blockbuster jumps at Superboy, catching the teen's core and throwing both of them through the ceiling.

"Okay." Robin murmurs, amazement in his voice as he, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand under the hole. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." releasing his grappling hook through the same hole.

"You think Labcoat planned that?" Kid Flash questions as he grabs onto Robin's utility belt and the two zip up and out.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad says darkly, before jumping through the hole himself.

All six now standing on the main floor of the building. An expansive room that only has floors on the sides to separate the two stories. All four protogés watch as Blockbuster attempts to confine Superboy by holding his arms to his sides. The Boy of Steel is stronger that the mutant, though, and breaks the hold. Ready to strike at Blockbuster, if he hadn't grabbed his shins and thrown the taller raven at the other four heroes. Kid Flash and Robin are just barely missed, but Aqualad gets slammed into hard.

Kid Flash uses his speed to keep a closer step on the two entangled older boys, who then separate and he positions himself between their heads as Robin runs to join him.

Blockbuster roars as Robin helps Superboy back to his feet and Kid Flash helps Aqualad. It's tense, but unmoving for a few moments before Blockbuster charges at the four boys. Kid Flash reacts first, then Aqualad, then Robin, then Superboy and dodge out of the way as Drakus elbows him in the back into the wall and flips back with his friends.

Kid Flash uses his speed to run right at Blockbuster, before sliding underneath him and dodging a crippling downward punch, he remains crouched and low to the ground. Gaining Blockbuster's attention, before he turns back and finds Superboy and Aqualad both jumping at him with twin punches. The two hit him right in the face, and knock him back, Kid Flash helps the process along by straightening his legs slightly and causing Blockbuster to trip backward over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." the redhead says smugly, standing up and blocking Robin from view before he jumps and rotates over Kid Flash before releasing two of his signature disks.

Blockbuster swings his arm and deflects them as he staggers so he's facing away from the two teens. Only to find Superboy waiting for him. Superboy stands ready, but Blockbuster, being as large as he is, he catches Superboy around the core with both his hands, before standing up and ramming the Boy of Steel into the nearby pillar.

Superboy doesn't seem to feel it, as Blockbuster pulls away he unleashes a one-two combo on the large mutant. Blockbuster pulled away so he could muster a devastating cross to Superboy's head. Hitting Superboy right in the face, but also crushing him into the pillar behind him.

As Blockbuster goes for a second, a water whip wraps around her upper arm. Turning he finds Aqualad on the end of it coming at him and hitting the villain in the face with his knee before planting his feet on the pillar above Superboy's head as his water-bearer turns into a mace. Which, unfortunately Blockbuster catches with one hand and throws the stunned Atlantean to the side while his other hand holds Superboy. Aqualad hits with a cry, the floor even cracking under the force, as Blockbuster grips Superboy tighter and then throws to the second story segment of another pillar. Superboy falls and hits with his own gasp, before a slab of the pillar he fell into falls on top of his left arm and shoulder.

Kid Flash speeds in, as Aqualad manages to get out of the way of Blockbuster attempting to step on his head. Grabbing Blockbuster massive wrist and allowing momentum to turn the villain's back to Aqualad. Blockbuster opens his monstrous hand, causing Kid Flash to lose his grip and catch the speedster's smaller wrist in it. Aqualad stands, his tattoos glowing as his water-bearer turns to a mace once more, prepared to hit Blockbuster's turned back. Though Blockbuster swings Kid Flash like an extension of his arm, throwing the two into each other. Knocking Aqualad into a pillar across the room, and Kid Flash into the front of the building.

Kid Flash hits the ground hard, while Aqualad falls but slumps against the pillar just managing to look up before Blockbuster hits him with an uppercut to the Atlantean's stomach. The move destroying the pillar and Blockbuster continues his move until he has Aqualad pinned against another pillar and a hand around his throat.

The whole building shakes and the pillar cracks where the floors meet at one of the corners. Blockbuster hits Aqualad again and Robin watches from a safe distance.

"Of course." the Boy Wonder realizes, pulling up the floor plan of this room. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash gets to his feet and follows the Boy Wonder's call as Blockbuster grips Aqualad's face, ready to uppercut him again, but barely being stopped by Aqualad's water-bearer turning into a small circular shield.

Seeing this as he stumbles to his feet, Superboy charges at Blockbuster. Hitting him in the kidneys just as Aqualad's shield breaks. Seeing the affect it has, Superboy hook punches the same spot before jumping and grabbing Blockbuster's neck in a chokehold from behind. Angered, Blockbuster throws Aqualad to the side and reaches over his head to grab Superboy by the armpits and throw him into the pillar, which crumbles.

"Got it?" Robin asks Kid Flash as the damage is being shown in real time on his hologlove.

"Got it." Kid Flash confirms.

"Go!" Robin commands as the speedster zips off towards Superboy and Blockbuster.

Zooming around so that he is just off to right of Blockbuster does Kid Flash come to a stop, before changing direction and hitting Blockbuster with a high speed cross. Nothing happens, but on his knuckles is some of his old skin. "Got your nose." he teases.

Blockbuster throws Superboy down and goes after Kid Flash. Just missing the speedster with two downward strikes from over his head. Giving Superboy enough time to get his grip again and force himself to his feet.

"Superboy, Aqualad." Robin calls pulling up the hologlove again.

This goes unheard as Kid Flash comes to a stop before one of the pillars, taunting the massive villain. "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" The speedster gets out of the way of the punch that destroys the pillar, but some of the debris hits him in the shoulder. Knocking off his feet.

Just barely managing to dodge the double fist combo and dive across the room to keep Blockbuster following him as Robin finishes explaining the plan to Aqualad and Superboy.

"This one and that one." he point to the one he wants, the two stronger boys nod and run to it as Robin pulls out three more disks.

Superboy hits an already damaged pillar breaking it with ease, while behind him Aqualad's tattoos glow as his water-bearer forms a mace as he destroys a second one.

Kid Flash drops under a cross by Blockbuster and stays just to his right, another pillar now weakened. Blockbuster attempts to hit the speedster again, only to miss. Kid Flash chuckles. "Sorry. Try again." then bolts again.

Robin uses chalk to draw a white X on the floor and Aqualad uses his water-bearers to create a puddle that Kid Flash skids through covering up to said **X**.

Drakus was a cross the room with a massive amount of dark flame energy and leaps toward the villain and says" he ugly".

Blockbuster looked to the Saiyan and Drakus said" have a taste of my Inferno Extinguish, the flames poured onto the mutant knocking him down onto the **X**.

Some water is underneath Aqualad's feet and his tattoos continue to glow brightly as electricity crackles, coming from his hands. Which he then touches to the water. Hitting Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin calls as Aqualad releases his hold on the electricity.

On the three remaining pillars are Robin's disks, which are now glowing red and green and beeping. Before they explode. As they do the weight of the roof becomes too much and it breaks right over Blockbuster's head dropping the rubble right on his shocked face.

All four boys are running to make it out of the debris field, but can't make it far enough, Superboy jumps over Kid Flash, while Aqualad covers Robin. The entire building now having crumbled.

* * *

Superboy punches a small piece of rubble so he can stick his hand through and push the larger piece covering the four of them up with his shoulder. All five now have evidence of their injuries in their torn suits, but they're okay.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turns to Robin and Kid Flash. "We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin questions, barely exchanging a look with Kid Flash before they high five, but are forced to drop it as they aggravate their injuries on their sides/stomachs.

Superboy steps fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"See?" Kid Flash questions, drawing Superboy's attention away from the villain and using his thumb to gesture. "The Moon."

Superboy can only stand and take it all in, but then a figure appears in its light, cloaking him in shadows. Superboy squints slightly, trying to see who it is. As he slows and turns perpendicular to the ground it's obviously Superman.

"Oh. And Superman." Kid Flash comments, surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind the Big Blue Boyscout. Followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern **_(Hal Jordan)_ ** . The second Green Lantern **_(John Stewart)_ ** brings a platform for the Leaguers who can't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Superboy steps up first, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes, but not stopping as he lifts the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that is mirrored on his own costume. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Superboy's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questions.

"He doesn't like being called an "it"." Kid Flash says stepping up and putting his left hand to face towards Superboy as speaks.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy speaks up, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash. While Martian Manhunter looks to Captain Marvel, Flash looks to Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his protogé's. "Start talking."

* * *

Both Green Lanterns have Blockbuster trapped inside a sphere, while Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom fly alongside them.

Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter places a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing Superman to meet Superboy's gaze. The clone's look is curios, while Superman's is hard. The clone looks away, then glances back, seeing Superman look down and away from him before finally turning and walking towards him.

Superman sighs as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrects himself quickly. "For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." then he flies away with a swish of his cape. Leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

All four of them are following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash pipes up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growls. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad states strongly, even Robin steps up slightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempts to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king," he even makes reverence as he speaks, then his voice goes firm once more. "but no." this catches an eyebrow raise from the King of Atlantis. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash tries to understand where they're coming from, but is completely off.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The five of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" he speaks the quietest out of the group, but as he steps up to speak to his mentor it's obvious that he feels just as strongly about it as they do.

Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questions, his arms uncrossing as he too steps up. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." all four protogés were watching him, but they all turn back towards their mentors. Standing tall, proud, and defiant.

 **Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom are flying large pieces of equipment around the Mountain, but in the Center stands all four teens, now dressed in civilian clothes drakus wore a black shirt with black jeans with purple lines on the sides and black and purple boots, as well as black combat fingerless gloves, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman tells the five boys. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." All five watch as Batman walks slightly away from center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglasses covers Robin's eyes, clearly there to protect his identity, speaks up. " **Real** missions?" he checks.

"Yes, but covert." Batman confirms stepping back to be closer to the boys before him.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash speaks up from behind Kid Flash's right shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continues, then turns his head towards Batman to continue the flow of conversation.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman states.

"Cool! Wait." Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. "six?"

Batman only looks over his protégé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenaged girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute." he steps up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Superboy. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself. "That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign. "Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod, "Drakus." the Saiyan smirks and waves, but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk to talk to her with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Superboy stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!" he calls out.

Superboy walks over to the rest of the team; Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red X to black with the same red X, even going so far as to remove her cape. She looks down before speak. "I like your t-shirt." she admits Superboy gives her a small smile, which causes Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest with a smirk on his features. While Kid Flash zips to his other side with a bright smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day." the Atlantean says proudly. They all know it's true.

Below an under reconstruction Cadmus Guardian speaks to Dubbilex and the scientist from the endeavor. "Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the board's placed me in charge." he turns to the scientist. "Dr. Spence, you're acting Chief Scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will of course help in anyway I can, brother." Dubbilex ensures Guardian.

The entire conversation is being watched by the Light.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?" a male asks.

"We have subtle means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work. Tch, that's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light." a final voice says.

 **Hope you all love the chapter, I found a way better script to help me with the story, I hope you liked my OC's personal techniques, three down two to three to go, I will be working on this and skyrim and dragon savior from now on, will try to post new chapters for all three soon, please give reviews, and comments and any suggestions or if you want to talk about the story please do I would gladly appreciate it.**


	4. A World He Never Knew

**This chapter takes** **place during the welcome to happy harbor episode and it will serve a much needed purpose.**

Chapter 4: A World He Never Knew

Drakus POV

I was in the kitchen cooking up some big burgers about three, I wore my black skin tight undershirt with dark purple robe top over it, I also wore my black jeans with a dark purple belt with a pair of black boots I was given by KF as a present for joining the team, when I smelled something burning and it wasn't my burgers, but the OVEN! MS.M's cookies!

I rushed and opened the oven and quickly grabbed the tray and set it on the table, I looked down at the terrible sight of the brunt cookies, " shit" I muttered.

The team came rushing in wearing the their civilian clothes, Megan rushed in and saw the site of the cookies and said" oh man, Sorry guys".

Wally came over and grabbed two and started to eat them, he said" its alright they still are good".

Robin said" you only say that because you'd eat anything".

I grabbed a cookie and eat it whole saying" burnt but still tastes great".

"I'll… make more?" Miss Martian seems unsure how to take that comment.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian says, ducking her head slightly.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." he insists. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." he clarifies with very little hesitance.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Robin frowns and glares at Wally as he puts his hands on his hips, annoyed by the speedster's slightly accusatory tone. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian admits brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now." she seems really excited about that fact.

Superboy remains slouched against the counter, then turns to leave which catches M'gann's attention. _"Don't worry, Superboy."_ she tells him telepathically.

The clone grunts in shock and his posture tenses, looking at the green skinned redhead in shock and possibly a tiny bit of fear.

 _"We'll find you an Earth name, too."_ she continues, smiling kindly and totally unaware of what she's doing.

Superboy's grips his head for a moment. "Get out of my head!" he shouts, gaining Kaldur, Wally, and Robin's attention in an instant. They all know what he does when he's angry, they look back to M'gann a curious expression on their features.

 _"What's wrong? I don't understand."_ she says, expanding her telepathic range to include Kaldur, Wally, and Robin.

All four react negatively to it. Robin physically grips his head with both hands, Kaldur turns away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head, while Wally brings his own hand to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair, and Superboy's fists clench at his sides as he looks almost ready to pounce, Drakus put his hand on his head and rubbed his temples trying to sooth his pain.

 _"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann stop." Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice. M'gann closes the link and looks confused and hurt, but listens to Kaldur continue. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Attempting to lighten the mood Wally adds in his two cents. "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." saying the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Superboy from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann tries.

"Just stay out." Superboy growls cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walks into the adjoining room.

"Hello, Megan!" she says it brightly despite the fact that she hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know what we can do, ill show you my ship".

Kaldur said" don't burn your burgers".

I said" shoot then rushed back and quickly put the patties on a plate, I said" thanks Kal".

I put the burgers to perfection, putting them on the buns before putting cheese, ketchup, lettuce, cooked onions, fries and bacon on it".

I then eat them slow enjoying the taste, I looked to my friends and with a full mouth I asked" what are you guys up to, I couldn't hear for a second".

Megan smiled and replied" were taking a tour around the mountain, I'm about to show them my Ship, want to come"?

I swallowed my second burger whole and said" sorry, but no thanks, I have something important to do".

KF snagged a burger and started to eat it, then said" dude how are you able to eat all this food, I mean I have high metabolism, so why do you"?

I replied" I have no idea, my race the Sayian's I still need to do more research, but I would guess its the same problem for you".

Megan said" I've never heard of the sayian's where is your planet"?

I frown a known fact that I don't like to revisit and replied" All I know is my planet was destroyed, today I plan to talk to an AI of my parents hopefully I can learn a lot".

Kaldur placed a hand on my shoulder and said" well good luck to you my friend".

The team left and I head to my room, my room was a pretty decent size, I had a big futon on top of a spring box, a short nightstand, across the room next to my door was my clean metal desk that had my new laptop, writing supplies that was a cool thing that Batman added to everyone's room, across the room to the back corner was a walk in closet full of different clothes of all styles.

I went to my desk and grabbed a small long metal box and opened it, inside were the capsules aand the scouter from my parents, I grabbed the scouter and placed it on my right side of my head, said out loud" ok, mom and dad time to meet. I pressed the three buttons at the same time and the scouters glass screen flashed a light put onto the floor, which morphed two different figures one was a woman and the other was a man.

The man was tall only a little taller then me with peach white skin, muscular build that was not overly he had a long black furred tail wrapped around his waist, untidy black hair that hung around his head like mine. He had dark purple eyes and a black haired goatee around his mouth. He wore a black skin suit under a black and dark purple armor that covered his stomach, chest and shoulders, he also wore a same style gauntlets and boots, with a black cape that hung from the back of the armor, on the man's head was a silver circlet with a single clear gem in a spike pointing up on the front. ( hair from xenoverse 2 type: 12)

The woman was shorter than the man with peach white skin, she had a curvy, but slight fit build with another black furred tail wrapped around, she had short black hair that was spikey and stood up, The woman had bright purple eyes that shined like stars, she wore a similar style armor the man wore that had no shoulder pads and was smaller do to her size that covered her stomach and chest, she had no gauntlets, but did have the boots, she also wore a similar circlet with the same spike and gem. ( hair is from xenoverse 2 type: 16)

The man gasped and his eyes were bulging as he said" you, what is your name?

I was just as shocked and replied with" my name is Drakus, I'm...I'm you..his sentence was cut short as The woman started crying and said" our son, Rugu it's him, it's Kolrah".

my father replied" its him Coliflo, it really is.

I even started to tear up a bit, but wiped and said" I'm glad to finally meet you, why did you call me Kolrah".

My mother replied" it's your birth Sayian name".

I asked" how did you die?

They both looked at one another and my father said" well we do have many enemies".

my mother said" our planet took jobs of being defenders for hire, our planet was peaceful and strong, and we cared about many other species".

I processed this and said" enough about our past, I smiled and asked" tell me about our race, about you, please".

My mother replied" well our race has been alive for many many years, you already know that our race has unique defenses, on our planet the gravitational level was twice of what Earth had, our technology is also highly advanced, we were only able to send the few items that we could, have you looked inside any of the capsules"?

I replied with a simple no and grabbed the box that I had them in, my father said" inside the equipment capsule is a few family heirlooms we managed to give to you".

I pressed the capsule button and tossed it to the ground and out came a few items, one was a silver ring, the next was a silver necklace with moon on it and a big black book that read" Saiyan handbook.

My father said" the book will have any information you need, anything you need to know that's not, ask us.

My mother replied" The ring was personally made by your father here".

I replied" how come It doesn't have a diamond or another jewel?"

My mother gave a slight blush before saying" your father gave it to me and said" the reason it doesn't have one is because he said" I was the only jewel he needed.

My father replied" the necklace was something I gave to your mother on our first time out, it symbolized that she made me wild".

I blushed and said" now I wish you didn't tell me that".

My mother said" any questions you have".

I replied" did or do I have any siblings".

My father replies" yes a older brother, his name is Orat, last we saw him he was taking a job on a distant planet, were hoping he is still alive.

My mother said" Can you tell us your power level"?

I used the scouter and scanned myself, it read 9,000, I said out loud" wow it's 9,000".

My father said" that's a pretty good power level, but I know a way for you to become even stronger".

My father continued" here's what you need to do, call out the name King Kai in your mind".

I did as he said" and a voice said" yes, who is this".

I said" father someone spoke in my head".

My father said" good, he can train you just talk to him and tell him who you are, we will talk later, The scouter had the holograms disappear, I replied" King Kai my name is Drakus or Kolrah, I'm a Sayian from the planet Saya".

King Kai said" oh yes, your from a very close dimension to mind, listen, place your index and middle finger to your forehead, then concentrate on a energy signal, specifically mine".

I closed my eyes and concentrated on King Kai's energy signal and then I disappeared and reappeared on a signal small planet around the size of a building, the small plane was 2/3 covered in grass and the 1/3 part was a paved road, it also had a yellow house and a shed, I looked around and then stumbled a bit, I commented" why am I so dizzy all of a sudden, then said" where in the hell am I"?

King kai said" your in other world or my planet"?

I turned to see a short blue being with whisker like things, he also had glasses and a hat with antennas on it, I replied" your king Kai"?

King Kai chuckles and says" not what you expected I guess".

I scratched the back of my head and nervously said" yes".

King Kai said" well that's alright, especially since you never met a Kai".

I asked" what's a kai"?

King kai gestured his hand to the house and said" come lets go inside I'll tell you all you need to know, also the reason your feeling dizzy is because my planet is ten times the gravity on earth".

I followed king Kai to his house and saw a monkey and a cricket they were cleaning king Kai's car, I asked" who are the monkey and cricket"?

King Kai replies" the monkey is my pet bubbles, he also helps me train my students, the cricket is my servant Gregory".

King Kai and I entered his home which was very homey, a living room with a couch and tv next to the kitchen with an island in the middle, I sat down on the couch and king Kai brought over some tea, king kai sat on a chair next to the couch and asked" now what do you wan to know"?

I replied" how did I end up here"?

King Kai took a sip and replied" its called instant transmission, what you did to get here is called, like I said earlier all you have to do is concentrate on a Ki signal and you will use the ability and it will take you there, a very easy technique to learn, but difficult to use since if a person or area is a long reach then it will be hard to use the technique".

I asked" so what's a Kai"?

King Kai said" well its difficult to say really, a Kai is like a king with godly ki, or amazing power, but their are plenty of others with much more power then us".

I asked" king Kai can you take me as your student".

King kai said" one second, then started to down his tea, I waited patiently then he placed the mug down and said" no".

I replied" WHAT WHY!

King Kai replies" well, I could teach you some things, but I know of a student of min who can help you way better, since he is one of the strongest beings I know".

I asked" who is this student of yours?

King Kai said" he is of another Dimension, his name is Goku, he is a Saiyan like you, he was also raised on Earth".

I replied" well, will he teach me".

King Kai said" oh, no doubt, he is a very nice and loyal friend, im sure he has time, especially since he has place where you and him can train for a year in a day".

I gasped in shock at my true luck, I asked" when can I meet him"?

King Kai replied" I'll contact him now, see if he is free".

King Kai left the room and went outside.

 **King Kai POV**

I then started to contact Goku, I called out his name and he said back" Hi King Kai, how's it going"?

I replied" I'm good, Goku I need a favor"?

Goku replied" sure what do you need"?

I told him about Drakus and how he needed training, Goku said" yeah sure, I'm off today, I can take him to the time chamber and teach him, anything in particular"?

I replied" just teach him in their for a bit, teach him all the unique techniques you and your friends have used, like the solar flare, Kaioken, Kamehameha, and spirit bomb, you know those types of techniques, ok"?

Goku replied with a simple yes, and I said" but don't tell him about the Super Saiyan transformation ok".

Goku replied" how come, it could give him something very powerful".

King Kai said" I think its best to have him find out by himself, ok now I'll send him right over".

 **Drakus POV**

King Kai came back and said" Alright Goku has agreed to teach you, now you must use the Instant transmission on Goku".

I nodded and said" thanks for helping me King Kai, I placed my middle and index finger on my forehead then searched for Goku's KI energy, I found it, I said" goodbye and transmitted there".

I reappeared on some moving red tractor, I looked around and I was in a bare lightly grassed field, I said to myself did I use the technique wrong"?

The tractor stopped and from under came a fair light skinned tall man with spikey black hair and black eyes, he stood 6ft with a broad muscular build under what seemed to be farming clothes, he stood opposite of me on top of the tractor and said" are you Drakus"?

I nodded and held my hand out and replied" you must be Goku"?

Goku shook my hand and asked" your really powerful huh"?

I nodded with a smile and said" yep and I wish to be strong as well".

Goku said" that's good, its part of a sayian's nature to want to be stronger and to keep fighting and eating to, hahaha".

I asked" so how are we going to do this, fight here in the field or somewhere else"?

Goku sweat drop at the idea of fighting in the field, he stuttered and waved his hands out saying" no way, if we fight here, chichi will have my head, were gonna head to my friends Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it's on the Kami Lookout, come on, you can fly right"?

I started to fly up and said" I don't know you tell me".

Goku rose up and said" follow me".

We blasted into the sky traveling at high speeds, I asked" say Goku are their any other sayian's around"?

Goku replied" yeah, another full blooded Saiyan is Vegeta, he's at my friend's Bulma's house probably training, then their our sons, my son Gohan is half Saiyan and have earthling, he is at the moment with his wife Videl another human, then theirs Goten, he's my youngest, Vegeta and Bulma have a son named Trunks, around the same age as Goten, but the rest were either destroyed when Planet Vegeta was desotyed or haven't arrived".

I frowned after hearing that, even in another dimension a Saiyan planet was destroyed".

We arrived at the lookout, it was a atmospheric tall platform with red, silver and yellow building colors, on top was a white plated area with a small yellow and white castle, with tall green trees around it and on the edges of the lookout, the castle had a three way entrance with four small observation stand of its own.

Goku and I landed in front of the main entrance and he said" Dende and are the owners of the lookout and help us when they can, their probably working so lets head inside the chamber, just so you know theirs food inside and a day here is a year inside so are you ready"?

I nodded and said" I'm ready to learn from the best".

Goku cracked a smile and said" ok let's head inside"?

We entered a though a door that reveled a small living area of two large beds, a bath tub and a few shelves and tables, then the rest of the area of a large never ending void".

I walked to the steps to the void and asked" so what do we start with"?

Goku followed and said" we start with the first technique I learned, the Kamehameha".

Goku had his right leg take a step back and bent down in a stance then took both hands and did a close cage like position on his right side and started chanting" Ka...Me, light blue Ki energy started to energized inside his caged hands and started to grow slightly bigger with each word, Goku continued" Ha...Me, Then the Blue Ki grew as big as a basket ball and Goku pushed his hands out in front of him with his caged hands open and chanted the final word" HA!, with the final word did the Ki fired into a devastating energy blast into the air.

Goku stood up and said" this is known as the Kamehameha a powerful technique that's good for any long range attack or when you want to quickly end something, the longer the charge the more powerful it becomes, I learned it from my first mentor master Roshi, now you try".

I nodded and took the same stance as Goku and placed my hands in the same position, Goku tells me" now focus your Ki energy into your hands say the words too, it helps focus on the techniques and activate them, ok"?

I nodded and started to chant" Ka...Me...Ha...Me...I pushed my hands out and yelled out" HA!

The energy I released was powerful, so much so that Goku had to dodge the blast, when it was done Goku commented" You sure are powerful, alright lets get some food, after I will teach you the rest and we practice for the next year ok"?

I replied" yeah, lets go I'm itching for a battle".

Goku and I ate at the table having helpings of everything, I asked Goku" Goku anything you could tell me about the Saiyan's"?

Goku replied" sorry but no, I was raised on earth and I don't know a lot about our race, you could talk to vegeta, but chances are it will be difficult to get him to talk"?

I then asked" if you were raised on earth, did you ever know your father"?

Goku frowned a bit and replied" no, but im sure he was a great guy, I just hope he could have seen me now"?

I replied" my mother and father left me a scouter that had them programed inside to tell me anything I needed, my adopted mother has raised me great and I'm proud she did".

Goku replied" when my adopted grandfather Gohan he raised me, until I joined Bulma in her quest to find the Dragon Balls, after that, I found friends and parent figures, I consider Master a Roshi a friends and kind of a father, my friend krillin I consider him a brother too, me and my friends have come a long way and no matter where you are, anyone who you care about will be and always considered family in my eyes".

I smiled and said" thanks, oh and what are the Dragon Balls"?

Goku replied" their also called wish orbs their scattered across all seven in total if collected pops out Shenron a magical Dragon that grants any one wish, but now he was upgraded and can now grant three".

I replied" with a surprised face and said" that sounds awesome".

Goku and I both finished and he said" ok, now lets get training, we have a whole year in here to train you to perfect your new techniques and increase your battle power".

I got pumped and said" Alright I'm ready"!

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the lateness, I've been busy, I will be working on the other chapters for the other stories and might be adding a new story as well.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, the next few will get pretty awesome, I hoped you liked the original script, also please if you have any ideas for anything please tell me, and any questions please ask. Also if im wrong on anything please tell me as well, I will see you all later.**


	5. Drop Zone-Unleash Kaioken!

**Chapter 5: Drop-Zone on Santa Prisca, UNLEASH THE POWER OF KAIOKEN!**

 **Santa Prisca; July 19th, 00:43 ECT**

The alarms blare in a warehouse, complete with red bubbling fluid in every tank. The source of the alarm is a group of intruders is Bane and two other men. Surrounded by guards on the ground and guards on the catwalks cocking their rifles.

"Nuestro Maestro sublime proclama que él saldrá de esta instalación... si... uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular." A Cobra agent tells the trapped trespassers (Our sublime Master proclaims he will depart this facility… if… one of you defeats his champion in single combat.)

Bane pushes aside the foot soldiers that came with him, walking to the gated door with pride. Buzzer goes off and Bane holds the door. "Solo que se interesante." (Just make it interesting.) Then he shoves the door open and walks in.

The soldier smirks as the door shuts behind Bane.

Inside Bane sees that there are many more soldiers on the interlocking catwalks, all of them armed with rifles. A buzzer goes off, drawing the bodybuilder's attention to the door on the other side of the arena. Where two people stand. Both of them blonde-brunettes with black pants and boots, and blue tank tops that cut off to expose their stomachs. Only the male walks through, but he's thin which gets Bane's attention, albeit with confusion.

Behind Bane, a black gauntlet with red tubes on it, attached to a long clear tube fall to the floor. He picks it up, confused. "¿Me devuelto mi mayor arma?" Bane asks, confused. "¿Cuál es el truco?" (You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?)

"Ningún truco. No sería una prueba de la destreza de su campeón si no estuviera en su mejor." the soldier says. (No catch. It would hardly be a test of his champion's prowess if you were not at your best.)

Bane attaches the gauntlet. "¿Quieres mi mejor?" he activates the venom feed as he connects to the back of his head. His pupils dilating as he grunts the venom flowing through his body. As it finishes he's panting and turning towards his opponent. "Lo conseguiste." (You want my best? You got it.) He cracks his neck.

His opponent hasn't moved, though the girl behind him steps up with a needle gun filled with a purple serum which she injects into his shoulder. The effect is immediate, his eyes shrink to pinpricks as his hair stands nearly on end. He stumbles forward, his head held in his hands as he falls to his knees. His shoulder grows massively, ripping his shirt. Bane watches closes. The choker around his neck rips off as he grows fangs and his body grows to match his arm's size. His skin turn green-grey with red slashes. The girl closes the door.

Panting, he gets off his knees, and charges at Bane with a roar. The downward punch is caught, Bane slides a foot or so back, but doesn't fall. Returning the feat with a solid uppercut to his opponent's jaw. The cross Bane throws to his chest does nothing, and he smirks down at Bane.

Grabbing the back of his neck in his hand, before uppercutting him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Then following up with another uppercut and a cross to Bane's face, before he can fully fall back Bane is grabbed by his wrist and thrown into the wall. Landing on all fours and his head on his arm.

Leaving no room to react, Bane is hit again as he stands, denting the pipe behind him shut and increasing the pressure in the pipe exponentially. Steam envelopes the two as Bane is grabbed by the back of his neck again and thrown out of the steam. His opponent jumping after him nailing Bane in the face hard enough to create a Bane-sized crater under him.

The power of the strike brings some people to stop, even one looks away.

Bane groans, then falling unconscious.

"Hail Kobra." the soldier says. "Hail Kobra." he says louder.

All begin to chant. "Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra." above them Kobra stands arms crossed and pleased.

Outside the facility are even more Kobra followers, guarding the entire island.

 **Caribbean Sea; July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

The Team is in the Bioship and en-route to their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian tells them.

Robin is thinking back on the debrief.

 _"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman says, showing the Team the map of the island, all stand watching, but Kid Flash is also eating chips. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse. "The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That's where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League need to intervene, it will." Once again the profile changes back to the island map. "The plan requires two drop zones." said drop zones appear on the map._

 _"So who's in charge?" Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to whip around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances._

 _"Work that out between you." Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face._ Which is still there as he refocuses.

 _Just as Batman finished speaking, Drakus reappeared right behind the group and says" what's up._ "

 _The team practically jumped when they heard him, KF replies" dude where the heck have you been, we've got a mission"?_

 _Drakus replied with a simple scratch to the back of his head and a nervous laugh and said" sorry, I was training and I'm itching for a fight"._

 _Batman said" then your out of luck, this mission is strictly covert/recon"._

"Drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announces, startling the thirteen-year-old and getting him to look back at her, and Aqualad. Who stands as the straps remove themselves. Even his chair disappears as he stands up.

He hits his symbol and his suit turns from navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents. "Ready." he says, looking to Miss Martian.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." she says as they come within eyesight of the island. Over the water a hole in the base of the Bioship forms, Aqualad dropping out and diving into the water below.

Under the water, he avoids sunken mines and slices through a rope net with his water-bearer that turns into a sword.

He jumps out of the water and onto the raining beach, just out of sight of the cameras. Placing a sliver and red disruptor on top of it.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." he tells the team through his comm. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Above him, the Bioship's outline is barely noticeable.

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian says as they stop over a break in the canopy. All the remaining members stand as their straps and chairs fade into the ship's floor. Miss Martian raises a hand and lines fall from the ceiling which Robin and Kid Flash don't hesitate to attach to.

Once attached, Kid Flash raises his hand to his lightning bolt emblem. The white turning light grey as the yellow turns to a darker grey and his goggles turn almost black, his red accents remaining as he looks it over with a smile. "How cool is this?" he asks, turning towards Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian says, before her own clothes change, her blue boots and skirt become a skin tight full body suit, all black and accented with the same red X and edging like on Martian Manhunter. Only her cape remains blue.

"Uh, that works too." he admits, stunned, then turns towards Superboy who kept the black t-shirt with the Superman S on it, black pants and boots. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." he says crossing his arms.

Drakus commented" same here, besides the GI I wear is dark colors".

"It totally works for you." Superboy glances over at her, and she stands up straighter and stops leaning her head on her hand. "In that, you can totally do good work in those clothes." she covers, badly.

Superboy looks away, and Miss Martian brings her hood over her head and disappears from sight before dropping out of the ship.

Her, Kid Flash, and Robin hit with small thuds. Realizing Superboy's not beside them, they glance up and yelp before diving to the side. Just narrowly avoid Superboy as he hits the ground hard enough to create a boom and a two-foot-deep crater. "Knew I didn't need a line." he says confidently, Drakus slowly descended with his flight mobility.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert'." Robin grumbles as he stands up from the base of the tree he threw himself into. Kid Flash comes out of the forest from the other direction and Miss Martian comes back down to the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian says.

Aqualad climbs a cliff with ease. "Head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and meet you ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin says, looking down at his hologlove which has a map of the island, as Superboy and Miss Martian stand at their full height and look over his head on his right and Kid Flash is crouched over his left shoulder with Drakus couched beside him.

Then all five take off to the factory. Passing through the forest, under a waterfall, before ending up back in the forest.

Back in trappable terrain, Robin pulls up his hologlove which shows off mines that have been set around them, then the safest and straightest path to the factory.

There's rustling in the forest, but a snap of a twig catches Superboy's full attention and stops him short. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no…" Kid Flash snarks. "Wait." clearly he realized how rude that was. "Is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian comments. Neither boy comments.

Drakus commented" I sense them, but I cant be certain, energy is too low almost nonexistent".

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asks, but Robin is once again gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked." Aqualad commands through the coms.

Kid Flash smirks and drops his goggles down over his eyes. Immediately picking up on heat signatures further down the trail. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

The three, run further forward, but only because they can duck behind a rock and fallen tree to avoid being seen. Superboy looks in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. "Two squads." he corrects. Then expands his focus. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gunfire commences. Clearly, they aren't on the same side, which is good news for the Team.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid comments.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad commands as Kid steps forward to be next to Superboy.

"Yeah-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid tells him, then vaults over the tree, running down the trail. The trail is wet, and he loses his footing, falling down the hill and right into the firefight. As he falls, he looks up to find a surprised Bane to confirm that he's seeing things right he even lifts his goggles off his eyes. "So much for the stealthy."

Bane's surprise only lasts a moment before he starts firing rapidly at Kid Flash, running away doesn't help him much as it gains the attention of the Kobra soldiers as well.

Superboy charges ahead, taking Bane's blind spot and tackling him to the ground. Or at least attempting to, Bane gets himself over the teen and slams him into the soft ground. He goes for a wristlock on his captive right arm but finds Superboy overpowering him. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a tree.

Kid Flash continues to evade the bullets, and two of the men see a shadow pass over them, looking up Robin drops right on top of one of them. "What is wrong with you guys?" he questions, uppercutting the other and following up with a side kick to get his bubble back. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

Kid Flash hits another assailant, backing him up into the clearing. "That's what you were doing?" then hitting him with a front kick to the chin then completing a full flip before landing on the ground again. "Way to fill us in. We're mind readers you know."

Miss Martian throws another two assailants into the tree behind him telekinetically.

"Er, I'm not anyway." he corrects as she drops to the ground.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." she reminds him.

Robin's attention turns, hearing one run away. He pulls out a birdarang to throw at him, but instead, the Kobra soldier is stopped short by Aqualad dropping right in front of him. Not sure what to do as the Atlantean places his hand on his chest, and his tattoos glow before he zaps him right in the chest. Stepping on the communicator that fell out of his hand, which crunches under his barefoot.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin says, looking at most of the assailants that all now tied to the trees. "They belong to the Cult of The Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." he tells the Boy Wonder, not letting him leave his sight in fear that he will disappear again.

"Agreed." Robin says, putting no fault on his mentor. "And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons," he puts his hand on his chin as it all suddenly becomes clear. "I'm betting they came in and tossed them out. **That's** why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists." Kid Flash says confidently. "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom." Robin cuts him off. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until **you** know why?" Kid Flash questions, leaning forward to get right in front of the boy's mask covered eyes.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says strongly, standing up straighter.

"And it's you?!" Kid Flash questions, annoyance clear as he steps into Robin's personal space. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Drakus said" guys"?, but is left ignored.

Robin laughs for few seconds. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

To the side, Miss Martian and Superboy can only look on in silence. Until Miss M speaks up. "Don't you want to lead?"

The Kryptonian shakes his head and scoffs, then turns to look at Miss M out of the corner of his eye. "You?"

Miss M nearly leans back and puts her hand up as if to shove the idea away from her physically. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

Superboy smiles, looking at her directly. "You did alright."

Miss M's cheeks turn bright red as she looks away and tucks her hair behind her ear. However, Superboy doesn't notice as he hears someone come to behind him.

His super-hearing picks up on the Spanish with ease. "Míralos, argumenten. Liberarte y asumirlos mientras están distraídos." (Look at them argue. Free yourselves and take them while they're distracted.) It's one of Bane's lackeys.

"Callade!" Bane hisses at the other man tied to the tree. "Por el momento lo llamaré. Y entonces me darán lo que necesito." (Quiet! For now, I'll call {play along}. **_(very similar meaning slightly different wording.)_ ** {and then}They'll give me what I need.)

Superboy smirks, understanding every word and knowing just how to play Bane at his own game. Though he's mildly distracted when Kid Flash shouts again. "Yeah? You don't even have superpowers!" he sees Kid Flash go to walk away from the conversation, but the Boy Wonder follows close behind.

"Neither does Batman!" is the thirteen-year-old's retort.

Drakus says again" guys"?, left ignored again.

Kid Flash stops "Duh," he snaps, then rounds the Boy Wonder again. "you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin retorts, he jabs his thumb at himself to prove his point.

Drakus shouts" **ENOUGH, YOUR BOTH ACTING LIKE YOUR F'RIL!** ( means literally stupid or being an idiots, Saiyan dictionary and glossary helped by : author is MegaKat)

Both Rob and KF looked confused and asked what's f'ril.

Drakus clamly says" your acting like idiots or being stupid".

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two teens, both boys snap their heads in his direction. Kid Flash still annoyed, but Robin's eyes go wide. "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." Bane baits them. **_( Niños means young boys, either an observation with a hint of mockery on Bane's part OR just a plain insult. Take your pick.)_ **The whole Team now steps in so they can see Bane. "Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian steps up. "There is a secret entrance" then she kneels down and places her hand on her temple to further concentrate. "but he's also hiding something." her tone goes sour and her eyes glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." he says smugly.

Miss Martian's eyes still glow but she loses her intensity. "Ohh." she groans, pulling out of his mind. "He's mentally reciting fútbol scores en Español." she looks over her shoulder at the boys. "This could take a while." **_(Fútbol sounds more similar to what she said and even though in the closed caption says football. Fútbol is actually soccer, which is more likely right considering that's what's most common internationally.)_ **

Bane speaks up before anyone else does. "It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." behind Miss M the boys exchange looks, then eventually nod.

In the factory, they are still creating Venom. "Sublime Master, he approaches." one of the soldiers says as Kobra comes to a stop beside him.

"Activate the radio-jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra instructs.

The soldier nods, bows, and leaves.

On top of a cliff, the Team and Bane can see the factory clearly. Bane stops about three feet from the edge, pointing. Both Robin and Kid Flash both step up to get a closer look. Kid with his goggles, Robin with a pair of binoculars. What he sees is a forklift and containers by a helipad.

"Look at all that product." Robin mutters, shocked. "A buy **is** going down." Bane walks away, but the Team remains. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad states with conviction.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agrees, lifting his goggles as he stands up straighter.

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin says with a smirk as he stands up.

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questions, annoyed. "Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." all three are observing Bane as he lifts a giant rock away from the entrance to an old mine. The only point of his efforts are a few grunts. While Miss M and Superboy exchange a slight look of confusion.

"Answers are this way." Bane says simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel. All five teens join him to look down the tunnel. Bane says nothing as he heads towards the tunnel.

"So. Now el Luchador is our leader." **_(el Luchador is the fighter, it's mainly based off the wrestling mask Bane wears.)_ ** Kid Flash comments angrily and slightly sarcastic. Robin stalks past him, using the back of his hand to smack Kid Flash's cheek. Kid turns to Superboy, M'gann, and Aqualad with a shrug.

The Team and Bane walk down the mine until they come to a metal door, which Bane uses his fingerprint to unlock. Which leads them right to a door on the factory floor.

Bane props the door open slightly, giving Robin just enough room to get a full look around the- now confirmed to be- empty floor. "All clear." he vocalizes before running out of the doorway. The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location Robin is nowhere in sight.

"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane questions, annoyance at the possibility of their infiltration being compromised rising.

"No," Aqualad assures, but his own voice is giving away his own annoyance. "he just does that."

Kid Flash slides his goggles over his eyes with ease. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before Boy Wonder." by the time he finishes the sentence he's already running.

Aqualad reaches out as he sees Kid Flash's movement, but doesn't get hold. "Wait, Kid!"

Bane watches as the grey and red streak disappears, looking to Aqualad with a smug smile. "Great chain of command." he continues his jabs at Aqualad with the sarcasm and the continued smugness in those four simple words.

The three remaining teens share a look. While over their heads Robin runs across the catwalk and up the stairs to the command center.

Inside the command center, a Kobra agent is working on the computers. There's a small swish before a Batarang hits the computer console beside him, causing it to spark. As he turns to look a green gas is released from the Batarang. The agent coughs then passes out.

Robin holds no qualms as he grabs the back of his cloak and drops his upper body to the ground with a thud. Then taking the chair and sitting down at the computer.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Drakus are all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hides in the shadows of a crate stack.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observes with shock.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy observes. "They're not touching this Venom."

As a forklift drives away they turn towards each other. "Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offers, unsure, but figuring a one off guess is better than nothing.

Superboy's focus changes as he looks in the opposite direction they just were. "Helicopter's coming." he says, out of instinct the other two follow his gaze. Bane's eyes narrow as all four look out the small skylight.

It takes a few moments, but then they start to be able to hear the helicopter's blades as it approaches.

The computer Robin's on is beeping away as he runs over the chemical formula for the agent. Listing off **HB** **2** **Ca** **4** **, Cs** **2** **Ho** **4** **, PH** **4** **Mo** **8** and **Ca** **1** **Hg** **6** ** _(You don't want to know how long it took me to figure that out… and apparently, it works too.)_ **

Kid Flash zooms in, skidding to a stop and taking a bite out of something, then proceeding to talk with food in his mouth. "What you got?"

"Chemical formulas." Robin says, hunching a little closer to the keyboard as if that would help him work faster. Ever the science nerd Kid Flash joins him at the computer. "I guessing it involves Venom, but…" he trails unsure, but also not even pausing as Kid Flash takes another loud bite out of the bar in his hand.

"This one's Venom," Kid Flash says, as if he's talking to a three-year-old, and using his bar to point at the screen. As the screen shows another compound he continues. "this one's-" he cuts himself off. "Whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." they watch as the two begin to merge on screen. "Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent." he realizes horrified. Then turns to Robin. "But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin realizes. "Using the cult to create the Blockbuster-Venom superformula." Robin stands up his hand going to his ear. "Robin to Aqualad we got-" Kid Flash turns away from the computer as he hears Robin stop. "... static." he mutters angrily.

From out of the helicopter's opening doors the shadows clear, revealing a buff white man with blonde hair. In a black on black outfit and his facial features covered by a grey hockey mask. As he walks between two lines of the cult his matching forearm and shoulder/upper arm guards show.

"Lord Kobra." he greets.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returns, as the girl from before steps up. "The shipment is ready." she opens the box to reveal the blue vials.

Sportsmaster takes one, holding it up to look at it. "The new Kobra-Venom?" he questions.

Kobra gestures to Blockbuster. "A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game-changer." Sportsmaster proudly states, flipping the vial to catch it in his fist. "Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League."

Above them, Miss Martian uses her camouflage. _"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ even though she basically invisible her eyes begin to glow.

In the factory, on a catwalk. Bane and Superboy keep watch while Aqualad has his eyes closed to see Miss M's telepathic image.

"Sportsmaster." he says, opening his eyes. **"He** is the buyer?" he questions, looking to Superboy shocked. Then brings his hand up to his ear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" he gets the same results as Robin. He huffs in annoyance. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan now."

Bane is all too pleased with his opening. "I have a suggestion." then jumps over the rail with a battle cry.

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other's arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

From outside they hear the gunshots.

"What is he-" Aqualad begins, only to be cut off by Blockbuster's battle cry and he charges at the window behind them. Shattering it and taking down the catwalk. Both boys land away from the rubble, but so does Blockbuster. Who roars to catch everyone's full attention.

"Destroy them." Kobra commands. In an instant Blockbuster charges at the three infiltrators.

Superboy meets him halfway, in comparison to Blockbuster, he's plenty small enough to get under his arms and catch his torso. However, due to the size difference Blockbuster grabs Superboy's waist from behind with efficiency.

Aqualad's tattoos begin to glow as he reaches behind his shoulders to take out his water-bearers. The Kobra agents start firing on him, but can't land a hit as he crouches behind a shield and uses his other water-bearer to fire non-lethal projectiles at their chests and knock them out.

Meanwhile, Bane hides, away from the action, chuckling to himself.

Miss Martian flies in and starts throwing agents around, but Sportsmaster can clearly see her despite the camouflage.

Aqualad continues to shoot projectiles while Superboy gets launched into a large container by Blockbuster behind him. Getting a massive uppercut that pins him back to the container, he punches Blockbuster in the face from his pinned position. Knocking his assailant back and giving him plenty of room to land back on his feet. Then charge at Blockbuster once more.

Sportsmaster eyes continue to narrow as he brings out a rod. Which then extends to form a sharp point that he throws at Miss M. She just barely manages to dodge, but it blows up right beside her. Knocking her away and hitting her hard enough to turn off her camouflage.

Superboy and Blockbuster continue to exchange punches as Robin runs along the catwalk over their head. Kid Flash runs behind him and both come to a stop to watch over the chaos.

Kid Flash runs off, while Robin remains and he gains a mischievous look before he runs back the way he came.

Drakus vanished behind Blockbuster and slammed both his hands onto the back of his head, kick him in the back lifting him up and hook kicked him to the side slamming him to another metal container".

Superboy asked" Drakus, you said you had some tricks up your sleeve, got any to take this guy out.

Drakus stood straight and said" yup, just watch".

Drakus walked a little in front of blockbuster then closed his eyes for a second then shouted" **KAIOKEN!"**

A burst of blood red aura surrounded Drakus and he went into a fighting stance.

Drakus rushed at blockbuster sending multiple fast hits to the hulking villian.

 _Flashback Goku and Drakus_

In the time chamber Goku and Drakus were training for them its been 3 months in, Goku had Drakus stand with him in the middle of the void and said" now I'm about to teach you one of the first techniques King Kai taught me, Goku stood up straight and shouted out" **KAIOKEN!"**

Goku's body was enveloped in Blood red aura, he continued" this Kaioken, a powerful and deadly technique to the user".

Drakus asked" how is it deadly to the user?"

Goku replied" Because while it multiples the users power to greater lengths, it drains your energy, and if you multiply your power to much the multiplied power you try to use can easily obliterate your body, I was only able to achieve 20x."

Drakus said" well hopefully I wont have to use that high of a multiplier."

Goku then stopped his Kaioken and replied" true, but its always good to go bigger just in case, now try it yourself".

Drakus soon focus on his power and shouted" **KAIOKEN!**

Drakus was soon enveloped in the same blood red aura and his energy was pulsing as he continued to use it.

Goku yelled out" ALRIGHT, YOU DID IT!"

Drakus grinned and commented" This is awesome Goku".

Goku replied" now you can use Kaioken and other techniques, I've been able to use the Kamehameha with Kaioken and do some devastating hits to my enemies."

Drakus said" ok good, now Goku can you spar with me in the same form, lets see how long I can last."

 _End of flashback_

Drakus roared a battle cry and slammed his knee into blockbusters face, then spinned hooked his neck with his leg and threw him into shipping containers.

Aqualad is now standing upright but is being backed up despite his shield and projectiles. Ducking behind some piping he can put down his water-bearers, but then finds two more Kobra agents on his other side.

Before they can fire Kid Flash runs in and slams his feet into both their chests to knock them out and back. Only for three more to arrive on the catwalk over where the two now lay unconscious. He barely ducks behind a pillar to avoid getting shot.

Aqualad reaches for his comms, but then remembers it's jammed. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed." he tells her, since at this point she's the only one that doesn't know. "Link us up!"

Behind the men shooting Aqualad she's slowly coming to. Her eyes widen as she processes what she heard, bringing her hand to her head. _"Everyone online?"_ she asks.

Superboy growls through the punch that hits him in the face. _"Yeah."_ he replies, his dislike all-too-obvious.

 _"You know it, beautiful."_ Kid Flash says with a smile, despite the fact that he's getting shot at, still.

" _little busy fighting here, what's up?" says Drakus._

Aqualad ignores that. _"Good. We need to regroup."_

 _"Busy now."_ Robin's voice cuts in.

* * *

The Boy Wonder lands at the Helicopter pad, Kobra stepping up right behind him, the girl by his side. Robin stands and turns instantly picking up on the movement. "Batman must be desperate if he sends _whelp_ to task me."

Robin ignores the insult as he decides to banter with the villain instead. "What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Kobra commands. Shimmer runs at the Boy Wonder, whose only response is a smirk.

Flipping over her as she gets close enough, then lands behind her. He stands back into a fighting stance. _"Robin, now."_ Aqualad's voice commands. The youngest grits his teeth, just barely losing concentration in time for Shimmer to come in with a punch ready.

However, Robin drops a flash grenade, giving him time to get away and leave the two alone.

* * *

Aqualad uses his water-bears to create long whips and take out many of the still shooting Kobra agents. _"Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."_

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind the Atlantean's head. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Superboy and Drakus continue to hold off Blockbuster.

Finally getting a proper hold he throws Blockbuster into amassing Kobra agents to give him time to get away as well. He makes it through the door then slams it shut.

He and Aqualad are the only ones who have to take off and run, which they don't wait on as Blockbuster knocks the door in.

Catching up the rest of the Team Aqualad shouts a command. "Superboy, the support beams."

He punches out three in succession but wasn't expecting the cave in to be so rapid. Thankfully Miss Martian grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away from the debris.

Forcing the Kobra agents to the same on the other side of the cave in. Blockbuster takes one look and walks away.

* * *

Aqualad snaps a glow stick create a light source. Robin stands with his back to Aqualad, looking to the cave in, while Kid Flash leans heavily on the wall, Superboy calmly stands beside and Miss Martian is on the other side, Drakus instant transmission next to Ms.M and said" well that went well, no offense rob."

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questions.

Aqualad sets down the two pieces of the glow stick, before looking to the youngest member. "You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Kid Flash stands and the whole group has their focus solely on the Boy Wonder's body language. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are clearly defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader needs to be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

Drakus said" besides bane is the one to blame, he obviously started to attack, just so he can escape and get rid of us".

Robin turns and physically swipes the idea away. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" then looks down with a pained groan. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he questions, entirely to himself and with a note of pain in his words. "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash shouts. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on." Robin cuts him off, even using his secret ID in the field. "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss M says, placing her hands on her hips. "It's so obvious."

"Coulda told ya." Superboy concurs, leaning against a support beam slightly behind Aqualad with his arms cross and actually smiling. He turns his attention towards Kid Flash with a frown.

Wally brings his hands off his hips and over his shoulders as he shrugs, then brings his hands back to his hips and smiles. "Okay."

"Then I accept the burden," he says as he walks towards Robin pausing as he places his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin is smiling the whole way through the speech and confirms the terms with a small nod.

He turns away and looks to all of the Team. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island." they all gather around.

Robin laughs, crosses his arms, and takes on a Wally-like smirk. "Funny. I had the same thought."

* * *

On the helipad, Sportsmaster is in the chopper while Shimmer and Kobra remain outside listening to it creak and stutter, but not start.

"Sabotage." Sportsmaster states, considering it was running fine when he left. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly." Kobra agrees, his annoyance showing before he turns to Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it." she bows and walks off as Sportsmaster steps beside Kobra and one of his agents and Blockbuster join the two.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" he asks.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us." Kobra snarls, walking away.

* * *

"Sportsmaster the supplier/buyer." Robin says as all six run down the mine tunnel. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula **or** to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

Despite having super speed Kid Flash remains beside Robin, though both are in the lead, with Aqualad and Superboy behind them, and Miss Martian the furthest back and in the air.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash agrees. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is ＂tip of the iceberg＂." Aqualad states, coming to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit. Something long and metal dropping from his grip. Joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

"Halt, Niño's." Bane commands, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. "I'm feeling explosive."

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced they wouldn't make it out in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asks, sounding honestly confused.

"I want my factory back." Bane states simply.

Drakus got into the stance and said" how about you drop the detonator before I blow you into oblivion." _guys, I'll keep him distracted, think of a way out, and quick."_

 _"Kid, you'll need a running start."_ Aqualad says through the mind link, the ginger does as he's told and slowly starts taking steps backward.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." he smirks proudly before continuing. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more." he holds out the trigger. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." he didn't notice the blur and went to hit the button on to find it missing.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice asks from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. "This trigger thingy?" he continues to question, showing Bane the still intact trigger in his hand.

Bane went to go punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by an unseen force. Or rather M'gann's telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground the others join her where Bane can see them.

Superboy drops into a fighting stance. "Finally." sounding both pleased, amused **and** some frightening degree of desperate. M'gann looks to him and fully settles into his stance. "Drop him."

She looks up innocently as she drops her hand, the force holding Bane diminishes and he falls right into the hard uppercut from Superboy.

The helicopter is now up and running again and they're loading product once more.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." an agent states the rather obvious. Sportsmaster walks back down towards the chopper with the silver box from before. Only to be stopped as Kid Flash runs in and takes out the two furthest agents in the rows on both his sides, then over to one of the agents now shooting at him. Kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from the gun.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commands. Two more agents come up behind him, and as Sportsmaster goes to leave Superboy drops in, cracking the concrete mere feet away from the helicopter.

"Go again?" he asks Blockbuster. The monster roars, Kid Flash takes out one other Kobra agent between the two super strong forces, just as he gets within striking distance a stream of water takes out the monster. "Sorry. Not the plan." then looks over to ensure that Aqualad isn't being ambushed as he holds the water stream.

Sportsmaster gets behind Superboy, using the cover of the helicopter and hits him with a bright red blast from his gun on the teen's back. He gets two more shots, then starts rapidly firing as he manages to force the clone backward. In his distraction, Miss Martian goes unseen.

Until she tries to swoop in and help, only for Sportsmaster to hit her hard, disabling her camouflage and get her in a choke hold. All while still shooting at Superboy.

Kid Flash takes out one of the few remaining cultists' guns, swiping his mask in the process. "Souvenir." then continues to run as the agent falls unconscious. Shimmer and Kobra taking a step back.

In a second a bola wraps around her body and knocks her to the ground. Looking to the source Kobra glares at Robin. "I know you  hate  getting your hands dirty." the Boy Wonder snarks as if he did the cult leader a favor.

"True," though he reaches up and takes off his cloak. Revealing his shaved head and matching pale body. "but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer." Robin smirks and charges at Kobra, bringing a knee up with a high jump. Only for Kobra to block it with one hand. His eyes widen, but narrow as he drops back down and goes to sweep out his feet. Kobra only needs to lift one leg. Robin pushes off the ground once more, a roundhouse aiming right for Kobra's face. Which the Cult Leader catches with a singular hand, then front kicking the teen in the chest and watching as he flips to land on his feet once more and slide back a few feet. His teeth clenching, but he doesn't attack again. "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash runs around, taking out three more Kobra agents standing in a semi-circle. The fourth remains and goes to shoot at Kid Flash only to be shoulder checked by the super speeding streak.

Aqualad continues to push Blockbuster farther with the water stream. Putting away a water-bearer his hand sparks like the eel that his tattoos mirror would. He touches the water to conduct the electricity. Lighting the monster up like a Christmas tree. His tattoos turning back to black as he puts his other water-bearer back.

Blockbuster stands undamaged and Drakus transmission next to Aqualad and said" Kaldur, I got this, help the others", Drakus shouted" **KAIOKEN X3!"**

Drakus's body glowed with a blood red aura and said" ok beast, prepare to have your ass slammed into the ground after I'm done with you?"

Blockbuster roared and slammed his fists in the ground, Drakus smirked and dashed toward the beast, slamming his shoulder into the monsters chest, then kneed his jaw and flipped over and grabbed his head and flipped him over and threw him into a metal transport crate.

Drakus transmissioned to blockbuster and pressed his middle and index finger on his forehead and started generating energy to his fingers and shouted" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** I fired a yellow and purple drill like beam into blockbuster pushing him through multiple crates.

Drakus flew over to the beast and said" wow, barely a challenge, I was hopping for a better fight, Drakus put his hand on his chin and said to himself" maybe I'll ask superman if I can join him in battle a couple of times."

Unknown to Drakus, Blockbuster regained his focus and grabbed onto Drakus and tossed him outside, hitting the ground, Drakus commented" ok, my pride in good fights is hurt, my pride to my fighting abilities is damage, and my anger is over the edge now."

Drakus stood up and sees blockbuster ran toward him, Drakus said" I'm gonna rip you to shreds."

Drakus let out a battle cry and roared" **KAIOKEN ASSAULT!"**

Drakus's Kaioken energy bursted out and dashed into blockbuster, knocking him away, then flew behind his incoming body and slammed both his legs into his back, sending him flying again, then went around and kicked him straight into the stomach, flew around and kneed him in the lower back, then dashed toward him smashing his elbow into his back, then generated yellow ki into his palms and shouted" **MASENKO!"** the blast, knocked Blockbuster across the warehouse and slammed near the team.

Blockbuster stood up once more and roared to the Saiyan, Drakus said" still, the hell is in that serum?!"

Drakus said" fine, I'll just finish you off, Drakus got into the stance and chanted" **KA**... **ME**...bright blue energy started to generate into a bright blue orb, Drakus continued" **HA**... **ME**...Drakus pushed his hands out and yelled out" **HA!"**

Drakus fired his Kamehameha, the blast slammed into Blockbuster pushing him down, but he started to resist the attack,(note: this is x3) Drakus had to think quick before blockbuster broke free. Drakus pushed the blast into him letting out more energy, he roared" **KAME...HAME...HA X4!"**

The attack pushed more forcefully, mixed with the Kaioken energy and knocked out the venom blooded fighter."

Still firing at Superboy and holding Miss Martian, Sportsmaster begins to back up into the loading bay of the chopper. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." then pauses in his firing long enough to throw Miss Martian into Superboy and knock both of them to the ground.

Both of them don't even move as the chopper takes off. Miss Martian shows the trigger that they took from Bane to Superboy with a smile. Then depresses the top.

* * *

Sportsmaster doesn't even know the explosives as there until it detonates. Setting the loading bay of the chopper on fire and blowing out the back. With that much of the chopper wreaked Sportsmaster loses control, seeing where he's going to crash he jumps out of the helicopter.

The chopper lands directly on the factory, destroying the whole thing.

* * *

Bane can only watch as he's tied to a tree on the cliff by the exit to the tunnel. Anger showing, even through his mask.

* * *

Robin gets knocked to the ground, and Kobra's massive foot stepping onto his chest. Despite being the Boy Wonder he can't move the foot keeping him pinned.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra proclaims, glaring down at Robin.

"Good," Robin says, smirking as he feels the pressure release slightly. "because this mosquito is mighty _concerted_ over your pain!" he executes duel helicopter kicks to fully knock Kobra's leg off his chest, then rolls into a handstand and spring back towards the rest of the team.

* * *

The five stand ready to fight, Kobra glances to the side, then steps back calmly. "Another time then." then he disappears into the shadows.

Robin attempts to follow but is shocked to find only shrubbery and darkness. He walks back to find the other four still waiting, though Miss Martian comes back to the ground.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin tells Aqualad sincerely. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" then walks away laughing.

Aqualad can only look down in thought.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; August 4th; 13:06 EDT**

 ** _(They actually have 1:06 EDT written in the episode, like legit they managed to forget that they were doing this in military time. Lol, cuz News Flash 1:06 am is not sunny out. Ever.)_ **

"A simple recon mission." Batman gets within inches of Aqualad's face as he berates him. "Observe and report!" then backs off. "You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your **many** mistakes." Batman walks past all six, who stand at full attention. Coming to a pause beside Superboy, who is the second to last in their line. "Until then - good job." all of their heads snap up in shock, then look to Batman out of the corner of their eyes. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." all of them relax and stand slightly more comfortably. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." they all watch him as he continues and starts walking away. "And how you choose who leads determines character." Robin smiles, and Aqualad looks down at the smaller boy and does as well.

* * *

"All I managed to recover is a single vial of Kobra-Venom." Sportsmaster holds it up to prove his point.

 _"Peut-être…_ the formula can be reverse-engineered." a projected voice says, with a slight accent. " _Mias_ what of these heroes?" the voice comes from a screen which looks to contain only a container. "First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca." **_(Peut-être: perhaps, mias: but. Thank you Brain, I just wasted ten minutes trying to remember this only learn that they were basic words. Though for those that don't know French the first sentence takes on a whole other meaning. When I first watched I thought they were talking about it as if this would be simple. However, now it makes sense why it took until episode thirteen to see this stuff again.)_ **

"Once is happenstance." another agrees, his voice dark, and turning darker as he continues. "twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

* * *

3rd person

Later in mount justice's gym room, Drakus was shirtless, training, letting out punches and kicks in the air.

The gym door opened to revel Batman, holding a small electronic tablet, and walked up to Drakus, Drakus saw him in the corner of his eye and stopped training to turn around.

Batman held out the tablet and said" something you want to tell me?"

Drakus took the tablet in his hands and on the screen was the battle between himself and Blockbuster, The video showed Drakus's multiple techniques against the monster and finished with the X4 Kamehameha."

Drakus looked up and asked" no, why?"

Batman replied" you neglected to tell me, you had these devastating attacks."

Drakus glared hard on the Dark Knight, and replied" I didn't think it was important."

Batman said" well it is, these kind of attacks are dangerous, what if you did this in a populated area, you would have not only killed civilians, but bring a bad name to yourself and the justice league."

Drakus said" I wouldn't have, I'm responsible with these techniques."

Batman said" tell me, how did you come to have these, he paused for a moment..techniques?"

Drakus said" with the knowledge from my parents, they helped me find new teachers, one by the name of Goku a Saiyan raised on earth, he taught me, helped me get stronger and use these new skills, why are you so interested, I'm a really that much of a danger?"

Batman simply replied" everyone with powers is a danger to me, when I learned about your species and the power you wield, I knew there was a high chance of you becoming way stronger than superman or anyone else in the justice league, that is what made you a possibly threat to the world and the universe."

Drakus said" fine, think what you will, but know this I lost my home, my parents and possibly my own brother, and I never even got the chance to see them with my own eyes besides a hologram or be able to hold them, and I know you know what that feels like. I'm possibly the last of my kind, and I grew up on this world, raised by wonderful woman, I call my mother, she taught me kindness and respect and to have courage and hope in dark times. I breathed the same air as you, I lived the same as you, this world is my home now, you call me a threat to it, I call myself its new guardian. I wont let it be destroyed like my home planet, I will defend it, no matter what it takes."

Batman thought for a moment and replied" fine, but if I see you even at a slight chance of turning against us, I'm taking you down, even if I have to kill you".

Drakus held out his hand and simply said" deal?"

Batman shook his hand and simply nods.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that last discussion didn't seem to cheesy, I wanted them both to have a certain respect. I will be working on the next chapter and a fallout chapter, please review more and ask or say anything, id like to have more opinions and discussions, also I hope the fight parts was good to.**


	6. Schooled by Monkey's

_**Chapter 6: Schooled by Monkey's**_

no POV

 _ **Metropolis; August 3rd; 7:38 EDT**_

A school bus is traveling on a bridge, filled with children on their way to school. When, the concrete begins to crumble and two of the support cables fall into their path. Knowing he can't drive over them the driver slams on the break. Turning the bus so it hits the divider and comes to a full stop.

A moving truck behind them couldn't stop fast enough, and as they jerk away from the bus they don't fully collide, but do nick the back of it to nudge them through the divider and closer to the edge. While they and a small car crash into the opposing divider. A red car continues to speed, unaware, until they crash into the back corner of the bus. Knocking it through the wall on the outside of the bridge and completely destroying their engine compartment.

The bus teeters dangerously on their middle, threatening to fall into the river below.

From a high room in a Wayne Tech building, Bruce Wayne can see the situation. Moving to his desk he tips back the head on an Alfred-bust. Revealing a red button. Which he presses to reveal a hidden drawer with his Batman costume. Though he doesn't grab it as he hears a sonic boom go off.

Turning he finds Superman flying towards the bridge. (insert Superman theme here, LOL)

He flies past the bus and instead goes under the bridge to support the crumbling portion. Then using his heat vision to mend the cracked horizontal supports.

Superboy jumps from tower to tower of the bridge with ease, getting himself closer to the accident. Then landing on the deck without even denting the concrete.

Though below him Superman feels the sudden strain on the area he's keeping up.

Superboy, seemingly unaware, runs to get the white car away from the edge where they too crashed the through the wall. Picking up the car on it's back bumper with a cry and turning it a full 180 to place it back in the lanes.

All of which Bruce is observing from his Tower with high power binoculars.

The bus tips further over the edge, causing the kids inside to scream in fear, but he grabs the rear bumper of the bus, his combat boots trying to find purchase and he holds the bus so it won't fall over the edge. Even managing to pull it back, though his ground teeth and battle cries prove how hard this is for the clone. The bus is suddenly wrenched from his grip and pulled upward. Raising a confused eyebrow he looks up to find Superman holding the bus from underneath as he flies a good fifteen feet above him.

Drawing his eyebrows together as he glares, Superboy stands and walks towards Superman as he sets down the bus.

"I had that." Superboy defends, gesturing to the bus to prove his point.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Superman states emotionlessly. "As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." he continues to harp.

"It didn't." Superboy counters.

"But it could have." Superman persists. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

Superboy pauses before he continues in a far more hesitant tone. "Well, maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out."

Superman looks away before finally replying. "Batman's got that covered."

"I know, but-" Superboy tries, just as Superman's communicator beeps.

"Superman." he responds instantly, cutting Superboy off. "Wait, Arrow. Slow down." he tells who is now noted as Green Arrow to be on the other end the call as he walks away from Superboy. "What's attacking?" he asks, then listens to GA's reply. "No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates?" he says, not even glancing at Superboy. "Acknowledged; on my way." only then does he turn back to Superboy. "Sorry, Super... boy." his hesitance only cementing the way Superboy thinks he feels about him. "Duty calls." then takes off without another word.

Superman's communicator beeps twice more, he reaches up and opens the line." Already got the alert, Bruce."

Inside the Wayne Tech building, Bruce is on his phone, watching Superman fly away. "I know, Clark, but we need to talk."

Superman doesn't say anything as he disconnects his communicator and continues flying.

Mount Justice; August 3rd; 13:06 EDT

Kid Flash and Aqualad are playing virtual air hockey, Drakus watches with boredom, Kid Flash gets one right past Kaldur, and into his goal. Kaldur looks stunned for a moment, then glares competitively at Kid Flash who is eating a banana.

Kid Flash notices Drakus watching bored out his mind, and asks" why the gloom look?"

Drakus without looking replied" It's interesting, but nothing like a real fight."

Recognize: Superboy; B-0-4

Glaring as he appears in the Zeta Tube he stalks across the room.

"Hi, Superboy." M'gann tries, as Superboy walks right through their game board. Causing Robin to step out, looking at Superboy in a cross between curiosity and slight glare. "How was Metropolis?" M'gann continues, even as Superboy walks past them all. Drakus watches with interest as he walks, and sighs with worry.

Black Canary clears her throat behind Kid Flash, catching their attention as she and Martian Manhunter step out of the shadows. "Ready for training everyone?" she questions.

M'gann is the first to react, as peppy as ever. "Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" she goes up and hugs her uncle. Though he doesn't reach out and embrace her back, he does duck his chin to meet the top of her head before she steps back.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." J'onn says, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." she assures, as Superboy watches from the hallway entrance.

Going to walk away, but Canary sees him as J'onn replies "that's all I can ask."

"Stick around." Canary calls out, getting Superboy to stop in his tracks. "Class is in session." he turns back, but crosses his arm over his S.

Canary walks to the center of the ring, turning the tiles pure white with a blue barrier. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher." she prefaces, turning towards the larger grouping of teens as she pulls on her jacket slightly. "I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors." she continues as she pulls off her jacket, getting it just beyond the tear that was showing off a wrapping around her arm. She grunts through the pain, but finishes taking it off. "And my own bruises." she confesses, holding the wrapping.

Drakus said" I've learned from my father, battle bruises and scars, are an honor, they give knowledge to rethink your mistakes when you get them and a the true reward in battle."

"What happened?" M'gann asks, worriedly.

"The job." Canary replies simply, throwing her own jacket away. " Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting." she tells them, before lightening her tone slightly. "I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here. Yeah!" Kid Flash calls out raising his hand, as he still has food in his mouth. Stepping up, Aqualad frowns and Robin has a sly smirk. He meets her in the middle, finishing the banana in one bite and swallowing before he continues. "After this…" he starts, aiming his banana peel for the garbage. "Swish…" commentating as it makes it in. "I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary smiles knowingly as her eyes narrow. She throws a quick jab, which he blocks, but finds his feet being taken out from under him. Before even he can react. He hits with a thud that causes M'gann to look on worriedly, Aqualad to lean back, Robin to frown with confusion and Drakus to snicker under the cover of his arm.

On the floor it reads in big letters. Kid Flash Status: Fail

"Oh. Hurts so good." he manages to still be his joke making self, even when he's in pain.

"Good block." Canary admits. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asks as she helps him back to his feet.

Robin is all too excited to answer this one. "Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?"

Kid Flash holds the shoulder that hit first, which just happens to be the one he blocked with as he looks back, annoyed and horrified that Robin said that. "Dude!"

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" she begins, but is cut off as Superboy scoffs.

"Oh please." Canary arches an eyebrow as turns her head to look over her shoulder at annoyed Superboy. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms." he jabs his thumb inadvertently at the S, but clearly means himself not because of the S, but because of how he sees himself. "I'm a living weapon" clenching his hands to prove his point and make it very clear how he sees himself. " and this is a waste of my time."

Canary now has her injured shoulder facing him as she smiles, a craving for the fight ahead in her eyes. "Prove it."

Superboy's eyebrows raise, not expecting that answer before he schools his features and walks into the ring. As he stands before Canary he crosses his arms and Kid Flash quickly walks backward towards the other members of the Team.

Both drop into a fighting stance at the same time. Superboy comes in with a cross, that Canary takes a singular step back from. Giving her plenty of time to reach out with both hands, grab his forearm and throw him across the ring. Where he lands on his butt, then to his back.

Robin points and laughs until Aqualad elbows him in the side. He doesn't stop laughing but covers his mouth with his gloves.

Superboy remains on the ground for a moment the words Superboy Status: Fail showing, before he pushes himself back to his knees with a growl.

Though that doesn't sway Canary. "You're angry." she merely states, standing calm. "Good, but don't react. Channel that anger-"

Superboy gets to his feet and charges at her with another punch she jumps up and uses his shoulders to flip over him. Landing closely behind him, but still able to see him out of the corner of her eye. As he turns to hit her with a back fist she drops taking his feet out from under him.

Once again the floor read Superboy Status: Fail

From the sidelines, both M'gann and Drakus flinch back, Robin muffles his own laughs, Aqualad looks worried and Kid Flash frowns.

By the time he's ready to stand again, Canary already is, offering her hand. "That's it." Superboy growls, standing without her help. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Canary says as he starts to walk away, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he turns towards her as he shakes it off. His rage flowing under his eyes.

Canary then turns to Drakus and asks" are you ready to fight me, I'm curious to see who is better in combat?"

Drakus began to crack his knuckles and said" I'm always ready, but since your injured I wont go all out."

Canary asked" no Kaioken?"

Drakus said" to powerful, I will use only trick techniques."

Canary and Drakus took combat stances, both stood waiting for the other to make a move, Drakus watched with an intense glare and thinks" Canary is a excellent combat fighter, she knows many forms of fighting, best not to underestimate her."Canary rushed at the Saiyan breaking his train of thought, he countered with palm strike to her chest pushing her away, canary rushed again and Drakus placed his open hands to his forehead and shouted" SOLAR FLARE!"A bright flash engulfed the training area, canary fell to the ground, and regained her focus and took Drakus under his legs, the Saiyan fell to the ground and spinned and elbowed her in the face. Canary stood back up and said" your good." Drakus replied" thanks, try this", he placed his fingers to his head and vanished, reappearing all around the leaguer, She said" what's this called." Drakus said" Instant Transmission."

Drakus reappeared behind her, before he could strike, she turned and ducked under his fist and struck him in the jingle bells.

Drakus eyes popped out his skull and whimpered, he fell to the ground groaning out" that's a dirty move."

Kid Flash says" wow, wonder woman's son just got decked in the bells.

robin said" hey Drakus, look here?"

Drakus looked up to meet robins laughing face hold up a camera and said" this is gonna be on every birthday presentation for your life."

"hey rob?"asked Drakus.

Robin said" yeah?"

Drakus said" you dont know when it will come, but I'm gonna deck you in the halls and then tell me if it's funny."

The floor read Drakus status: Failed

Canary said" good fight, next time try making your vanishing more expanded."

Drakus was helped up and lost the pain of his sacred jewels.

Before this can escalate any further the whole room beeps. Opening a holoscreen. "Batman to the Cave." the Dark Knight calls, all rush to join Superboy and Canary. As they do, Batman continues. "A new menace attack Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, the duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents."

On a smaller screen the image of the attacker become a video feed, where Superman goes for a massive punch, only for it to get caught and the attacker to then use the Kryptonian to take out Red Tornado, and Flash, before throwing the alien. Then turning to use its newly acquired laser eyes to take out two Batarangs.

Drakus smirks and said" that sounds like a good time to me."

Kid Flash said" well you'd say that, since your a combat loving Saiyan."

"Arrow called in reinforcements," Batman continues as the video pauses. "which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa." Kid Flash is the first one to vocalize, though Kaldur looks worried and Superboy clenches his jaw.

"One guy with the powers of the entire League?" it seems unbelievable, which even Robin reacts to. Looking just as worried at Kaldur, his mouth even dropping open slightly. While M'gann looks on nervously.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman informs, which catches Robin's attention.

"An android?" he questions. "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?" he continues to ask stepping up since this is where he thrives.

"Good guess, Robin." Batman states, causing Superboy to look down as he sees, even more, working father/son relationships within the League and Team, Drakus placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and unspoken told him" he will come around promise", Superboy nods. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter tells them.

"Ivo?' Aqualad questions, shocked. "But Ivo's dead."

Canary looks over her shoulder. "So we all thought or hoped." clearly it is later

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized" another small screen pops up on the opposite side of the where the footage from the fight was. "we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities" a point between the four noted cities- which are Springfield, Gotham, Boston and NYC- becomes a red triangle. "in Boston and New York" the two paths going in completely separate directions, but beginning at the triangle's base which is now a glowing red dot. "for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken." their attention comes back to Batman on the main screen. "We'll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains." This is where they come in."You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash says excitedly. "Road trip." Canary turns to Kid with an angered look while Aqualad and M'gann look to him rather confused. Robin joins and glares behind his mask.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy questions angrily.

"You had something better to do?, also Drakus?" Batman counters, Superboy looks away.

Drakus looks to the dark knight and replied with a simple" yeah?"

The dark knight says" try to keep the techniques to a minimum, try not to draw attention to your location." Drakus nods just as Aqualad's transmitter goes off.

"Coordinates received. On our way." Aqualad confirms, Drakus said" good to see the country side. everyone but Superboy running off.

As walks away Canary grabs his arm. "When you're ready, I'll be here." she tells him honestly. He doesn't respond, merely looking away before continuing to walk off.

 _ **Litchfield County (which is in Jersey in case you didn't know. Map) ; August 3rd; 20:08 EDT**_

In a field off the main highway, six trucks are sitting ready, while the part of the dismantled Android is being loaded. Overseeing this is Red Tornado, Atom, Green Arrow, Flash, and Superman.

Turning away and using his enhanced vision he can see the Team waiting on their motorcycles, Aqualad and M'gann on blue, Drakus on purple, Kid Flash on yellow, and Superboy and Robin on red. He zeroes in on Superboy, who returns his gaze. He turns away, Superboy looks down before sliding on his helmet as the engines from the truck rev. Their rev their cycles and come to the edge of the clearing and they put on their helmets.

"STAR Boston is a go." is put over the comms as three trucks close their back-gates.

"STAR Manhattan is go." Green Arrow nods, then looks to Batman who gives the signal.

The trucks pull out in two opposite directions. Robin, Drakus and Superboy following the ones going right, while Kid Flash, Aqualad, and M'gann follow the three going left.

Atom, Red Tornado and Flash all take off. As Superman goes to a black glove is placed on his shoulder.

"I told you, we need to talk." Batman states, Superman stands straight and looks just over his shoulder at the Dark Knight.

As two of the trucks make a right-hand exit, and one continues straight Superboy, Drakus and Robin only follows the one remaining truck still on the highway.

Robin zooms to be on in front of Superboy and on his right leaving Drakus behind. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things are going wrong, they go right." Superboy remains silent, ignoring Robin's attempt at positivity and conversation. "Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." Superboy replies instantly. "And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" he questions, mostly to himself, considering the fact that he looks away from the Boy Wonder.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin states simply. "Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me." he's hesitant to include himself in the list, fearing what that could cause Superboy to do.

Drakus zooms on Superboy's left and said" knowing combat skills is a good thing even if your strong, say if you were to fight Superman and you both had equal strength from then on its about who is smarter and knows better combat tricks to get the upper hand, that's the reasoning behind her teaching's besides she is also teaching us about not underestimating our opponent."

Though instead of snapping back or anything he revs his cycle and gets a lot closer to the back of the truck and a good five or six car lengths in front of him and Robin.

With Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash

"Do you think Superboy's okay?" she asks, driving on the left of Aqualad. Then quickly realizes how that may sound. "I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear but anger flowed off him in waves."

Kid Flash pulls onto her left, a sarcastic chuckle coming through. "Surfed that wave. Just give him space." that's actually sound advice, considering the fuse on that guy seems to be a record low, on a good day. "Me?" he continues, getting practically right next to her. "Stick as close as you want." her facial features relax and even draw up in slight pity as she realizes that he's flirting with her again.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off." Aqualad states, turning the focus away from Kid Flash's bad flirting. "A quiet mission will clear his head." a cornfield they whiz past shakes, then green/grey/black robot things fly out and after them. Completely passing them, latching right onto the truck.

Pressing the outside of his helmet, Aqualad opens up a comms channel. "Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!"

"Kind of figured." Robin replies, looking to the monkey-robots latched onto their truck too.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy says angrily, his eyes zeroing.

The monkeys are not only attacking the portion of the truck with the robot, but also the driver's cabin. The truck swerves a little but remains to fair a straight enough drive.

"Robot monkeys." Robin says, his excitement showing before he laughs and gets serious. "Totally Ivo's tweaked style." then hitting the small screen on his cycle to show his R. As it does, the motorcycle's back wheel disengages, turning into a flying drone. Seeing that Superboy is leaning even further forward on his bike, Robin realizes what he plans to do. "Hey, hey. Switch your ride to Battle Mode."

"No point." Superboy says, before jumping off his and onto the truck.

Robin's eyes widen as his bike loses balance without a rider. "Or not." then stands on his handle bars and uses his grapple to make the distance between the two just as the two bikes collide. Once he's securely on the back gate of the truck he kicks off one of the monkeys.

Drakus jumped off and began to fly, he took his helmet off and hits a monkey on the side of the truck, he lands on top firing ki blasts at the incoming monkey's

On the roof of the car, Superboy takes off his helmet and uses it to destroy two monkeys in rapid succession as they try to jump him. A monkey before him jumps, only to get its arms ripped off, but three monkeys jump on his turned back.

Robin kicks another off the door and uses a Batarang to destroy the head of one of the ones that using laser eyes to cut through the armored door. Throwing it to the side and off the road to ensure that it's totally destroyed. Even taking out one of the ones that are flying after them.

Using the open space the drone fills it immediately and starts firing lasers. Destroying one right before it would've reached Robin. Only to be taken out by two monkeys.

On the roof, Superboy knocks the three monkeys off his back, his fist crushing the body of the one he ripped the arms off of. Punching another that jumps at him from the front to his back two more rise to his level. Distracted by the sound the head of the one he's crushing turns and shoots lasers at his eyes.

Due to his enhanced sight, it burns intensely, giving four monkeys the opportunity to pick him up without a fight, then drop him to the ground. His eyes still closed he wavers as he gets back to his feet. Opening his eyes proves useless since he can't see a thing. Closing them and calming he uses his hearing to listen to where the monkeys are in location to himself. Then jumping right for it.

Drakus saw a dozen monkey's incoming and generates energy to his hands and separate them as he fired and shouted" SCATTER KAMEHAMEHA!"

The yellow blast fires at the monkeys then fires into the air and bursts down in a rain of aerial attacks landing on each monkey.

more came toward the saiyan, Drakus rose to the air and began fighting them in hand to hand combat. Drakus chops a monkey to the neck slicing off its head, then throwing the head to another monkey busting a hole in its chest. A monkey grabs on to Drakus tail, this causes the saiyan to become paralyzed and fell to the ground as he is swarmed with monkeys. Drakus tries to pull them off one by one, but to no avail. The saiyan let's out a battle cry and unleashes a wave of energy that disinterested them to nothing.

The saiyan used instant transmission to stand next to Robin, and continues to smash monkey's.

Aqualad pulls on the handle of his bike, which is actually his water-bearer to form a whip and take out two of the monkeys that couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Instead, the monkeys drop back and go for Miss Martian and Kid Flash's motorcycles. Using her telekinesis she finds and opening and flies to the truck. While Kid Flash fights for control a minute longer before he jumps off his motorcycle and begins to run to catch up with the truck.

The driver's managing to keep them in their lane, but is totally freaking out. "S-somebody, help!" he cries.

While on the roof of the truck two of the use their laser eyes to create a way into the truck. Cutting far enough that they can slip inside, they stop and one grabs the now curling edge pulling it back to reveal two armed guards. They release a barrage of bullets at the mass of robots, only managing to hit one of them. Five remain on the roof, but as Miss Martian flies over them, she uses her telekinesis to knock them all off.

Kid Flash runs up beside the truck, taking out the four monkeys with a kick off the side of the truck, using the closest as a step, ripping the second one off and stepping on the third to knock it he makes his way to the cabin.

The three that remain on the back gate are taken out as Aqualad uses both his water-bearers as whips, while still remaining on his motorcycle.

One monkey dives right for the driver window, hard enough to crack it as the rest continue to obscure his sight. Miss Martian, covered in six or seven monkeys flies in front of the truck, growing an arm from her head, her lower right side to rid herself of the monkeys that cover her. A monkey flies in low on her right side and she grows another arm to destroy it while taking out the final monkey she grows a third arm on her left side to punch it. Flying right at the monkeys who are obscuring the driver's line of sight, but she- with now four extra arm, one of which is growing out of the right side of her head- scares him more than the monkeys.

However, noticing something on the roof back gates she flies up and gets out of his way.

On the other side of the truck, there are two monkeys one that Kid Flash steps on to get to the higher of the two, grabbing its tail to get himself on top of the truck. Where a six armed Miss Martian lands. Startled, he falls to his butt and clambers back. Freaked out by his freak out Miss Martian loses her extra arms and falls into a shocked stance.

Before any communication can be done a horde of monkeys fly out of the hole separating the two of them. Assaulting them in sheer number. While another group create a massive hole in the back gate, the Android pieces in hand. Too high too quickly that Aqualad can only screech to a stop and watch which direction they fly off in.

Removing the final monkey from the back gate of his truck with a Batarang gives Robin time to climb up to the roof, just as a monkey pull one of the guards out of the hole in the roof. Robin lands on the balls of his feet, low to the roof, before standing as he brandishes two escrima sticks. Smirking before he charges at the monkeys, using both to swipe one to his left, then back across his body two knock away the second one charging at him. Diving into a front handspring he crosses the hole in the roof. Only to find another drove of them come up from the back of the truck.

Though, they don't make it to Robin as Superboy lands right in the center of them. Knocking all the monkeys off the truck and Robin off his feet. Four latch onto Superboy, and he blindly rips them off.

While two more head to the back wheels on the side of the truck, using their laser vision to destroy the tires and make the whole truck swerve. Robin manages to keep his balance and he leans in front of the driver window. "Get out!" he yells, loud enough for the man to hear him. The man gets the door open and before he can even think Robin has grabbed his shoulders and throws both of them into a cornfield.

With no driver and two busted wheels on one side the truck tips and skids then rolls, over and over, destroying many of the monkeys on the outside.

Once the truck has stopped, now upside down the back gate blows out a group of five monkeys flying off with the android parts. Leaving a guard to stumble out of the smoking truck coughing.

Robin supports the driver as they come back to the side of the road. Setting him down as he watches the monkeys fly off.

Behind him, Superboy pushes the whole truck up and off of him.

Breathing heavily he wipes his eyes and opens them slowly, finding his vision is returning. Seeing where the monkeys are flying he jumps with a grunt to catch up to them.

"Superboy!" Robin calls in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

In his com Aqualad patches through. "Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-"

Robin cuts him off with a sigh. "It's gone." he confirms. "And so's my partner."

Still crossing massive amounts of distance in bound Superboy gaining on the monkeys. "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need any help, don't want any!" he yells as he pulls his comm from his ear and on his next drop to the ground drops it.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asks, but there is no one the other end now.

Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand behind their own crashed truck. The only one with his motorcycle still intact is Aqualad.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin states the obvious over the line.

"Super." Wally moans sarcastically. "Now we can't even track him."

Miss Martian has her hands on her head, but gets nothing. "He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us." then her confidence fades. Drakus states over the line" I can sense his ki at all, so no transmission." "M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?" Miss Martian questions.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves." Aqualad counters. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"Well, that's a great plan," Wally drawls. "except for the part about us not knowing where to LOOK!" he explodes with anger.

"Maybe we do." Robin chimes in.

He crouches over one the destroyed monkeys left where he is, pulling a cable out his hologlove and connecting it to the monkey. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked." he says as he continues to punch out commands on his glove. Decoding the monkey's software. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" he smirks as the screen emerges from his hologlove. "He exclaims. "The parts have GPS." then a map shows up on his screen. "The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…" he starts placing the map of the state, trying to determine where they're heading. "Gotham City." he realizes, his voice heavy with emotion.

"That far south?" Aqualad questions, shocked. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon." he looks right to Wally. "I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

Wally smiles his mischievous smile and drops his goggles over his eyes. Then is gone without another word.

Standing up, Robin puts the monkey on his shoulder, then using his hologlove to remotely activate his motorcycle

"Definitely a disaster." Robin sighs, looking up at the darkening sky and rising crescent moon. "Heavy on the 'dis.'"

Drakus walked up to the Boy wonder and said" leave the motorcycle it would be to slow, well fly."

Robin gave a confused look and said" I can't fly dude, you know that right?"

Drakus said" I know, I'm carrying you."

Robin said" you sure?"

Drakus nods and said" climb my back and guide me."

Robin did just that and said" far south, that way" he points.

Drakus took off and said" if I'm going to fast just say."

Robin nods in reply.

 ** _Metropolis; August 3rd; 21:18 EDT_**

 _ **Bibbo's Diner**_

"Apple pie." Clark Kent says to the waiter, as a fellow raven sits across from him, his face obscured as he holds the menu high to his face.

"The Devil's Food." Bruce Wayne orders, handing the menu back with a smile.

"Something tells me this isn't about desert." Clark decides, his tone hesitant.

"The boy needs you." Bruce tells the bespeckled man before him.

"No." Clark snaps back instantly. "He needs you. He needs Red." though his tone shakes slightly and he decides to look out the window rather than at Bruce. "I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong." that catches the author's attention. "Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here." he stumbles slightly, but returns strongly for the next sentence, hoping to solidify his reasoning. "You have to get over the how and why." Clark glares out the window. "Trust me on this. This boy needs his father." his eyes narrow, daring Clark to deny what he's saying.

Clark dares. "I'm not his father!" he shouts, the restaurant looks to him and he looks down in embarrassment, Bruce replies" yes, you are, I know you don't think so, but if you don't accept it, you will regret it."

Clark said" if I try to help, I'm still just a constant reminder that he will never be like me, always thinking if he is good enough for me, I don't want that for him, Clark pauses for a second before continuing" even if he is my son."

Bruce said" just think about it, ok, I believe if you try, he might even become a great hero and a great son, just give it a chance." he pauses then says" you won't think the same after you do."

Clark sighed then says" ok, I will, see ya, He calls out for his order to go, and walks to the register to pay and leaves the diner.

Gotham City; August 3rd; 21:21 EDT

The monkeys with the parts fly towards a moving train, the car's side doors open. By more monkeys to allow them to fly in, the second group right behind them. Then the doors slide shut.

Superboy bounds amazing distances, landing on the same car the monkeys went in. Tightening his hand he jabs it into the roof, creating a tear that easily rips wider with his super-strength. Superboy sees no immediate danger and jumps in.

Behind him, just outside the shadows are the now-open boxes of the Amazo parts.

He hears the monkeys chatter before him. Looking up, shrouded in the green glow of his monkeys is an aging ginger man with a white button down, black slacks, and a black vest typing away on his computer.

Taking his time, and entirely calm the man looks up. "Oh, hello." he greets

"You? You're Ivo?" Superboy scoffs. "I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk." Ivo counters, turning away from his computer, resting his elbow on his fist and placing his hand on his chin. "Since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." Superboy snaps, narrowing his eyes.

"Eh, well, if you say so." Ivo brushes off shrugging. "Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" he gestures to the dozen-plus monkey MONQIs around him. To which they take off and launch themselves at Superboy.

He responds with a cross, taking out one, into a back fist, taking out a second then finding one right where the other just was jabs to destroy it. On his right, he turns with a back first to destroy another, managing an 180 rotation. Finishing the rotation and destroying the final MONQI with another back fist. Knocking the head right back at Ivo.

"Ah. And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI." Ivo grumbles as Superboy continues to destroy the small robots. Turning back to his computer.

Grabbing two Superboy smashes them together in front of him, completely obliterating them. Though he's panting.

Something moves in the background. "Access: Captain Atom." Superboy's eyes widen just before he's hit in the chest with a yellow ray. Which knocks him completely off his feet and into the crates behind him.

Just after hitting the ground he looks up, to see Ivo standing before him. "Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat" behind a pair red eyes begin to shine from the shadows. "maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you." Ivo finishes darkly as the massive android stands tall. Just like from the clip Batman showed them during debrief.

The train comes around tight corners to stay close to the mountains.

Superboy wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, standing with his hands clenched. "Give me your best shot."

The MONQIs laugh behind Ivo.

"Please, my Android has the strength of Superman." Ivo states simply. Superboy's eyes widen slightly. "What chance do you have?"

Superboy's response is to charge at Amazo with a battle cry and a punch, which is blocked easily by the android, hit just where his hand with open rather than stay in a fist. Undeterred Superboy continues to unleash a flurry of punches until he finally lands one on the android's face. The neck follows the movement that would've broken it on a human, reverting back in a moment. As Superboy goes for another punch Amazo catches it with his bare hand.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve?" Ivo questions, calmly. "Amazo, strike a few more." he commands.

Amazo does, nailing an uppercut under Superboy's to knock him into the inside of the roof, then he falls into one of the boxes they were defending, shattering it on impact. Amazo watches him intently as he stands back up, slowly. Then falling into a relaxed fighting stance.

"Access: Black Canary." Amazo dictates, his jaw dropping before releasing a Canary Cry.

The Cry not only causes him immense pain but also physically knocks him into the far wall of the train car, then to the ground. Superboy stumbles back to his feet anyway.

"Access: Flash." Amazo dictates, running at Superboy with speeds even he can't match, but that doesn't mean he can't see them.

His eyes widen mere moments before the hook punch hits him in the face. Landing, and giving Amazo the opening to unleash a high-speed flurry of punches that when finished leaves Superboy falling back.

Landing with a crash Ivo's mockery comes through. "Oh. No wonder Daddy keeps you hidden away." Superboy turns his head to Ivo instantly, though not having the strength to stand- yet. "You're not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you?" finishing off with a wheezy laugh.

That was all Superboy needed, that one more push to get him back on his feet. Coming with a cross to Amazo's face with a cry.

Just before it reaches Amazo dictates. "Martian Manhunter." turning intangible and letting the punch go right through him. As the force pulls him through, Amazo does a jab to the lower ribs.

Superboy turns back, confused. Just in time for Amazo to land a solid cross that knocks him through the back wall of the train, into the mountainside and into the blade of the bulldozer, then to the flatbed car's surface.

Amazo front handsprings right before him. Dictating "Access: Superman." grabbing Superboy's shoulders and holding him over the edge of not only the train but the mountain as well. Holding him with one arm he punches him back, over the fields and into the high stories of a building on the edge of the city, a school judging by the number of desks he crashed through.

Amazo and Ivo can see the smoke, the android turning to its creator. Ivo shrugs. "Finish him. Priority Alpha."

Taking the command Amazo jumps off the train car and towards where he sees the smoke.

Robin, now in uniform, Flying past a sign telling Drakus that he has finally reached the Gotham City limits. Both hero's look down and see Kid Flash, drakus flies down next to him as he runs, he too is now sporting the brightly colored spandex. "So you changed too?" he teases, though he has no room to talk, since he went as far as to put his mask on under his helmet.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash questions back, then makes a noise of disgust that would be accompanied by a shiver if he wasn't running at super speeds. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?" he changes the topic of conversation.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered," Robin informs, looking down at the virtual map on his motorcycle. A red cone represents the target: Subject Amazo. The location finally appears in the bottom right hand corner. Gotham Academy Distance to Target: 26.5 mi. "Wait! Dude, they're at my school!" he gasps.

Drakus says" better hurry, knowing Superboy he must be there with the parts."

 **(Sees picture on the wall of black hair boy holding big trophy and the Gotham G behind him… Wait there's words! Reads… 2011 Gotham Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson**

Superboy gets hit and thrown back into the trophy display case, destroying the glass and a few of the pictures and trophies inside. Falling to the floor, now cut up and blood beading from the glass as Amazo stands over him. Then grabs him by the shirt, whirling his upper body independently to throw Superboy down the hall and into some lockers

One of which pops open to reveal a fangirl picture of Superman. Anger overcomes Superboy as he punches the locker door.

Going in for another hook, that Amazo blocks with ease and counters with an uppercut to the face. Sending him through the concrete walls of a science lab. Then into the far wall and to the ground. Amazo flying right behind him to stand over him as he hits, then doesn't get up for a moment.

Forcing his hand under his left shoulder Superboy looks to Amazo. "That…" he pants heavily "all you got?" he finishes angrily taunting the robot.

"Access: Captain Atom." Amazo dictates, holding out one hand that begins to glow bright yellow. Putting Superboy through the floor, then high up through the wall of the gymnasium. He crashes just shy of midcourt, bouncing over midcourt and skidding to stop in the lane. Not too far from the hoop.

A singular clap catches his attention. On the bleachers Amazo is clapping slowly, backed by two MONQIs. "I don't usually attend these things in person" one of the MONQIs chuckles and so does he. "but this was too good to miss."

On the court Amazo dictates "Access: Superman."

Superboy sighs stopping on his knees, but gets to his feet. Charging at Amazo with a hook punch that actually lands on the robot's face. Though Amazo retaliates with a back first to Superboy's face. Now that he's off balance the android sticks close, hitting him again in the chest, which causes Superboy to collapse in on himself by pure reflex. Taking the opportunity, Amazo strikes his stomach with his knee, hard enough to force Superboy into a small rotation

The superpowered teen can do nothing but barely stay on his feet and be Amazo's personal punching bag. Amazo catches the bottom of Superboy's chin with the back of his hand, completing the rotation and causing him to stagger back more. Now that he's facing the robot again he gets a high front kick that snaps his head back, leaving him open for another back fist to the face. Hitting him hard enough that Superboy to fall to the ground.

Standing over Superboy, Amazo brings up both fists, ready for the killing blow. When Kid Flash zooms in grabbing Superboy before the strike can land. Announcing it to Superboy with a "Yoink." before grabbing him, just in case the fight rattled his brains.

The two skid to a stop beside Robin and Drakus, all four now by the gym doors and just right of the bleachers opposite Ivo.

Robin launches a disk at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." the android dictates, just before the disk would have hit, now passing through his intangible body. Blowing up behind the android harmlessly, Drakus says" this will be a difficult opponent yet fun." "Access: Red Tornado." a red tornado forms under its feet, moving towards the four teenaged boys.

As they're hit, Kid Flash is thrown back into the nearby wall, while Robin and Superboy another rush in the opposite direction. Robin and Kid Flash giving out a cry of surprise as they're snatched by the wind currents.

Drakus it knocked into a brick wall, creating his silhouette in the bricks.

Superboy hits the bleachers, while Robin hits the outside edge of the court then skids to the be in front of the bottom bleacher.

Kid Flash hitting the wall with a thud, knocking the air out of him, and then the floor a good four or five feet below him with another painful thud. Struggling to get to one knee, he looks up to find Amazo before him.

Drakus stands up and shouts" **KAIOKEN X4!"**

Drakus is engulfed in the crimson aura and then rushes his opponent, The android dictates" access: Superman." Drakus lets out a few quick strikes, all blocked by the machine, Drakus backs up and energizes his dark purple energy into his fists and shouts" **KAIOKEN FISTS OF SAYA!"**

Drakus rushes back and gets a quick two one two's before Amazo access Flash and swiftly knocks the Saiyan out under his feet before grabbing him and slamming him down on his knee breaking his back and throws him across the room."

"Access: Captain Atom." the android dictates, nearly zapping Kid, who's now fully alert once more and running under the bleachers to avoid being hit. Though the explosion from it hitting the wall does knock him off balance, before using his speed to run to the other side of the bleachers and back around the front.

Amazo turns. "Access: Black Canary." it states, aiming the pulsating wave of sound to the ground just before Kid Flash, which he can't avoid and runs into. Getting thrown back and his ears ringing from the pitch. Rolling twice, then skidding under the backboard of the opposite hoop. His hands falling away from his ears as he skids on his stomach. "Superman." Amazo dictates.

Just as Superboy's punch comes within range and he catches it once again with an open hand. Nailing a hard cross at Superboy's face to send him back into the bleachers just Robin gets to his feet.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo says, elongating his arm and destroying the two disks Robin just now decided to throw at him. its Who dodges right just in time.

Attempting to catch him off-guard Kid Flash runs at Amazo, who turns and uses his large hands to easily grasp Kid Flash's upper arms. "Superman." Amazo says, grabbing the ginger in a bone crushing (literally) hug.

A bowstring snaps, catching Amazo's attention, even with Kid Flash's cry of pain.

Drakus stands up and summons dark flames to his fingers before launching them at the android while shouting" **Dark Inferno!"**

The android access superman and uses his freeze breath to blow the flames to nothing.

Drakus thinks" this guy can access the powers of the leaguers, what if I sent multiple different techniques, that's right the multi form technique!"

Drakus multiples into four copies and all rushed to the machine, one generates energy to a disk formation and shouts" **Destructo Disk!"**

Another places his hands to a triangle and shouts" **Tri-Beam!"**

The third fires another Dark Inferno, the three attacks go for the machine and hits him, blasting the skin off him and cuts his arm.

The original stands behind and charges a Kamehameha, Drakus begins to chant" **KA...ME...HA...ME** , the android fires another one of Captain atoms blasts and Drakus dodges, he then vanishes creating multiple afterimages, the android looks back and fourth processing a strategy, he then slams the ground letting out the wood into the air and energy blasts sending the Saiyan to the ground still holding the attack.

Robin says" dude just fire the attack!"

Drakus nods and shouts" **HA",** the attack hits the android only to be blocked by a energy barrier of captain atoms.

Drakus then shouts" **KAIOKEN X5!**

Drakus then blasts another quick Kamehameha still to be blocked by the energy barrier, Drakus rushes the machine again, "access: Black Canary, then grabs the Saiyan and readies a punch as Drakus says" no, what are you doing, before he is hit in the jewels once again."

Drakus was then thrown to the ground again, he whimpers" Why, why did you punch me in the dick."

Kid Flash comments" dude, your having a bad day huh?"

Drakus says" yeah, and im pissed beyond belief now."

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo dictates, turning intangible through the arrow, but dropping Kid in the process.

The green-fletched arrow sticking itself clean in the ground just right of Robin's right foot. His eyes widen as he takes in the color of the arrow.

Kid Flash runs away before he gets caught again. From behind Superboy charges out of the broken section of bleacher.

"Access: Black Canary." Amazo dictates, using the same move she used when training with Superboy earlier that day. Throwing him across the room. Superboy crashing high into the opposite bleachers.

A red Batarang like shape whizzes past Amazo's head. The source is Robin. "Superman." Amazo says, his eyes glowing red. Just before the lasers would've hit Kid Flash pulls Robin out of the way. Kid Flash hitting his back first, then again on his side before they come to a stop.

Breathing heavily Superboy makes his way out of the rubble. Looking first to Ivo, then Amazo who is looking to a still downed Robin and Kid Flash. Clenching his eyes shut then sighing does he open his eyes. "Access: Black Canary." he dictates, quiet enough for so one can hear.

Ivo yawns dramatically, which is what prevents him from hearing Superboy. "Oh, yawn." he drawls, feeling the need to enunciate that, then continue still sounding bored. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point?" waving his hand before looking to his fingernail beds. "You're all such poor copies of the originals, except the boy with the black and purple GI."

The monkeys laugh, Superboy's mouth opens for a moment, then closes as he smiles. "So everyone keeps saying." Superboy states, his anger coming back onto his face and flowing through his words. "It makes me angry!" he yells, jumping over Amazo and aiming his double downward fists for Ivo.

The professor manages a squeak before getting out of the way, just before Superboy would've hit his face. Though the power of the hit knocks him off balance and with a wimpy yelp falls down a row of bleachers.

Superboy's attention deadset on the villainous creator of Amazo. "Want to see me channel that anger?" he shouts, stirring Robin and Kid Flash.

Drakus walks to Superboy, places his hand on his shoulder and says" dude take this energy and quickly destroy that machine, also don't worry about your body when this happens, I've got beans."

Drakus sends in the energy and tells him" use the Kaioken and times it by 6 ya need the strength and speed boost."

Superboy is now generating energy to his body with crimson aura and shouts" **KAIOKEN X6!"**

Both now free to move slowly to aggravate anything since Amazo's back is turned.

Kid Flash eyes widen. "Great. He's gone ballistic again and with the Kaioken, the hell were ya thinking dude."

Robin smiles. "Maybe not." getting Kid Flash to turn to him with confusion as he smirks.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." Ivo commands, diving further down the bleachers to avoid getting crushed by Superboy.

"Captain Atom." Amazo dictates, pointing a hand in Superboy's direction. Hitting Superboy once more, sending him flying back. As the MONQIs help Ivo back to his feet.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin questions, before kicking Ivo in the back and sending him pitching forward since his feet weren't on the ground.

Amazo's attention turns to Robin.

"Oh oh, me, me!" Kid Flash yells, running on the other side of Amazo and catching its attention.

"Access: Superman." the android says just as Kid Flash gets in front of him. Lifting his left foot and stomping it to catch underneath Kid Flash's last step towards Ivo. Sending the speedster up and high into the bleachers, upside down.

Superboy leaps toward the scientist chasing him, and luring the machine to him, he lets out a battle cry and uses the boosted speed and rushed him with kicks and punches, actually being quick enough to hit the machine, knocking him around breaking off skin and parts, the machine begins to zap and spark.

Superboy knocks him to the ground before shouting" **KAIOKEN X10** ", Superboy's aura grows bigger and redder then continues to strike the machine."

Robin stands from a crouch, throwing a disk at Amazo's head.

Reacting Amazo dictates. "Martian Manhunter." turning intangible, just as he does Superboy jumps down and aiming a punch at Amazo. "Superman." the android dictates. Though he turns tangible just as Superboy's hand goes through his head. His face begins to spark and zap blue electricity before exploding and knocking Superboy back.

The headless body falls flat to the ground with a clanging thud.

Robin runs up to the body. "Help me disassemble him now!" Though out of the three, he's in the best shape, Kid being unsteady on his feet and Superboy not even being back on his yet.

Holding his left arm Kid is the first to comment. "Dude, the guy has no head." his lack of high-speed helping is because at this point it seems entirely irrelevant.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad decides, as he and Miss Martian enter. Both heading in their direction quickly.

Drakus comments" ya miss the fight."

M'gann landing beside Superboy to steady him if necessary. "Superboy, are you alright?" she questions, noting the amount of damage done to his skin and him bending over exhausted as his aura slowly died down.

Superboy smiles. "Fine." he assures, then looks to Robin. "Feeling the aster." Robin smiles right back, before Superboy falls down he cries out in pain and says" **EVERYTHING HURTS AAAAAAHHHH!"**

They all rush over to him, M'gann holding him up asking" what's wrong?"

Superboy repeats" **EVERYING FUCKING HURTS AAAHHHHHH!"**

Drakus rushes over, ignoring his pain and holds him down and says" guys hold him down I need to take back the energy."

They do as he told them, as Drakus absorbs the red aura and begins to hurt himself, he deactivates the Kaioken, Drakus reached behind him and grabs a bag and unties it, he pulls out a small green bean. Drakus holds it over his mouth and says" Superboy, eat this."

Superboy opens his mouth and begins to chews the green bean, he swallows and opens his eyes feeling fully restored, he sits up and asked" what happen I had all that under control, why did my body begin to hurt?"

Drakus explains" the Kaioken multiples the users power, but at a cost to damaging the users stamina, and if used long without proper training can start effecting the body physically."

Kaldur asks" what was in that bean, he shouldn't be sitting up?"

Drakus continues" its called a senzu bean it fully restores ones self to proper strength in an instant."

"Hey." Kid Flash says, gaining their attention. "Where's Ivo?" around them the gym is still smoking in some places from the battle, but Ivo is nowhere to be seen.

 _ **Mount Justice; August 4th; 1:06 EDT**_

The Team stands before Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow, recounting the status of the mission.

"The Amazo android is in again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs, but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the Android." Aqualad informs.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Canary informs.

"But we understand that your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter states, crossing his arms. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash glare at Superboy, who has the decency to look away.

Batman decides to step up. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks, knowing the answer.

"Given time, yes." Batman assures instantly. "Kryptonian's, as you know, have very hard heads." Superboy can't stop the small smile. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin draws. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Kid Flash closes his eyes, knowing exactly what he means. Robin pulls out the arrow. "Look familiar?" he lets Batman take it from him. "You were following us." he accuses "Babysitting! YOU STILL DON'T TRUST US!"

Ignoring Robin's accusations, Batman passes the arrow to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you."

Green Arrow pulls an arrow out of his quiver, holding them side by side. The tip and shaft are noticeably different than the one Robin handed over.

Robin's eyes widen. "And that's not your arrow…" Looking between the two again and smiling. "But that means-"

Kid Flash, smiling brightly, cuts off the Boy Wonder. "Speedy!"

"He has our backs." Aqualad agrees.

Kid Flash runs and takes the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir!"

Batman and Green Arrow share a look, but don't comment.

Superboy clears his throat and steps up to Black Canary. Catching her slightly off-guard as she turns to him curiously. "I'm ready."

"Good. Because I'm here." Black Canary assures, placing her hand on her hip as she looks him in the eye.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in space on a ship**_

three figures sit in chairs, all wearing similar armor, One of them close to the windows stares off to space in silence before snapping to reality and says" I feel a strong presence nearby."

The other two turn their attention to him and one of them asks" what kind of presence captain Zeke?"

Zeke replies" a very powerful one, go to sector 5, that's where I sense the presence."

One of them did as he was told and blasted the ship into space heading there.

Zeke thinks" if he or she is a Saiyan I also him or her to join, if they refuse then they die, if their stronger than me then I will show them the power of the almighty Zeke."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the little bit at the end, I will have a big original chapter between episode 7 &8, please review, ask questions and give opinions but no flames, also im trying to create Christmas short stories, if you have ideas please tell me, I need inspiration.**


	7. Infiltraitor

**Sorry for the many bar dividers, had some technical difficulties, also as I said next chapter is full original, and im soon gonna bring out a movie chapter that will most likely be long as heck and take a while, I already have a villain in mind.**

Chapter 7: Infiltrator

 **Infinity Island; August 7th; 23:49 ECT**

Atop the outer walls of the castle-like structure built into the mountain island runs a red suited man. Reaching to his back for something.

A red arrow latches onto the black Kevlar of a masked, armed guard. Looking down in confusion for a moment, before they can grab it they're hit by a flow electricity. Running past the fallen guard, the red hero has an opening.

A red arrow is shot up, with a rope attached to the shaft. As it hits the floor of the next story it opens up to form a tripod that spikes into the ground. He climbs up without getting noticed.

Now there's finally a clear image of the hero, red top, red bow, red quiver all lined in black, ending with black pants, boots, domino mask. The hair is unmistakably orange, though the costume has changed it's Speedy. Standing behind a corner he strings a red-fletched arrow onto his red bow, looking to the security camera pointed right where he needs to be. Just outside its range he fires, the arrow tip circles through, creating a loop that is then overriding what's happening on the security footage.

Coming out from behind the corner he releases an arrow, hitting a guard, it's another electrical arrow that knocks them to the ground quickly. The guard beside them notices and takes aim, but before he can fire he's shot in the gut by another of his arrows.

* * *

In a room, that has been turned into a modified computer lab a woman sits before the screen, typing away.

Two guards stand by the door, blocking her exit.

"We're losing patience. Complete the project or forfeit your life." a computerized, though likely being transmitted from another location to her.

"I'm completing as fast as I can." she responds not even looking away from her computer screen.

A pounding at the door hinders any further response from the guards. One walks in front of it to open it, but can't as it's kicked in with a boom.

The other guard turns his gun to Speedy firing quickly. Though he manages to duck underneath the shots, using the heel of his hand to knock the gun out of theirs, hitting them in the gut with his bow, lifting it to catch under their chin. Then continuing the motion over his head to swipe it across their face. Then finally launch a hard cross at their nose. Knocking them to the ground.

The woman looks up at him in surprise.

"Dr. Roquette?" he questions, walking past her.

"Tell me you're the advanced guy." she pleads, annoyance flooding her words.

Speedy pulls an arrow from his quiver. "The only guy." he admits, nocking it.

She looks to the just barely-maybe eighteen-year-old. "You couldn't bring back up?" she demands. "What, were there budget cuts?"

A bell tolls from outside the room, they've finally realized something's wrong. Henchmen head down the halls.

Speedy aims an arrow at the wall, this one tipped with a blue/grey canister rather than an arrowhead. Releasing it into the wall creates a rather impressive explosion and a giant hole that the two can get through.

Roquette coughs from the smoke, while Speedy doesn't care. "Now-or-never time, doc." he says over his shoulder.

She looks down at the device that stands just below her waist height while upright on the ground. "We can't leave this."

"Look, I take it, or I take you." Speedy snaps.

"Right." she mutters, removing her glasses. "Take me."

Speedy fires another arrow with a rope attached to it. Which he ties to a now exposed cross-member. Holding his arm and hand out to offer his right side to the doctor. She grabs on. "Hang on."

Just as the guards make it into the room they're zipping down the line. They shoot at them, even as she screams, and they let go to drop to the sandy beach. Speedy covers her, as they make it to the water line, where something is covered in a camouflage tarp. Speedy rips it off to reveal a blue speedy boat. Roquette climbs in, letting Speedy push the boat into deeper water.

Henchmen storm the beach.

"So what do you call this, the Arrow-boat?" she questions as Speedy makes the jump into the boat's rear seats then up to the driver seat.

Weapons begin to fire, and Speedy puts his hand behind her headrest. "I call it a rental." he grumbles. Then pushes on her head. "Now get down."

Once she's down his hand goes to the throttle, kicking it into high gear, and tapping on the touchscreen. Watching as red dots begin to appear on the beach.

Back on the beach triggers are whirring near where the guards are shooting from. The combined sound of the whir catches their attention, just before they all blow.

"I think we're in the clear." Speedy tells the doctor, who sits up and looks behind them.

"Great." she says sarcastically, which catches Speedy's attention. "Leaves only one problem."

* * *

Back in the room that Speedy just busted Roquette out of is the device. An old man and a guy with a cyclops helmet stand over it.

"Well?" the old man questions.

The cyclops taps away on a controller. "She finished." he states then turns to the old man. "Well?" the old man questions.

The cyclops taps away on a controller. "She finished." he states then turns to the old man. "We're good to go."

The old man grins maliciously.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; August 8th; 9:58 EDT**

Kaldur, M'gann, Drakus, Robin, and Superboy all make their way out of the cave and to the beach. Dressed in swimsuits, carrying a picnic lunch, a volleyball, a bogey board and a large fishing rod. M'gann wore a two piece yellow swimsuit, consisting of a bikini top and shorts with a orange waistband. Robin wore his sunglasses with a dark blue trunks with a red waistband. Superboy wore black and white trunks. Kaldur wore short dark blue trunks with a black waistband. Drakus wore black trunks with a dark purple waistband. M'gann stands on the beach, her arms stretched wide. "Hello, Megan." then turns towards the boys over her shoulder. "We should hit the beach everyday."

Robin smiles, then lowers his head into his free hand. "First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade." he says, his voice empty.

M'gann drops her head too. "Poor Wally." she echoes, she continues" I wonder what he would say at a time like this?"

Robin said" he would probably flirt at you, then ask Drakus what's with the large rod man?"

They all turn to Drakus who scratched the back of his head and said" I'm fishing, gonna catch some big fish."

Robin said" well I don't know if you know, but all big fish are either endangered or restricted from being catched such as a shark or whale."

Drakus cursed under his breath and said" then I'm fishing a lot today, besides wally could make it back soon just have to make our time on the beach last."

Superboy said" true, but knowing our schedule we will either have training or a mission by then."

Robin said" well then lets create memories to tell him, Boy wonder then grabs the volley ball and says" last one to the beach site is a rotten egg, hahahah",They all take off to the beach laughing.

* * *

 **Central City; August 8th; 9:00 CDT**

The school bells rings at Keystone High School.

"Welcome, class, to the first day of Sophomore Year." a teacher's voice started, his voice broken and scratchy.

Wally leans back, falling low into his chair as he groans.

* * *

M'gann and Robin splash each other in the water. Kaldur stay out because that would just be unfair. Though Superboy jumps into a cannonball, landing right between the two, drenching all of them. M'gann laughing as she dodges the wave he created. Drakus blasts into the air in hand a large net of fish, with a very big grin.

* * *

Wally stands in front of a bubbler, the pressure weak and uneven. As he leans down it sprays him in the face. Clenching his jaw and frowning Wally stands back up straight.

Looking down he gasps, seeing that it makes it look like he wet his pants, letting out a shaky, gasping groan as he drops his head back.

* * *

Hot dogs and fish roast on the grill the Team has set up, Robin picks one up with a fork to eat it. Rather than with a bun like the rest of the Team, while Drakus was currently choking on fish bones, as Superboy runs over and tries the Heimlich maneuver on him, successfully pushing out the bone hitting M'gann in the back of the head.

* * *

Orange mush is placed on a lunch tray, where there already an apple, and something brown that might be bread. Wally looks down, groaning, though this time more in disgust than anything.

* * *

Kaldur serves the volleyball, getting it over the net, where Superboy bumps it to M'gann who spikes it back at the other two.

* * *

Wally gets hit in the face with a dodgeball. Groaning he holds his fist up wanting to react, but can't. Mainly because waves of more dodgeballs come at him, though he wisely uses his arm and leg to keep them from hitting his face or stomach.

* * *

M'gann pats the tip of the sand mountain, while Robin pats the other side. The mountain built on a sleeping **_(or relaxing, you can't tell)_ ** Superboy. While Kaldur holds a red bucket, pouring more sand onto the side closer to Superboy's face with a smirk. **_(hence why I think he's asleep.)_** Drakus places a flag on the top.

* * *

The school bell rings once more at Keystone High. Now doors to the school fly open as Wally speeds out, coming to a skidding stop at the sidewalk throwing his hands up in the air. Crying out "wa-hoo!" because now he can finally get to the Mountain.

* * *

 **Recognize: Kid Flash; B-0-3**

As he reappears in the Zeta Tube, carrying all the necessities for a day at the beach. "The Wall-man is here! " he calls out, running his flip flops. "Let's get this party star-uhn!" he's cut off as he trips on the pole of his umbrella, falling flat on his face. The beach ball going bouncing into the main room just past an angry Batman as he watches Wally skid towards them. Lifting his head he sees them dressed for a mission. "...ted." he finishes weakly.

All the other protégés look to him with knowing smiles and hold no remorse at him making a fool of himself.

"Wall-man, huh?" a new voice asks, Aqualad stepping aside so Kid Flash can see her. Decked out in green with an arrow on her chest and a bow in hand, it's pretty obvious who she's imitating. The colors accent slightly darker skin tone, brown eyes, and bright blonde hair. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

Wally ignores her question as he steps up beside Robin and M'gann. "Uh, who's this?" he asks Kaldur, gesturing to her.

"Artemis, your new teammate." she says almost teasingly.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." Wally continues in the same insultingly teasing tone as Artemis.

Green Arrow steps up. "Um, she's my new protégé."

Wally's eyes go wide. "Wha-what happened to your old one?" he questions, clearly worried, but can't ask further as the Zeta-Tubes behind him are put in use.

 **Recognize: Speedy; B-0-6**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy states, walking out of the Zeta Tube. "Call me Red Arrow." the three original protégé are both relieved and tensed to see him in the mountain, but it's Green Arrow who reacts the fastest.

"Roy. You look-" Green Arrow begins, but Red Arrow cuts him off as he walks to the center of training circle.

"-Replaceable." he nearly growls, his gaze zeroed in on Artemis.

"It's not like that." Green Arrow tries. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy rhetorically questions angrily. "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis steps up to defend herself. "Yes, she can." she says, almost chipper sounding as she gets right in Roy's face.

"Who are you?" Wally finally questions.

"I'm his niece." Artemis says  
"She's my niece." Green Arrow says at the same time.

This response gets a smirk to grow on Robin's face. "Another niece?" he questions, knowingly.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur assures, speaking to Roy. Stepping up as Roy actually turns to look at him. "We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers."

Drakus stands cross armed and said" just because someone else has taken your place, doesn't mean your memories aren't here, or that you will never be apart of us.

From his left Wally pipes up, cheery once more. "And if we did, you know who we'd pick."

Artemis steps up once more. "Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

Roy immediately walks away from her. Right by Kaldur who stops him by speaking up. "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Roy admits, looking to Robin who tenses immediately at the name.

Then smiling he pulls up the data on his hologlove. "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago." he states as screens around the whole circle come up.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows ." Roy corrects.

Robin's joy shows through on his face. "Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" he asks as he, Wally, and M'gann all step up.

"Hard-core." Wally agrees, offering a fist to Robin. Which the Boy Wonder hits on top, then underneath, then on top again.

While Roy replies tensely. "I already rescued her." walking towards the lined up holo-screens. "Only one problem." pulling out a small grey box which brings up a larger screen in front of the ones Robin put up. "The Shadows had already coerced her into a weapon," glancing at the screen to make sure the data's up. "Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone.- but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows."

* * *

 **Miami Beach University; August 8th; 21:38 EDT**

As Roy explains, the Shadows are getting ready to use the technology at the university. In a blue convertible the cyclops sits in the backseat with the container for the Fog. Opening the top of the container right in front of the Robotics Lab. The Fog comes at the nearby window, where a young woman looks on in shock, then runs as the Fog punches its way through the glass. Coming out from the walls and floors. Everyone in the whole building evacuates.

The Fog comes into a computer lab, taking over all the computers and loading up all the files on them at high speeds.

Near the computer towers is another mass of the Fog, which when enhanced the databanks are being removed- or rather eaten- by the infiltrators. Which look exactly like image Roy has on his holoscreen.

Outside the cyclops works on a laptop, controlling the Fog. Even bringing them back into their storage tank where all the data is uploaded.

They drive away as the building begins to collapse in on itself.

* * *

Roy stands before the group, letting the horrible information fully sink in. "Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech." he finishes.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking." Artemis picks up, decidedly ignoring the angry look from Wally and the knowing look from Robin. "Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally scoffs, a smirk falling onto his face, but what he doesn't expect is for her to smile tauntingly at him. His smirk falls and he looks confused before finally shouting out what's on his mind. "Who are you?!"

Roy deliberately ignores the spat. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert."

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin begins, quietly.

Roy agrees with him instantly. "They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid." the picture changes again. "I stashed at her the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questions, shocked.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy rebuttals.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offers stepping closer to the young man he mentored.

"You and I?" Roy questions, sounding both angry and surprised. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Before Green Arrow can say anything, Batman places a dark hand on his shoulder. Stopping the blonde in his tracks. He glances back at the Dark Knight before turning back to Roy. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's her's now, too." Green Arrow says calmly

Roy scoffs. "Then my job's done." he says walking back towards the Zeta-Tubes.

 **Recognize: Speedy-**

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." Roy corrects. The Zeta Tube beeps, recognizing the update, and transporting him away.

Behind his turned back Wally turns to Artemis with a glare, M'gann looks over as well, but she's more confused than confrontational. Artemis looks away from the gingers' looks.

Drakus comments" cool new alias."

Green Arrow asked" speedy wasn't cool?"

Drakus said" he would agree with me that it sounds childish."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor; August 8th; 21:59 EDT**

Outside Happy Harbor High, M'gann and Superboy are on the roof with the Bioship camouflaged over their heads. While inside the school Aqualad checks the window to the hallway by the Computer Lab.

 _"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comms."_

From outside Miss Martian finds the other minds with ease. Connecting them quickly.

 _"Everyone online?"_ she asks.

 _"Ohh."_ Artemis half groans, sitting down on the desk Dr. Roquette is working at to keep from losing her balance. _"This is weird."_

 _"And distracting."_ Dr. Roquette's voice cuts in as she continues to code quickly. _"Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough."_ she stops typing and starts moving her body as if she were speaking aloud. _"Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_ she grips her head with annoyance and perceived pain from a headache she's bound to get. Drakus who meditates in front of the doc hovering in the air replies" just try to ignore it doc, best way is to focus on the task at hand."

replies" ok, I'll try", now continuing her work.

Wally sits on the window ledge eating a granola bar, Robin is looking out on of the partially opened blind of the same window row, but hidden by the pillar. _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

 _"Pot, kettle."_ Artemis offers. _"Have you met?"_

Kid Flash is immediately defensive. _"Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team."_

Artemis stands instantly and points directly at him. _"That is so not on me."_ behind her Roquette stops typing to give into her annoyance.

 _"Fate of the world at stake."_ she tries to remind without getting too angry.

 _"She started it."_ Kid Flash defends childishly.

Drakus responds" _and were ending it, get along now."_

 _"How about I just help Superboy and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter?"_ she offers, already walking away from her spot by the doctor.

 _"Good idea."_ Aqualad agrees, his tone formal as ever but there's a noted edge of stress to his simple words.

 _"You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo."_ Robin points out, smirking at the last tidbit of knowledge.

Kid Flash's eyes go wide. _"What? No!"_ he denies instantly "That was Speedy's—I mean, Red Arrow's… arrow. **(LAMO)** Right?" he tries, giving the Boy Wonder a small smile as if that would change his answer.

 _"Not so much."_ Robin admits, teasing clear in his tone.

Kid Flash manages to huff in his head. _"Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_ he gripes.

Walking out of the building Artemis is quick to remind him that's ineffective. _"You know, I can still hear you!"_

Wally grips his head and groans aloud.

 _"I couldn't get the Justice League."_ Roquette grumbles to herself, gripping the bridge of her nose before going back to coding.

 _"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon."_ Aqualad surmises, stepping up to stand behind the doctor. _"Can you track it?"_

 _"My utility fog is not a weapon."_ she quickly defends, turning towards Aqualad. _"It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online."_ she turns back to the computer but doesn't continue coding. _"Might as well rent a billboard with this address and ＂assassinate me＂ written in neon."_ placing her head on the fingertips of her left hand.

Aqualad places his hand on her shoulder. _"We will protect you."_ he promises.

She glances back as the dark skinned Atlantian then hitting the enter key to begin tracking the Fog. _"Tracking the Fog now."_ she tells him, though it's obvious by the way the targeting system is moving across the digital form of the globe on her screen. Coming to a stop on a fully zoomed in image of a plane sitting on a runway.

* * *

 **Philadelphia; August 8th; 21:57 EDT**

Inside the plane the cyclops man holds a drink as the plane slowly moves across the runway. Until the desk beeps. A holoscreen appearing, which is now automatically tracking the doctor's signal.

* * *

An old man's image rises on the left-hand side of the globe. "Roquette has surfaced to track us, but that link's a two-way street." his screen zooms right in on Happy Harbor High. "Sending her location… now."

The old man continues to sit in a lotus, watching the events unfold on screen. "Who we have near… Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?" he questions.

* * *

Superboy walks the perimeter, coming to a guarded stop as he hears bushes rustling. Following the sound, he leaps to the roof of the school and strides across it with precision, grace, and ease. Landing behind a tense M'gann and Artemis. The archer even having her bow strung. Though, seeing both are more relaxed than he, brushes it off and walking away from the girls.

 _"Mmm...that boy."_ Superboy turns back, but upon seeing her look at him his eyes widen, realizing she meant him.

 _"He can hear you. We can all hear you."_ Miss Martian points out, a tenseness to her tone that is not normal for her.

Artemis is either oblivious to or just doesn't care. _"Oh, I know."_ Miss Martian's eyes widen in shock.

 _"Miss Martian,"_ Aqualad's voice cuts in, Miss Martian calming, while Artemis forces her gaze out of the corner of her eye to the sidewalk leading to where she and Miss Martian are. _"Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

Miss Martian raises her right hand and the Bioship lands in the small field before the fence. _"Ready."_

Superboy and Robin run out to it quickly, the open hatch closing right on their heels. The ship takes off quickly and smoothly, whichever one of the boys are flying has clearly been working at it.

Turning to walk back Miss Martian gives Artemis a small glare that's gone before the archer could even blink. Both miss the raven haired woman behind the bushes wearing a jade green tunic with black under layers and a mask with a Cheshire grin splayed for all to see.

Miss Martian keeps her back to Artemis, her arms crossed before she finally gives in and talks to the girl. _"You embarrassed Superboy."_

Artemis smiles at the green skinned girl. Almost looking innocent. Almost. _"Didn't hear him say that."_

Miss Martian turns towards the archer, even though she's looking away. _"Must you challenge everyone?"_ Behind her turned back, the jade colored, Cheshire-grin-mask wearing woman leaps over the fence. Silent.

 _"Where I come from, that's how you survive."_ Artemis states, dropping the conversation there. Though Miss Martian's frown lessens slightly.

* * *

Kid Flash is leaning against the wall outside the classroom. The woman's shadow on the floor catches his attention. He follows it to the intersection but then sees it at the end of that hall. He uses his speed to try and reach the source. Skidding to a stop just before the pool, her shadow visible in the window for just a moment. He speeds into the natatorium, unaware of the hundreds of small spheres on the already potentially slippery floor.

He loses his footing, letting out a shocked "whoa" before landing on his back with a grunt. Groaning he looks up just in time to see the woman kick him in the face before all goes black.

She kicks his unconscious body into the pool, the 3m depth of the pool. Then running off without another sound.

* * *

In the Computer Lab Aqualad stands beside Dr. Roquette as she continues to type.

The door only creaks slightly as it opens, but it is only open a very small amount, Drakus who continues to meditate says to the Atlantean" Kaldur, she is here. A shuriken comes whizzing towards the back of Roquette's head. Aqualad takes the hit for her. The doctor goes to stand, but Aqualad sees movement. "Doctor, get down." he calls out.

Roquette looks to the source of the shuriken, only to see the Cheshire grin. Her eyes widen and two more shurikens fly towards her, which drakus takes the brunt of the attack takes it to his chest without pain or attention and stands in front the doctor.

The ravenette- Cheshire- pushes the door fully open, running behind the computer desks. "Hmm." she muses, twin sais held in a reverse grip as she runs towards the doctor and Atlantean. "That had to hurt."

Drakus pulls out the shuriken out of his chest, "Saiyan skin is quite dense." he states, as he energizes his hands to form dual blades. Just in time to block her sais.

"And my shuriken are quite poisoned." she says, slashing at his stomach, then dodging under his strike at her head, then striking towards his arm which he blocks once more and pushes her away. Kicking her in the chest. She flips through the hit, landing silent and confident in a crouch on a computer table.

 _"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab."_ Aqualad calls out.

Drakus felt his friends energy fading and said" Kaldur, Kid's energy is fading, what did you do, assassin?"

Cheshire said" your friends taking a swim."

Drakus transmission to wally.

* * *

Miss Martian and Artemis storm through the double doors, Artemis knocking an arrow as she runs towards the computer lab. _"We're on our way."_ the archer assures.

* * *

Drakus stood at the pool and looked around for wally, only to find him in the pool not moving, Drakus dived in and pulled him out, he pressed his ear to his friends face, no breathing. Drakus quickly started preforming CPR ignoring to check for a pulse. The heroine took a quick few breathes into his friend then slammed both his hands down on to his chest. Wally awoke with a sharp pain and eyes widen, he coughed up the water in his throat and took another few more coughs before realizing where he was and what happened, Kid asked" you didn't kiss me did you?"

Drakus smirked and pulled his friend to his feet while saying" I wont tell if you don't."

* * *

Cheshire slashes again at Aqualad, who is keeping the doctor behind his Water-bearers and body. In retaliation, he strikes as her head, which she ducks under and she once again slices at his core, which he jumps back from. She fakes a high roundhouse and gets both her legs over Aqualad's shoulders and yanks him to the ground with an "oof".

Roquette watches the fight like a tennis match.

Cheshire throws her shuriken at the bystander, forcing Aqualad to turn his sword into a whip to change the trajectory of the sai. Though it still lands mere inches from her face, finally getting her to move and jump back with a yelp.

"Almost." Cheshire mutters, as both she and Aqualad stand up, his Water-bearer becoming a sword once more as she a knife from her hiding place. "Poison slowing you down?" she asks as he strikes with both swords once more.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." he tells her, getting her face.

She uses it to her advantage and head-butts him. Giving him all the pain and her none, despite the height difference, due to her mask being what makes contact. Knocking him to the ground and both his Water-bearers out of his hands.

"Largely." she agrees, raising her sai. Only for it to be shot out of her hand. Turning to find Artemis already prepared with another arrow with ms. Martian hovering next to her.

"Don't. Move." Artemis states slowly.

* * *

Cheshire chuckles, hearing Aqualad get back to his feet and bear his swords behind her since she's been watching Artemis step closer to her. "This gig's getting interesting." she brings out a singlehanded collapsible sword. Standing ready for Artemis.

Who releases the arrows in rapid succession, however Cheshire slices through them, nearly in half every time.

Drakus and Kid Flash enter the door and find Doctor Roquette standing in stunned shock as arrow halves fall at her feet. Artemis pauses upon seeing them. Which is what prompts Cheshire to look as well. Now finding herself outnumbered four to one.

"Maybe a little too interesting." she admits as Artemis knocks another arrow. She deflects it and drops a flash grenade.

Kid Flash jumps through the smoke, hitting nothing and stumbling right into Artemis' arms. Both of them bumping foreheads. Shocked to find them so close together, and practically sharing breaths, he stumbles back with his eyes wide. Then looks to the now empty space. "Gone." he grunts.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yells at Aqualad.

"This was all your fault. You were on the perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?" Kid demands of Artemis, who boldly stands before him.

Her eyes merely narrow at him, but enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

"That's not really fair." Miss Martian says calmly, walking up to them. "I was outside too."

"Outside being distracted by her." he retaliates. "Besides I can't be mad at you." his tone gone flirtatious and almost sweet as he changes who he's defending.

Drakus said" it doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need a new plan."

Roquette says" agreed, you all need to put your differences aside."

Drakus said" we will, right guys?"

The team nodded and split to cool off, giving Miss Martian and Artemis the ability to talk without him separating them.

She gives the newest member a genuine smile. "I didn't do half as well in my first battle," she offers, even placing her hand on Artemis' shoulder in an attempt to increase her comfort by offering it physically. "and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Before she can respond Aqualad cuts in. "Focus, everyone." though out of the two Miss Martian seems the most annoyed with the interruption. "The Shadows will be back."

The radio beeps. "Robin to Aqualad." it catches the Atlantean's attention immediately.

* * *

 **With Robin and Superboy**

The camouflaged Bioship flies over the coastline of a big city. "We're over Philadelphia." the Boy Wonder continues. Looking to an image on his hologlove as he flies the Bioship. "We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs."

All he can do is watch as the building crumbles beneath them. "We're too late."

His eyes go wide at the efficiency and completeness of it. "It's destroyed, totally destroyed."

Even Superboy's eyes have gone wide with shock. "The Fog decimated it."

They look over the broken remains of the entire lab, everything sharded and cracked. "This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hand of the enemy." there's actually a bit of anger starting to show through in his words.

He and Superboy share a look. "What's our next move?" he asks Aqualad.

* * *

Aqualad looks to the unhurt Doctor Roquette. "Rescan for that Fog. Find it." then he glances back at the Doctor once more. "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Buoy Bells ding in the distance, while Artemis walks around behind the doctor Kid Flash sits on top of the computer tower. When the blonde comes to a stop and glances at him, he glares right back.

 _"Stop it, both of you!"_ Aqualad's telepathic voice cuts in and draws their attention away from the glaring contest that was about to begin.

 _"What?"_ both ask at the same time.

* * *

From within the bushes outside their location, Drakus remains calm. _"we can hear you glaring."_ he informs them. Then heads off towards the slight treeline. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep." Aqualad instructs, but aloud.

The trees rustle behind him as a shadowy head appears. This one covered.

Aqualad is snagged by red vines before he could even hope to react and brought up with only a slight cry of shock. There are hits and grunts, leaves that fall to the ground below, but the attacker and now Aqualad are covered by the foliage.

Until he's kicked out and slammed hard into the side of a parked van, leaving a dent and him to rebound until he falls to the concrete. Looking up he sees the shadow leap out of the trees. As the assassin- Black Spider- lands in a crouch before the Atlantean he stands, only to get hit in the shoulder blades by a man with crane hook for an arm- accurately named Hook. It knocks Aqualad down and out.

Cheshire flips beside his fallen body. "The Martian could return any second, and I'm not keen on evening their odds." she tells the men. "We end Roquette now." with that she's gone again.

* * *

In the single room building, Kid Flash is watching Roquette as she types, still hanging out on top of the computer tower. The doors burst open and from the doorframe, Black Spider flips out.

Kid flips to a similar position, but his left leg out to the side which allows him to stand and pick into a run with ease. Going to swipe out Black Spider's feet, but the man lives up to his chosen name. Flipping to the ceiling and clinging there. Before shooting red webbing at Kid Flash.

Who rolls out of the and towards the narrow cylinder trashcan which he throws at Black Spider to get him to drop back down to the ground. The assassin springs through his crouch, coming in with a cross that Kid Flash easily dodges and counter with a hit to the ribs.

Artemis goes to shoot the assassin when the glass window in the ceiling behind her shatters and Hook drops to the ground.

She changes her aim and shoots at the white haired man, who dodges the shot, and the next three by diving between the pews.

Artemis knocks another arrow, while Roquette stops typing and turns to her. "Don't stop working." she instructs the doctor, before releasing the arrow. Roquette says nothing and turns back to the computer.

From the double windows, Cheshire lines up an arrow it a crossbow. She releases it, but a desk is telekinetically put in the way of the shot. "Martian's here. It's now or never." she commands of Hook and Black Spider, ditching the crossbow.

Kid Flash runs at Black Spider, but the acrobatic assassin executes a sudden spin which places him under Kid Flash and able to kick him in the stomach and away with both feet. Finding his footing with ease he shoots red webbing at the desk blocking Roquette.

Artemis has another arrow ready to be shot at Hook, but when she sees Cheshire drop down before Roquette her distraction is rewarded by a hook to the face. The hook returns to Hook's hand while Cheshire looms over the fallen Roquette.

She twirls her sai, finding her expert hold and ready to stab her in the back. When the doctor's skin suddenly turns green and her head turns to look right at Cheshire. "We've been duped!" she calls out, both angrily and to alert both men working with her.

Drakus transmission right behind her and said" no shit", Drakus got in a strange stance and shouted" **WOLF FANG FIST** , Drakus then unleashed a flurry of claw like strikes and hit her in the gut with a duel claw strike, sending her away sliding across the floor.

* * *

At the Sandbar Internet Cafe is the real Doctor Roquette working on a computer as Aqualad stands guard. "I've almost got it." she tells him.

* * *

"The next target's a WayneTech Facility." Robin says, shocked as the camouflaged Bioship comes to a slow just outside the building. "In theory," now he has Superboy's attention, the clone can hear the emotions raging through Robin's voice. "it's system software could be used to hack the-" he cuts himself off.

"The what?" Superboy asks expectantly.

"Doesn't matter." Robin tries to brush off. "Wh-what matters is WayneTech. operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

In the parking structure across the street, a dark grey van pulls into a parking space. Inside is the cyclops and the Fog. Which he quickly begins activating.

* * *

Miss Martian returns to her classic form, levitating in the air a good four feet over Cheshire and Hook's heads. "You'll never find Doctor Roquette." she tells Cheshire with conviction.

"Never's such a long time." Cheshire teases. "Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy." she calls out. Running off.

Hook launches his hook at Miss Martian to prevent her from following.

Artemis is just starting to get her feet when Cheshire runs by. She quickly gets back to her feet. "Pursuing their leader." she calls out. Kid Flash is still fighting Black Spider, blocking his punches, then managing a cross to the assassin's face, the assassin regained focus as drakus sent a kick to the back of his head and knocking him down. "Take the rest down." he watches the blonde run out the double doors.

"You are **so** not the boss of me." Kid calls after her, annoyed and purposefully dragging out the so.

"Just do it!" she snarls over her shoulder, not losing stride.

Behind his turned back Black Spider gets to his feet and throws his arms around Kid Flash so he can't move his arms. His left arm slides closer to the speedsters neck as his right-hand grips the ginger hair tightly.

* * *

Artemis follows Cheshire outside the building, but the cat-themed assassin notices the lack of an unconscious Aqualad immediately. "Oh, I do not like being played." she murmurs to herself. The lenses of her mask light up and she can now see Aqualad's footprints as they lead down the road. She takes after them quickly.

Artemis stops in nearly the same spot Cheshire did, knocking an arrow. Releasing it.

Cheshire strikes it out of the air. "I was hoping it'd be you." she says, the smugness in her voice shows that smile on her mask is almost definitely on her face. Then she takes off down the street again.

Getting to the rooftops and running across them rather than on even ground with Artemis. She lands before two chimney stacks, but before she can make her way around them another of Artemis' arrows is released. This one sticking to the chimney on the left and releasing a purple gas. Causing the assassin to cough a few times before she loses a grip on her sais and falls unconscious with a groan.

Artemis lands in a crouch, bringing another arrow out of her quiver, stringing and bringing slight tension to it. When she's close, Cheshire turns to her side, putting her hand underneath her body, and knocking Artemis' legs out from under her.

"Mask has built-in filters." the assassin taunts.

Artemis goes for the sidekick, which Cheshire blocks with her arm, moving through the motion Artemis goes for a roundhouse to her head. She whiffs but gets back to her feet. Unfortunately, Cheshire gets her hands locked behind her back and knocks her bow out of her hands.

"Better luck next time, kid." Cheshire teases with ease despite the amount Artemis is struggling. She hits the archer in between the shoulder blades. Knocking her to the ground with a cry.

* * *

Aqualad hears a thump on the roof and immediately turns to Roquette. "We have company." he says tensely.

"Uploading now." she says, typing even faster. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me." she snaps.

A singular sphere rattles its way down the dark hallway, coming to a stop just within visible range. Before stopping and immediately releasing a smoke screen. Aqualad whips out his Water-bears quickly, forming solid swords in seconds. Roquette stands up beside him when nothing happens for a few seconds.

From behind his a ceiling panel is pushed lose.

Sensing something he turns, only to get three darts to the chest in rapid succession.

Cheshire drops to the ground confidently. "Let's test the limit of you Jellyfish immunity, shall we?" she taunts.

Aqualad shakes his head in order to clear it before charging at the assassin. He strikes high with his right. Which she ducks under, then at where her face is now with his left. Which she tightly flips over. He strikes downwards, but she steps out of the way and lets his momentum throw him off balance. As he turns towards her she unleashes a roundhouse kick to his face. Which knocks him straight to his front on the floor. Both his Water-bearers losing their integrity and the tattoos dimming in unison.

"There, limit tested." Cheshire says simply. Then turns to Roquette. "Now, doctor, time for my appointment." she enunciates by bringing out a sai, which gets Roquette to cautiously move away from her.

All while the upload is being processed.

With the bioship still camouflaged Superboy and Robin wait by the opening back hatch.

"It's downloading." Robin informs, watching the progress on his hologlove.

What catches Superboy's attention is the sound of a van door opening. He recognizes the Fog's storage container instantly. "Don't need it!" he growls.

Jumping despite Robin's cry of "Superboy!" but the Boy Wonder can only watch as he jumps right at the cyclops.

Before he can reach him the man uses the grey control panel hanging from his shoulder to release a red laser beam at Superboy. Strong enough to knock him back and to the parking surface on his back. Unmoving.

The cyclops turns back to the container and releases the Fog.

"No!" Robin calls out, grappling to the nearest light pole then flipping to get to the next and land before the surface level of the WayneTech facility. A hole eaten through the double doors.

The security guard can only watch the cloud go by in shock. "What in the-" he cuts himself off as he sees Robin run past him. "Hey! You can't come in here!" yells at the not stopping Boy Wonder. Moving to grab his walkie talkie. "Unauthorized entry!"

The gated doors start coming down ahead of the Boy Wonder. "WayneTech override- RG4." Robin calls out.

The nearly closed gate rises giving him enough room to roll underneath and keep running.

* * *

Miss Martian manages to dodge the large hook as it comes back to its source. Once she's out of range she throws her hand out telekinetically moving the pews beside Hook. He obliterates the first one but barely manages to get the one that rises to his turned back.

Knowing she's vulnerable he turns and launches his hook at her once more. She spins away and it sticks to the ceiling. _"Kid Flash, we need to end this now."_ she tells him.

As the speedster avoids the red webbing by flipping over the row seating. Coming to a pause with a smirk on his face. _"It's like you read my mind, beautiful."_ in his distracted state the red webbing clings to his left shoulder. Looking over it for a mere second until he starts spinning at high speeds.

Black Spider is too shocked to be able to counteract it before he's whisked off his feet.

Kid Flash jumps, while still spinning, and lands a dual set of kicks to Black Spider's chest, breaking the webbing and sending the assassin back into a pew and breaking it with the force Kid Flash hit him with.

Hook's hook retracts and he launches it once more at Miss Martian. She creates a telekinetic wall that sends the hook crashing back into its wielder. Hitting him in the jaw and knocking the man out with a strangled cry of pain.

"Woohoo!" she says happily, aloud. "I got mine."

"Great." Kid Flash says, then tries to work against the webbing finding it not anywhere near budging. "Uh, a little help?"

* * *

The Fog crashes through a set of windows low on the left side of the second tier of the building. The lights go black in that segment, the Fog continues on taking out more windows and lights as they overrun the building.

Inside the cafeteria three of the workers yell as the run out of the room, only a young woman with brunette hair remains by her work station. Robin runs in through the other door. Heading right for the computer. Slowing as he pulls out the cable from his hologlove.

"What's going on?" she asks, confused but not seemingly frightened. Then sees Robin attach the cord to the computer. "What are you doing?"

Robin ignores her as his screen comes to life. "Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe." he begs, tapping on the projection.

* * *

Cheshire continues to back the nervous doctor up, away from the unconscious Aqualad. Grabbing the front of her shirt elicits a gasp from the doctor as she closes her eyes, expecting her end. Before that, she looks to the computer with the download progress showing.

Cheshire cocks her head and follows the woman's gaze. Just as the bar shows full download and the computer beeps in agreement. The assassin turns back to the doctor." So you've finished the virus," she states. "eliminating the reason for your elimination," despite her words her sai is getting closer to the doctor's neck and face. "though not your entertainment value." she gets right in front of her and watches as the blonde's eyes go wide. The sudden release of her grip sends the doctor to the ground. "Lucky for you, my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, doctor, Shadows may find another use for you." she shies away from the assassin, the final statement more terrifying than any proceeding it.

* * *

At the WayneTech. Facility the Fog is still running rampant, but Robin is fully focused on the download status of the virus. Once it's fully uploaded to his hologlove the result is instantaneous. The screen of the computer he's logged into goes red.

Inside the computer, the Fog Bots turn red mere seconds before exploding.

Robin turns to watch as the Fog Cloud behind him turns red before disappearing. The woman behind the counter breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" he cheers, clutching his unoccupied hand. "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!"

* * *

The cyclops can only watch as the Fog turns red before disappearing. What catches his attention is the fact that Superboy is standing once more and walking towards him. Reacting he shoots another beam at the clone.

Superboy grunts as he blocks it with his forearm, but is able to charge ahead as he blocks most of the beam. Some smaller ones still hitting him, but not enough to hinder his movements.

Gritting his teeth he faces the source, pushing harder despite the pain. Once he's close enough he fully faces the man, then reaches out with his hand and stops the beam from even leaving the helmet. The backlash knocks the man into the side of the van and limply to the ground.

* * *

Cheshire walks out of the Sandbar Cafe. Only to be stopped as four of Artemis' arrows land before her and explode quickly.

Her mask falling off and out of the smoke.

As it clears she's on her hands and knees, her back to Artemis' taut bowstring and very sharp arrow tip. She subtly pushes up, but Artemis sees it. "Don't move a muscle." the archer snarls.

Despite the warning, Cheshire stands. "Wow." she murmurs, turning to face Artemis over her shoulder. Her eyes open to reveal the same murky, dark, expansive brown as Artemis' own. "I am completely at your mercy.

Artemis' eyes widen slightly as she gasps. "You."

"I suppose now you bring me to Justice. Let your new friends interrogate me." she taunts. "I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." There's a long pause where neither of them so much as breathe. Then, Artemis silently lowers her bow. "Didn't think so." she starts backing up, smoke curling around her. "So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear." with that even her shadow has gone missing.

The smoke stays for another moment then it too, disappears.

Aqualad pants as he's mostly supported by Dr. Roquette as she helps him out the door. "Artemis, where's the assassin?" he questions.

"She, uh- she got away." she stutters out quietly.

However, Kid Flash and his big mouth are right beside her in an instant. "Oh, from you?" he taunts. "Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours."

Miss Martian lowers the still-knocked-out assassin closer to the ground, Drakus tossed down the other from his shoulder.

He looks down and his eyes lighten, a small smile on his face. "Cool." then picks up Cheshire's mask. "Souvenir."

Aqualad recognizes it instantly, walking towards Kid Flash without Roquette's support, but the doctor remains close, just in case. "Her mask?" he questions, wincing as he yanks one of her darts out of his chest. "Did you her," he cuts himself off as he rips out another dart. "her face?" he finishes, yanking out the last dart.

"It was dark." Artemis defends, then looks towards the bay.

"It is fine." Aqualad assures, reading her body language since she won't say anything. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you."

She glances over her shoulder before fully turning to face him as Miss Martian lands beside Kid Flash.

"Welcome to the Team."

She gives a small smile in return.

Aqualad steps up before her and offers his hand. After a slight hesitation, she takes it.

"I always wanted a sister." Miss Martian says sincerely. "Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." she clarifies, even Kid Flash is willing to get close to the 'newbie who kicked Red Arrow off the Team'

"I wouldn't know." Artemis decides to say, though a small chuckle does come through. "But thanks."

Drakus said" good to have you here, hope we fight soon, you did good."

Miss Martian elbows Kid Flash in the chest. "Ow." he grumbles, but still no one says anything. "Yeah. Welcome." he says begrudgingly.

Artemis offers her hand, he only hesitates slightly before taking it. Though he does look at it the whole time like he thinks it's going to either explode or eat him.

* * *

 **Gotham City; August 9th; 1:16 EDT**

An out of order telephone booth glows gold, as it shuts off Artemis opens the doors. Looking around as she walks into the center of the alleyway. Her eyes narrow as she looks to her right blindspot. Spinning tightly she crouches to her knee, aiming her bow at the shadowy figure whose only noticeable features are their bright-white eyes. "Step into the light." she demands, her arm shaking slightly from the effort of holding her drawstring back so long and moving into that position so quickly. "Now."

Nonchalantly Red Arrow does. "Nice move." he says with a slight scoff as he walks towards her. Artemis releases the drawstring, and stands up. "Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece," he says a resentful tone to his words as he stops before her. "though we both know you're not." Artemis glares. "Still, I'm sure G.A. and Bats had a reason for lying, so your cover's safe." he leans down and into her personal space. "But I warn you: do not hurt my friends." he practically growls. Then walks away.

Behind his turned back Artemis' shoulders sag.

* * *

"Report." a voice demands.

The old man's eyes open, sitting in the center of a semicircle with Light Screens above his head. "Masters, before Ojo's capture he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us.

"Once again the young... heroes interfere." L-2 states. "So it's fortunate that we have an operative... on the inside." the old man smiles dreadfully.

* * *

Drakus walked into his room, took in a deep breathed an exhaled tiredly, he walked into his shower and began to soak his body in the water pressing his hand on the wall under the shower head. Drakus eyes then popped open in realization of three powerful energy signatures coming toward the planet. The Saiyan rushed out putting back on his GI, and blasting out the door and out the cave toward a nearby barren desert in the dead of night. Drakus stood still waiting for a movement only for three bright white blasts to strike the ground creating large craters.

Drakus walked over to the edges of one of the craters and looked down inward. The dusty clouds stood in the way of his line of sight, before it cleared reveling a Saiyan pod, the pod opened and out came a silhouette of a man with a long tail, he looked up and simply said" Well..well..well.. if it isn't the prince."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, hope you have enjoyed the last few chapters, and I also hope you enjoy the new arc here, I might make it last a few chapters. the next chapter will include more action, new characters and abilities, and plenty of new original dialogue. Be ready for the next chapter titled" The Great Saiyan Battle of Earth!"**


	8. Great Saiyan Battle of Earth part 1

**Chapter 8: The Great Saiyan Battle of Earth part 1!**

no POV

Drakus stood above the man distance apart by the crater, this was one of the energy signatures he felt "can't under estimate him "he thought

The man from the pod stood out the pod from the dust and into the moon light, he was an average height man around the same as drakus's, averagely built, with a black furred tail wrapped around his waist, he had regular Saiyan tone skin, with wild black hair that stood up all spikey like, he had bright dark blue eyes, his face held a scar mark of sharp cut on his right check. He wore a blue screened scouter, his armor was half Saiyan armor, it was the Saiyan chest piece with no sleeves or under shirt, it consisted of black plates, dark blue secondary plates, and a platinum outline, fingerless black gloves, baggy grey pants, Saiyan armor boots that were black and blue like his chest piece.

Drakus watched the man closely in an almost intrigued way, finally getting to meet another Saiyan since his birth.

The Saiyan flew up and stood in front of Drakus, who stepped back in surprise of this movement, almost two feet away from each other. Drakus asked" your a Saiyan right?"

The Saiyan smirked and replied in a tough prideful tone" yes, my name is Zeke, your the missing prince aren't you?"

Drakus nodded and said" yeah, my Saiyan birth name is Kolrah."

Zeke said" I know, your probably wondering why we are here?"

"We?" said Drakus, who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Two figures swiftly appeared on his sides, one man and one woman, both Saiyan.

The woman was shortest Saiyan here, she had pale olive skin, light green eyes and short black hair that hung over her forehead and little down the back of her neck, she wore regular white and gold Saiyan chest piece with a grey under skin shirt, black under skin pants with plate guards on her knees and shins with no gloves and Saiyan armor boots. The woman stared at drakus intrigued with a crazy smirk.

The man was little more built than Zeke, he had a darker shade of Saiyan skin, he had red eyes and b lackspikey hair that pointed up and behind him. The man wore a red skintight top with white highlights, baggy red pants with a bronze metal waistband, bronze and black Saiyan gauntlets and boots. He stood with another crazy grin while igniting a cigarette in his hands then taking a breath in and holding the object in his lips.

Zeke said" these are my associates, her name is Acid and he is Nova."

Drakus said confused" they don't sound like Saiyan names?"

Zeke crossed his arms and replied" well their not our real names, just nicknames."

Drakus asked" why nicknames?"

Acid said" no point in having Saiyan names, since were probably only 4 of maybe ten Saiyan's left in the universe.

Nova continued" especially since, their are many who would want us dead or hunt us for profit."

Drakus asked" why are you here?"

Zeke said" whenever we find powerful beings out in the galaxy, we try to have them join, so far they all don't so we kill them."

Drakus said" I thought Saiyan's were saviors not killers?"

Nova said" their are good Saiyan's and bad ones."

Zeke uncrossed his arms and gave a serious glare while saying" back to the point, join or die."

Drakus stared at him for a minute before he quickly sent a solar flare at the captain then blasted away, Zeke rubbed his eyes until his vision came back and shouted" you idiots go after him!" Acid and Nova blasted away chasing after the prince.

 **Back at mount just: 12 am**

Red Tornado walked through the halls of the young heroes rooms, stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door reveling Superboy, he was at the time looking over movies mostly which star wars. (- reference here if you don't know) Superboy turned to the leaguer and said" yeah?"

Red replied" as one would say bedtime is now."

Superboy said" I know, I just need a movie to play as I sleep."

Red replied" you need a movie to sleep?"

Superboy said" at Cadmus all I got was silence, it was a bit scary and reminds me of it to much in silence."

Red said" I see, try music, I hear it calms oneself with their favorite music playing as they sleep and blocks negative thoughts."

Red closed the door and went to the next and saw inside was a already sleeping Atlantean, he closed the door silently and came to Drakus's to find the doors busted open and checked around with no sign of the Saiyan. Red went to the next which was opened the door, she was reading a book in bed, she looked up and saw Tornado and said" yes, Red Tornado?"

Red simply said" have you seen Drakus, his doors are busted open?"

M'gann flew over and existed her room to go over Drakus's room, she noticed the busted doors and said" no, but where could he be?"

Red said" Get ready, I'll wake the others."

Just then a large hole was made in the wall, Drakus was tossed like a ragdoll into knocking her to the ground, she realized what happened and placed Drakus's head on her lap, she noticed cuts and bruises on himself. M'gann shakes her friend and awoke him asking" Drakus what happened, who did this?"

Drakus awoke and placed his hands on the surface he was on, then said" two Saiyan's attacking, what feels like the softest silk in existence?"

Drakus was feeling the nightgown M'gann wore and said" Ms.m this is soft."

M'gann wacked him in the head causing him to refocus and stand up, he said" two of them, the third is else where. M'gann changed her nightgown to her uniform and said" how strong are they?"

Then another blast came through as two silhouette came from the dusty clouds, who came through, Acid held a orb of sickly green energy and said" stronger than the Prince of Saiyan's that's for sure."

Nova launched a ball of fire to the ground and shouted" HAVE A TASTE OF MY **SCORCH ATTACK!"**

The fired hit the ground as a tornado of fire swirls toward them, Drakus readies to push it back, before a water whip slices through it cutting it away.

The heroes turn to Aqualad with two aqua maces at the ready, Superboy standing their with a death glare, and Artemis with a readied arrow all in outfit.

Aqualad says" no thanks, im allergic to fire."

Acid fired the green orb and said" THEN TRY MY **ACID DROP!"**

Drakus knocked the ball away, then rushed toward them collecting dark flames and fired them off shouting" **EXTINQUISH FLAMES!"**

The flames pushed them back ignoring the sight of Superboy and Aqualad kicking them straight in the face. The Saiyan's checked their scouters to check their power levels.

Acid said" the boy with the water has a power level of 20,000!"

Nova said" and the boy with the "S" has a level of 35,000!"

Both heroes looked to one another and said" sounds about right."

Red tornado walked up in front of the two and said" retreat and get help, I will hold them off."

Drakus glared hard at Red and said" I'm not leaving!"

Aqualad replied" do as he said were no match for them."

Drakus clamed down and nodded before all the heroes took a hold of Drakus as he used instant transmission to disappear.

Tornado turned back to the Saiyan's and readied some tornado hands and said" its you two and me now. "Nova and Acid smirked before charging to attack.

Drakus and company transmission to his room and he quickly grabbed the metal box his parents gave him and said" sorry needed this." Then transmission away."

Nova and Acid both held one arm and leg of Tornado, Nova said" useless piece of metal, where do you think the prince went?"

Acid replied" don't know, but im sure the robot can tell us."

Zeke flew toward them from the open hole and looked around with an impressed look, he said" they put up much of a fight?"

nova replied" yeah, a small difference in levels though, we can win easily though since were stronger."

Zeke said" good, lets take him back to the pods, in the morning we use him as bait.

 **In the watchtower conference room**

The heroes appeared on the watchtower on top of the meeting table, all flailing down everywhere. Drakus looked up to meet the eyes of Superman, his face full of shock, Drakus nervously laughed and said" sorry about that, had to do it. The rest of the team got off the table and noticed it being full. Diana looked to her son, who now turned toward her and she asked" Drakus what are you doing here, non leaguers aren't suppose to be here."

Drakus said" I know, but it was an emergency, we were under attack."

Batman asked" by who?"

Drakus stood, eyes closed and said" three Saiyan's, their leader asking if I should join, I refused and I had to escape since they were more powerful than I and outnumbered me."

Aqualad said" they were powerful indeed."

M'gann said" Red tornado told us to retreat, and fought them himself, probably taken hostage."

Canary said" don't blame yourselves, you did as you were told and was the smart move, now we need a plan of attack."

Drakus punched the wall creating cracks and said" Dammit!, I should have stayed and fight, now Red's in trouble, damn. you Zeke!"

Diana held a hand on her son's shoulder and said" Drakus, please clam down, we will get him back."

Batman asked" who is Zeke?"

Drakus replied" Zeke is the lead Saiyan, I could tell he is more powerful than his comrades Acid and Nova."

Superman asked" do you know where they landed?"

Drakus nodded and said" yeah, they landed not far from mount just, out in a desert."

Batman said" Everyone prepare to leave in five, we will go and get Red Tornado back."

Aquaman asked" no plan of action?"

Batman replied" The Saiyan race is powerful with little to no weakness, besides their tails and if I can place this in their bodies. Batman showed them a vial with a needle containing green liquid, he continued" Its a liquid that will damage their metabolism, make them weak to attacks."

Just then the hologram machine beeped on the table, then opening up to revel the news, with Iris west, She says" Good morning everyone, I'm Iris West, today we have a broadcast from a threat to human existence, who calls himself Zeke."

Then the video pops up, showing Zeke standing in the middle of the desert with red tornadoes head in his hand. Zeke says" hello people of earth, my name is Zeke, I am from the race known as the Sayian's a warrior race, here we have the hero known as Red Tornado of the justice league, well he's in pieces, but alive. But I will cut to the chase, I want Kolrah, the Saiyan prince to fight me, I call for a cha'Kio, ge , ji'ta or are you fri'va. Drakus clenched his fists till the began to bleed and began grunting. Zeke continued" the prince has until tomorrow to come, before I destroy the earth."

Then a fist broke the table in half interrupting the vid, Drakus huffing and puffing in anger.

Kaldur asked" what did Zeke say?"

Drakus said" he called for a moon beast, warrior fight."

Drakus walked off trying to calm down then said" basically a traditional fight, that decided who is stronger, whoever wins gets to do anything to the other, both self and anything in the losers life, like destroying the earth."Drakus walked out to the plaza, with Diana chasing after.

M'gann asked after Drakus was out of reach" what was the last part?"

Batman simply replied" basically called him a pussy or wuse. Batman placed the vial back into his pack and walked off, Superboy called out to him" your not gonna go after Zeke?"

The dark knight replied" this is now Drakus's fight, I have no right to interfere."

 **With Drakus and Diana**

Drakus walked off to a metal railing out looking to space and earth, he lightly banged his fists to the rail and sighed, Diana came up behind him and asked" you ok?"

Drakus turned back to her with a hard glare, she replied" sorry, bad time, she paused for a second and said" Drakus, if you must fight him I wont stop you, but I want you to calm down, don't let your anger cloud your vision in battle. Drakus didn't respond immediately, but then said" I know, but I'm afraid." Diana looked up to him with slight shock to her face, she asked" why?, your one of the strongest warriors I know."

Drakus said" that's exactly why I'm afraid all my life I wanted to fight to be the strongest, but as a grew I saw how my sisters saw me they were afraid of me, when I came to join the team and researched many different things about this world I always found that if one has gained so much power, others are immediately afraid of what they could do with that power". "for example Superman, when he first started, everyone questioned his goals and powers, if he had the right judgment to use them for good". "I am afraid of showing my true power, I'm afraid that the team will fear me instead of trusting me."

Diana replied" honey, I know your scared, but your friends aren't like that they care about you all care about each other even if you all have known one another for a short time you all do trust one another, but you need to have trust in them."

Drakus still not turned to his mother, wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to her, held his fist up and smirked before replying" ok, I have a plan."

 **Back in the conference room: 1am 23 hours until the next day of the fight**

Drakus and Diana walked in and Drakus said" ok guys I have a plan."

Kid flash who arrived with Robin and Artemis not to long ago via boom tube asked" what, we get are loved ones, personal items and say our goodbyes and leave via spaceship to live on mars for the rest of our lives?"

Drakus smirked and said" no, we fight, now we don't have much time, we only have about half a day left and we are losing time, now I'm nowhere near as strong as Zeke and his minions, so I've decided to take you all to the time chamber."

Robin asked with a raised eyebrow" what the hell is a time chamber?"

Drakus said" my mentor Goku, in his dimension they have a large endless chamber that is a different dimension that has a different time frame, one day out is a year in, now if we get their quick enough we have a year to train, both in your natural ways and in learning the techniques I know to better your fighting."

Kaldur asked" ok then what after?"

Drakus replied" then we take the fight to them, using our new training and abilities."

M'gann asked" a year, well if we do then what do we do for food, or other things."

Drakus replied" inside their are beds, bath and food, I need you all to help me fight, I will deal with Zeke, but I need you all to take on Acid and Nova for me."

Artemis who has been silent had a worried face and asked" do you really think we stand a chance, we aren't powerful beings, we don't get stronger from training like robin and I?"

Kid said" aren't you usually the more confident one?"

Artemis replied" I'm serious!"

Drakus said" My mentor Goku once told me, "Power comes in response to a need not a desire", you all can get strong you just have to believe you have the power I know it."

Kid sighed and held his hand out saying" well, got nothing to lose, might as well give it a go".

M'gann held her hand out and said" I'm willing to try".

Robin held his out and said" well, better have an aster than a disaster".

Kaldur did the same and said" we fight and die as a team".

Superboy did the same saying" Strong together right".

They all look to Artemis who holds on joining in and watched their stares before doing the same and said" guess its better dying in battle than a coward".

Drakus said" good, now meet back in five then we leave."

 **5 min and two instant transmission's later**

The team landed with bags on top of Kami's lookout, Drakus looks around and said" alright, lets get inside were losing time."

Then a voice" said" what's the worry Drakus"?

Then a little green man with two green antennas who wore robes and a cane approached them, Drakus smiled and greeted the man" hello Dende, I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, but my friends desperately need the time chamber."

Artemis said" why do we need the little green's permission?"

Dende glared and replied" My name is Dende, and yes you can, good luck."

Drakus and the team walked toward the chamber and he said" Hey artemis, id give Dende more respect, he's this earth's guardian, not to mention he could beat you in a fight and he is not even a warrior clan."

They entered the chambers which made them all beside Drakus look in awe. Drakus said" good, its all ready, now listen basic schedule is breakfast, dress means ready for training until lunch, then train again, dinner, relax then bed then repeat for the year".

Kid asked" why is seem weird beyond hell in here?"

Drakus said" its meant to be to train not only physically, but mentally."

Drakus then stared hard before he said" now, get some rest, morning we train and I will not go easy."

"easy...easy...easy...easy "echoed the void

Drakus smirked and said" better use to that guys.

 **Morning**

The team gathered for breakfast and sat on the table to eat, all still in pajamas.

They ate in silence until M'gann asked" so Drakus, what kind of training will we have"?

Drakus took a bite of his steak sized ham and said" first will test what you all need to improve on with your normal fighting style and abilities, then once that is done we focus on your speed and reaction as well as knowledge in battle, then we go to the new techniques that I find to be appropriate for each of your fighting styles, then you all fight me, your attacks will be strong enough to damage me severely enough to a point in which my Saiyan biology will increase my power tenfold."

Kid joked" why are you our teacher?"

Drakus smirked and replied" well I am from a warrior race, then he noticed glares from them all and he continued" what, I'm just Saiyan"?

Drakus finished stood up and said" now get ready in your new outfits."

They looked to the Saiyan confused, he turned to notice this and sighed, before taking a capsule from his pocket and pressed it and tossed it to the floor. Upon opening reveled sets of regular Saiyan armor with under skin suit with the signature white plates with gold inners, with no shoulder pads. " this Saiyan armor is a gift from my parents, we will use them for training" said Drakus.

Superboy held up the armor and examined it before saying" why do we need to"?

Drakus replied" the armor is tough, heavy, and hot to be in to, best to train our bodies to be stronger."

They began dressing Drakus finishing first walked out and examined himself in the mirror, but Superboy could barely get his leg in and called out behind a curtain" hey Drakus"?

The Saiyan replied" yeah"?

Superboy said" I can barely get my leg inside".

Drakus chuckled before replying" just keep trying, the material stretches to great lengths".

Drakus stood out in the open void waiting for his team who came out in minutes all complaining about the suits, except M'gann and kid who smiled. " Ok good your ready, now well start with a spar, you all against me".

They looked confused until Kid said" your sure dude, we have our own advantages"?

Drakus nodded and readied in a fighting stance before saying I'm ready".

They looked at one another still unsure before they started to shrug and scattered all around waiting for one of them to start the match. Drakus looked to Superboy who was actually smirking to be sparing each other, then to Kaldur who was so calm and kid who was smirking probably underestimating his skills. Drakus vanished and reappeared behind kid with a chop to his back knocking him to the ground Drakus went to slam his foot down to attack, but kid was to quick who began to run around him. Drakus commented" nice kid you have more sped than me for now at least, but you lack the knowledge to fightback at super speed, then used his leg to trip kid and grab him and throw him away. Drakus then said" you need work on using your powers in correlation with your fighting hopefully your new skills later will help with that", But Drakus was cut short as Superboy came at him repeatedly punching him all over his body, in response Drakus grabbed both hands and used the opportunity to use the clone as a holding point to hold him up and double kicked him in the chest knocking him off before charging a Kamehameha behind him and turning around and using it to boost his dash to shoulder hit him into Superboy. Robin came behind him striking with a kick to the neck, Drakus stood up and looked back at him saying sorry man". "Why"? asked Robin. Drakus replied with a fist to the birdboy's face knocking him out. Drakus started talking to himself" ok so Superboy needs to rethink different strategies in battle with his strength and maybe I can help him learn to unlock his potential and Robin along with artemis are soo human they will need a boost, if I can train them in techniques like the Kaioken and boost their stamina they can become stronger". Drakus then sent with a wave of unknown energy as he was surrounded by some kind of sphere, then saw M'gann using her telekinesis to hold him in the ball and Aqualad filling it with water the ball filling up quickly Drakus thought for a second before holding his arms crossed and blowing wind all around him breaking the ball and water then stood their shaking the water out his hair. Drakus said" good teamwork now try this, Drakus puts his hands to a triangle like position and charging energy and shouted" **TRI-BEAM"!** The blast hit them both as they used their powers to try and block it, but to no avail as their both knocked away. Drakus said to himself" that's six where's seven"? Then Drakus is whistled to look over here and looked on top of the building holding an arrow with a large canister with a literal text reading" Your hit, Your fucked"? Artemis smirking while saying" your fucked"? Drakus with a sly flirt said" Literal or metaphorical"? Artemis slyly replied" try both"? She let the arrow fly and Drakus only replied with a simple" shit" before he is hit with a serious explosion that more or less destroyed half his armor exposing his arm, and the left side of his chest. Drakus smirked and replied" good spar everyone".

Robin woke up, smirked and asked" how did we do"?

Drakus said" to be honest not bad, but could be better".

Artemis asked" meaning"?

Drakus sighed and said" ok heres how it is to be honest Robin you and artemis are without powers though you have gadgets and skills to use, you just need more of a strength boost which our training will definitely boost".

He continued" Artemis" your arrows are powerful and you have the skills to use them, but with our training and new techniques I believe you can be faster and stronger with your attacks".

He continues" Superboy your powerful, no doubt, but you lack the training when in close combat with different moves, and with the training I think we can try to unlock the other abilities superman has, it may take time, but we can do it".

Drakus then says" Kaldur, M'gann your both skilled and powerful, but with more training to use more powerful magical abilities alien powers along with any techniques I teach you, you both can be more than a match against the sayian's".

Drakus then said" Kid your speed is a great advantage, but you must use your speed combine with your fighting to do more damage and be quicker on your reaction to attacks and quicker when striking".

Drakus finished" in general lets keep training, now onto improving one by one lets go".

M'gann then chuckled before saying your not gonna change first"?

Drakus looked down and chuckled nervously before replying" oh yeah", then he fires a yellow laser to himself repairing the armor".

 **Back with Zeke and crew at the Saiyan pods**

Zeke leaned against a large boulder with a frown, closed eyes, and arms crossed. Red tornado's head lay across from him on top of a shorter boulder looking at him. Red asked" why do you hate Drakus"?

Zeke looked up at the Robot for a second then went back to his original position simply replying" why should I not hate him"?

Red replied" elaborate please".

Zeke still not moving replied" His family is the reason why our planet was destroyed".

red replied" elaborate more please".

Zeke replied" The ruler of the universe is the most powerful, he rules over our planet and used our race as his pawns, one day a lower class Saiyan warrior became to strong to go unnoticed, the ruler became aware and came to kill him specifically, others joined him and he fought and killed the ruler with this new power he achieved during the fight". Red asked" what power"?

Zeke continued" the power of the super Saiyan, a powerful form said to only be granted every few thousand years, he used it to kill him and he began to be the new ruler and encouraged the sayian's to be heroes now, which we did until the son of the old ruler came to the world and obliterated it, not even the power of the super Sayian at his level was enough". "luckily some sayian's were not on the planet, for example me and my crew here".

Red replied" you all were so young when it happened didn't it"?

Zeke glared at the head and said" stop trying the reverse phycology on me".

Red replied" fine, but know this I my not have emotions, "but when you forgive, you in no way change the past, but do change the future".

Zeke blew the boulder he leaned on away in a blinding blast and angrily replied" so I should just forgive him, he is the reason my family is dead, my brothers and sisters died same with my mother and father, his father is the reason their dead and now he is to, which vengeance falls to Kolrah"!?

Red replied" it is your choice, but think on this is Drakus or his father truly responsible for your planet's demise what about the one who actually pulled the trigger".

Zeke walked away from the bodiless robot and thought hard on the words he said.

* * *

 **Back with Drakus and the team**

Drakus sat in a circle with his friends and began teaching, he held his hands out in front in a closed finger to finger position and generated small energy light, he said" time to teach you all ki".

Drakus continued" Ki is a life force energy, it can be used to do many things such as heal, attacks, and flight".

Artemis asked" how did you come across "ki"?

Drakus replied" well, flight kind of just came to me, same with ki but using it to fly or create energy attacks I was helped out by ".

Superboy replied" couldn't I just use it to fly"?

Drakus replied" yeah you could, but using your own natural flight doesn't require Ki or any other type of energy to use flight".

Drakus continued" Ki takes concentration to use and sometimes time to gather the energy, Goku once told me back when they first fought Saiyan's it took him and his friends to gather ki to use their techniques with the Saiyan's taking lesser time, but with training we can do it faster".

Aqualad asked" how do we use ki"?

Drakus replied" as I said concentration, relaxation at first to focus then focus on what your doing with the ki".

Artemis asked" can you demonstrate"?

Drakus nodded and stood up and said" watch closely". Drakus held his hand out pointing upward and used his other hand to hold on to his arm, he generated ki to his palm and said" if a bigger or stronger attack is used it takes time, such as this one". Drakus continued" this is known as spirit ball". Drakus let the orange ball fly and used his palm hand to swish it around and used his other hand to materialized 5 pillars, he continued" if desired or with the best focus one can bend the ki to move or take a different shape". Drakus demonstrated by using his hand to move the ball to strike two pillars before using his other hand combine with his main one to change the shape of the ball to a saw disk which swiped through the last three pillars. Drakus replied" now get back in the circle and go in the same position I did and begin concentrating on creating a orb of ki.

The team did so, all concentrating hard with eyes closed hard, clenching the muscles in their heads and grunting. Drakus watched closely waiting patiently for a spark of ki to ignite. Soon kid stopped grunting and relaxed before a small orb of light came to existence in his hands, he opened his eyes reacting to the surge of energy and heat. Kid gasped with a wide eyed look and said" Drakus, dude did it"!

They all looked to wally in surprise, drakus however replied good, now focus on that energy and keep gathering the energy to make it bigger, I want it the size of a basket ball by the time the others get it".

Kid nodded and closed his eyes returning to his energy gathering. Then later Kaldur gathered a energy ball as well as M'gann. Drakus told them to move on to Wally's task as he observed Superboy, Robin, and Artemis. Robin grunted out" I...can..feel..it...but..hard...to...gather"!

Drakus replied" that is ok, you three aren't used to any type of energy power it will take time, but you can do it".Thanks to the encouraging words of their friend they finally created energy orbs.

Drakus stood with his friends holding basketball sized ki orbs, Drakus said" good, now were gonna use them to practice the movement, shape and power of your ki abilities".

Drakus once more used his other hand to materialize 6 large dummies that were metal, but life like. Drakus said" these dummies are alive their made to block or counter any ki attacks, I need you guys to figure a way to take your dummy down by using different forms and movements to take it down, go one by one first up wally".

Wally stood forward and looked to his orb and sighed nervously before throwing the orb and sending it toward the dummy. The orb closed in on the dummy, but before it landed the dummy created a shield to knock it away. Kid brought it back and then thought of a way to attack and gathered more energy to the orb and sent it back to attack again, but with a bigger impact that broke through the shield that melted the dummy away.

Drakus smiled and said" good, you gathered more energy and made it go faster with your speed force energy, I have skills in mind you can use that will be fast and powerful. He continued" Kaldur your up".

* * *

Later with the team after days of training to learn ki control and flight

Drakus said" ok, now I'm gonna teach you guys the new techniques, starting with the Kamehameha".

Drakus went into a crouched stance and held is hands to a closed position and began to chant the iconic words" Ka...Me, Then a bright blue orb of energy came into existence in his closed hands he then continued" Ha...Me...then he outstretched his hands to an open position releasing the blue energy beam while shouting"HA"!

The blue energy beam died down and Drakus said" probably one of the strongest attacks, basically to draw your ki essence into your hands and release it to a powerful beam now you all must try go into the stance".

They did as ordered, then Drakus continued" now begin the words to help focus on the attack and release it to me", he said this before transmissioning himself a few feet away.

Superboy looked worried, but sucked it up and began to technique" Ka...Me...Ha..Me, the energy formed into the blue sphere as superboy realesed it to his teammate striking him to the chest, Knocking Drakus an inch away".

The rest began to start the technique and Robin asked" why are we firing at you"?

Drakus replied" to help my training, Saiyans get stronger every time they almost die, I expect you all to be stronger than me and give me the boost of power to match Zeke's".

Once finished they fired knocking Drakus outward with blood spilling out his mouth and broke his armor once again, he hit the floor with a loud thump and did not move. The young heroes rushed over looking their friend, M'gann began to cry at the sight they caused, Aqualad held him up and he began to shout" Drakus, Drakus, Drakus say something"! Drakus awoke and grunted out" Get...Senzu...bean...from...chest".

Kid Flash rushed over to the chest near the door and looked inside reveling food, drinks and other needs and found a bag that read" Magic Senzu Bean". Kid grabbed it and rushed over back to his fallen friend then grabbed the Senzu bean inside the bag and stuffed it to his friends mouth. Drakus chewed through the pain and swallowed and opened his eyes again feeling the fresh new energy. Drakus stood up and said" thanks wally, guess were even now".

M'gann wiped the tears and replied" How the hell are you fine now we almost killed you"?

Drakus replied" Senzu Bean, like when I gave one to superboy, it restores stamina and heals all injuries, it even heals you close to death, I knew I'd would need them".

Artemis smirked and replied" so this was all planned" we almost kill you and your healed with these beans and your more powerful"?

Drakus nodded and replied" yup, now again please".

M'gann said" I don't think I can do that again Drakus I cant hurt my friends".

Drakus replied" what about the first time"?

The female Martian shouted with widen eyes" I thought you'd be able to deflect it or take it full force"!

Drakus walked over and ruffled her hair,(since he is taller)smirked, and replied" trust me M'gann I can take it this time".

M'gann watched his smirk smile, before saying" ok I trust you".

They went back to their formation and began their attack, Drakus stood with his eyes locked on the situation and stood their waiting, then firing their Kamehameha waves. Drakus watched the combined Kamehameha wave come toward him and he grabbed the beam, trying his best to deflect it and nearly failed before knocking it far away to the endless void. ( imagine gohan's struggle with deflecting goku's Kamehameha as he turned SSJ)Drakus heavily panted trying to regain his breathing pattern, but then asked" do you guys trust me, please be honest"?

The team looked confused before M'gann replied" I trust you Drakus even though your methods are reckless".

Drakus smiled before replying" how about the rest of you"?

Kid replied" we saved each others lives, had some fun, and are a good friend I trust you dude".

Robin said" If wally does, so do I".

Aqualad said" as do I".

Superboy replied" same here".

Artemis says" I trust you to".

Drakus closed his eyes, smiled and then replied" good, thanks I trust you all to, so don't get angry".

Kid asked" why?"

Drakus then began activating his **KaiokenX6,** then began charging the Kamehameha" Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA"

Drakus fired his attack heading straight toward the team, they quickly began to try and hold the beam and deflect it, but to no avail all struggling to hold it back. Drakus shouted" you all must deflect it together only then can you become stronger, only then can you prove to me that you have the determination and strength to continue the training"!

Artemis shouted back" **YOUR...FUCKING...INSANE...YOU...MONKEY...BASTARD"!**

Robin replied" well...I..can..finally...say...that...he is harder in training then batman...and cant say he wont help us progress".

Kid began progressing with his part of the beam and replied" well its crazy, but its helping".

Aqualad replied" alright we have to deflect this beam if we don't we cant get stronger and save the earth, **EVERONE TOGETHER"!**

Everyone began pushing the beam more and more with little to no resistance, Superboy then shouted" **I WONT LET THE EARTH BE DESTROYED, KAIOKEN"!**

Superboy's body was then engulfed in a crimson aura, he said" you guys should do this to".

They all stared at him in surprise and deep thought before shouting" **KAIOKEN"!**

Together they raised the beam and tossed it behind Drakus exploding in a blinding blue light, Drakus looked the explosion in surprise and then turned to his friends and watched in awe of the dark crimson aura around each one of them".

Drakus floated down with his and their Kaioken deactivated, Drakus said" great job you guys you activated the kaioken and increased exponentially in power".

Superboy looked at his aura and smirked before saying" I'm gonna enjoy using this technique".

Robin asked" how much did we increase in power"?

Drakus shrugged before grabbing his scouter from his bag and equipping it and hit some buttons before the scanner scanned them and read the numbers. Drakus said" Robin your power level was around 300, which to the normal human is 200 stronger do to your brain power increasing to your batman training and the same with your physical training with him, with my training it boosted you up higher to 1,000 same with Artemis and her training your the same power level, with the rest of the year in here we can get you closer to Zeke's crew power level as much as possible".

Drakus then scanned both M'gann and wally before continuing" M'gann both you and wally before training were half of Superboy's and Aqualad's, now your levels are 30,000".

Then he scanned Superboy and Kaldur and said" you both have a power level of 50,000 as strong as Acid and Nova which is good so you all will have a chance at fighting them as I take on Zeke".

Kaldur asked" good, so by the end of the year in here we should be more than enough to take them on, by the way what's your power level"?

Drakus snickered before saying" well the funny thing is we Saiyans get stronger every time we almost die, before the blast I was around 30,000 so when you all hit me with that blast I'm now 50,000." ( Note: 9000 to 30,000 that's not right, well do to the last two missions being difficult, his own training and the zenkai boost definintly increased his power drastically, not to mention power levels are bullshit don't matter)

Robin replied" that's awesome, so lets almost kill ya a few more times"?

Drakus shook his head and replied" no no no, no need for it at the end of the year I should be as strong as Zeke which is more than enough besides I we have limited Senzu beans and their for you all in need of injury".

Kid asked" so what now"?

Drakus replied" now, we eat I'm starving".

 **Right after brunch and lunch**

Drakus then had them all standing in front of him and said" the next lesson is an important one, its called.

Before he said it he gut punched Robin and they all looked to him in shock as he said"Dodge".

 **Important notes**

 **Hello to my readers, I hope you all enjoyed the chapters, and yes Drakus got his 1 of two Zenkai boosts, I will make the new chapter as soon as I can because I really want to get to the good stuff. I hope you enjoyed the training the TFS references and the Young justice abridged reference in the beginning. I hope you enjoyed the new Saiyans their a force to be recon with especially Zeke, in the battles that are soon to come I will use tactics that aren't used normally. I am also trying to start another story that is a star wars the clone wars and DBZ crossover that deals with my own god of destruction and Ahsoka tono. Please if you could give ideas for attacks for the Saiyans I will appreciate it, and any questions just ask or any comments please do it really lets me know you all enjoy or don't like the chapter and that your reading them. Iconic moments are gonna be coming soon to be ready.**

 **example:**

 **Drakus: Morin Kujika Shika Fu**

 **Zeke: Mimoari ringo Mi Arino Kukashi**

 **Try to figure out what they say, its Saiyan language.**


	9. Great Saiyan Battle of Earth part 2

**Chapter 2: The Great Saiyan Battle of Earth part 2**

no pov

 **Time Chamber**

The young heroes scattered around practicing New moves and regular fighting moves working up sweat, Drakus stood away from them and begin relaxing his body to ready it, He then exhaled and Shouted" **KAIOKENX10!**

Drakus's body engulfed in a darker crimson red aura, he gritted his teeth as the overwhelming pain his body began to handle a little better, and looked to his aura engulfed arm and clenched his fist in triumphed and then began a new chant his friends never heard before" **MORIN..KU..JIKA,** A bright white energy gathered into his fist as he continued" **SHIKA..FU"!** The bright white energy that held in his fist was let loose into his open hand, unleashing a powerful ground shaking beam that broke one of the giant hourglasses. His friends stopped training and witnessed the powerful technique, that even a Kamehameha could not even match.

They all came over in interest, Drakus noticed and deactivated his kaioken, Kid asked" Dude the hell kind of attack was that"?

Drakus scratched the back of his head and replied" that was a technique from my dad, its Morin Ku Jika Shika Fu or Omega Ray, its kinda only for those of the family line".

M'gann gasped, smiled and said" like a traditional attack only used and can only be used by your blood line"?

Drakus nodded and Artemis asked" ok, but can you tell use how it works for you and your family"?

Drakus replied" yeah sure, basically its like a positive energy beam by collecting energy from positive things like love, friendship, determination, believe or courage, but negative energy can stop the technique or make it weaker than what its supposed to be".

Robin asked" so in the right situation it can be extremely powerful"?

Drakus nodded and then comtinued" so tomorrow is when we leave, be prepared, once we leave we are heading straight to battle".

Drakus continued" for now, continue training, once we finish dinner, well have little relax time because well have an early bedtime".

Artemis said" I can't Believe its been a full year since we came in here".

Superboy smirked and replied" correction 24 hours".

Artemis playfully punched his arm and he said" ow, you hit hard then from a year ago".

Drakus commented" well of course you all trained under me, and correction 24 hours".

* * *

 **Later at night**

Everyone was already asleep, but the Saiyan prince he lay in his hammock near the door to the void, he was in his sleepwear and held a capsule in his hand staring at it in deep thought. Drakus signed before hopping down and walking up to M'gann and shook her awake" M'gann, M'gann wake up".

M'gann awoke, she wore her nightgown and groggily asked" Drakus, what is it"?

Drakus replied" I need your help with something".

M'gann walked out to the void with Drakus and he said" you have the ability to reach in ones mind right"?

M'gann replied" yes, but not in an advance sense, I could calm ones mind with enough concentration or make them sleep, but that's about it".

Drakus then said" ok good, listen the Saiyans have tails that help them become the Ozaru or great ape big as a skyscraper, that makes them ten times more powerful, and I might be able to use it on Zeke and his crew, but I need to know if I can control it and if not if you can stop me.

M'gann replied" but what if something goes wrong"?

Drakus replied" then get the team, and either cut my tail or blow the moon I'm going to launch out of the sky".

M'gann replied" alright then do it, I'm ready".

Drakus nodded then began to remove his clothes to only be in his boxers and said" I don't want to rip my clothes".

Drakus popped open the capsule which reveled a small jar with a glowing white light inside, on the front read" open jar and the orb will fly upward, glass protects Saiyan eyes lasts to about two hours of energy". Drakus closed his eyes and opened the jar and the orb flew upward and stayed to the middle of the void's sky".

Drakus opens his eyes and looked to the orb and began to stare, M'gann asked" Drakus, do you feel anything"?

Drakus did not respond

M'gann repeated" Drakus"?

Drakus only continued to stare, and then his eyes began to turn a all red color, his muscles began to bulge with veins popping out, his body began to grow bigger. M'gann watched in complete shock at her friends monstrous transformation".

Drakus slammed his fists to the ground in pain and growled out" actually...you might..need... the team"!

M'gann went to wake her friends, she shook them awake, Artemis said" M'gann the hell are doing ruining my beauty sleep"?

M'gann said" listen, Drakus needs help, all of you get out here now"!

M'gann flew back out and saw the sight before her, a colossal gorilla with thick black fur, red eyes and a deathly glare toward her. The team ran out quickly and Wally asked" THE LITERAL HELL IS THAT"?

M'gann said" thanks the great ape form of the Saiyans, Drakus wanted to test it for battle against Zeke".

Robin asked" so how's that going".

A giant hairy fist was the response, as the team took to the skies and dodged the incoming attacks, Superboy was hit with Drakus's tail and crashed to the ground with a grunt he sat back up, and shouted" GUYS WATCH OUT HE IS POWERFUL IN THIS STATE"!

Artemis replied" NO SHIT SHERLOCK"! as she dodged the tail and generated a Gallick Gun to his leg to bring him down. She continued" WALLY HOLD HIM DOWN WITH YOUR MASENKO LIGHTING"!

Kid nodded without a joke and gathered the yellow ki and blasted a yellow lighting barrage that wrapped around the Great apes arms and legs, Kid held the ki beam and began to pull back to keep it together. Kid shouted" GOT HIM, DO WHATEVER BEFORE HE BREAKS FREE AND GOES KONG ON US"!

Kaldur and Robin began to charge the Kamehameha, Robin" Ka" , Kaldur" Me", the blue energy came into existence in their hands and both simultaneously continued the technique" ha..me...then they thrusted their hands out to release their attacks, The blast hit the nail on the head, but to no effect".

Great ape glared hard at them and growled at the same time, then before they could dodge he released a blue blast from his mouth, that blasted them away. The great ape broke free of the Masenko lighting knocked Kid and Artemis away".

M'gann gathered her friends in a hidden position as Drakus in his great ape form continued to destroy the endless void. Superboy grabbed everyone's gear, they all geared up and M'gann explained" Drakus wanted me to try and use my telepathic abilities to calm him down, I haven't tried yet, I need full concentration to do so, then if that doesn't work, Drakus said to cut his tail or blow the moon".

Superboy said" then try it, if that doesn't work, I will use the new kaioken attack combo I made to destroy the moon".

Artemis replied" why not cut his tail, easier plus I remember him telling me during a sparring match when I grabbed it, he explained that its also a weakness".

Aqualad replied" true, but we need the great ape advantage, not to mention its part of him as his race, it be like taking amazons pride from her personality".

Robin said" then lets go, he launched into the sky, as the rest followed after. M'gann watched as he friends used their ki to hold the great ape and began searching her friend's mind, but was forced out almost immediately, She contacted her friends" _Guys, I cant do it, something is blocking me"._

Robin struggled to hold his part of the ki tether and asked" _like what"?_

M'gann replied" _I think when in ape form their primal savage nature is so full of rage and only see blood, they have no way to calm down super boy you ready to take out the moon"?_

Superboy replied" _yeah, just give me a second"._

Kid replied" _anyone think its ironic that blowing up the moon is gonna end the chaos instead of causing it"._

Artemis replied" _I think the irony goes both ways with this one, it caused the chaos by creating it, and blowing it up will end it, so double irony I guess"?_

Superboy concentrated and his muscles bulged before shouting" **KAIOKEN X10"!**

Superboy's body was engulfed in the crimson aura and he began to surge in energy around his head and he shouted" **KAIOKEN KRYPTONIAN RAY"!**

Superboy let out a crimson red laser from his eyes that went straight to the moon and obliterated it, this caused The great ape to stand for a second without movement or reaction before slowly decreasing in size and shape, back to normal Drakus landed to the ground face first naked with his tail sprawled out away".

They all came to surround him and stared at his naked self, Artemis commented in her head" _he has a nice ass"._

They all glared at her and Kid replied" we can hear you".

She smirked and said" and"?

M'gann sighed and said" I'm glad he taught me this, **Clothes Beam!"**

The yellow beam hit their friend and he had his regular GI on, Drakus awoke and stood up, he groaned as he rubbed his head and asked" what happened"?

Kaldur said" you went berserk, we had to blow up the moon".

Drakus nervously rubbed his neck and replied" sorry guys, oh by the way how strong was I"?

Robin replied" about as strong as when your in Kaiokenx10".

Drakus said" good, now I know I can use it without kaioken in case".

Drakus continued" let's head back to bed, come morning get dressed, eat a Senzu, then we go to battle".

* * *

 **The next morning**

3rd person

Drakus awoke and readied himself and ate a Senzu bean, then proceeded to help his team mates get ready, they then existed the Time Chamber and it was night, Dende stood in front of them to greet them" Hello Drakus, did you and your friends complete your goal"?

Drakus nodded and replied" yeah, now were on our way to battle see you later Dende". With that they grabbed onto Drakus and he instant transmission them to the bright morning of the desert were Zeke and his crew sat on rocks enjoying their meals before their battle.

Zeke sensed them along with his crew and looked up to meet the gaze of Drakus who said" Zeke you better be prepared to be defeated"?

Zeke stood up and replied" that's what I was going to say Kolrah, I can tell you and your friends have gotten stronger, how is that possible in only a few hours"?!

Drakus replied" a chamber in a different dimension to train for a year and be a day out here, now I'm as strong as you and my friends over there are more then enough to deal with you and your friends combined".

Acid and Nova used their scouters on the heroes combined and they blew up, Acid gasped in surprised and said" no matter, no one can take the power of my acid abilities".

Nova said" same with my fire powers".

Drakus asked" May at least know your true Saiyan names before taking you down.

Nova replied" Dive".

Acid said" Cress".

Drakus glared at Zeke before saying and you Zeke"?

Zeke glared back before asking" Why"?

Drakus replied" all opponents deserve respect in battle to not know the name of your opponent shows your don't respect them".

Zeke simply replied" I'll tell you once I'm done with you or if possible vice versa".

Drakus nodded in response.

Drakus said to his team in his head" _Guys you may be scared, but remember we are stronger, smarter, and besides all that we need is to remember that we have a planet and people to save, just stick together, and we will be fine ok"?_

The team said at the same time" _yeah"._

Drakus last thought" _ok, Break"!_

Drakus and zeke blasted to the air with such forced it caused craters beneath their feet to form, and landed on top of rock pillars facing one another, Drakus took his own stance with a bended knee stance, right fist reared back to his side, and left hand in a open hand in front of his face, this stance he believed was good for counters, attacks, counter to kicks being sent to him, and keep opponents from trying to ground attack him. Zeke took a boxing like stance with his fist near his face and his legs spreaded a little with bended knees.

Acid and Nova took no stance and charged at the young heroes, Nova went for artemis face with a hand of flames, she dodged and spinned to the ground using her hands to hold her body up as she doubled kicked him in the jaw that knocked him away, Kid came running in as he right hooked him square in the jaw, Artemis positioned on her knees before shouting" **EAGLE KICK** "! Her kick went to the bottom side of his jaw. Kid rushed back in and channeled his speed and Ki to his right fist and shouted" **Makankosappo Speed force punch"!** The devastating punch sent the Saiyan to another rock pillar,He stood back up and fired barrages of fire balls toward Kid and Artemis it landed and their clothes kinda burned a bit with cuts and holes, M'gann flew over and said" you like fire, then lets see if this burns you" **Solar Flare** ". The blinding light made the Saiyan lose his sight, M'gann raised to the sky and placed her hands to a triangle and said" well that solar flare did burn, now try this heat, it will sear the skin of you, **KIKOHO** "! The blast forced the Saiyan to a deep triangle like crater, he screamed out in pain until she stopped, Nova shouted" ARE YOU DONE, YOU MARTIAN BITCH"! M'gann shouted in replay" Just for that, **KI...KO...HO** "! The blast made the Saiyan dig deep into the crater and he was nocked unconscious. Artemis high fived kid and M'gann, who picked her up to go after the fiery Saiyan along with Kid.

 **With Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy**

Acid sent barrages of " **Acid Drops** " that Aqualad blocked with his water bearers in a large water shield which he got from a nearby reservoir, Robin threw two destructo disks toward the Saiyan, She grabbed the incoming disks and tossed them back at the boy wonder, Bird boy saw them coming and flipped between them, grabbing onto them and reshaping them to two echrimas, he charged and swung multiple times, with each she dodged.

Acid said" you may have gotten stronger bird boy, but your still one of the weakest ones here", she grabbed both weapons and kicked him to the ground as she generated ki orb to her hand. A voice says" that's why we work together", The voice was Superboy who kicked her away, then activated his kaioken x3 Then charged again striking multiple times with flurries of fists and kicks landing each one. Acid growled and gut punched the Kryptonian and launched another flurry of " **Acid Drops** " dissolving his shirt in the process, He looked down and saw what she had done and glared at her before saying" You bitch, that was my favorite shirt, **"KAIOKEN X10"!**

Superboy began charging his Kamehameha, Acid blasted more ki blasts, Aqualad stood next to him Activating his own times seven, before charging his own Makankosappo, Robin watched as Acid kept blasting ki, and saw his comrades begin charging attacks. The boy wonder rushed over ricocheting from boulders and rock pillars to Acid and put her into a full nelson, She struggled to pull him off, But he activated his own times 5, He shouted" GUYS, CHARGE YOUR ATTACKS I GOT HER BLAST HER AND I WILL LET GO"!

Superboy and Aqualad nodded and continue their attacks, Superboy thrusted out his hands and shouted" **KAIOKEN X10 SUPER KAMEHAMEHA"!**

Aqualad sent his fingers out while shouting **"KAIOKEN** **MAKANKOSOPPO"!**

Robin dodged just in time as the attacks hit, he sent his own "Final Flash" into the mix which knocked her away to piles of rubble.

 **Back with Drakus and Zeke**

* * *

Drakus went for a down chop to Zeke's neck before it being blocked , and having a fist striking his gut. Drakus hooked Zeke's arm into his armpit before using his own weight to lift him and toss him to a wall of rock nearby then launch a flurry of strikes to the Saiyan warrior. Zeke had enough and sent out a wave of energy blasting Drakus away a couple of yards. Zeke fires barrages of ki blasts to the prince, Drakus dodged as best as he could getting hit once or twice before flying straight up sending out multiple multi-forms of himself and began to surround Zeke. Zeke readied his stance and looked around in careful study of his opponents, before his opponent from his left went for a side kick, Zeke countered by ducking under then came right in front of his face before right hooking him square in the jaw making him disappear. Zeke created spiked knuckle braces of blue energy before giving two more clones a one-two hit. 3 Drakus clones started sending out multiple destructo disks, which Zeke began to dodge, duck, weave, and flips to avoid being hit. Zeke said" Now with no hands".

Zeke flipped forward and kicked another clone back to back with left and right leg, then gathered grey energy to his legs before spinning and shouting" **Strike Vortex"!** The Vortex went for the remaining clones making them disappear into nothing before Drakus was kneed in the chest, and sent flying slamming to his own crater. Drakus shouted" **KAIOKEN"!** Drakus charged into Zeke landing his elbow to his face, before going for a combo of hits, then finishing with a Kaioken extinguish flames. Drakus deactivated his Kaioken, then stood littles away from Zeke trying to regain his stamina. Zeke got back up before flying upward then shouting" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, WE WILL BECOME THE GREAT APE AND CRUSH YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS"!

Zeke pulled out a capsule before opening it and reveling a jar of the moon then smashes it, and launches it to the sky. Zeke began to change his body began to gain mass, muscles, gain a monkey face, red eyes, furry hair all over, with his clothes expanded with his scouter blowing in the transformation. Drakus also began to change with his clothes ripped to shreds, Drakus began to take over his ape set mind and control his own being with the ape being to weak minded to take over. Drakus and zeke glared at one another before clashing with their fists to each others face.

 **With Nova**

Nova climbed out of the crater before looking around seeing his opponents the young heroes waiting for the Saiyan to make a move, he searched around for Acid, he growled finally seeing her in the rubble, he said" YOU PATHETIC EARTHLING BRATS THAT WAS MY MATE TIME TO DIE"! Nova looked up to the moon and began to grin and transform. He grew same as Zeke but his clothes ripped with no shirt or pants, but bare ass.

The giant ape roared in fury before blasting mouth attacks all around him to the young heroes. Kid dodged with his speed, before running up a rock wall then launched at the ape landing a ki filled fist to its face. Kid shouted out in joy before the ape resisted the kick, and used his snout to send him flying.

M'gann flew toward the ape, and readied another KIKOHO, but the ape saw this and slammed its fist to her sending her to rubles of rock unconscious.

Artemis flew to the top with Kaldur, both looked to one another having the same idea as they rush the ape, grabbing onto its tail to try and lift it from the ground, with little to no success. Super boy came rushing in with his Kaioken times ten and said" need a extra hand".

Artemis replied" lets lift this monkey from the group and toss him like a rag doll".

Kaldur shouted" Together, **KAIOKENX7!**

Artemis shouted" **KAIOKENX4!**

All three lifted him and threw him down, the ape began to try and regain his focus, before the three launched ki barrages making him cry out in agony.

Kid came racing in and ran around the ape, creating a large vortex of wind and lighting, he shouted" KEEP LAUNCHING ATTACKS, I GOT HIM RESTRAINED"!

They nodded before gathering ki for attacks Artemis charged a "Makankosappo", Kaldur a "Kamehameha", Superboy a "Galick Gun".

Superboy asked" READY GUYS"?!

Artemis shouted back" AS EVER"!

Kaldur shouted" THEN ATTACK, HAAAAAAAAAAA"! firing his Kamehameha.

Artemis fired her beam" MAKANKOSAPPO"!

Superboy shouted" FIRE"!

All three attacks caused Nova to fall to the ground barely breathing, Kaldur said" we got him".

Artemis asked"yeah, but how do we imprison him"?

Superboy and Kaldur watched the ape in dumbstruck, before the ape was slammed to the ground by a huge ape fist into unconsciousness. The four heroes look up to the site of Drakus in his great ape form, he wore nothing and picked up the ape before using ki to create a blade in his hand to cut Nova's tail off. Nova began to change back into a naked bare ass Saiyan. Drakus turned to his comrades and said in a deep voice" Hey guys, take him and Acid and place them in the energy cuffs in the ship then take them to Blackgate in private cells from the rest, for I have businesses with Zeke".

The heroes nodded Kaldur picked up Acid while Superboy dragged Nova by his feet with Artemis picking up Ms. Martian who then lead them to the ship. Then they took off flying leaving Drakus and Zeke to stand in the middle of the mountain plane reading for a fight. Both warriors got into their stances, Drakus charged and landed a hit to Zeke's arm who blocked it and fires a blue blast from his mouth sending Drakus back to the ground crushing mountain pillars and boulders. Drakus charged once again then disappeared behind him grabbing his tail and raising him upward and slamming him back down, then fires his own blue blast from his mouth breaking the armor around the collar. Zeke kicked him back and firing multiple barrages of blasts from his hands to extinguish the hero.

Drakus emerged with his "Fists of Saya" activated that guarded him from the blasts, then rushed Zeke with flurries of fist strikes then grabbing zeke by his tail and throwing him long ways from him. Zeke got back up and fired more ki blasts to which Drakus dodged then grabbed some boulders and threw them at Zeke who was hit in the face with them. Zeke broke the rest that were sent flying toward him and leaped toward Drakus who did the same and clashed with each others fist hitting each others face. Both Saiyans struggled to push past to continue the punch, Both failing as Drakus pulled his fist back to grab Zekes arm and breaking it, then kicked him away into some rubble.

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE YOUNG HEROES**

Kid places the power cuffs onto the two evil Saiyans then placed them in a cell on the ship before coming back to the group in the bridge, Robin asked" they cuffed"?

Kid replied" yep jailed in the cell to were heading to Blackgate"?

Robin replied" yeah, I called Batman and asked him to call Blackgate to prepare the cells for them three".

Artemis asked" will the cells be enough"?

Kaldur said" the special cells are closed cells where they will never leave and the cell are reinforced with strong metal and power suppressers, and a specialty for the Saiyans".

kid asked" what kind of specialty"?

Superboy replied to this" Batman came up with a way of a Saiyan specialty collar of sorts to suppress them, it connect their tails with a device that will pull or squeeze their tails to keep them doing anything, even Nova's stub tail".

Artemis said" hopefully it works", she then looked to M'gann who held a frown as she flied the ship and asked" M'gann why the long face, were winning as we trained for"?

M'gann replied" I don't feel right leaving Drakus to himself with Zeke".

Kid replied" same here, but he will be fine I mean he is the strongest out of all of us".

Superboy nodded in agreement and replied" though I feel like one of his should hang back".

Kid said" ok then I volunteer".

Artemis said" same, id rather get back to the action".

Kid asked" want to fly or I carry you to run"?

Artemis replied" run, takes less energy then flight".

Kid nodded and picked her up and M'gann opened a door below them for kid to fall, aim himself toward a rocky wall and began to run downward controlling his own, and run back on the ground floor toward the massive apes in the distance.

* * *

 **Back with Drakus and Zeke**

Drakus used his tail and began slapping Zeke in the face before he grabs the tail then slams him back to some rocks. Drakus regained his focus then began to think" This battle isn't going nowhere, I should blow the moon, so then theirs more room and I can use the kaioken". Drakus gathered the energy required and fired a blast to the artificial moon and blew it in a sky of sparks and smoke. Both Saiyans began returning to their normal forms, Drakus used a clothes beam to quickly give himself back his GI then watched Zeke return back to his normal form, he said" now we both cant use the Great ape form".

Zeke powered up and rushed him striking him with multiple punches and kicks Drakus who saw this coming began blocking each attack both Saiyans matching one another blow for blow. Drakus backed off then readied his body and shouted" **KAIOKEN** "!

Drakus sped toward his opponent in a blinding red flash striking him with a left punch, then began a flurry of attacks bruising and cutting Zeke's face and body. Drakus slammed his body into Zeke knocking him away, then disappearing and reappearing behind Zeke and slamming himself once again then vanishing and grabbing him and throws him to the air before vanishing again and striking him down to the ground severely harming his back.

Then Drakus flew downward and his kaioken deactivated on its own, Drakus said" Dammit, not now I've used to much stamina, if I don't end this fight soon I'm gonna lose". Zeke came charging in with his energy covered knuckles rushing Drakus with fist strikes, then double kicked him in the chest slamming him to a rock wall, then grabbing him by his now torn GI shirt, lifted him up and shouted" Ima plant me a dumbass tree" then slamming him through the ground then sending him a few miles away".

Zeke came toward him and said" now you see, I'm the strongest". Zeke then readied a teal energy blast and said" now die". Zeke was going to fire the blast before a fist collided with his jaw sending him yards away. From the dust of the attack was Wally and Artemis shaking their hands Kid complained" damn that fucking hurt". Artemis replied" right, how strong is this guy"?

Kid lifted Drakus up and said" well guess your in my debt now".

Drakus smirked and said" thanks you guys, but why are you here I told you all to leave to send them to the prison Zeke is my problem".

Artemis said" you need help, even though your not admitting it, besides we want to continue fighting, oh and we've got to find Red Tornado to".

Drakus said" alright then Kid go find red's head it should be around the pods Artemis and I will take care of Zeke".

Kid nodded in reply then took off at super speed, but then Artemis asked" so what did you use so far to beat him"?

Drakus replied" tried great ape, but at equal power it wasn't going anywhere, so I destroyed the moon, but with that I'm low on stamina to use the Kaioken on him.

Artemis asked" but let me guess you have another idea to try"?

Drakus nodded and said" Spirit Bomb, but I need time to gather the energy can you hold him off until then"?

Zeke came flying toward him shouting like a mad man, so Artemis asked" ok, how long you need"?

Drakus said" about five minutes, I don't need that much energy just enough to defeat him".

Drakus leaped on to rocks and landed on top of the highest rock pillar in his area then lifted his arms into the air and began gathering energy. Artemis saw Zeke coming then Shouted" **KAIOKEN"7!** Artemis was covered in the crimson red aura, so she dashed toward the Saiyan then strikes him with her bow then kicked him in the gut then spin kicks him away. Artemis fired barrages of ki blasts toward her opponent, then fired blasts a huge beam of ki ending the ki attacks. Zeke walked out of the blasts and said" did you really think that will work woman".

"Yeah, but I can still go" said Artemis who readied her bow and created a ki quiver and arrows.

* * *

 **Back with Drakus**

Drakus stood on his spot gathering the energy needed then thought" I need more energy its not enough, but maybe I can ask the league for help".

Drakus used his link with telepathy and asked King Kai" King Kai I need your help".

King Kai standing on his planet at its edge and replied" Yes Drakus what is it"?

Drakus replied" Can you contact the league I need help gathering energy, so it be faster with their help".

King kai replied" Yes I can just give me a minute".

King Kai mentally contacted the league and got them all on the same channel, he said" Hello heroes, my name is King Kai, I'm a friend of Drakus he needs your energy to help him beat the Saiyan known as Zeke".

Batman asked as he stood in the watchtower overlooking the battle asked" how do we know your telling the truth"?

King kai said" Drakus tell these guys not to question a god".

Drakus said" what he said please I need your energy to end this battle".

Batman said" ok, how do we do this then".

Drakus said" let your hand out high up and concentrate release your energy out".

* * *

 **Multiple looks**

Vixen stood on top of a roof along with Green Arrow and raised their hands out high letting out white sparkles of energy".

Shazam and along with some kids held out their hands with him confused and let out his energy to the air.

The heroes in the Bioship also let out as much power as possible to help

* * *

 **Back with Drakus**

Drakus said" Thanks everyone, now Artemis get ready I need a good aim to hit him".

Artemis dodged Zeke's ki blasts and replied" I have an idea, lend it to me and I will shoot it as an arrow".

Drakus replied" alright, once I lend it to you, I will force him upward to fire it".

Drakus used Instant Transmission to appear next to Artemis and gave her the energy. Artemis wide eyed replied" this energy is powerful".

Drakus nodded in reply then rushed toward Zeke and went into a skirmish of strikes. Artemis shaped the ki into an arrow with a large arrowhead then placed it on her bow, she told Drakus in telepathy" Ok, I'm ready".

Drakus replied with an ok, then sent a knock away kick to Zeke sending him upward high in the air. Artemis aimed her spirit arrow then said" have a taste of an all powerful Ki arrow, jackass"!Artemis fired the arrow, which caused an explosion of looked pissed and shouted" **fine then I will just blow up the planet with that blast of yours once its send right back"**!, he generated blue and red energy to his hands then clapped the together, sliding them along one another before moving his right hand downward to reflect the position of his left, then began to chant" **MIMOARI...RINGO...MI** ".

Drakus realized the incoming attack then said" **ARTEMIS GET BACK NOW"!** Artemis flied backward and stood behind Drakus who held back his fist to begin his attack" **MORIN...KUJIKA** ".

Zeke continued" **ARINO".**

Drakus continued" **SHIKA".**

Zeke then thrusted his hands out like the Kamehameha, but with closed finger hands chanting the last word" **KUKASHI** "! Releasing a red and blue energy chanted" **FUUUUUU** " **!** releasing the powerful attacks which collided also being of the same power and attack type, Zeke was shocked to say the least and said" WHAT"!Drakus held on to his beam hand keeping it from losing control. Zeke said" DAMMIT I WILL NOT LOSE YOU MUST DIE"!

Drakus replied" WHY BECAUSEIM STRONGER GET OVER YOUR STUPID PRIDE"!

Zeke replied" YOUR FAMILY IS THE REASON OUR WORLD IS DESTROYED, YOUR FATHER SEALED OUT FATES MY FAMILIES FATES"!

Drakus replied" I AM SORRY ABOUT YOUR FAMILY, BUT MY FATHER WAS ONLY DOING WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE BY FREEING OUR RACE AND HELPING THOSE THAT HELD THE SAME FATE AS OUR OWN"!

Zeke roared" I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THIS PLANET TO KILL YOUR THEN SO BE IT, I WONT BE DEFEATED"!

Drakus then shouted" **KAIOKENX11!"**

The burst of energy Drakus gained allowed the his own beam to push past Zeke's then knocked Zeke away landing hard on the ground he stood up and said to himself" So I finally found one who is stronger than I". He was about to walk off before a fist collided with his face blacking him out.

Drakus along with Artemis, Kid who held Red Tornados head stood over Zeke's unconsciousness body, Drakus said" well now its over".

Kid said" yep, lets take him to prison and get some chow".

Artemis said" I swear your fat". (reference)

Red said" Zeke hated you Drakus".

Drakus nodded and said" yeah, but I wish he saw the true enemy maybe he will turn around as he spends his time in prison".

Artemis replied" Why do you care, he tried to kill us"?

Drakus replied" he along with Cress and Dive are probably the last of my race that's for one, and I want to get on better terms with them they might be the only ones who can help us defeat the real person who destroyed my home world and my race".

* * *

 **Blackgate in a secure secret area underground**

Zeke awoke abruptly in a cold steel bed with a blanket and pillow, he swept his legs over the edge then rubbed his head in agony feeling the pain from the attack that knocked him out. Zeke said" first question the _rikutata (Hell)_ happened". Then Zeke took a look around he was in a light red lite rectangular cell, with room to walk, A punching bag, food dispenser on the giant glass window, along with a speaker button next to it.

Zeke then felt a weird sensation on his tail, he looked behind him and saw this black and red collar around his tail, Zeke said" Second THE FUCK IS ON MY GODAMN TAIL"!Zeke in rage raised his arm to fire a ki blast to destroy the cell, but nothing came to existence a voice calls out" That won't work".Then Zeke heard loud footsteps slowly walk toward him, a figure appears to walk through the darkness beyond Zeke's imprisonment, then walks into the light. Drakus stood before Zeke wearing his repaired Gi and said" good morning Zeke, how's the cell"?

Zeke growled in anger then said" Where am I, What did you do to me"?

Drakus smirked then said" Your in a cell in Blackgate prison, That collar of yours is tightly wrapped your tail if you try to escape it will squeeze it to stop you".

Zeke replied" why cant I use my abilities"?

Drakus replied" This cell is specially designed for testing it keeps one powers unavailable".

Zeke replied" why didn't you kill me"?

Drakus said" because I care about my race your the few left of it, and your not that evil".

Zeke chuckled and said" your a fool then, I'm evil as they get".

Drakus replied" no your not you think I'm the enemy because my family is the reason our world was destroyed, but the real enemy is the one who destroyed our world".

Zeke crossed his arms and closed his eyes before replying" even if that maybe, so what if your father didn't rebel we would all still be alive".

Drakus said" its true I get it, but do you really hate my father more than the person who used his powers to destroy your family".

Zeke thought on that for a second before saying" I don't know".

Drakus said" your strong Zeke same as I, if that person comes here or we find him I need your help to beat him".

Zeke didn't reply then Drakus continued" if you don't dwell on the past you can see the bright future just think on it".

Drakus took a remote from his pocket and placed it into the item hole in the wall, he continued" this remote gives you TV, and any other things you require".

Drakus began to leave before Zeke asked" Where are Dive and Cress, did you and your friends kill them"?

Drakus simply clapped and came on the lights as Two other cells were shown with both said Saiyans were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Drakus said" their fine, nice to see you care".

Drakus continued his way out before Zeke said" Cado".

Drakus stopped in surprise and turned around then asked" what"?

Zeke repeated" Cado its my Saiyan name".

Drakus smirked and replied" even though technically I didn't win". Zeke smirked before saying" you did win, I keep my honor, and promises you've earned it"Drakus replied" I'm surprised your Saiyan pride allows you to say this".Zeke replies" because I'm proud enough to admit that I lost, that just means I need to train harder to beat you".Drakus chuckles before saying goodbye to Zeke and taking his leave and leaving Zeke to start on his punching bag.

* * *

 **Later back at Mount justice**

 **No pov**

The team were hanging out in the living room near the kitchen with snacks and drinks all around the room, they clanked their glasses of multiple different drinks in cheers then took a swing of their beverages. Kid wore a regular grey shirt and brown pants with his regular running shoes, Artemis wore white shirt under a dark green jacket with blue jeans and black combat boots, Robin wore his black jacket over a brown shirt with blue jeans and black and blue shoes, Kaldur wore his zipped up jacket with jeans and brown sneakers, M'gann wore a red shirt with stars on her heart with white sweatpants and black shoes, superboy wore his regular outfit. Drakus actually changed his clothes instead of his GI was his dark purple shirt with black jeans and both colored boots.

Kid started off" well that training really paid off, we kicked ass".

Robin high fived him and replied" hell yeah we did".

M'gann replied" and now were stronger than ever right"?

Drakus replied" yes were stronger, but the league is still stronger by a lot".

Artemis asked as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth" But how I mean were stronger than batman, canary, and maybe even your mom".

Drakus smirked as he floated in the air upside down gorging on some tacos with giant pieces of steaks inside with lettuce, onion, and tomato. Drakus swallowed them whole before replying" were stronger in power of canary and batman, but power doesn't always go into battle even the weakest warrior can beat a stronger one with a simple technique like stopping time or being faster. He continued" batman has knowledge of many academic things he can really outsmart his opponent and find a way to beat him without having any power I mean he does this all the time with his enemies".

Kaldur then said" then what about more powerful leaguers like your mother"?

Drakus continued" now powerful leaguers like my mother, Martian Manhunter, or Superman, so for them they have a higher power level then us, and they have abilities that can defeat us, my mother can use the lasso of truth to keep us from moving. He continued" superman can freeze breath us, use his heat vision to kill us even, Martian Manhunter can use his mind to control us or go unconscious".

Superboy asked" so who is the strongest leaguer"?

Drakus replied" well from my Ki sensing and scouter Superman is the strongest I've sensed or scanned, but their are many leaguers I need to meet".

Drakus then proceeded to grab giant bowls of mac and cheese then gorged them down with no stain or trace on the bowls then swallowed and said" I'm not shitting tonight".

Kid drilled his way through a huge plate of pizza slices, then downed 5 liters of soda, Robin followed suit with him chowing down on a big bowl of pasta. M'gann asked" were eating a lot of food".

Superboy replied" probably because we used a lot of energy during the battle with the Saiyans". M'gann nodded in reply then Kaldur asked" speaking of the Saiyans, why did you not kill them Drakus".

Drakus replied" I only kill those who deserve it, Cado may have tried to destroy the earth and kill us, but he isn't that evil besides he along with Dive and Cress our some of the last of my race, so I'm hoping they can turn over a new leaf and become our allies".

M'gann replied hopefully, it be nice to meet more Saiyans".

A voice clears his throat and the team turn to look to who was wanting their attention, so they turn their heads to see Batman who said" Drakus may I have a minute".

Drakus's face turned serious and nodded before walking toward him and following him into the hallway far from the ears of superboy. Batman turned to Drakus and simply said" Good job".

Drakus smirked awkwardly with surprised and replied" really I did"?

Batman replied" though I have a couple of questions".

Drakus nodded and said" sure anything".

Batman asked" firstly how was the training"?

Drakus smiled greatly and replied" it was grand we made great progress, we got stronger, I taught them some techniques I was taught, and I even helped them increase their own abilities like Superboy for example he gained his heat vision though it takes a lot out of him and grown stronger in his super strength, but freeze breath and flight aren't able yet, though he can fly with ki".

Batman smirked and replied" good, your a good teacher I want you to keep training and teaching them, so next question Great ape and Spirit bomb"?

Drakus replied" The great ape as you probably know is my races natural defense, your moon doesn't give the necessary bluts waves to transform me, it multiples my power times ten and it pretty good fighting form. He continued" now Spirit Bomb its a technique to slowly gather the natural essence of the earth and its live forms to gather the energy, its very powerful, and its not that dangerous the version I used is only harmful to a certain small area or single person".

Batman then said" what do we do with the Saiyans, Gre"..he was interrupted by Drakus. Drakus interrupted" your probably gonna say Green Lantern can have them moved to prison deep in space, but I want them to remain I know they threaten the earth and our lives, but their not that evil I want to give them a second chance to turn over a new leaf, build a trust plus they are the last of my race I wont abandon them".

Batman replied" alright, but their your responsibility, also Cado has requested you visit him every now and again".

Drakus raised his eyebrow and replied" why"?

Batman said" he says and I quote" wants to at least learn about their new home, along with Dive and Cress".

Drakus replied" no problem I got a lot of free time besides training".

Batman smirked and said" just be glad that you taught yourself in Earth's education so you wont have to in roll in school with the others".

Drakus chuckled as he scratched the back of his head then replied" trust me I am".

Batman said" but it will mean you have to teach your people though most of the time".

Drakus muttered" Shit, but I'll do it".

Batman said" well that's about it now enjoy your victory with the team, but I want you all ready to be ready for any more missions to come".

Drakus nodded as batman left down the hall, the Saiyan prince smirked as he put his hand behind his head as he walked back to the party acting all macho for his victory.

 **Hello followers, its been a while I hope you all liked the chapter, the characters, and battles. Please tell me any errors or if you have any comments or questions please tell me. Also a movie story will be coming after chapter" Targets" it will be cannon, and I found it appropriate for the timeline, then later when the next arc villain comes I will have another movie story around their about Drakus's father Rogu". So please leave comments, and I will give you the next chapter soon.**


	10. Authors Note

**hello followers, fellow readers and visitors I hope you like the new name.** **i just want to say a couple of things, no im not discontinuing the story, im working on the new chapter as you read, just thought id say that there will be picture changes with each new arc, in a little bit I will have a new picutr up with kaioken, and so on for every new form.** **after a specific time in the story it will be switched to a different one with a different name, summary and so on. this will mainly happen after the second arc which will be my cell saga version arc. though this wont be for a while. like i said before to i will announce after a certain chapter their will be a movie story separate from the original story.** **I have 3 so far that I plan to do, maybe more. though as i daid in the last chapter after the chapter targets I will take a break to work on the movie chapter.** **I think thats all, also if anyone requests to do a drawing for the story i welcome it though i would need time to work on a detailed explanation of the characters looks.** **well that's all I wrote, i will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next week or so.**


	11. Wally's Denial-find the Lord of Order!

Chapter 10: Denial

no pov

 ** **New Orleans; July 27th; 21:57 CDT****

Trumpet music plays in the background as an old man walks down the street. Carrying a cane but not using it. He stops before a door on his left. ****MADAM XANADU**** the main golden oval sign reads and eye in the center. Three small square signs with red font read ****TAROTS READ LOVED ONES CONTACTED FATES FORETOLD.**** He pulls out a golden pocket watch. Looking at the woman on the inside of the cover. He closes it and walks inside.

As he does a woman steps through the bead-guarded doorway. Her skin and hair dark, but her green eyes are accented by the three blue jewels on her forehead. "Bonsoir, monsieur." (Good evening, sir) she greets. "How can Madame Xanadu be of service?" he French accent rather mild."Ah, there is someone to whom you wish to speak." she stops about the distance of the table to her right apart from the man. "Your wife, mai non (perhaps {well, the literal translation is but no, but it's similar enough and it kind of makes more sense})?"

The man's hand clenches tightly around the watch. "yes, my Inza."

Xanadu sits down. "Then madam will make contact if fate be kind."

The man sighs as he sits down as well. "But he so rarely is."

"Ahem." She clears her throat, then holds out her hand.

The man reaches into his jacket, pulling out a roll of bills. " Oh, of course," he says, placing them in her hand. She slips down her shirt with no hesitation and closes her eyes.

The ball in the center glows pure white and her hair is blown back. The light above sways and creaks, the table shakers ever so slightly, and the curtains blow with the wind. The man watches as the table rises. Then the candles blow out.

"Oh, my darling. How I've missed you." Madam Xanadu says, though her voice is slightly higher than her own. Her eyes snap open, glowing white as well. "I'm so lonely here and cold."

The man bursts out into laughter. "Th-that's the best you could do?"

Everything clatters to their original places.

"Imbecile! You have broken the spell." Xanadu snaps as her eyes open once more. "Your wife is forever lost."

"Th-that supposed to be **my** wife?" he questions mocking. Letting out a single chuckle before he continues. "Heck, my little Spitfire would've kicked my can for throwin' away good money on you.

"No refunds for non-believers," Xanadu replies hastily as she stands up out of her chair and crosses her arms.

"I think we both know you're the non-believer, Madame. A wind machine." he gestures widely with his hand to go where a wind machine is hidden from sight behind the curtains near the ceiling. "Tire jacks under the table." he lifts the long table cover to show if off, then sits up straight. "A shame, too. You have the perfect aura for the work, and nothing would've pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride." he opens his golden pocket watch, looking down at the picture in longing.

A hand is placed on the back of the man's jacket and then on his left lapel. Turning he's stunned to find Abra Kadabra grabbing him. "You will be with her soon enough." he promises through his thick accent, holding the older man off the ground. He smirks and all the old man can do is looked stunned before they disappear in a flash of blue-white light.

Madame Xanadu gasps in shock, finally her flight reflexes kick in and she runs back through her bead blocked doorway.

Behind her turned back the cane the old man had glows gold, floating on its own before it too disappears, but in a golden flash.

 **Mount Justice; August 19th, 19:39 EDT**

 **"Initiate- Combat Training."**

the computerized voice says as Kaldur and Superboy slowly work their way from the opposite sides of the circle towards each other. **"3."** The two begins to circle each other. **"2."** they're now maintaining about ten feet of distance from each other. **"1."**

Both charge, Superboy goes in for a right hook punch that Aqualad ducks under, retaliating with a left-right one two combo. Both of which Superboy blocks, though Kaldur jumps and goes for a hook kick that Superboy both ducks under and raises his hands for. As Kaldur lands he goes for another right hook that Kaldur dives back into a back handspring, landing in a crouch.

Artemis and M'gann watch on. "Kaldur's uh, nice don't you think?" Artemis asks, glancing at M'gann to ensure that she's the only one listening before she continues. "Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me." she denies light-heartedly. "But you know who would make **the** cutest couple? You and wally," she teases, looking over her shoulder at the ginger currently enjoying his burrito. "you're so full of passion and he's so full of-uh-of..."

"it." Artemis finishes with conviction, though their combined laughing afterward proves that she is mocking him.

Kaldur and Superboy charge each other, with his bigger build Superboy gets his arms on the Atlantean's shoulder blades, before getting his boot behind Aqualad's barefoot and throwing him over his shoulder and a good fifteen feet away, on his rear.

Aqualad lets out a stunned cry as he feels his feet leave the ground.

"Fail Aqualad." the computerized voice calls out, as his stats appear near the fallen Atlantean's shoulder.

Superboy stands up straighter, brushing off is hands. " Black Canary taught me that."

Red Tornado drops out of a hole in the ceiling. Gaining everyone's attention. As Superboy helps Kaldur to his feet.

"do you have a mission for us?" Wally asks, speeding in front of red tornado.

" Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado responds.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman is with _the Robin,_ doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham, " Wally responds, tauntingly emulation Tornado's speech pattern. "but you're heading somewhere, right" at this point all of the team members were slowly moving in. "Hot date or a-a mission."

"If we can be of help..."Kaldur speaks up, counteracting Wally's general rudeness with very polite and formal speech.

Wally adds" not to mention you owe us for saving your can from Zeke and his crew" After finishing a hand smacks up against his head, then turning to see his attacker.

Drakus stood behind him with a grim look of disappointment on his face, Wally rubs the back of his head and gasps out" Drakus the hell was that for".

The prince replies" your rudeness, show elders respect".

Wally continued to rub his harmed head and replied" yeah", then turns to Red and says" sorry."

Tornado turns to the Saiyan and says" How did your visit with the Saiyans go?"

Drakus said" went well for the first time, taught them basic stuff, what things are in the world and mostly English."

Artemis asks" how come they spoke English well enough?"

Drakus replied" Zeke self taught himself English more than his crew, but not fully his crew knew little, but was most just their translators on their scouters."

M'gann smiles and asks" did they enjoy the lunch I made them?"

Superboy asks" Lunch?"

Drakus said" to help get them on our side to show that I want them as friends, I teach them and ask M'gann to prepare them the awesome delicacies of earth to help encourage them. He continues" also yes, they loved the food."

Tornado looks the Team over for a moment. Then he turns and calls up the holoscreens catching the attention of the team, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." wally comments in Artemis' direction. M'gann steps up on his left, immediately drawing the ginger's attention away from the archer.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days." tornado continues, either not hearing Wally or ignoring him. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, " the image on the holoscreens changes to cover Kent's face with a golden helmet and his clothes turn royal blue with a gold belt, breastplate, gauntlets, boots and cape the precursor to your mentor's Justice League." with that Kent's picture became Doctor Fate's.

"Of course. "Kaldur realizes, sounding annoyed with himself. "Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"Pfft." Wally snorted." more like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." he whispers to Artemis.

Tornado turns to the team again. "Kent may just be on one of his... walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of fate." Tornado continues, "The source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." M'gann speaks up, everyone pays her attention, knowing that it isn't often she would bring up her life on their sister planet. Much less her religion.

Wally's hand shoots up instantly. "Me too." everyone turns in, surprised. "So honored, I can barely stand it." Wally continues, suddenly sounding sheepish as he realizes all attention was focused on him. Behind him, artemis glares. "Magic rocks. " throwing in a rock and roll hand gesture. The blonde rolls her eyes and she crosses her arms.

"Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate." Tornado says, offering up an old brass key. Aqualad takes it from his waiting hand.

"What are the chances we both admire the mystic arts?" Wally questions M'gann. She gives him a small smile but nothing more.

* * *

Inside the Bioship, M'gann at the helm, Artemis directly in front of her, Wally to Artemis's right, Drakus meditating in mid air, with Kaldur and Superboy(in that order) on her left. " So, Wally," Artemis begins, an already mocking tone in her words. "when did you realize your **honest** affinity for sorcery?"

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, " Wally stumbles over his words, but his attention is fully out of the corner of his eye right at M'gann. "but, uh before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered become a wizard myself." seeing that he has M'gann's attention he puts his hands behind his head and visibly relaxes.

Artemis rolls her eyes, and Kaldur looks away from KF.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-"M'gann starts, as she bring the Bioship down in the street.

* * *

Salem; August 19th; 20:22 EDT

The Bioship is fully camouflaged as it makes its descent. On the right side of the road is an open field, but on the left there is an old theater that looks shutdown, and a red brick building that with its lights on seemingly has people inside.

"Nothing's there." Superboy finishes.

"Take us down." Aqualad commands. As Drakus's eyes snap open he says" I sense a strong energy signature though it has a dark aura around it."

Aqualad asks" do you recognize it?"

Drakus shakes his head no, though continues" although it feels more mystical maybe a evil sorcerer?" Outside the Bioship is a mangy orange cat with deep red markings around its body. though its face has similar black marking and red eyes that seem to observe the hidden Bioship before it hops off the box it was on and trot inside the theater.

"Grant us access to the tower, and I promise an end to your suffering." a man's voice- the same man who was in New Orleans- bargains. "Continue to refuse and-"he cuts himself off as something zaps.

Causing another man, who sounds older, to cry out in pain.

the cat jumps on a teens lap as he laughs from the front row of the seating. Instantly he begins petting the cat, causing it to purr and meow. His face is pale, his hair is dark and styled in a way that almost seems to give him horns, but his eyes are old and angry. The cat begins to babble at him. "Shush, teekl!" he reprimands. "I'm watching the show."

Up on the stage, tied in ropes and sitting in a chair, panting from pain is Kent Nelson. The same man that was in New Orleans standing before him holding a magic wand. "Enjoy it…" Kent begins, though forced to take a breath due to the assumed torture he's been receiving since New Orleans. "while you can." he finishes. Then looks up with determination in his eyes, knowing he has their attention. "Soon enough, my friends will come to help me." the Hispanic with the long ponytail walks behind his chair, raising his wand as the end sparks blue. Touching it to Kent Nelson's back to zap him once more.

Teekl the cat hisses as the teen stands up. Clapping and shouting. "Encore! Encore!" before laughing in sick joy.  **_(again, if you knew DC prior to watching this show you'd that he's Klarion, but I distinctly remember having no clue who he was and this is how I saw the episode)_ **

The cat meows once more. "What?" he questions, annoyed.

The cat hisses then meows once more. Almost as if he understood her his eyes soften. "Oh."

* * *

Wally skids to a stop in the middle of the field they parked the bioship next to. "Nothing." he says, looking to Artemis. "This isn't simple camouflage."

The whole team looks to the ginger speedster, but Artemis is smug when she responds. "What do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined phase shifting?"

"Absolutely…" Wally starts, but as M'gann appears in his line of sight the slight smile drops from his face. "Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here." though the way he looks at M'gann is too obvious to be missed as well as his reason for changing his answer. The way his voice nearly cracks doesn't help his case.

Artemis glares, while Superboy and Aqualad look skeptical, and Drakus begins searching for any mystical energy.

Unnoticed behind the teens, the four occupants of the theater appear. Though Teekl in the boy's arms and Kent Nelson's hands are bound. The boy looks rather smugly at the man with the wand. "Hey, Abra Kadabra, are you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Yes." Abra Kadabra begrudgingly responds.

* * *

Drakus looks around snapping his head from different directions, he says" guys I feel that dark energy, its close, though I don't see it".

Crickets chirp as the Team stares at the open field.

M'gann says" maybe the evil is just getting to you".

Drakus replies" possible, though I trust my instincts".

Kaldur looks to the key in his hand. "A test of faith." he repeats, looking to the handle on the key where it says **'INSERT'.** He walks between Artemis and Superboy. "Stand behind me." he commands. Stepping up so he is more than three steps ahead of the closest team member. Raising the key, it disappears and sounds as though it clicks into a lock. Turning his hand the tumblers thud to the unlocked position. As this happens a massive stone tower comes into sight.

Much to Artemis' and Wally's surprise. Though Superboy and Miss M seem rather calm about it.

Kaldur keeps a hand on the key, pushing the ornate wooden door inwards. The Team following him in without a command. The door slams shut, but the key remains in the door.

Drakus says" this place resonates in strong mystical energy."

* * *

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks, confused and the entire team looks around the blank four walls. Until a gold-tinted projection of Kent Nelson appears.

"Greetings." the projection of Kent's magic power begin to speak. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent."

Wally looks back at M'gann before smiling. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." he said with an overdramatic smile.

Kent looks at him sadly, then fades from view. Wally's face falls until he hears the sound of the floor creaking loudly. Looking down just in time to see the whole segment give out from underneath the Team. Dropping all seven of them towards the magma at the bottom.

Superboy is falling the fastest but changes his course to get to one of the walls, while M'gann grabs Wally bringing the two of them closer as well. While Artemis pulls out a small crossbow, turning on her back to shoot higher into the rock, then swing to grab Kaldur as both of them plant their feet solidly on the wall.

Superboy claws at the rock. His grip slowing him down, but not stopping him even as he digs the balls of his feet into the rock. Finally, he slows, but not before his feet and ankles fall into the lava. He screams in pain but pulls his unharmed feet out of the lava. "Those were my favorite boots," he said annoyed, breathing heavily. "This Kent better be worth it."

Drakus began floating as soon as they dropped then used his instant transmission to grab Superboy and pull him up higher on the wall.

* * *

Outside the theater, Kent Nelson, Abra Kadabra, the kid, and his cat come into view. Just as Abra Kadabra pushes Kent forward harshly. As Kent gets within feet of the door, the cross with the top of infinity- the symbol of Doctor Fate- appears on the door and it unlocks itself to reveal a staircase within. The teen smiles mischievously.

All three enter the tower and once again, the door slams shut behind them. Only this time it disappears from the outside too.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Kent looks to Kadabra. "The Tower may not appreciate trespassers."

Kadabra raises his wand. "Mute." he commands.

Choking Kent a collar appears around his neck a red light glowing in the center.

Kadabra places his hand on Kent's shoulder and they all walk forward, the wall dividing to let them in. Stopping at living room when Inza's portrait hangs over a large fireplace.

Kent's magical projection appears in the center of the rug. "Hello, Kent." he greets. "How unlike you to bring guests to the Tower, especially one with such potent mystic power."

Kadabra raises a hand and places it on Kent's shoulder as the collar speaks for Kent. "My friends come to help me." it's mechanical and wrung out, but definitely Kent's voice. Silently the man glares heavily at Kadabra.

Kent's projection smiles and the wall opens once more. Revealing stairs that run in all directions, regardless of gravity.

Kadabra smiles smugly, as all three begin up the stairs does the wall close behind them.

* * *

M'gann and Wally are slowly falling, slowing and speeding up as M'gann power wanes and waxes. "Having trouble… maintaining altitude…" she wipes sweat from her brow. "Ugh, I'm so hot."

"You sure are." he says not even thinking.

"Wally!" Artemis both gasps at and reprimands him.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" he snaps back.

Kaldur also wipes the sweat off his brow. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to heat, we must climb out quickly."

"Hello, Megan." M'gann said through gasps. "We never… truly answered the question." She turned her head slightly. "Red Tornado… sent us… to see if… Mr. Nelson and the Helmet… were safe."

A panel slides shut underneath Superboy's feet, calmly he steps on the panel. Wally falls, landing on his butt while M'gann falls next to him on her knees. Artemis and Kaldur belay down to the panel.

"This platform." Kaldur realizes, touching it with both his hands. "It should be red hot, but it cool to the touch."

Drakus pulls out a pair of Senzu beans then called out" Kal/M'gann?" tossing them the beans. M'gann and Kaldur saw the action in time before catching them and eating them. M'gann replied" thank you, "lushigokutote."(Saiyan for friend) Kaldur thank him then proceeded to ask the Saiyan" Sense anything new?"

Drakus closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate then replied" The evil presence is still there, although its close to a more..just energy."

"Don't worry Megalicious, I gotcha." Wally says, helping the green girl to her feet.

Artemis blows a gasket. "Enough!" she shoved Wally into the wall. "Your little "impress M'gann at all cost" game nearly got us all barbecued."

Wally glared at the blonde half Vietnamese before him. "When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis snaps, Superboy and M'gann looking to the redhead from behind her.

Once again all the attention in the room was on Wally.

"Wally?" M'gann questions, stunned. "You don't believe?"

Wally glares at Artemis before speaking out in exacerbation. "Fine. Fine! I lied about believing in Magic! But magic's the real lie, it's all a major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis." Kaldur prompts his hand still on the floor. "The Mystic Mages created the skin icons that power my Water-bearers." now he looking at Wally.

"Dude, you ever hear of Bioelectricity?" he asks, seeming annoyed, but not demeaning. Then he opens his mouth again, this time set on being sarcastic. "Hey, in primitive cultures, **fire** was once considered magic too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

Drakus said" even though not a week ago we were using ki, flight, and techniques that defy the laws of physics".

Wally in a simple annoyed tone replied" I barely used my ki, it was mostly manipulating my speed electricity, besides that's more biology and science, its your races natural biology to use this energy for battle, like humans use sunlight or food to support out fragile weak bodies."

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the **sound barrier** in his sneakers." Artemis spoke up.

"That's science." Wally speaks simply. "I recreated the Flash's experiment, and here I am!" he says with a sarcastic hand gesture of grandeur. "Everything can be explained by science."

Kaldur smirks. "Let us test that theory." then grabs an unseen handle.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally protests, but Kaldur opens it anyway.

The door opens, however, with a snow flurry. Accompanied by gusting winds and an expansive tundra-space beyond.

"It's snow!" M'gann cried cheerfully.

Artemis looks up at Wally's angry face with a smirk. "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" his frown deepens.

* * *

The Team jumps through, but what was originally a downward jump spun so the gateway was now floating in mid air from their point of view. Until it disappears in a golden flash. Wally turns away from where he was watching it, to find the whole Team looking at him.

"Well?" Artemis asks, a confident look on her face.

"Every hear of string theory?" he questions sarcastically. "We're in a pocket dimension."

"Ugh." Artemis growls angered by Wally's absolute lack of faith. **_(despite the fact that she thought it was total bull at first too.)_ **

"What's that?" M'gann questions. What she's looking at is Kent Nelson's cane floating above the snow.

"Ooo, maybe it's Kent's magic wand." Wally says sarcastically. Speeding over so he grabs it at the same time Artemis does.

"I got it." they synchronize. Then it begins to glow gold. "Huh?" they both question in shock. "I can't let go!" Drakus rushed over grabbing them both by the arm and tried pulling them off,before being pulled upwards by the cane and disappearing.

The three remaining exchange a worried look.

* * *

The teen, Abra Kadabra, and Kent walking along a staircase that looks like it's upside down.

"Are we there yet?" the teen drawls, his cat lying behind his neck. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Kadabra grabs Nelson's shoulder, bring all three to a stop. "Tell us how to find the helmet." he demands, clearly becoming aggravated.

Kent glares, but can't say anything due to the collar around his neck. In a second Kadabra removes it, throwing it over his shoulder with a smug look. "Can't." Kent says, though his voice is hoarse he's smiling. "Having too much fun."

Kadabra's face contorts in anger, then electrocutes Kent, knocking him to the ground. "Still having fun?"

The teen chuckles. "I am! Zap 'im again!" another idea comes to his mind as his fist meets his open right hand. "Or dump him off the side, and watch him splat!"

Kadabra raises his 'wand' again. Zapping Kent.

The teen laughs once, enjoying the pain before him. Until his cat meows and grabs his attention. "Ah, yes, yes." he seems to agree with the cat. "I suppose we might still need him." though he looks back at the pain Kadabra is causing Kent with vicious glee.

* * *

Superboy, M'gann, and Kaldur walk through the snow in almost silence. Until M'gann finally speaks up. "I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

Kaldur approaches it calmly, having known Wally for a few years means he can understand how he thinks. At least a little bit. "Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging magic would relinquish the last vestige of that control."  **_(for those that don't know a vestige is a trace of something that is disappearing or no longer exists. And, yeah, I had no clue what that meant either.)_ **

M'gann looks away from Kaldur thinking about what he said. Until something creaks and thuds in the distance.

Turning towards the sound the three find a doorway sitting on top of a nearby ridge with a few steps leading up to it. They exchange no words as they head towards it.

* * *

On a nearby platform to where the teen is watching Kadabra torture Kent, Artemis, Drakus, and Wally come into existence. Both Wally and Artemis, with the exception of Drakus lets go of the cane as they move from lying on their sides to kneeling on one knee. Kent sees them instantly.

Once Wally's looking in the right direction he recognizes Kadabra. "Abra Kadabra." he growls.

Kent relaxes and gains a slight smile. "Well, would you look at that."

The cane glows in Artemis and Wally's grip, in response, Kent's whole body glows the same gold. Kadabra and the teen barely glance at the teen-heroes as Kent begins to float and fly past them. Grabbing the cane with both hands immediately lets Wally and Artemis let go it as Kent's bonds come undone.

"In here." Kent says, standing up and using his cane to create an elevator in the wall. All four rush in.

"No! No! No!" the teen working with Kadabra shouts angrily. "I want that helmet!" he raises his hands, red magic gathering as the door to the elevator begins to shut. "I want it! I want it! I want it!" the red lightning went for them, only to be countered by a dark purple barrier made by Drakus which stopped it enough for them to escape in the moving elevator.

* * *

Elevator music plays in the background as the number shown increases. All three teens look to Nelson, unsure who should say something first.

Drakus broke that silence and spoke" its nice to meet you , I'm Drakus Diana's son/protégé."

"Hello Drakus I'm Kent Nelson. "I thought I sense another mystic yet alien might around". Kent finally speaks up.

"No duh." Wally mumbles. Only to be hit by an elbow to the chest by Artemis. "Ow!" he hisses in pain.

"I'm Artemis." she tells him. "Miss Manners here, is Wally."

Kent smiles. "Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent that with tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally questions rhetorically then scoffs with an eye roll. "Flash proved that he uses futuristic technology to **simulate** magic." he says directly at Kent. "Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are." Kent agrees.

Much to Artemis' shock. As Wally smiles proudly, looking at her shocked expression with a little too much pride. "He is?" she asks, stunned.

"Abra is a charlatan." Kent admits.  **_(as a younger kid who watched this when it first aired I assumed charlatan was a fancy way to say, faker, doing this now I realize I never actually looked up what it meant. Turns out, yeah, that's pretty much what it is.)_ ** "but Klarion, the Witch Boy, kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Right." Wally drawls. "You're a Lord of Order." though he sounds hesitant and confused.

Drakus smirks with excitement and clenches his fist ready to fight and said" yeah, the kid had the evil energy I sensed, he seems strong, and I would love to go a few rounds with him".

"Oh, no. Not me." Kent says with a smile. "I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there was more to life." he opens his watch and looks down at her picture. "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." then snapping it shut and getting back on track. "Anywho, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

Kent continued remembering something he wanted to say to the Saiyan" Drakus my boy?"

Drakus turned to the old timer and replied" yeah?"

Kent said" earlier when I said I sensed a mystical yet alien might, I meant that I felt something powerful within you".

Drakus replied" what kind of power?"

Kent replied" who knows, but I sense it to be very powerful, maybe more powerful than superman himself, whatever it is use it wisely".

The elevator dings, and the doors open. The three walk out, seeing a giant golden tower-bell hanging on the platform before them. Following Kent, Artemis and Wally ascend the stairs.

Behind them, on the ceiling, a door opens, Superboy and Kaldur falling to the floor hard enough to hurt, while M'gann levitates downward.

As Artemis runs to the three of them, Kent turns to Wally and Drakus. "Friends of yours?"

Electricity zaps in the background. A blue bolt just missing the two of them. On a perpendicular platform are Klarion and Kadabra.

"Friends of yours?!" Wally asks back with equally as much sarcasm as Kent, before grabbing him and getting him out of the way of Kadabra's next shot. Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, and M'gann are all forced to dodge it as well.

Kent and Wally crouch near the bell, until Kent stands, raising his cane, and hitting the bell.

As the bell tolls, it gains both Klarion and Kadabra's attention. Keeping Teekl in his arms Klarion takes off into the air, as Kent and Wally walk into the bell. Klarion following them in without any hesitation, Drakus followed in suit.

* * *

Wally and Kent appear on the roof of the tower, floating just above their heads. Is the golden helmet. As Kent reaches for the helmet, he's hit by a bolt of Klarion's magic.

"Mr. Nelson." Wally gasps, grabbing Kent to stop him, due to the force of Klarion's shot.

Kent stands, despite the fact that he has to groan through the pain, before raising his cane as begins to cast a spell.  **_(which I'm not even gonna try because I don't even know what it's supposed to mean, or, what language it's in.)_ ** At the end of the spell, he slams his cane down on the ground, creating a golden shield around the helmet, Wally, and himself. Just in time to block another one of Klarion's shots as well.

"No!" Klarion shouts in anguish.

Drakus came flying in, Klarion turned in time to block with his own arm blocking Drakus's elbow. Drakus flipped his body with flight and used his left leg to kick at the witch boy's head only to be blocked by the villains finger!"

Drakus then back off landing on his feet then quickly activating his Kaioken then sent a rush of kicks and punches as only as the witch boy's kept blocking every attack with a single finger". Drakus went even faster as boosting his kaioken to a fifth multiplier, but to no avail."

Drakus backed off then charged ki to his open palm, as the teen stood watching with curiosity.

"No bad for a former "Doctor Fake," eh, Kid?" Kent's voice has weakened significantly, and as he finishes he loses his balance and falls into Wally's arms as his cane falls to the side. "The bubble'll give you just enough time-" he gasps for a breath. "to do what you need to do."

Wally's eyes go wide. "I have no idea what I need to do."

Kent opens his watch, looking up at Wally. "Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." with that Kent falls limp in his arms, his watch falling out of his hand as it hits the floor.

Wally can only look upon the scene, stunned.

Drakus raised with both hands multiple ki orbs then began swatting his arms moving the balls, Klarion gathered red lighting then blasted at the incoming orbs destroying them in the process.

Drakus cursed under his breathe then said" alright, no more games, **KAIOKEN X11!"**

The crimson aura covered Saiyan rushed the witch boy again, for another attempt at defeating him.

"28. 29. 30." Wally counts the chest compressions. "Come on. Come on." he begs Kent.

Klarion begins firing shots with each hand, throwing them almost like baseballs at Drakus who was getting pounded to the ground with each hit, which is enough to take Wally's attention away from Kent. "I want that helmet and I wont let some alien kid distract me from my domination!" he growls.

Through the bubble, Wally can hear him, looking up to the helmet, then down to Kent. _"Wally, we're in trouble."_ M'gann's voice cuts through telepathically

Within the tower, Kaldur and Superboy are trapped in electrical cages. While Miss Martian keeps one hand out to deflect shots telekinetically, and Artemis shoots at Kadabra. _"Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate."_ she continues.

Wally watches from M'gann's perspective as Artemis' shot is deflected by Kadabra and she too is trapped in an electrical cage. Unable to do anything as one heads right for M'gann.

* * *

The jolt snaps the connection between Wally and M'gann. Bringing his mind back to the rooftop with a gasp.

Gritting his teeth Klarion pauses, then forms a magic circle around his feet. Gathering power between his hands until they expand to create two red hands that instantly shoot out and manage to get a grip on Drakus crushing his body like a squeak toy.

The claws sinking into Drakus's back as he screams out in pain. When the cane runs out power, the shield will break Wally thought".

* * *

The claws deepens Drakus, clenching his eyes shut barely able to take his friends screams Wally looks down at Kent. "A test of faith." he agrees.

Standing he takes the helmet in his hands. Though, Klarion grabs his attention before he can put it on. "Hey, dumb kid. You put that on, you may never get it off!" he warns as he rips the shield apart.

Wally raises the helmet, as Klarion gathers more magic, shooting it at Wally moving his attention from Drakus to Wally. However, he puts the helmet on before it can hit him. Though the magic does absorb him, breaking the bubble.

* * *

Wally blinks as he's suddenly assaulted with a total lack of anything resembling where he just was. "Ok. Ok. No problem." Wally mumbles to himself, despite the echo that just said that. "I'm not here. I'm just delusional."

"Still don't believe?" Kent's voice asks with a chuckle. "Seriously, Kid, how'd you get so bullheaded in 15 short years."

Wally turns to the source, shocked to see Kent standing before him. "But- but- you're- you're-"

"Yep," Kent knows what he's trying to say. "but don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"O-oh. Ok." wally stutters out. "Wait, but does that mean that I'm-!"

Kent sighs good-naturedly, cutting him off. "You're alive," Kent places a hand on Wally's shoulder, but seeing him flinch away he removes it. "but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master."

"Master?" Wally questions, confused.

"Nabu, the real Doctor Fate, one of them Lord of Order I told you about." Kent explains, placing his hand on Wally's shoulder again. "He's the guy controlling your body now." Kent pats his shoulder lightly "Wanna watch?" as he removes his hand and gestures into the black.

* * *

Wally's green eyes show from under the helmet, as his hand is held out. The zapping of Klarion's spells is heard, but Nabu makes no move to avoid them. "Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century." Klarion shouts, still throwing magic, but they all hit a projection of Doctor Fate's cross that acts as a shield.

Nabu holds out both hands. "This battle is pointless." when Doctor Fate speaks, Nabu and Wally's voices overlap. Contrasting and grating against each other. "You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late."

"SHUT IT, YOU OLD FART!" Klarion snaps, drawing two large stone columns from the tower, and moving them so they slam against Doctor Fate's sides. Only for his symbol to show on the outside of the rock before it blows to pieces.

"Brat." Doctor Fate snarls, before launching a golden wave at Klarion. Who barely blocks, but Teekl runs away from.  **_(I laugh, the cc says 'recites spell')_ ** The spell causes Klarion to dissipate, as he does, Doctor Fate releases his hold on the spell and begins to descend back to the tower roof.

Behind his turned back Klarion comes back from black fragments. Shooting Doctor Fate in the back with red lightning

* * *

Inside the helmet Wally cries out in pain, falling to his knees. Looking to Kent angry, but mostly confused. "What gives?"

"Well, it is your body." Kent states.

"Then let me control it." Wally argues. "With Fate's powers and my speed-"

"Sorry, Kid, doesn't work that way." Kent says. "But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years."

"And if Fate loses this fight" Wally questions, his eyes going wide.

Kent's face turns somber. "You see Inza before I do."

Wally's eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

* * *

Klarion launches a red magic dragon at Fate's downed form, forcing the magician to jump out of the way. As it comes back around he puts up a shield. Only to get hit in the back by Klarion. Knocking him to the other side of the roof.

As Fate gets his hands under him Klarion changes the flames in his hands to red dots that hang in the air. Before he uses finger guns to have them start shooting at Doctor Fate.

The Lord of Order barely has time to get a shield up. Though each shot cracks the shield. Until it shatters, knocking Fate even further back. Though he rolls to his feet to dodge more red fire. Taking off into the air to continue to avoid the red fire Klarion is spewing.

Grinning devilishly, Klarion raises a hand, creating red columns that Fate dodges. Until right before Klarion he gets hit by one. Knocking him to the ground where the helmet hits with a clang.

"You're out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body," his fingernails shink against each other as if they were made of metal. "zero affinity for the mystic arts." Klarion raises his hands, thunderclaps in the sky, as a full storm brews over the tower. Red lightning raining down.

Just in time Fate gets a barrier up, though the energy that comes off is rainbow rather than gold or red.

"Ooo, rainbow power." Klarion taunts.

Drakus gets to his knees pushing past the pain in his body form the witch boy's magic, then notices downed by Klarions magic, then retrieves a Senzu bean from his small bag in his pocket, tosses it in his mouth before chewing hard and fast then swallowing hard before getting to his feet and lets out a shaking battle cry as his energy spikes up with a bright white aura (base form aura not PU)," **AAAAAAAAAAAAGRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Drakus then roars out" **KAIOKEN X12!** "

Drakus's body engulfs in crimson aura then dashes to the witch, catching attention of said boy, then striking a destructive right fist to the teens jaw launching him away to a castle wall."

* * *

Nabu lets his barrier down then stands tall looking toward the red aura covered Saiyan, then says" thank you Drakus, but I can handle him as a lord of order its my duty."

Drakus replied" like the emo teen said your out of practice and Wally's body its something to the mystic arts, you need backup besides I'm itching for strong opponent and I'm not letting it slide."

The order of Fate sighs and replies" very well, your faster so attack him with quick strikes and launch a powerful attack so he's weak enough for me to finish him."

Drakus nodded in reply as the order of chaos stands back up and surges with red lighting, then says" **I have had it, you'll all die in a painful death, I will have that helmet Nabu!"**

Drakus charged again then vanishing mid flight, Klarion's eyes widened in pure shock as he was then knocked away by a reappearing Drakus, who brought his hands up and charges up a barrage of Destructo Disks at the witch who regained his control and managed to catch a couple, but was cut on his legs and face with the remaining disks. Klarion cried out in pain as he shouts out" **damn you monkey, I rip that tail from your body and shove it down your throat!"**

Drakus reappeared then replied" not before I kick your ass", then rushed him with a flurry of kicks and punches with Klarion barely able to match the speed. Klarion counters with a claw hand that slashes the Saiyans chest with blood dripping from the three deep cuts. Drakus backed flipped away then used instant transmission into the air then threw his hands out in a double palmed strike then chanted" **KAME!** ", then placed them in a closed position to his side, then said" **HAME!** ", then vanished and reappeared in 12 directions letting out a loud" **HA!** " before sending out multiple powerful beams.

The beams didn't hit Klarion as he put up a crimson barrier blocking the attacks, but the beams were breaking the shield. Teekl who stood away from the teen meowed at him. Klarion spats back" I'm not distracted, I'm winning, I'm gonna cut up this Saiyan and make him my dinner then I'm gonna use the helmet as a container for leftovers."

teekl meowed then turning his head as showing gathering energy with a golden cross in front of him, then launches it toward teekl instead of Klarion who was blown away landing on cement. Klarion exploded energy in rage, destroying the barrier, the Kamehameha beams, multiforms, and Drakus knocking him out of Kaioken and making him fall to the ground out of stamina. Klarion rushed toward teekl held him in his arms, as he shouted" **HOW DARE YOU HARM A DEFENSIVE PUSSY CAT."**

Fate rises in the air with yellow orbs of energy in hands and replied" we both know that cat is a wolf in sheep's clothing witch boy."

Klarion's appearance went form a humanoid look to a demon like appearance with black eyes, and claw like hands then curses out" **DAMN YOU OLD BRITTLE GEEZER, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL TAKE THAT HELMET!"**

Klarion opened a black and red portal which he used to escape, Drakus deactivated the kaioken before approaching the lord of order and asking" what did you mean when you said to him about how the cat was a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

explained" every lord of order needs a way to hold themselves with a sort of anchor to this dimension, with me it is the helmet, with chaos its a familiar."

Drakus said" hmm makes sense," then Drakus got a pain in his head as he heard a voice, it was M'gann she says" Drakus we need help!"

Drakus turned to fate" the team needs help."

* * *

Inside the tower, all the other members of the Team are crying out in pain from Kadabra's cages. As he raises his wand once more, Fate's symbol shows up behind him as he is stripped to his underwear and of his wand. "Wha?" he questions, gasping as Superboy stands up.

"Shows over." the Kryptonian snarls, punching Abra Kadabra in the face. Knocking him down and out.

* * *

"Yes!That's how we kick it on the earthly plane!" Wally cheers, still within the helmet. Then glances at Kent. "Uhh, it-it's over, right? Why isn't Nabu taking off the Helmet?"

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate." Nabu speaks up, an image of the helmet appearing behind Wally and Kent. "I will not release this body."

"He can't do that!" Wally objects. Then looks to Kent. "Can he do that?"

"Can, but shouldn't." Kent says angrily. "This is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

"True." Nabu agrees, but his tone is dark. "But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time." no one can say anything. "Chaos must not be allowed to reign." he snaps.

"That won't happen again, the boy'll take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use." Kent speaks for Wally.

"Yeah. I swear." Wally agrees, smiling brightly.

"And in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company." Kent says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Wally turns to Kent instantly, horrified. "Wait. What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?" his voice saddening as he asks each question.

"So you believe now, eh?" Kent taunts. "Don't sweat it, Kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza." he flips open his watch to look down at her picture once more. His own voice going sad. "That's the great thing about eternity. It's eternal."

"The bargain is acceptable." Nabu says darkly.

"Some free advice before you go. Find your own little Spitfire," Kent begins to fade away. "one who won't let you get away with nothin', for example, that-" and is cut off before he can hear the end of it. As the helmet finally comes off.

Looking around Wally finds himself still on the roof with only Drakus looking at him dazed in amazement before coming out and saying" hey good to have you back, where's Kent."Walking over to Kent he sets the helmet down and places the watch back in his hand. Closing his fingers around it. Then looking down at the man he couldn't save. Blaming himself. Drakus got the message and said" Wally do not blame yourself."

Wally kept his gaze down to the watch before replying" why shouldn't I?", he continues" because of my arrogance a good man died today, and I could have saved him."

Drakus walked over then places his hand on his friends shoulder before saying" you may have been arrogant, but you understand now that their is magic, its real, and that its always good to keep an open mind about things." He continues" the best way to make sure you want to repay a debt is to find the one who is very open minded but with magical abilities, now lets go to our friends."

Wally wiped tears that formed in his eyes, then smiled before saying yeah, lets go get Megalicious."

* * *

 **Mount Justice; August 20th, 3:04 EDT**

Wally walks up to a shelf, where all his souvenirs are proudly displayed. Setting the helmet beside Cheshire's mask. Wally stands proudly before it.

Artemis clears her throat. "You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet."

Wally's face falls, looking downright bored and uncaring. "Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's Beta Waves. I was Bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes." he shrugs. "No big."

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" Artemis asks, shocked. Then scoffs. "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

Wally looks to it, then to her, giving a half smile. "Souvenir."

"Geek!" she insults, storming out of the room.

 _"Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'."_ Kent's voice echoes inside Wally's head. The redhead frowns at the words, but as he sees M'gann walk by he smiles widely.

"Hello, Megan. Guess who bought us two tickets to a magic show." he says following her down the hall.

* * *

 **Hello readers, hope you liked the chapter, I will work on the next, but I want to do a poll, and please vote or don't your choice, its on whether you want to see the next chapter as the episode shown with the teams downtime with Drakus's as well, or would you want a full Drakus and Zeke chapter? just comment to vote.**


	12. Downtime

**Chapter 9: Downtime**

 **Gotham City; August 27th, 6:17 EDT**

The sounds of a fight are able to be heard outside an abandoned building. Kaldur is hit hard, his water bearers falling out of his hands as he continues to roll until he hits a garage door hard enough to dent it, the splatters of clay over his dark skin and his short blonde hair instantly give away the identity of his opponent. As he falls to the floor his tattoos stop glowing. Clayface walks past the rest of the Team who are all unconscious and covered in clay like Aqualad. Forcing himself to look up, he sees Clayface's shadow step into the light as he laughs. Then watches as his left hand turns into a square-mace. As Clayface raises his arm to attack, a familiar shadow gets larger as it gets closer to the glass ceiling.

Crashing through the window is Batman, who takes Clayface's full attention, then launches two Batarangs at the villain. Only for them to be absorbed into his arm, for a moment, until they explode and completely destroy his arm. As Batman lands in a crouch before Clayface, the villain strikes once more, but Batman jumps back to avoid the hit. Pulling out a high powered taser that sticks to the right side of Clayface's chest and continues to send electricity through the villain until he loses his form entirely.

Batman's eyes narrow as he stands. Zeroing in on the one person still conscious.

 **Mount Justice; August 27th, 7:58 EDT**

Batman faces the Team as they walk through the Zeta Tube and into the Mountain. "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

""Head home?"" Superboy asks as he raises his arms, gesturing to the Cave, an annoyed look on his features. "I **am** home."

Drakus walks up to the team from Zeta Tubing in and looks at them wide eyed and said" The hell happen to you guys?"

Wally replies" clayface."

Drakus nodded in response and says" nuff said." then walks with his friends.

"Just Aqualad." he says darkly, looking to his own protogé. The thirteen looks up to Kaldur, who returns the look. Looking into the Cave Robin keeps his eyes away from Batman as he walks past him. Only looking over his shoulder for a second, not even slowing in his steps, his eyes falling to the floor as Batman keeps his focus fully on Aqualad.

"I am sorry you had to intervene." Aqualad speaks first, his own eyes dropping. "I know the team performed poorly."

"The **team** performed adequately." Batman interrupts darkly. "The problem was you. You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game."

Aqualad instantly denies the accusation. "No, you are-" he sighs, "correct. Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world." he looks down once again, glancing at Batman for a moment, then finally looking to the side. "For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all of Atlantis."

"Atlantis…" Batman begins, "or someone you left behind?" Kaldur's eyes instantly shoot up, stunned into silence. "You can split your time between the surface and the sea. But not your mind. Either you're here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon."

With that Batman leaves Aqualad alone with his thoughts.

 **Poseidonis; August 27th, 13:00 UTC-2**

 ** _(Universal Time Coordinated basically means the segment of time zone mapping that surrounds the Prime Meridian {by about 5 in either direction. Plus moves right, while minus moves left. The continental US exists in -4 thru -8 meaning that Poseidonis right around the center of the Atlantic Ocean. Ya know in case you needed that random bit of knowledge.)_**

 **Recognize: Aqualad; B-0-2** ** _(cc, why you say E? Also, until now I never really put 22 together and realized that Robin had B-0-1 because he was supposed to be the leader until this episode.)_**

Aqualad materializes in the ornate Zeta Tube, though standing as he does, the second he is solid he begins to swim through the halls. Finding Aquaman waiting for him.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." **_(I'm gonna try and get close to what it sounds like. Input is welcome since I do not speak Greek, Ancient Greek, or Atlantean. Though I can honestly say I had fun doing it.)_** (Kyray, Kaldur'ahm) Aquaman greets his arms out at his sides.

"King Orin." (Annex Orin) Kaldur returns, raising his fisted right hand to his forehead.

"The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight." (iona sa ke-ay go oligar ithemun deep non pe-ay omen.) Orin says to Aqualad as they continue their journey down the halls. "Will you attend?" (Kay desperan broselphine?)

"Your Majesty…" (Annex...) Kaldur begins, trailing as he is unsure how to say what he is thinking. "There is someone… special… I had hoped to see tonight-" (estir ah tomo ah de han ull pizon itin cadis pairon-)

Orin chuckles lightly. "You may invite a friend." (dena se gelesses philon.)

Kaldur smiles. "Thank you, My King." (ef caras tose, Annex.)

As they part ways, Kaldur going right and Orin going left, the King of Atlantis says his goodbyes. "Until tonight." (ga tespera opsa mena.)

Aqualad swims passes a female student making a seahorse in her hand as a boy with a dolphin tail in comparison to the feet his partner shares with Kaldur. As well a young boy who has an anthropoid appearance, but green skin. Reciting "tunto asive tav mati" which makes the water-magic bend and spin to his will. **_(La'gaan, I'm like 90% sure.)_**

A young woman shouts "chuto ideti!" which cause the brew before her to explode. "Watch this!" she encourages. "Did it work? I can't tell if it worked." she murmurs. **_I think at this point they are still speaking Atlantean, we're just hearing English.)_**

"Oh." a small stout man with an octopus head murmurs, stressed. "I'll never finish in time!" then uses magic to make some of the floating squares before him to line up and finish a segment of the stone. Aqualad comes to a casual stop behind him.

"Topo, the workmanship is magnificent." Kaldur says, his voice true with emotion.

"Kaldur!" Topo gasps in surprise, facing the sixteen-year-old. **_(Can you gasp underwater? Idk, just roll with it.)_** "Wait. Wait." turning back towards the stone. "Watch. Listen" raising his hand and filling the stone with magic.

The images move as Topo's voice becomes a narration. The image shows Orin losing to an adversary wielding lightning and a trident. _"Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile Ocean Master. But two young students"_ The picture swims sideways to reveal two recognizable forms creating a large funnel. _"Kaldur'ahm and Garth intervened"_ the image of Aquaman rises up to punch Ocean Master under the jaw. _"allowing the Aquaman to triumph."_ Aquaman stands tall over the two kneeling students. _"Impressed with their valor Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to be his protogé."_ Garth is shown on the steps of a building creating another powerful funnel, Topo behind him and off to the left, _"Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery,"_ while Kaldur stands beside Aquaman, sharing his symbol, _"but the brave Kaldur accepted his King's offer and became…"_ Kaldur's symbol glows bright blue before pulsing once and moving away from Kaldur's body taking up all available eye space, then Kaldur's form flashes white in the bright blue. _"Aqualad!"_

Kaldur smiles sadly.

"Kaldur?" Topo asks, worriedly. "I mean, Aqualad?"

Kaldur does not pull his eyes away from the stone. "Oh. It is very good."

"Oh, thank you." Topo says modestly, then wrings his hands nervously. "Um, do you think it's alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there, but I-"

Kaldur cuts him off. "It is fine." he assures calmly, reaching out and touching the stone. "Do you know where I might find Tula now?" finally he faces Topo again. "And Garth?"

"The roof, at their studies." Topo replies instantly.

Two figures circle each other, using magic to launch spheres at each other. Both of them unable to hit the other.

Zooming in on the purple eyes that match his dark blue hair, half tied up in a wolf-tail, as the teen male jumps back. Showing off his sapphire blue shorts and tank, while an almost berry blue with bright arctic blue edging and designs act as tassets on either side of his hips. The two meet to form a belt and he also wears one that comes tightly around his shoulders and ribs, but not inhibiting movement. Finishing it off with bracers around his low forearms and shins.

As he jumps back tattoos on his arms glow white-blue and another orb forms in his hands. Releasing it, the orb forms a blast of energy that his opponent barely dodges by turning away and going under it.

She's tanner than her opponent, with auburn hair and sea foam green eyes. Wearing a lemon yellow halter top, that shares the same arctic blue for her edging and low-V design coloring as her opponent's own clothing. Her ocean blue tie-off skirt covers her matching bottoms. Finishing it off with matching lemon yellow braces that come to a point over the back of her hands and insteps on her feet and shins. Her own tattoos glowing bright down her arms and over her pelvic bones.

As the spell dissipates she finishes her circle and two orbs form in her own hands, that she fires rapidly after each other, the first being a single shot her opponent dodges under, while the second requires both her hands that she uses to spiral at her opponent's crouched form. Yet, he pushes off the ground, into an open back flip. Which he lands smoothly, but into another crouch as he puts up a shield to block her next attack.

Behind his turned back a woman observes, she is paler than the other girl but noticeably older than the two teens, she has a crown in her red hair, while all her clothing. Though not too different from the teen's is all in shades of green. A tied dark green bikini top and collar match her tie-off skirt that is tied to her left hip, she wears a bright green half cape that connects to her collar then flowing over her shoulders. Then under her skirt, the cape splits in two to flow by each knee. Her hands on her narrow hips.

"Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable." she tells him as he releases the shield, looking over his shoulder at her before he stands to face her. The white tattoos fading from his arms. "Combat sorcery requires…" she searches for the right word. "improvisation." she sees Kaldur rise over the roof's edge. Swimming towards the teacher and her students. "Kaldur'ahm." she greets, relief coming from her voice. "Oh, so good to see you, and it seems you have gotten stronger."

Both her students look the same direction as her, stunned. The girl's own tattoos fading as well as she breaks into a happy smile and a joyous cry of his name.

She smiles as he swims closer, the two make eye contact for a moment, but as the other male and the teacher swim up he stands before her as her two students remain behind him. "Apologies, my queen." he apologizes, placing his fist onto his forehead and dropping his gaze slightly. "I did not mean to interrupt."

The Queen smiles at him. "It is well." she assures, causing Kaldur to drop his hand and raise his gaze. "I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" she asks.

"Yes your majesty." he replies.

"We shall talk then." she decides, before swimming back inside.

Kaldur turns to the other two teens.

"You look well, Kaldur." Tula says genuinely as he gives him a quick hug.

"Yes, surface life agrees with you." Garth agrees.

"You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been-" Kaldur begins.

Both Tula and Garth cut him off. "Two months." they synchronize.

"That long?" Kaldur asks, thinking back on it, surprised. "Then I must make for lost time." he murmurs to himself, before turning back to his friends, or rather one of them. "Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?"

His friends exchange a look that doesn't go unnoticed, however, their frowns seem to.

As Kaldur turns to Garth as well. "I wish I could invite you as well." placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago." Garth responds, looking to Tula's turned back.

"We have another class" she tells him, backing up slightly and grabbing Garth's arm lightly. "but I will see you tonight." she promises as the two take off. Kaldur watches them leave, and a small smile raises the right side of his mouth.

"You **have** to tell him." Garth tells Tula, both strongly and saddened, once Kaldur is out of earshot.

In another part of Poseidonis, the science center, a scientist talks about whatever is frozen inside a block of ice above his and another man's head.

"It is disturbing, to say the least." as he and a regal looking man with black hair swim into the main chamber. "The creature is frozen. Has been frozen for millennia. Yet, somehow, it still lives." the beeping and thumping behind them comes to have a new meaning. A heartbeat and brain activity, for the giant starfish frozen in the ice. "We have even detected brainwaves." **_(I know the ordering seems a little odd, but I have an uncle who's a doctor so I knew that if the beeping didn't line up with the heartbeat, which it doesn't, then it's measuring something else. The thing they would usually look for in coma patients and put a meter on would be brainwaves. Apparently, who knew?)_** He turns to the dark haired male. "Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find has become the science center's highest priority."

"All security protocols are in place. No unauthorized personnel gets in or out." a female guard speaks up.

"Excellent." Orm says blandly, looking to the starfish once more.

 **Mount Justice**

Static sounds throughout the room, Superboy sitting on the couch while M'gann stands in the kitchen, reading a cookbook. Smiling as she looks up, she looks a little confused and shows it in her voice. "Would you like me to turn that on?" referring to the fact that Superboy **_(Son of bitch! Can we PLEASE call him Conner now?- And NO Google it is not spelled with an o-r. And for anyone who thinks that Conner is dense enough to believe that he thinks this in an actual channel. I'm not saying you're dumb, I'm just saying you're wrong. Conner may be a clone that has- at this point- zero social experience outside the Team, but I think he knows it's not a channel. The reason he leaves it on would be as simple as the fact that he has superhearing and I know when it's an eerie silence your brain increases the sound of whatever is happening around you. Something that has to be worse for Conner. Turning on the TV, but leaving it static means that it acts as almost a white noise.)_** is merely staring at the TV screen that it has no signal and is, therefore, the source of the static.

His eyebrows drop slightly. "No." he says, his voice barely hiding his defensive tone.

"Well," M'gann drawls not entirely sure if she should ask her next question, but decides to anyway. "would you like to help me make dinner?"

"No." he speaks monotonically, but still stands up and turns to walk around the couch to the kitchen before he even finished his response.

Walking into the kitchen, a frown on his face, M'gann smiles at him as she lifts her cookbook and heads towards the island in the center of the kitchen. "Uh, Let's see… We're going to need some brown sugar," Superboy instinctively ducks as he hears the cabinet open over his head, looking rather confused as the brown sugar floats down and practically into his hand. "a little butter," this too flies right into his hand. "some salt, cooking oil," she continues to list as she walks towards the fridge, ingredients moving telekinetically, her pace picking with each ingredient. "vinegar, a few eggs, couple tomatoes, some milk, a bowl of flour, and two cups of-" she's cut off by stuff clattering together behind her turned back.

Superboy stands still, the bowl on his head, milk in his hand, as his shirt is drenched white and splattered red. Under the bowl he looks slightly angered, but mostly confused. Feeling it drip he drops the milk and looks himself over.

"Oops." M'gann mumbles, rag flying into her hand before she quickly walks up to him. "I'm so sorry." she apologizes, knocking the bowl off his head with her hand, bringing the rag up to try and get the stains out as Superboy stands stark still. "I should have paid more attention. It was too much at once. Too much at once. Hello, Megan!" she rambles, nervously, moving from his shirt to his face. "That's so me. I… uh…" she freezes as he looks down at her, making eye contact.

Red Tornado's loud steps announce his presence as he walks down the hall. M'gann standing alone in the kitchen, chopping a red onion. **_(I'm going to assume that like us their red onions are purple and they aren't called purple onions. Though that would make so much more sense.)_** With a small splatter on the edge of the counter and tomatoes in a wood container off to the right of her cutting board, and some already chopped onions in a bowl.

Looking over he sees Superboy- still, a mess, not even having it out of his hair- sitting on the couch watching the static on the TV. Pulling off a kicked-puppy look that no one can see.

The Justice League Member turns around without saying a word and walking back down the hall.

 **Blackgate gym yard**

Zeke wore his orange jumpsuit with his tail and tail collar attached to it, he was currently pumping some weights on max, while Dive was pumping his own while standing and watching for anyone else that approached them.

That's when Drakus transmissioned there with a brown paper bag in hand waving hi and said" hey Zeke, hey Dive."

All the prisoners turned to the hero, and then charged toward him going to attack. Zeke actually stood up fast and was about to charge to fight, when Drakus started fighting back in defense in precision of their weaknesses, and patience in not harming the lunch.

On the balcony above was a white sergeant in black clad armor, this was Rick flag as he watched in amazement, he was about to hit the alarm button, before a bold and calm voice behind him said" Don't the Prince can handle himself."

Rick looked back to see Amanda Waller, a overweight black woman with a short cut, in a dark blue suit, red lipstick and walked slowly to the railing. She looked down and saw the prince as he kneed a mister freeze before slamming his glass helmet to the ground, then tossing him away to a crowd of inmates.

Drakus then shouted kaioken before in a red flash knocked out all the inmates, Waller than smirked and shouted" Prince get up here.

Drakus turned to meet her gaze and then nodded before turning to Dive and Zeke and said" one minute."

Drakus flew up and landed before Waller, then said" yes?"

Waller said" you made quite a ruckus down there prince."

Drakus scratched the back of his head before saying" sorry I was looking to transmission to Zeke while in his cell, didn't know he be here in the yard."

Rick came up from behind Waller and said" I should put you in a cell for that."

Waller raises her hand in defense and said" even if you tried rick, he is much stronger, not to mention he has a technical diplomatic immunity, besides he stopped the ruckus."

Waller then continued" continuing their lessons I presume."

Drakus nodded and said" if that's alright?"

Waller nodded and replied" yes, as long as you can keep them in check?"

Drakus replied" yeah its no problem, but might have a little sparring."

Drakus said his goodbye before transmission himself to the Saiyans, grabbing them both, before going to the women's section. Cress was in the middle of actually reading up on a book called"Animal Farm" on the wall in the women's gym yard.

Then appeared before her was the last three male Saiyans, who grabbed her then took them to their cell area underground."

Cress in wide eyes said" the hell was that, you interrupted my reading."

Drakus replied" sorry lesson time, besides I'm sure your happy to see him." then points with his thumb to Dive who picked her up and began to make out with her."

Drakus turned away and looked to Zeke who asked" what's today?"

Drakus said" thought I'd let you guys be the teacher by teaching me things about our race."

Zeke cocked an eyebrow and replied" uhhh sure, I mean, I guess, I do know somethings, but don't you have a hologram of your parents to tell you things like this."

Drakus said" well sure, but I wanted a more bonding like thing."

Zeke smirked and said" alright, but don't complain when it gets dirty, cause were gonna explain our biology."

Zeke continued" and their experts in it, obviously."

Drakus saw them still making out and said" lets talk over here I'm sure their gonna do that a for a few min." "Don't take to long love birds" cried Zeke.

Drakus and Zeke entered his room and sat across each other cross legged on the ground. Zeke asked" so what did you want to talk about?"

Drakus replied" do you still hate me, and blame me for the destruction for our planet?"

Zeke closed his eyes, then opens and said" not as much as before, but I still hold a grudge against you."

Drakus replied" because my family basically doomed our race right."

Zeke replied" yeah, but I have come to understand that your family is only a small part to that, while the true murderer is Granite."

Drakus eyes' narrowed and asked" whose Granite?" (small note: frieza race names in this dimension is based on gems instead of temperature)

Zeke replied" he is part of the arcosian race, (I think that's frieza's race name) he is known as the emperor of the universe so powerful he can destroy worlds with a single hit."

Drakus said" more powerful than us."

Zeke said" as much as my pride hates it, he is by a long shot, though he has stages of transformations that help control his powers, and he only needed to stay in his first form, while his final form is extremely strong."

Drakus then said" tell me more about this Granite?"

Side Poseidonis a black drill pierces the ocean floor. From the hole comes two figures covered in black armor from head to toe.

Two Atlantean guards notice them instantly. "Halt, intruders!" they call out. Firing shots from their staffs. The two swim away, forcing the guards to make chase, only to be struck by a third intruder wielding a gun that shoots red lasers. That causes electricity to spark around their forms on contact.

The third follows the other two, all three looking over the two crates. One of the guards falls, but grabs a falling staff, but before he could do anything the armored foot lands on his back pinning him to the ocean floor. This one wearing a distinctly larger helmet.

"That was careless, Alpha squad." his tone dark and angered as he looks at the three stunned members of Alpha squad. "Don't let it happen again."

"No, sir." the gunslinger replies.

"All squads, report." he commands.

" _Beta squad, ready."_ one reports in, a group of two outside a small building.

" _Gamma squad, ready."_ this is a group of three in the streets.

" _Delta squad, ready."_ two more on a ridge.

" _Epsilon squad, ready."_ they radio in.

The Leader lands before the three before him. "Phase-one complete. Initiate Phase-two."

A closed carriage with a large tail on the end takes off through the open water just over the tops of the buildings, guards standing outside and swimming on patrol. On a small pillar, away from the prying eye, a black hand places a small spearhead shaped device, then hits the red button.

From the bushes **_(idk what they are, just roll with it)_** two stand ready, one bringing his hand to his helmet. "All squads report, Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase-two complete."

( this is meant to be funny yet little informal but fandom informal, though you got to think this is how they act and are like physically and mentally since they are closer to animals than us)

 **Saiyan Blackgate cell**

Drakus sat in a circle with Dive, Cress and Zeke. Zeke said" alright first lesson what do you know about our biology already?"

Drakus thought for a moment before replying" I know we can get Zenkai boosts, we have our tails its our weakness, I know we eat a LOT.

Zeke said" good you got most of it, but some you don't know."

Drakus said" example?"

Cress replied" if a Saiyan couple have children then if their was a son, then he would have a half chance of looking exactly like the father or looking like a mix, same with a daughter."

Dive replied" but if mated with a different species then the child could have a less of a chance to have a child looking exactly like one of the parents, and more of a chance looking like a mix of both parents."

Drakus placed his hand on his chin and said" that's pretty interesting."

Drakus then looked to Cress and joked" want to experiment?"

Cress blushed and Dive growled before saying" don't get any ideas prince she's mine."

Drakus replied" nothing to worry about Dive, she's not my type no offense, and I was joking."

Cress held a hand up and said" no problem drak."

Drakus raised an eyebrow and said" Drak?"

Cress said" my little nickname for you, its how I came up with one for Dive and Cado."

Drakus then said" alright lets get back to the topic at hand."

Dive nodded and said" well heres another thing about our race, when we find the one its tradition and instinct to males and female to bite or mark one another with a bite to the collar bone." Dive pulled down his jumpsuit from his left shoulder and showed bite marks, then continued" Cress here bit me here, I on her right."

Cress said" this usually happens after mating to make a bond with your mate, so you almost know how the other is thinking, grow stronger in wanting to defend your mate and this goes both ways."

Zeke said" this also sorta makes sure their is no cheating, but their are exceptions such as different races or Halflings or willpower."

Drakus said" alright, now what about our tails, anything I don't know."

Zeke replied" our tails sometimes act on their own, an example is when your sleeping with your mate it will wrap around your mate as you sleep to protect her or him."

Dive said" our tails can grow back in two ways if cut off, one if your in the middle of an intense battle or if you pressed down on a certain part of your back." (I know its probably not cannon, but it works if needed plus I like the idea)

Zeke then said" but that's about it for biology any other traditions or things about our race we weren't given the chance to be taught."

Drakus then said" great now the best part of today, he then pressed a button on each of their collars and said" sparring."

 **Gotham City; August 27th, 20:04 EDT**

Outside Wayne Manor owl hoots. While inside, more specifically in the gym, a young Dick Grayson is up on the ring set. Going through two full rotations before releasing at the top, completing a full flip and grabbing the rings again, finally coming to a stop in a perfectly vertical handstand, gritting his teeth and descending slowly until he's parallel to the floor, then all the way down into a cross.

""Just Aqualad"." he grumbles, sweat falling down his face as he pushes up a little higher, bringing his pointed toes to be parallel to his hips, then moving slowly through to another handstand, his eyes on something on the floor away from the mat rather than on his hands.

Pulling through a full rotation, releasing high and flipping through it to land on the punching bag he had been eyeing. Landing on the balls of his right foot, his knee bent and his left leg swinging out to the side of the bag. However, his momentum pulls at him, dropping him off the bag. He pulls through getting his hands below his head and pulling a fast-paced walk over, still due to the left over momentum. The total momentum slams his back into the wall with a bang . He narrowly avoids hitting his head on the wall as well.

Opening his eyes as he spins tightly, his right hand coming up as a block, as his left-hand hits the wall in a solid punch. Hard enough to crack it. **_(What planet do you live on where a normal- as in not superpowered, because no one trained by Batman is fully normal- teenager can punch a wall and cause damage to IT?! Especially considering that wasn't drywall, but almost definitely concrete. though he has had training and he's lucky he didn't break the building)_**

Placing his hand on the wall he pulls his hand out of the small crater, before walking away from the wall slowly.

All of this being watched by Bruce Wayne- in his Batman suit with the cowl down- through the security monitor in the Batcave. Alfred glances at Bruce for a minuscule moment, able to read the cape crusader's body language.

Dick grabs his water bottle, holding it against his head as he sits down on the bench in the center of the room. Looking- glaring- down at the floor as he opens the cap. Drinking it with an angry glare that has been moving from every inanimate object he's seen.

The door to the gym opens and Alfred Pennyworth clears his throat loudly. Which catches Dick's attention and he looks to the Brit. "Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Dick sniffles before standing and heading to the other side of the gym.

A door to the outside of the Manor opens, Dick standing- physically cooled off, but still steaming emotionally- before Alfred. Walking out the door a ball bounces on the hard ground. Startling Dick considering he didn't see it until it was already in his hands. "What's this?" he asks, defensive but noticeably a little confused.

Bruce Wayne stands before him, in his own casual workout clothes. "Training. Hand-eye coordination."

Dick smiles, cocking his head slightly. "One on one?" the tone of his voice changing almost entirely to a teasing one.

"If you think you can handle it." Bruce says confidently.

Dick drops his stance, taking off and dribbling almost immediately. Laughing as he makes his way down the court. The ball hits the backboard with a clang, and the thirteen-year-old's happy cry of "Yes!" gives away that it went in.

Alfred Pennyworth smiles happily at the scene.

 **Poseidonis**

"A gigantic echinoderm, frozen yet still alive." Prince Orm relays to the guests at the large table. Yet, despite its size, they all sit close together. "Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited. But Dr. Vulko thinks the creature is very promising."

Kaldur leans to his left and speaks quietly to Tula. "I am considering rejoining you at the conservatory." Tula doesn't say anything, only a sad smile crossing her face.

Though her eyes snap back into focus as she hears Queen Mera speak up from Kaldur's right and her husbands left. "You realize you left your studies some time ago." she prefaces, carefully. "Your sorcery skills have not kept apace." all conversation has stopped to listen to the Queen, but Kaldur and Tula already have a knowing look on their faces. "You would no longer be in Tula's class or Garth's."

 ** _(I HATE this part!)_**

Kaldur looks down, then glances at Tula out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps I will require a tutor."

Tula smiles a little too brightly and takes a forkful of food into her mouth. Once Kaldur looks away her expression drops once again.

 **Central City; August 27th, 20:05 CDT**

 ** _(I looked at Central for three minutes before I realized I had put it as Center-al. Literally. I couldn't see what was wrong with it. It's not even that… late… peoples, I just looked at the clock it's past 4 am, I thought it was- like- midnight.)_**

Inside the house the table is full, seating seven. One at each head of the table, with two women and a young couple and Wally across from them. A **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** banner hanging over the bar counter between the kitchen and dining room.

The blonde beside Wally stands, taking the plate from the young redhead on his right as he speaks. "Here, let me get that." then disappearing from sight. Reappearing before the greying man at the head of the table by Wally, who has a toothpick in his mouth. Taking the empty plate and the butter. "And that, and this, and those, and these." clearing the entire table single handily. Before zipping around to the older woman's side of the table and taking her plate. "How about that?" then zipping into the kitchen.

Wally, on the other hand, finishes the food on his plate, even as the blonde comes back around the table. "This, too." finished, Wally stands, holding his own plate up with a smile. "I got it." which is instantly taken out of his hands.

"Thank, Uncle Barry." he says smugly.

"You're welcome, Kid." Barry replies. **_(now in the cc kid isn't capitalized, but I'm doing it because I think it's better. I know at 16 the last thing I wanted to be called was 'kid'.)_**

"You're a lucky lady, Iris." a slightly older redhead comments across the table, as Wally walks into the kitchen. "Our Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table." the brown eyed, brown haired, large man at the head of the table closest to her moves so he can put his arm around her waist.

"Mom!" Wally groans from the kitchen.

"Neither is my Jay, believe me." the older woman comments, placing her hand on his. Though, Jay looks none too pleased with his wife's comment. "I know, I know. You're a retired speedster." she pats his hand to calm him, though he still looks a bit miffed. "And since it's your birthday, we won't argue."

Barry walks back into the dining room. Holding a chocolate cake with a singular candle for Jay. "Wally's fast enough when he wants to be. We're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" his mother reprimands, scaring Wally enough to startle a small shout out him.

At his mother's glare, despite the spoon of ice cream in his mouth he looks right to Jay. "Umm, Happy Birthday." He places the ice cream back and wipes himself up, before placing two fingers to his head and said" be back in jiff." he then teleported.

Jay commented" hope he didn't forget his wallet."

 **Poseidonis**

Aquaman and Mera stand, the King with his arm around his queen. "We have an announcement." he says calmly, but the joy in his voice is unmistakable.

"I am with child." Mera confesses, moving her and her husbands intertwined hands over her stomach.

Excitement flows off Tula in waves, before she too stands and swims over to hug the queen. "Oh, that is wonderful!"

"Congratulations." Kaldur approaches the king, offering a hand that his mentor takes in both hands. "An heir to the throne, at last." however, as Orm stands he realizes the secondary implications of a child of King Orin. "Apologies, Prince Orm. I did not mean-"

Orm smiles to the teen. "No fear, Kaldur." he assures swimming up to the King, taking a grip at his elbows. "No one could be more thrilled at this news than I."

"Thank you, brother." Orin tells the raven. "Thanks to you all." before leaning down and kissing his wife.

Orm looks away in almost an instant, while Kaldur looks to Tula, who watches with a neutral expression.

"Superman to Aquaman." the communicator in Aquaman's symbol interrupts. "League emergency at Tokyo Bay. Rendezvous at the Watchtower." **_(um, does anyone want to question why this isn't like muted or something. Since the Watchtower is supposed to be kept a secret?)_**

Aquaman hits his symbol so it glows. "Acknowledged." he replies simply. Then looks to his wife in his arm, but takes her hand in his. "It seems I must take my leave." she doesn't even make eye contact as she turns away. Though he looks to Kaldur instead. "Swim with me."

The two make their way down the halls.

"Batman has made me aware of your dilemma." Orin tells Kaldur, who looks shocked, but then looks away. "I know, from personal experience, it can be difficult to live there and love here."

Kaldur makes no comment, merely mulling over his King's words as they make their way to the Zeta Tube.

A holoscreen appearing before him. **Recognize: Aquaman; 0-6** the computer calls out as Orin presses on the screen. Dictating his point of travel.

He turns and puts a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "I am confident you will make the right choice."

Kaldur puts his fist to his forehead as the King of Atlantis swims to the Tube. disappearing in a flash of gold. Watching as he disappears, then heading back the way he came.

In the streets of Poseidonis two guards swim past an open circle of pillars with a dome covering. As they have their back to the dome, six **_(yes, I had to stop and count)_** drop behind the pillars. One brought his hand to his helmet. "Omega squad is in position. Initiate Phase-three" he relays.

Kaldur and Tula swim side by side, through the gardens. Both coming to a stop and turning to each other almost entirely in sync. "There is something I must-" they both laugh realizing they're overlapping each other.

Tula picks up first. "I-"

Her stuttering and nervous glances give Kaldur plenty of time to calmly speak first. "Please, Tula. I have made a decision… to stay in Atlantis." he takes her hand in his. "With you- because of you." her eyes go wide in shock.

Before her whole posture turns sad and she pulls her hand from his. Completely turning away from him. "Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner." she looks back at him, still nervous, but a very different kind. "But Garth and I… we are together."

Kaldur looks away, clenching his eyes shut as he turns his head to the ground. Before anything can be said, explosions go off behind him. Taking out a large building.

Two more go off in the lower levels, bringing their attention there instead.

Kaldur watches in horror as the city crumbles before his eyes.

On the ground guardsmen lift rubble, trying to free pinned civilians. Some of the rubble shifts, easing the load but getting too close to the citizens for the guardsman's liking. "Careful!" he shouts. Then looks to another. "Get theses people out." the three make it out, but as they do the guard that lead them gets hit by a memorable ray. Two more shots are fired quickly, taking out an outlying guard and the one holding the rubble.

The invasive troops fire rapidly and without consequence. One takes out a missile launcher and aims it at the still-standing building.

Kaldur and Tula approach the scene, seeing the intruders. Kaldur takes out his Water Bearers, forming long whips. While Tula conjures up magic that she aims right below Kaldur's feet as he heads higher. The magic runs true and hits the rubble wall they were hiding behind with perfect accuracy.

Through the smoke Kaldur attacks, his Water Bearers now swords. Taking out two with flowing strikes, in the same move, he chops a soldier's gun in half, then turns into a tight back kick that causes him to fly out of the way. All the way into another soldier who is still firing.

Another continues to fire, while the unarmed soldier turns to his radio. "Alpha squad requesting reinforce-" unable to finish the request as Kaldur hits him hard with his kick, then hitting him and his comrade with his swords. Both of them crying out in pain.

A flurry of soldiers descends on the Palace. Where Queen Mera and five guards stand ready.

The infiltrators fire first, the guards return fire and Mera puts up a small shield to stop the ones that get too close to where she is. Using her other hand to create another magic circle to release magical eels that take down quite a few of the invaders.

One of the guards is hit, revealing Mera's glowing tattoos and her raised arms. Preparing something. Another guard falls and Orm takes his place, firing shots that take out a few of the invaders. He comes beside Mera, who raises her arms up and out, creating a stingray shaped shield. Large enough to block all incoming shots.

Tula creates a small burst of magic that she throws at the ground just before the shield, which slips past their turned backs. On contact, it explodes knocking them all out.

Much to the shock of Mera and Orm. Looking up they see her dodge an attack and wrap magic around her adversary, yet as she takes this one down another rises behind her. Though another whip-like coil wraps around him and drags him down. Straight into the ground as Kaldur lets momentum take over.

"This attack was precision planned." he tells those around him, still dodging and fighting with a whip and chain mace combination from his Water Bearers. "The initial explosions lured our troops into ambush." He takes out another attacker with his whip, then turns it into a shield to block attacks. Tula dives past him, five on her tail.

As she stops close to the ground she fires two simultaneous bursts, aiming for the connection of the ridge over their heads. It lands on top of them, and she turns away and swims past her queen.

Seeing her out of the way, Mera raises her arms higher, the ray turning more solid until she slams her arms back down to he in front her chest. The ray follows and takes out more invaders and pillars behind them.

Aqualad grabs one of the men's guns, changing the angle with no time to spare, causing the shot to hit another rather than him, before yanking the gun away and hitting him with a hard front kick to the stomach. Moving on, Kaldur keeps his singular Water Bearer in whip form. Wrapping it tightly around a protruding rock, and yanking it down to the ground, taking out more soldiers.

A funnel sweeps up the rubble and some soldiers. Moving her body, Tula controls the funnel, sending it towards some of the still remaining soldiers. Who are hit with their comrades and rubble.

"Tula!" Garth calls, gaining her attention.

Tula's eyes go wide, though Aqualad is instinctively covering her 6, as she sees one of the black armored soldiers behind Garth's turned back. "Garth, look out!" she cries.

Aqualad hits an advancing soldier with his chain mace, turning to see what caused her cry. Garth doing the same as he realizes she's looking past him. As the soldier takes aim.

The shot rings true, but Tula put herself between Garth and the shot. She cries out in pain as she is paralyzed by the shot.

"No!" Garth shouts, but the anger in his voice is mostly at himself.

"Tula!, **AAAAGGHAAAA!, KAIOKEN!** " Kaldur shouts, horrified, yet enraged as his form was engulfed in a crimson aura. Advancing on his friends as Garth takes Tula in his arms and gently lowers her to the floor. Kaldur releases the magic from his Water Bearers as his feet touch the floor.

Though before them are still dozens of soldiers. They waste no time trying to take an easy shot. Yet, the shots are blocked by magic tentacles rising out of the ground. Being controlled by Mera. Matching tattoos come onto her cheeks, and with enough effort to forge a battle cry they come down her arms.

Kaldur in rage mode blasted toward the soldiers in a flash knocking them out and far from them, on the other side of Mera's barrier was five more, Kaldur crouched down into a stance then began charging blue ki to his hands," Kame...Hame" a blue sphere energized in his hands, then thrusts his hands out blasting a huge blue beam, blasting them away. The soldiers continue to take shots, but they're blocked as Mera crosses her arms in an X. The entire spell created a massive octopus. It's head behind the five defenders, two tentacles in front and three off to the left and right, tossing them away."

Orm turns to the three teens, or rather Kaldur. "Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the Palace.

"The palace was not the only target." Garth speaks sadly. "I witnessed in sectors one, two, three, and five."

Kaldur looks down at his friend. "Nothing in sector four?" he asks, before rising once more. Looking over the wreckage. "Explosions all over the city **except** where the Science Center is located. Where your Giant Sea Star is secured."

"Then it is all a diversion." Orm states angrily. "But with the King away, I must protect the Queen... and the heir."

"I need no protection." Mera snarls, still holding the spell. "Go!"

"No, Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." Orm says sadly.

"The Prince is right, my Queen. This battle is mine!" he snarls his last words, starting to take off when another voice speaks up.

"And mine." Garth interrupts.

"Your place is with Tula." he states darkly, seeing an opening and taking it. Making it through and only having to swipe at one of the soldiers. Those who try to follow him getting caught by the octopus.

 **Gotham City; August 27th, 22:06 EDT**

Police sirens blare, and it rains heavily. Both common occurrences in Gotham, more common together. In a top story apartment is Artemis, sitting with her back to the TV, assembling one of her arrows.

" ** _Next up on the Comedy Classic Network an episode of Hello Me-"_**

The loss of noise catches Artemis by surprise. Looking over her shoulder worriedly. Then to her right, where a raven haired woman in a wheelchair holds the TV remote. "This came in the mail for you." she says excitedly, waving two pieces of paper for Artemis to take.

The blonde turns away from her arrows. "You opened it?" though she's not that surprised. "Mom!" she groans, just trying to convey that she doesn't want her opening her mail.

"Oh, just read it." she says, not the tiniest bit remorseful.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy?" she questions, repulsed and confused. "But I didn't apply?" the look she sends her mom with the arched eyebrow is asking is **she** did.

"It's not that kind of scholarship. You qualify or you don't." she tells her, then rolls forward slightly. "Gotham Academy is very prestigious. You should be thrilled." she says, her own excitement showing as she comes close to Artemis.

Who rolls up the papers. "Yeah, I'm not switching schools." throwing the crumpled paper onto the coffee table. "All my friends are at Gotham North."

Her mother reaches out instantly, uncrumpling the paper and laying it in her lap. Looking up she sees Artemis looking down the shaft of her arrow. She moves closer and snags the arrow from her daughter's hold. "You're going, or you give up your extracurriculars." shoving the paper back in front of Artemis.

Who stands, looking down, with her hands on her hips. "Mom, don't make threats you can't enforce." she says smugly, taking the arrow back.

She reaches out, grabbing her daughter's forearm. "Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" she unintentionally **_(dear God I hope that's unintentional.)_** enunciates her point by hitting her hand on the arm of her wheelchair. Artemis' gaze softens, watching as her mother tears fall down her face. "A chance I never had." her voice not wavering, but quiet and nearly defeated.

Artemis crouches down, reaching out and taking her hand and looking up at her mother. "Okay, mom, I'll go." she smiles despite the fact that her mother still has her eyes closed. "I'll go for you." this catches her mom's attention, and she looks to her daughter with a stunned expression which then brightens into a smile.

She leans forward and embraces her daughter, Artemis keeps her smile up until she's resting her chin on her mom's shoulder, looking almost worried before she closes her eye and fully returns the embrace.

Then thinks about her mothers handicap and then remembers the Senzu Beans and gasped out loud, letting go of her mother. Her mother looked at her worried and asked" Artemis honey what is wrong?"

The blonde archer replied" nothing I just thought of something that might help. She smirks as she places her index and middle finger to her forehead and instant transmission away leaving her mother alone, confused and mouth and eyes wide open.

 **Poseidonis**

Guards float, unconscious, while explosions overtake the Science Center. Kaldur is undeterred and swims towards the Center.

Inside the Center, Dr. Vulko and guards stand before the Sea Star. The guards shooting at the intruders. They concentrate fire on the leader as he breaks through the floor with no weapons. When an explosion goes off behind them, knocking them off balance and giving the flank time to shoot them in the backs.

The leader shoots one with the red eyes of his helmet. "Objective secured." he states, as he observes that all Atlanteans are either unconscious or worse off. "Manta Sub, initiate Phase-four."

Above the glass top of the Science Center a giant sub, properly named for its manta shape, comes to a stop over the building. It's belly opening to reveal a laser that instantly takes charge and fires at the glass.

Kaldur reaches out and taps a key code that opens a hidden entrance. Sensing a presence behind him, he reaches up, grabbing his Water Bearer as he turns. Though stops, when he sees it, is only Garth. "You should be with Tula." he says annoyed.

"The Queen watches over Tula and sent me after you." Garth conveys.

Kaldur nods smally, before heading into the entrance without a word.

Inside the chamber, the soldiers tie cables around the Sea Star, once they are finished they signal to their leader and watch as the laser melts through the glass.

"Check the perimeter. Once the sub melts through the dome, we take our prize and go." he commands. Two soldiers behind him head off to follow his orders.

Kaldur and Garth move quietly through the halls.

Kaldur suddenly drops behind Garth. "You have a plan?" he asks quietly, then turns to realize that Kaldur isn't beside him. Coming to a stop just before an intersection of hallways. "Kaldur?"

Two of Manta's men appear, taking aim at Garth. Only for Kaldur to drop on the right one's head and hit the other with his mace, then sent a ring of ki around them both. Garth's eyes are wide in shock, his mouth gaping (like a fish, I'm sorry I know I'm not funny.). "I too have my studies." he tells his old friend smugly.

Two soldiers enter through a hole in the ground, the second even saluting the leader, while the first heads forward undeterred. Manta looks their way, not over looking the two handles at his hip. The two reach the cables, looking up at the laser that is still working its way through the dome.

"Impressive, is it not?" Manta asks. "Aqualad." he accuses, getting an instantaneous response, where Aqualad shoots the gun at him, just barely missing. Garth starts to shoot as well, as the leader swims around the edge of the dome, then shooting at both of them with the eyes on his helmet.

Hitting both teens, knocking them back. Manta aims for a second shot but hits the wall over their heads. Aqualad instantly reaches up to remove the helmet, taking his Water Bearers as well. Turning them into twin swords to block the incoming shots. He blocks two more shots and dodges one from another soldier, while the leader aims straight for his head.

Aqualad ducks under the two shots, turning his right sword into a whip that wraps around the soldier's leg which he uses to pull the soldier in front of Manta's next shot.

"Such a waste. You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example." he turns his attention to Garth, who has just managed to get his cracked helmet off his head. **_(HAHA! I just got the fish pun!)_**

Aqualad and Manta move at the same time, Manta firing two shots at Garth, while Kaldur wraps his whips around Garth and pulls him away from the shots. The two taking cover under an archway.

Kaldur turns to the ravenette, grabbing the front of his armor and forcing him up near his eye level and against the wall. "Garth." he speaks tensely, drawing the boy's attention away from the shots that are still firing at them. "Get your head in the game."

Kaldur gives him no time to respond, as he grabs one of his Water-bearers and swims out from behind their cover, using the bearer as a shield to block their shots.

Gritting his teeth, Garth watches him go, before drawing his hands together. Blue magic already beginning to form in his hands. "I summon the power of the Tempest." as the magic responds to his call it increases in thickness and brightness before he turns around the corner of the archway. Firing the laser beam-like shot at Manta and his closest henchmen. Manta manages to dodge, but the henchmen get hit and swirl around the funnel.

Just as the laser melts through the dome.

The laser moves up and to the left inside the belly of the Manta Sub, as a hook and line take its place. Lowering through the hole towards the Sea Star.

Manta sees the hook drop, just as he sees Aqualad cut through two henchmen. Yet when the teen tries to hit him, he delivers a strong uppercut to knock him back. As the teen regains his balance Black Manta fires shots from his helmet at him. Kaldur transforms his swords into a shield to block the attacks, then activating his kaioken, while Garth comes in front of his friend on his right and unleashes lightning magic at the enemy.

The attacks are narrowly dodged by Black Manta and his singular remaining henchman. From the shoulder of his suit comes a small missile launcher. Two were shot at the teens. It hits Garth's magic, before shrouding them in blackness. **_(I want to call this smoke but they're underwater…)_**

The henchman raises his long gun to take aim at the teens despite the murk. "Forget them." Manta commands. "Get the job done."

Lowering his gun he takes off towards the Sea Star.

From the murk Kaldur emerges, going for a double slash at Black Manta. Who swims up to avoid the attack. Looking down at the teen as the lenses of his mask fire shots. This time Kaldur's prepared, turning one of his Water-bearers into a rotating shield that lets him swim towards the source with less resistance.

Within arm's reach, Aqualad turns his shield back into a sword and attempting a pair of downward strikes at Manta. Manta drops down and kicks Kaldur in the stomach once he is overhead. Trying to fire a shot at his turned back, which Kaldur retaliates with a slash of left Water-bearer. Manta kicks his side once more, knocking the teen out of striking range before firing at him again.

Gritting his teeth Kaldur turns towards Manta, turning his Water-bearers into a rotating shield.

While on the floor Garth is avoiding shots from a henchman, by hiding behind the pillar. Then firing small, accurate lightning strikes.

The second henchman goes to the top of the Sea Star, connecting the hook to the cables the others had set in place.

"Garth the cable." Kaldur calls out to his friend.

The pale teen is narrowly avoiding getting shot but can see the Sea Star rising from the pedestal. Avoiding a shot that is way too close for comfort, he conjures another spell in his hands. Aiming right for the hook.

The spell hits its mark, taking out the henchman as well, and dropping the Sea Star back to the pedestal. Which it crushes under the weight, but ice breaks as well. Releasing an arm of the Star into the water.

The sound catches Manta's attention in an instant. He watches as the arm twitches slightly before going limp again.

He swims towards the Star, forgetting that Aqualad is behind him.

Kaldur uses this to his advantage and turns his Water-bearers into whips and one catching Manta's left leg, and the other wrapping around his chest to pin his arms at his sides.

Straining against Manta's struggles, Kaldur sends electricity through the Water-bearers.

Manta fights against it, breaking free with enough force to knock Kaldur back into the wall. "If I can't have it, NO ONE CAN!" he screams loud enough that it echoes, before turning to the Star and firing another missile at the pedestal.

The explosion erupts quickly and massively, shattering computer screens and forming fire despite being below the surface.

Garth gets in front of Kaldur and raises his hand as if to prepare a spell.

While the dome of the building blows out.

Ice breaks apart from the floor of the Science Center to reveal both Garth and Kaldur, unharmed, but alone.

Above their heads, the Manta Sub takes off through a hole in the dome of Poseidonis.

Kaldur growls in anger and shouts" **KAIOKEN X8!"** Kaldur is engulfed in a darker crimson aura then launches toward the flying ship as it begins to fly away at a fast pace, Kaldur began charging a large amount of ki as he fired a x7 Kamehameha at the ship.

 **Inside the ship**

Black Manta is on an elevator to the roof of the ship and came outside on top.

 **Outside the ship on the roof**

Black Manta stands as the ki blast comes for him, he then raises his hand as his armor retracts the armor from the hand and revels his bare skinned hand, which began generating energy into it and fired a blast toward the incoming attack and blasted it to none existence.

Kaldur is hit with this force and knocked out and landed back in the ocean.

 **Poseidonis; September 3rd, 21:08 UTC-2**

"Our city was heavily damaged, and Kaldur missing," King Orin tells Garth and Tula. The teens stand with Orm before the King and Queen. "and many Atlanteans were injured. But it could've been far worse." he places his hand over his wife's stomach, she places her hand over his. Almost fear in her eyes. "I am grateful to you all."

"This contains all that survived." in a small glass container that fits in the palm of the Prince's hand is what remains of the Sea Star. "It is already regenerating. The Star requires further research." that much is obvious. "With the Dome compromised we cannot safely secure, or study it here in Atlantis." the Prince looks to the king. "Perhaps the Surface World can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try." Orin tells his brother. "Any word on Kaldur?"

Then two Atlantean Guard come over with an unconscious Kaldur, Tula and Garth rush over and hold him up.

Kaldur awakens and said" bean..in...pocket..get."

Tula reaches in his jacket pocket to get a green bean and said" you need to eat it?"

Kaldur nodded as Tula placed it in his mouth as he chewed, then regaining his strength and standing up right, both his friends shocked at his strength came back fast.

Orin asked" what happen you?"

Kaldur replied" went after the ship, then Black Manta came for my attack which he fired his own energy blast to cancel mine and managed to take me out, though I don't remember him having energy blasts like mine, it wasn't even magic."

Orin asked" how do you think he learned to do it?"

Kaldur replied" well anyone from our world can I'm not fully sure of the limits."

Orin then said" well then best to ask Drakus he might know."

 **Saiyan Cell**

Drakus was in a heated fight against all three Saiyans, blocking both Dive and Cress's kick strikes, then wrapping his arms around their legs and smashes them together and tosses them away. Zeke came rushing in with a right hook which Drakus ducked, then Zeke swung his leg from behind Drakus's which caused him to fall on his back before grabbing his legs and tossing toward his comrades."

Cress and Dive fired multiple ki blasts toward the Saiyan prince, who picked himself up and used an afterimage got behind them and fired his Extinguish flames at them causing them to be pushed away across the floor.

Drakus commented" your all working in tandem, good." Then shouted" **KAIOKENX5!"**

Drakus rushed them before Zeke got in front and held his hand out with closed fingers representing a spear and shot out a long blue ki spear that pierces Drakus's shoulder which caused him to cough blood, then chuckled before saying" nice one Zeke, but not good enough, then lifted his hands out to his forehead on top of one another and pushed them out unleashing a yellow ki beam shouting" **Masenko ha!"**

Drakus used the beam to push him back and landed in a fighting stance. Zeke fired a barrage of blue ki blasts (like focus flash on xenoverse 2) Drakus raised a barrier before charging a blue and white blast.

Drakus formed the Kamehameha wave like style of charging ki and chanted" mo rinkujika mekarinku rikarinku rika!" then launched it similar to the kame styled blast but with a more open hand then the curled fingers. The blast was enormous and powerful which was a good thing that the Saiyan cell was deep underground.

Drakus held onto his blast hand with his left, and shouted" **HOLY SHIT, THIS IS STRONG!"**

Cress was knocked out the way by Dive and dodged the blast completely, Zeke shouted" **KOLRAH THAT BLAST IS TOO STRONG SHUT IT DOWN!"**

Drakus shut the blast off and landed on his knees, exhausted of ki and stamina. Then Artemis appeared in front of him then surveying the area, seeing the Saiyans without their collars and went into fighting mode before Drakus got in front of her and said" Artemis no, its part of the lessons, their good now were just sparring."

Artemis raised and eyebrow before saying" and yet your bleeding from your mouth and shoulder."

Drakus nervously laughed and said" well I like to keep my training as real as possible, but I got to ask why are you here?"

Artemis replied" I need a Senzu bean."

Drakus pulled one out and handed her the bean before asking" how come, your mom hurt?"

Artemis wide eyed asked" how did you know that?"

Drakus replied" My mother told me, but is she alright?"

Artemis said" my mom is in a wheelchair, she is as fine as can be, but since I got into Gotham Academy she really wants be to be there and I did what she wanted, she wants a better life than hers which I'm sure your mother told you of her?"

Drakus nodded as she continued" so I want to use the bean to see if she can regain her use of her legs so she can see me in a good high school with her own two legs, it would help our lives very much, and give her a smile I don't often see."

Drakus smiled back and said" yeah I get it, it should work the bean does heal all injuries and illness, but if not I will gather the Dragon balls."

Artemis smiled and hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek for his kindness, Cado, Zeke, and Cress watched in interest.

Artemis asked" what are the Dragon balls?"

Drakus chuckled as he let go before saying" long story, best to get to your mom."Artemis nodded and transmission away.

Drakus turned to the Saiyans and Dive asked" now what Sensei?"

Drakus simply replied with a single word" Dodge" before hitting him on the back of the head with his leg.

 **Zeta Tube**

Tula, Garth, and Kaldur are the only three that remain in front of the Zeta Tube.

"Kaldur - I - we - that is…" Tula stumbles, not sure how to say what she wants to. Though lets it fall as Kaldur places a hand on her shoulder and Garths.

"I wish you both, nothing but the best." he tells them honestly. Hugging Tula he heads to the Zeta Tube, pausing to look back over his shoulder at Garth. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I had stayed behind and you had become Aqualad?" **_(Teen Titans, probably)_**

"Never." Garth tells his old friend with a smile.

"No, neither have I." he agrees.

 **Recognize: Aqualad; B-0-2** the computer calls out as his form disappears.

Continuing as he walks out of the Zeta Tube in Mount Justice.

Batman stands in the center of the room. Typing away on the holo-screens that look like keyboards. "Made your decision?" without even a pause or looking up.

"The decision is made. I am here. One hundred percent." he tells Batman strongly.

The Team walks up behind Batman's turned back. "Just in time for your next mission."

Kaldur nods, the Team coming to a pause as they listen to Batman.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert." **_(uh, Batsy… isn't the Watchtower a secret? Ya know, like was said in Episode ONE?!)_**

Deep in the water, the Manta Sub continues on its journey away from Atlantis.

Black Manta stands before the white bodied screens of the Light. "I was unable to secure the objective, and was forced to execute plan B."

"You did well. Everything falls into place." one of the members of the Light tells him. **_(Ocean Master)_**


	13. Berefet

Chapter 13: Berefet

 **Bialya; September 4th, 00:16 EEST**

Miss Martian decamoflagues, in the pale moonlight of the desert. However, she's alone. She groans as she pushes herself into a sitting position. _Kychass lamoth… she looks up. Ca zarr M'gann? Madam m'ars?_ She looks to the sky. _Alunz?_ Then sifts sand through her fingers. _Sesess percass? Wa sh'eta!_

She bumps her head lightly with her hand. "Hello, Megan. I'm on Earth." she walks down a slope _. But how did I get on Earth? Why am I wearing this costume?_ she brings a hand to her head. _And why does my head hurt so much?_ Without warning, she trips rolls downhill. _Is this a dream?_

A figure lands harshly, creating a flurry of dust and sand. As it clears Superboy is the source, though his stance is feral as he looks at Megan without any recognition.

M'gann's eyes go from his face to the red S on his black t-shirt. "Wait, I've seen that symbol." she shifts so she's sitting on her feet. "Are you Superman?"

With a wordless cry, Superboy stands tall, ripping his shirt apart. M'gann only has time to gasp before he charges at her. He lands on all fours mere moments after M'gann managed to move. Seeing that she is only a few feet away, he jumps at her again, this time with a punch.

She takes to the air, giving herself an advantage over the rampaging maniac.

He jumps at her, but instead of dodging she brings her hands together. Creating a telepathic wall. Though with the power behind his jump it knocks both of them to the ground. He gets his bearings faster than she does, but instead of attacking her, he uses the time to get away.

 _Not a dream._ She thinks to herself, hugging herself tightly. _A nightmare._

* * *

Robin walks dazedly through the dry heat in the sun, using the rock formation beside him to help him stay orientated. Coming to the edge of the formation, he remains mostly hidden, looking out beyond the formation. Where he can see smoke over the ridge, his eyes widening as his brain processes what it is. A jeep speeds past where he's hiding, but he's not there. As the jeep moves past the Boy Wonder can be seen over their heads in a crevice in the rock.

"Those are Bialyan Republic Army uniforms." he starts his holo-glove. "But what are Bialyans doing in-" his thought process breaks as he looks at his location on the map. "Uh, Bialya? okay, better question: what am I doing in Bialya-" his gaze goes straight to the date on the bottom of his holo-screen. Reading 12:02; 04-09. His eyes go wide in shock. "in September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman." his finger going to his comm set.

 ** _(I never really put much thought into the fact that Dick has his months set in reverse of what we typically have in the US, but I'm just gonna store this under helpful stuff to remember for the Romani!Dick headcanons that see way more common in this show than in any other iteration of the Boy Wonder I've ever seen.)_ **

"Maintain radio silence at all times." he remembers his mentor saying.

"Or not." he muses before walking to the edge of the rock, executing a quadruple flip. Landing perfectly, but something on top of one of the rocks catches his attention. The black shirt with the red **S** was clearly ripped off, that much the Boy Wonder can tell, but with nothing else, he scrutinizes the shirt.

* * *

In a shack in another part of the desert, Kid Flash's voice can be heard. "Hey. Beautiful. Wake up." **_(haha, lies, cc, scripts, and internet! He said beautiful not you. Typical Wall-man…)_ **

Artemis opens her eyes, groaning, but seeing through a hole in the roof, and on the edge of her vision, Kid Flash. Decked out in Stealth colors. Closing her eyes as she brings her hand to her head as she sits up. She's taken by surprise when KF is right in front of her. He smiles brightly, but she still scurries away. Grabbing her bow and moving until her back is to the wall.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys." he says, finally standing up. "You know, Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black." Artemis scrutinizes.

KF looks down, just as confused as she is. "Uh, little unclear on that myself. What about you? Green Arrow fixation?" he chuckles at his own joke.

Artemis looks down, shock covering her features and showing in her posture. "WHO PUT ME IN THIS?"

KF's eyes go wide. "Wow. I am not touching that with a ten foot- uh, so you know how to use that bow?" he changes the subject.

"Yeah, my dad taught me…" she admits, the fear falls from her posture, only to be replaced by anger. "DAD! He must've done this. Another of his stupid tests."

"What kind of test?" Kid Flash asks, curious.

"He probably wants me to kill you." she admits, completely nonchalant about the idea.

Kid Flash's eyes go wide, but both look up as an all-too-recognizable sound starts getting louder from right over their heads. He grabs Artemis' hand, pulling her out of the shack, both of them getting knocked down by the force of the explosion at their backs.

In the sand, three tanks are approaching. Lead by a jeep armed with a machine-gun. "Makala vusee agravu! (Don't let them escape!)" one shouts. The soldier fires the machine gun at their retreating forms.

Artemis looks over her shoulder before dropping into a roll on a diagonal, coming to a kneeling position with her bow aimed at the leading car. She releases the arrow, which impacts the ground below the front of the car, flipping it over both her and Kid Flash's heads before it lands and bounces two more times.

The speedster looks back to Artemis, seeing her hidden behind a small rock formation and firing at more of the Bialyan troops. He slides his goggles over his eyes before taking off.

At a distance, the tanks fire two more missiles.

Artemis gasps as Kid picks her up and runs off. The missiles landing on his heels.

"Sorry." he apologizes, as Artemis looks to him rather than the army at his back. "They've got bigger arrows."

Once again the tanks take aim.

Kid looks over his shoulder before running faster to dodge the impacts, causing Artemis to turn more into his hold to avoid the dust and dirt and to minimize the fact that she's clenching her eyes shut with each impact.

"Thanks." she says quietly as they finally start to run in a more straight line again.

Kid Flash laughs lightly. "Told ya, good guy. Now-uh- not to pry, but- uh- what's your name?" he says with a small smile, though it drops ever so slightly. "Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

 _I'm actually on Earth._ M'gann thinks excitedly as she flies around the desert landscape. _I've wanted this for so long… even if it's not exactly like TV._ **_(Son of a- how did I miss this?!)_ ** She makes a loop around a rock formation that stands tall in the air before coming to a stop between two tree carcasses. _But why can't I remember how I got here?_ She sits cross-legged, but still floating in the air. Concentrate Remember. Her eyes open, glowing white.

* * *

 _It's dark in the Bialyan desert, before M'gann is Superboy, kneeling down on both his knees. Looking around confused for a few moments before he grabs his shirt and rips it apart with a yell. Charging at M'gann._

 _Superboy stands tall in front of a large machine, looking at the control panel._

 _"Good idea. Go." Aqualad's voice instructs._

 _"Be careful." Superboy tells M'gann with a small smile._

 _.:._

 _"Careful, Superboy, they're hot." M'gann tells Superboy as he reaches for a tray of cookies. Taking one off the tray with no problem._

 _Wally- in his uniform- zips in and takes the cookie from Superboy's hand. "Not as hot as you Babe." he says, before throwing it into his mouth, oblivious to the angry look Superboy is giving him._

 _Superboy takes another as he looks M'gann. "Uh, thanks, Wally. That's uh… sweet." she says hesitantly._

 _"Not as sweet as you, sugar." Wally says, barely after swallowing._

 _Artemis hits him in the back of the head, ignoring the small noise of pain in favor of an insult and taking a cookie. "Oh, grow up!"_

 _Robin smiling along at Artemis' jab at Wally._

 _"Team, report to the mission room." Batman's voice travels over the speaker system, gaining everyone's attention._

* * *

M'gann smiles brightly. "I'm on a team. I have friends, and a Superboy who might be…" she trails in thought, before forcing herself to focus again. "I have to him-them."

 _"Hello? Um, Team?"_ she tries with her telepathy.

 _Maybe they're just out of my range._ M'gann thinks to herself, staying positive before she takes off going faster and disappearing due to her camouflage.

* * *

Wally comes to a stop on the far side of a small ravine, using the shade to block them from the afternoon sun. Setting Artemis on both her feet before bending over, panting. She looks at him in an odd combination of irked, disappointed, and confused. "Sorry. Running on empty." he wipes at his brow as he stands straight again, but still breathing heavily. "Don't think I've eaten in awhile." opening a small compartment on the inside of his wrist. "Been out here over 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

Artemis looks like she wants to say something, but before she can Superboy drops in between the two. The jump causes a kick up of dust and sand before it fully clears Superboy turns and yells at Kid Flash. Startling the speedster before hitting with a backhand that knocks him into the ravine. Looking over his shoulder he sees Artemis. Realizing she's, his next target she jumps into a back-handspring **_(one of these days I'm going to learn how to write this in a way that makes sense.)_ ** giving herself enough space to draw her bow and aim an arrow at Superboy's chest. Though it has no effect, she keeps moving back and firing more arrows. She dives into a roll to avoid Superboy's attempt to get her around her waist.

He looks to the sky and yells into the void. Just a telltale whistle can be heard. Zooming right past Artemis and landing right between Superboy's feet.

* * *

Their collective cry of pain is enough to reach M'gann. Gripping her head she sees Superboy surrounded by the flames of the missile. "Superboy, where are you?" she asks looking around until she sees black smoke on her left. Taking off for the source as fast as she can.

* * *

Drakus awakens from slumber and holds his head, then thinks" the hell happened last night, its like I got hit by mothers shield a hundred times, then speaks" And WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THE DESERT!"

Drakus then calmed down before going into a meditative state in the air, and thinks" ok Drakus focus, calm down and remember."

Then he remembers everything about last night and the last 6 months. He opens his eyes then says" cool I got a team, now I just got to find them." then goes into a ki searching state.

* * *

Two Bialyan tanks approach the crater and a fallen Artemis.

Hearing them approach both her and Superboy rise, though the clone faster than the archer. Gripping her head before looking at the tanks Artemis is shocked to see Superboy land in front of her, almost protectively. Before he jumps to land on top of the left Bialyan tank, grabbing ahold of the main gun and bending it. As he rips it off the machine gun on top of the tank shoot Superboy in the back. Turning towards the source Superboy grabs the gun, removing the barrel from the gun the soldier is holding. Before grabbing the soldier and throwing him up and away. Finally, with a scream, Superboy grabs onto the top of the tank before ripping it clean off and throwing it away too. The second tank shoots at him in the back, the force throwing him into the rock face away from the tanks. Unhurt the boy of steel stands up in the small crater before jumping back at the tank with a scream.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis asks herself out loud.

"You wanna stick around and find out?" Wally asks back, both of them watching as Superboy beats up on the tank.

The two run off, away from the chaos.

Wally runs quickly over the sandy dunes, unfortunately tripping on a rock on the way down, only giving him and Artemis enough time to gasp before they roll the rest of the way down the hill.

They're unhurt but are stunned when two fighter jets fly over them. They stand up to watch, thinking they're not the targets. However, the fighters circle back around, firing at the two.

"Get down!" Kid Flash yells over the gunfire, bringing both of them to ground as the fighter blows past them.

The two circle back around, Artemis nocking an arrow and taking aim.

 _"Don't worry, I'm almost there."_ M'gann's voice rings out in their heads just as Artemis takes her shot, though stunned she misses completely.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asks, completely freaked out.

"Girls are always on my mind," he says with a smirk, though his eyes change slightly as he looks more directly at Artemis out of the corner of his eye. "but they're not usually talking."

* * *

M'gann flies behind the two planes, hiding in their blind spot, before she moves both her hands out in front of her, then clapping them together. In mirror the two planes crash into each other. Creating an explosion behind M'gann's back as she lowers herself to the ground by Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'manhunter'." KF says to the Martian with enough sarcasm and impressively creeped out hots to get his point across.

"You know my J'onn?" she asks excitedly. "Hello, Megan, of course, you do! You're Kid Flash. Wally! And you're Artemis."

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle?" Wally asks, taking in the new information happily considering he's not riddled with bullet holes thanks to her. " Is that how you know my name?"

"Your name is really Wally?" Artemis asks, unimpressed.

Wally hangs his head and groans. "Ohh…"

"It's okay." M'gann assures. "We're teammates, friends, I made you cookies."

That last one catches Wally's attention, but also Artemis' in a very bad way. "You know her?" her jealousy showing as she turns her head towards him and puts one hand on her hip.

"No, I swear, beautiful. Never seen her before in my life." Wally tries to explain. "At least not that I…"

M'gann sighs. "You've both lost your memories too." she hears more Jeeps come in, turning she sees them heading towards a black pillar of smoke. "C'mon, I fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." **_(Uhh, paging the only one with her memories, you're forgetting someone! AGAIN! He's the only one who could die without your help and you're forgetting him!)_ **

"Of course," Wally drawls before following M'gann and Artemis. "Robin and Super-what now?" he asks, only now realizing what she said as he was about to say it.

Then Drakus transsmisioned in front of M'gann and she gasped out" Drakus", hugs him then continued" you must have your memories if you transmission here?"

Drakus replied" yup, found three of you, I can also sense Kaldur, Robin and Superboy."

Wally says" your Drakus, let me guess another Batman prodigy?"

Drakus replied" na, Wonder Woman my mother, but you'll remember soon."

Artemis replied" so who to now?"

Drakus said" Robin."

* * *

Superboy struggles against the binds around his wrists four wires branching off each one with two Bialyan soldiers holding onto the end of each. He screams out, trying to overpower them. He turns his attention to the ones holding his left arm and only pulls that arm, finally able to knock over at least a couple soldiers.

Seeing this a higher ranked soldier steps up, armed with a gun. "You must control his mind." he commands the man behind him.

His pale white skin covered by a button down top and a brown hooded cloak. Despite the fact that it is supposed to cover most of his head there is still some pink that can be seen near his eyes. He raises his hand towards Superboy. "There doesn't seem to be much mind left in there to control." he muses. "But… be still."

Superboy stops fighting against the soldiers, turning his attention to the hooded man, his eyes going wide for a second before closing as he falls to his knees then to the ground.

Now unconscious it only requires two Bialyan soldiers to drag him to the truck.

The pale man smirks as they do.

The trucks departing, missing an unconscious Aqualad- in stealth mode- hidden only by a small outcropping of rocks.

* * *

Night falls across the Bialyan desert. The only sound is light footsteps as Robin comes up a dune. His hologlove displaying a map. "I wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." he mumbles. Seeing over the top of the next dune briefly, he drops, still seeing the large mechanical/electronic device sitting out in the open. "Huh." he muses. "Guessing that's why."

Looking up over the dune the Boy Wonder realizes that the entire area is completely deserted. (I swear to god that pun was not intended!) Narrowing his eyes he jumps, landing within five feet of the device. Just as he lands six soldiers stand up, knocking the sand they were hiding under from their uniforms.

"Vakala di dorala di kiad! (Her Majesty wants him alive!)" one of the soldiers shouts a reminder to the others. All of them charging the Boy Wonder.

His eyes narrow, before he drops a smoke bomb as all the soldiers get within range. Many of them start coughing instantly, only to be cut off by sounds of impact.

One looks through the smoke as best he can, but Robin comes at him from the left as he is looking away. Taking him down quickly.

Two soldiers have found each other amidst the smoke, Robin joins them in the small clearing with a smirk on his face. Throwing two bolas just as they turn around, before jumping into the smoke again.

Finding another, he gets too close for him to be shot, pushing off the soldier's bent knee- as he was stepping before the Boy Wonder came into view- then kneeing him strong enough in the chest to send him to his back with a thud.

Robin throws three birdarangs, taking out two soldiers' guns, but the third dodges, despite two more coming around his back, Robin runs for the one he missed. Jumping he grabs tightly onto the soldier's shoulders, as the other two try to cut him off. Using his momentum to force the soldier into a 180° spin then push two soldiers into each other he hits the third in the face and skids across the desert sand.

"Kit fire! Idrenav! (Enough! Open fire!)" the leader commands, all taking up arms.

Robin back-handsprings to avoid the bullets, stopping once he's out their immediate range.

A black blur zips past, robbing them of their weapons. "I'll take that." Wally's voice identifies him as the source. Running past two more. "Thanks!" he calls, taking their guns as well, before stopping behind the soldiers. Dropping all the guns before heading back into the fray.

Robin already sizing up one of the soldiers, but as he dodges the hook punch, and retaliates with a kick to the ribs. Kid Flash takes out the other three. Two more advance, armed with their guns. The first manages to fire off two shots before they're both lifted into the air, just as Robin turns towards the source, armed with a birdarang.

Robin turns back, M'gann flies behind him, but in camouflage mode, so he can't see her. That is until she turns visible again.

Kid Flash runs at another soldier, who raises his foot to try and kick the teen hero, Wally slows down and grabs the soldier's foot mid kick. Spinning him around at high speeds before throwing him at two more advancing soldiers. Looking to his left he sees the last soldier running away, but he also sees a green arrow following the attempted escapee. The arrow cracks behind his turned back, releasing a bola that wraps around his legs, crashing the soldier to the ground.

All three look to Artemis on the dune, a stoic look on her face, before she smiles softly and makes her way down the dune, Drakus follows in suit from flight.

"KF!" Robin says as he and the redhead head towards each other, grasping the speedster's hand in his own. "Man it is good to see a familiar face."

"Hey Rob." the Boy Wonder seems to have been expecting that Kid Flash continues. "Memory loss?"

"Six months!" Robin cries, outraged, or just offended. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

The six are hogtied and groaning before long.

"So we're a Team?" Robin asks, kinda-sorta believing what M'gann is telling him.

"The four of us and Superboy." M'gann says, saving the hardest to believe piece for last.

Though not hard to believe as Robin grabs something from his belt and responds with ease and speed. "Then this must be his." in his hand is black polyester with a red S decal on the front.

"Yes." M'gann gasps, taking it from the Boy Wonder. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did!" Artemis realizes while Kid Flash mulls it over.

"Feral-boy? Some teammate, he attacked us." he says annoyed.

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis defends. "I don't know who we are!"

" Were a team and friends, months ago he didn't know us and was basically an animal so cut him some slack" replied Drakus.

"I remember Batman ordering Radio silence." Robin inputs. "Our team must work for him."

In an instant, Wally has a smirk on his face. "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" he asks, hitting the Flash logo on his chest for emphasis. Though when his suit suddenly goes back to bright yellow he stops short. "Whoa." He hits it a couple more times, watching as his color scheme changes. "This is so cool." **_(FYI, this is what they had down- Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash have all met up and are trying to find Superboy and Aqualad- uh huh, no not quite.)_ **

Artemis, Robin try it too, with no results. "We look ridiculous." she snaps, catching everyone's attention but Wally- who is still acting like a 5-year-old with a new toy. "Quit touching yourself!" Wally does it one more time, causing Artemis to make a sound of annoyance. "We need our memories back."

M'gann nervously rubs her hands together nervously. To help Superboy. She thinks to herself, hardening her resolve before bringing her hands to her head and her eyes glowing white.

Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash look around stunned as they see small chunks of memories playing around them.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far." a white form appears before the three, holding M'gann's voice. "But I need your help," finally M'gann's hooded form appears. "together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

Artemis looks angered and betrayed. "You wanna paw through our private thoughts?"

M'gann raises her hands in defense before she even responds. "I don't wish to intrude but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. Got it, go." Robin finishes, snapping his fingers as he gives her his okay.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Wally flirts.

"Or underwhelm you." Robin pipes up. "Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" he asks.

" no problem go ahead then and search" replied Drakus.

Artemis ignores the fact that he's spouting nonsense and turns to M'gann. Hearing Wally step up, her eyes fall on him, what catches her attention is his soft smile and the fact that his hand is reaching out for hers.

"Last six months only. And only what you need." she tells M'gann, glancing back at Wally briefly.

M'gann nods, reaching her hands out as astral projections of hands branch off her hands and her head to meet with Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin's heads. The memory clips become more uniform before finally becoming a full image.

* * *

 _"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert." Batman's voice speaks. Forming an image of the Dark Knight in Mount Justice, displaying a map to the Team. "Spectral Analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin." Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy stand before him. "Find out what happened at that site. What landed there?" Batman hits his remote again, changing the screen to show Queen Bee. "Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception." the image changes back to the map. "Maintain radio silence at all time."_

 _Looking out through binoculars at the Bialyan desert, Batman's voice continues. "You will land in Quarac, on Bialya's border," the binoculars fall and the attention is turned again to Miss M, Superboy, and Artemis, who are backed by the bioship, and Superboy is moving the same thing that Robin had a GPS marker on. "two clicks from the hot zone."_

 _"All clear." the Boy Wonder tells them._

 _"The Bialyans control the site." Artemis' voice speaks up, her and Robin crawling in the desert to look over a small Bialyan camp._

 _"Set up here." Kaldur's voice tells Superboy, who drops the device he was carrying on his back. The straps disappearing and only needing one button to fully activate the machine._

 _"We'll be up and running in no time." Robin says as he types away at the keyboard on the machine._

 _Drakus states" I'm gonna scout the perimeter see if theirs any patrol around or soldiers hiding in the sand, then leaves off into the night on foot."_

 _"Jackpot!" Wally says from behind the Boy Wonder, standing up from his slight crouch. "This site's lousy with Zeta Beam radiation." Robin looking to the speedster._

 _"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." he informs the Team._

 _"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." M'gann offers._

 _"Good idea, go." Kaldur tells her._

 _"Careful." Superboy says immediately._

 _"And maintain telepathic contact." Kaldur reminds her._

 _"I will Aqualad." she promises._

 _Then vision switches to Drakus's point of view_

 _Drakus walked about still somewhat close, before flying into the air to get high enough to search the area._

 _He continued to look and says in his mind" no sign of hostiles, before his mind goes blank, he screams in pain as his memories fade._

* * *

"Aqualad!" all four shout, remembering.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asks.

"I don't know. That's the last thing I- we remember." she admits, worry coating her voice.

Kid and Artemis look down to their clasped hands, both of them pulling away.

"Ugh-" Wally grumbles, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck, looking up and away as he talks. "I-uh-we landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him…" Robin grumbles, instantly pulling up his hologlove. "He's close, but he's not moving." he informs.

Drakus orders them" grab on!" they do so as he transports them to their friend.

* * *

Outside the Bialyan tent is twice as many soldiers as before.

Inside the tent, a mechanical apparatus holds a large sphere in place. Electricity sparks as the sphere spins in front of the scientists who are taking notes. Off to the right of the sphere, Superboy is held against a metal table and is being subjected to electric shocks as well.

"Raise to shock level 4." one of the men says with a heavy accent.

The scientist before the control panel, with an outline of Superboy and three level readings, types a command onto the keyboard which raises the red, orange, and blue bars. Shocking Superboy once more, he groans and lets out small shouts of protest, but his eyes remain closed and he doesn't fight back strongly.

The sphere starts turning, bringing everyone's attention in the tent to that rather than Superboy. Psimon steps up, his hood up once more, his arms crossed and an almost smug look on his face. "Fascinating." he muses darkly.

"Du ra, vis ol may," Aqualad murmurs, his face scrunching up in pain as Robin, KF, Artemis, Drakus, and Miss M nervously look him over for any physical damage. "Aga pa, olsey."

"I can't restore his memories in this state." M'gann tells the others.

"He needs immediate rehydration." Robin says sternly. "Call the BioShip."

"It's out of range." Miss M says instantly, then looks to KF. "You can get him there quickly."

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel." Kid says almost breathlessly. "Right now, I couldn't even carry her." he gestures to Artemis with his thumb.

Artemis pushes it away with a scoff, looking at Miss M. "Why not just levitate him back?" **_(Yes, M'gann, why?! GAH! This is the one thing I hate about this show.)_ **

Miss M sets the once-again-unconscious Aqualad back down. "I can't I have to find Superboy." she says, standing up, facing down Artemis. "Six months ago he didn't exist, just animal impulse, I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks." Kid points out. "It's Aqualad who needs your help- like- now." **_(THANK YOU!)_ **

M'gann clutches her head as an image of Superboy being electrocuted surfaces.

"No!" she shouts. "Superboy's in pain." she takes off with nothing else on her mind.

"M'gann wait!" Artemis yells after the martian.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin calls after her. "It could happen again!"

Drakus says" let me, ill just Transmission us there, hopefully the Senzu bean can rehydrate him, then picks up Kaldur, has his friends grab on, and he vanishes.

Miss Martian flies off, not even listening. Though she does turn on her camouflage herself before she reaches the crest of the hill that is the last thing she remembers. Barely even slowing she flies to the door flaps of the tent.

Pulling the right flap open slightly she can hear some whir and buzz, seeing the source to be the sphere that is now spinning slowly. She hears some grunting that takes her attention, seeing Superboy being electrocuted.

The scientists before Superboy continue to take down notes, his eyes going wide as he notices the small ripple from M'gann's camouflaged form. She reaches down and pulls him forward, going behind the second scientist's shoulder and using her telekinesis to push him away from the control panel. Turning off the power.

 _"Well, someone's certainly a glutton for punishment."_ Psimon chuckles. **_(was trying to avoid Psimon says, not nearly as hard as I thought)_ ** He pulls his hood down, revealing the rest of his clear skull and brain. _"Psimon says… forget."_

M'gann groans as the whiteness suddenly become a hodgepodge scenery. M'gann looks around taking in the different parts of Mount Justice that are all strewn about.

 _"That's it."_ Psimon's voice comes from a white flare off to M'gann left. _"Forget like before."_ he lets a small chuckle through as M'gann has to turn away from the flare.

 _"Before…"_ M'gann thinks.

 _M'gann pulls open the tent flap. "I'm in."_

 _"Good," Aqualad's voice comes through the telepathic link. "but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible."_

 _M'gann sees the scientists grouped around the sphere as electricity sparks and the machine whirs. "They're testing something, but it's alive. In pain." she realizes, horrified. "Hello? Can you hear me?"_

 _"I can." Psimon chuckles darkly, causing M'gann's attention to try and find its source. "And an open mind is a dangerous thing."_

 _"Someone's hacked into our link!" M'gann shouts to the Team just as her eyes settle on Psimon._

 _"Psimon can't see you." the madman still sound smug. "Psimon can't touch you." he pulls down his hood. "But Psimon can make you all FORGET!" as his eyes meet M'gann's._

 _The Team hears a loud ring, causing all of them to clutch their heads and scream. As soon as it starts it's done and they all wander off in separate directions. Except for Superboy who jumps high with a yell._

* * *

M'gann looks around, coming to her senses, but confused. Watching as the whiteness covers Mount Justice does she realize what's happening. "No." she turns, sending out mental waves that cause the whiteness to retreat. "I won't let it happen again."

The whiteness fully retreats becoming a large image of Psimon's head. "Not really your call little girl." the image's mouth doesn't move but his voice is real.

There's black and red light that hits M'gann head on. Causing her to yell out in pain as she crashes to the ground.

* * *

Miss M struggles to keep her shield up against Psimon's seemingly relentless attack. "You have potential, but you're too raw, too untrained." he taunts as his energy beam stops, though M'gann leaves her barrier up. The giant head opens its mouth to reveal Psimon's actual form. "And not at all in my league." he emphasizes it with a brutal hit that completely destroys her shield.

In the tent, M'gann is still camouflaged and Psimon's form remains completely frozen. Superboy remains unconscious, lab techs looking for him. One being so bold as to step before Psimon's form and wave a hand before him. "Uh. Mr. Psimon, are you alright?" he questions.

Something shifts in M'gann as the unseen battle rages on, but everything in the tent starts to levitate. The scientists look about stunned, and in the surprise miss seeing Superboy regain consciousness.

He looks around, confused, but as he looks to his right he sees a slight dissonance in some of the items rising. His vision shifts to infrared, revealing M'gann's form to him, he follows her line of sight- as best he can since she's wearing a hood- seeing three forms. His vision returns to stand and he sees only one person facing her. Psimon. He growls at the sight, his heart rate rising.

The sphere beside him begins to whir, surprising the scientists enough for them to instinctually jump back. It continues to move faster, breaking out of the clamps.

The scientists dodge the sphere as best they can.

It crashes directly into the control panel.

As soon as Superboy feels the loss of the restraints he jumps at Psimon. Nearly making contact with the man's head but instead hitting a red and black barrier mere centimeters short of his target.

The backlash sends him sliding through the sand. Even though she's not visible he can see the discontinuities that are M'gann's camouflage. He reaches one hand out to her slowly.

* * *

In an instant, he's standing/floating beside M'gann.

She looks at him stunned but relieved. "You're here!"

Psimon laughs at her. "You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?" he questions.

M'gann grabs Superboy's head instantly, much to his confusion, but brings her forehead to his. "No. I save his."

* * *

 ** _(Normally I would've divided this up more, by each flash, but with the overarching words and scenes that didn't line up with the words being said I ended up doing it a little differently. The first set is SUPER jumbled and there are no words so I just formatted it the way I ended up doing the rest, the first is the speech, followed by the flashes. Sorry, it was honestly really confusing to watch slowed down because I saw so much that I never really bothered to look at in detail before.)_ **

_Dubbilex appears before Superboy, his horns glowing red._  
 _Dr. Desmond's mutated form jumps in front of the Cadmus signage on the first floor of the lab._  
 _A white creature stands alone at the mouth of cave, cringing away._  
 _Genomorphs break out of their cases along the hallways of Sub Level 52._  
 _A G-gnome sits on a table, it's owner out of sight, but it's horns glow red._ _  
_The G-gnomes over Superboy's head in his pod glow as well. Just as his eyes snap open.

 _"We are trying to help you." Aqualad's voice speaks._ _  
__Superboy helps Robin back to his feet, Aqualad is on his left and helps Kid Flash to his feet._

 _"I was just trying to be part of a Team." M'gann's voice says._  
 _She nods, looking to the others._ _  
_In the warehouse of Happy Harbor she, Aqualad, and Superboy charge past Robin.

 _"You did alright." Superboy tells M'gann as she blushes and looks away._  
 _Dr. Desmond turns his head._  
 _Blockbuster stands tall, raising his arms._ _  
_Amazo's head turns from an unnatural position back to normal.

 _"Get on board or get out of the way."_  
 _Superboy stands in his ripped solar suit, backed by the moon._ _  
_He, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin all stand defiantly before the Justice League.

 _"Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M." Robin calls out, catching his attention._ _  
__Miss Martian smiles as she looks to Superboy._

 _"Hello Megan!" a woman who looks a lot like M'gann says, hitting her head with the heel of her hand, dressed his a high school cheerleader uniform._ _  
__Students laugh in the background. She looks right at him and smiles._

 _"We'll, uh, figure something out for you." Superman's voice says. "The League will, I mean."_  
 _M'gann hugs her uncle inside the Cave._  
 _Superboy turns away, a slightly angry look on his face._  
 _Superman stands before him._ _  
_Superman flies off in front of Superboy surrounded by CADMUS rubble.

 _"Duty calls."_  
 _Superman stands before Superboy on the bridge before flying off._  
 _Superboy blocks the laser the cyborg-headset, close to the man's head, sending him into a truck._  
 _M'gann rips apart Mister Twister._  
 _Superboy smiles, looking up._ _  
_Bane falls.

 _"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert." Batman's speaks, displaying a map._ _  
__The Team sits in the BioShip, suited up._

 _"Forget." Psimon says, pulling his hood down._ _  
__The entire Team clutches their heads, screaming._

 _Superboy jumps with a yell, at M'gann._  
 _He fights against the Biyalan soldiers who hold the ropes tied around his wrists._ _  
_He struggles against the shocks.

 _M'gann fights against Psimon, mentally._ _  
__Psimon's physical form remains._

 _"So sorry, should've paid more attention." M'gann murmurs. "It was too much at once, too much." as she attempts to wipe all the ingredients off of Superboy. "Hello, Megan," she slows as she reaches near his face again. "that's so me. I…" her hand stops right on his cheek, both of them making eye contact._

* * *

M'gann looks into Superboy's eyes as she releases her hold on him.

He stands strong on his own, then smiles at her. "Kick his butt." he says, the smirk not on his face is clear in his tone.

"By all means." Psimon taunts as Superboy disappears and she gives him her full attention. "Kick my psychic butt."

* * *

As Superboy finds himself in the tent once more, he instantly turns to see Biyalan soldiers entering the tent. Behind him, the sphere follows his head motions. Just as the two enter the tent, the sphere hits them to the side. Beeping to Superboy.

Superboy raises an eyebrow. "Uhh, thanks." he mutters, unsure what it said or if it can even understand him.

One soldier charges in, shooting at the sphere. As he chases it away from the door four more enter.

Superboy glances back at M'gann before charging at them with a yell.

Miss Martian throws mental disks at Psimon, who has a red and black sphere protecting him from her attacks. His sphere disappears as the glow covers his body and he fires at Miss Martian.

She quickly forms her own protective bubble. Four points branching out an aiming for one of Psimon's limbs. He's forced to abandon his attack to protect himself. As the branches disappear he pulls his shield back, only able to stare as M'gann delivers a punch right to his nose.

Psimon is sent flying but grows in size, using his mind laser once more. M'gann avoids the attack by splitting herself in two. Until she completely surrounds him. Each one fires their own mind laser at him.

He yells out in pain, before curling up and turning into gale force that knocks them all away. M'gann's true self raises a shield, as her others fade away.

Psimon still stands taller than she, white filling the area as he lifts his arms. Another dark mind laser firing down at her and knocking her back.

Behind Superboy, the two telepaths haven't moved an inch despite their fight.

Superboy charges in with an elbow that knocks one Biyalan soldier back, more already unconscious. Before he turns his sights on the last and takes him out with a solid punch.

He looks to the two telepaths as a tornado breaks out, sweeping up soldiers, scientists, the sphere and the tent.

He jumps through the winds, landing in the center. Seeing that still, the two haven't moved. He reaches out for Miss Martian's hand. "M'gann!" he calls out just as he holds tight.

M'gann looks at him, shocked to see him in her mind once more. Though they're both trapped in her bubble and Psimon's mind laser won't let up.

"He's too strong." she strains to speak and keep the barrier up.

"You're strong, and I'm stubborn. Together!" Superboy tells her, lifting their clasped hands to prove his point.

"Together, KAIOKEN!" she agrees, both of them, exploded in a crimson aura turn their attention to Psimon. Just as everything around them goes white. Psimon looks stunned. "Get... out... of MY HEAD!" M'gann shouts her and Superboy's combined power is enough to shoot straight through his laser and take him out.

Something inside the man shatters as he screams out in agony.

In the real world, he stumbles, getting caught in the winds that sweep him up instantly.

The wind lifts up the entire tent and blows it away.

M'gann's eyes lose their green glow before she falls limply into Superboy's arms.

He looks around, watching as the tornado explodes and everything begins to fall back down. He looks down at her, watching as she slowly comes to. She returns the smile and they both slowly lean in- until they hear a machine whirring.

The sphere stops them, beeping. Superboy looks down at M'gann, smiling. "Can I keep it?"

 ** _(Okay, I must be blind because I missed the almost kiss every single time I've watched this, and I love how genuine Superboy's question is. He sounds six, which is great.)_ **

* * *

**Quarac; September 5th; 2:32 EEST**

Aqualad has an IV in as he lays down in the BioShip. Artemis comes over to bring a wet cloth to his head.

 _"Hey everybody, I've got Superboy."_ M'gann's voice calls out of the link.

Artemis stops what she's doing and looks around while Wally looks up utterly stunned.

M'gann flies low to the desert, holding Superboy beside her. _"He's back to normal we're on our way."_

Aqualad jolts up, panting, looking to Artemis with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he questions, though not putting up much of a fight as Artemis pushes his shoulders back down. "And how did you get inside my head?"

 _"Hello, Megan."_ the martian continues, bumping her head. _"Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something."_

 _"Aw man, me too,"_ Wally grumbles. _"I didn't get a souvenir for the mission."_ Completely ignoring how Artemis and Kaldur turn to look at him in varying levels of annoyed.

 _"Don't worry, got the souvenir thing covered."_ Miss Martian assures. Looking down as the Sphere follows the two of them back.

Drakus walks over to Kaldur then says" ill bring back your memories, hope this works." before placing his hand on the atlantean's head placing the memories in before he is knocked out again.

* * *

Psimon stands before the Light.

"The Martian girl escaped with both the Sphere and the Superboy." he informs them slowly.

"That hardly matters." a woman's voice assures. "What matters is the successful test of our new partner's delivery system."

The screen behind Psimon comes to life, showing a Boom Tube opening up and the Sphere coming through.

"More tech will come, tech that will put the sphere, and perhaps even Superboy, to shame." she continues.

Psimon smiles.

* * *

 **Short chapter but cool, sorry if the Drakus parts aren't as good, I try to place them in areas they make sense and don't take over the main plot, as well as the character development for the others. Also please comment and let me know anything, how it was and all. Also I'm on spring break, so I hope to have the next chapter up before the ninth which is when I go back to school, then the movie story comes which is separate from this story, but it is cannon. The movie story will sort around a trip to the teen titans in jump city, but with different characters, such as no beast boy since he comes later as well as no bumble bee, there they will hang out have fun and fight a strong ass villain from the DC universe that will cause something iconic, and its not SSJ, but close in power take a guess if you dare. send villain suggestions, but no darksied he's being used for future use.**

As always fill free to ask questions, comments of all kinds, and follow and favorite, see you in the next chapter.


	14. Targets

**Taipei; September 7th; 19:20 NST**

The cityscape rises high into the sky, but only one place is of importance. Before a modern-styled building with a small grass cul de sac with a fountain adorning the center stands a blonde woman, her hair falling to her red jacket covered shoulders, simple silver earrings and a chain necklace compliment her dusk blue eyes. In her right hand is a notepad and in her left is a microphone. Across the bottom of the screen, it says **Cat Grant Reporting from Taipei Taiwan; GBS News Rhelasian Peace Summit at Impasse**. And in the top right corner, there's a small tag that reads **LIVE**.

"This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia's General Singh Manh Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it?" Cat's voice continues even as the camera changes and there is a close up of both Prime Ministers who are both being swarmed by the press. Tseng is an aging man with grey hair and his only other notable feature being a mole under his left eyebrow. While Singh is a younger looking man with completely black hair and glasses. "Speculation has run from the Secretary-General of the United Nations to Superman. But the Man of Steel seems unlikely, as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment." Cat says, briefly glancing down at her notes and signing off. _**(I honestly want to know if Cat is short for something because I've watched Supergirl and from what I remember everyone just calls her Cat. Not even if someone is trying to be formal.)**_

The white limo before the building for the Summit pulls away from the press-dense area. Roy Harper, decked out in a suit of his own and dark glasses stands with his back to a pillar, watches over the area. Tapping the Bluetooth in his left ear he listens to it beep and someone responds on the other end.

"Aqualad." the Atlantean replies instantly.

"Red Arrow." he informs him who is calling in. "I need access to the Justice League's database."

* * *

Aqualad walks around the Zeta Room in Mount Justice. _"and the exact height of the League of Shadows assassin known as Cheshire."_

Aqualad moves his right hand out, a keyboard and screen appearing instantly. "Checking." he draws out as the data comes in. The access to the database is displayed like a vault even virtually, as the assassin's image appears before him. "Cheshire is 1.67 meters."

 _"Um…"_ Roy mutters, as per typical American student he knew about where that put her, but he relied more on standard measurements for exact points.

"She is 5-foot-6," Aqualad reads the conversion with a smile. **(is it just me or is she short compared to a lot of the other heroes and villians, maybe because I'm** **5 foot 11)**

* * *

"and _exceptionally dangerous. Do you require backup?"_ Aqualad asks.

"Please." Roy scoffs, tapping the frame of his glasses. The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League." the program engages, reading off the height of every woman in the area.

 _"Just our computer."_ Aqualad murmurs.

Roy focuses in on the woman that is framed in red in his lenses, zooming in on her face, to test her match.

* * *

Aqualad looks at the results once more before signing off. "Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out."

Drakus walks up to him and says" was that Roy, wanted to ask him if I could join."

Aqualad replied" yes, though even if you asked he probably wont let you, he prefers solo acts."

Drakus sighed then said" I wish he would get over it and understand why they made us slightly below their level."

Aqualad replied" true, but didn't you have anger toward that decision?"

Drakus crossed his arms before replying" yeah, but if you thought about it for a second on how this works, first we fight beside them, second on our own with less supervision and see how mature we could be with that decision and how well we do on our own and with a team among youngsters like us, then maybe a year and they will ask us if we want to be leaguers." **(seriously this is how it basically goes down)**

Aqualad said" yes, but Roy is older than us he's been at this longer he just feels like the decision shows that they don't respect him and his experience."

Drakus nods in response before saying" I get it, but he has to understand it sooner or later."

Drakus begins to place his fingers to his forehead, Aqualad asked" where are you going?"

Drakus said" heading over to him" then holds his hand out saying" coming?"

Aqualad said" don't, let him ask for us."

Drakus replied" and if he dies in the process?"

Aqualad replied" keep a lock on his ki and how strong it is."

Drakus replied" fine, I'm heading back to my room."

* * *

Roy removes his hand from the Bluetooth, looking down at the briefcase in his other hand. Pressing the handle the two sides fall away to reveal his compound bow inside. Removing the top of the case and the handle lets the bow extend to match his height.

Motorcycles are heard heading towards the steps of the Summit building, Roy looks over and sees that it is an escort, meaning the arbitrator has arrived. The sirens engage, two motorcycles before the limo and four after it.

"The arbitrator has arrived." Cat Grant says to the camera.

Roy nocks an arrow, crouching down so that despite his stature he's less visible.

From above the stand, Cheshire stands tall, a rocket launcher resting plainly on her shoulder. She drops the nose, looking through the sight at the Limo, where four guards stand around it. Just as she squeezes the trigger and arrow hits the guard. Startling the woman and knocking the rocket launcher up so it shoots into the air.

The police call out to the screaming crowd in the language of the area. While the guards for both Rhelasian officials step up.

Cat Grant stays low to the ground but doesn't move an inch. "Did you get that? Did you get the shot?" she asks her cameraman, who turns his camera back up towards the action.

Cheshire drops the rocket launcher and hops off the stand roof, causing more people to scream. She moves with ease, going from ground level to jumping off of men's shoulders with grace. Taking out one guard with a hook kick to the face and another she throws over her hip. A man gets his arms around her middle, locking her arms to her sides. Two men charge at her from opposite sides, she kicks her feet up in a perfect splits to knock them both away with a cry. Flipping out of the other man's grip she roundhouse kicks him in the side. He drops. She brandishes two sais and takes off towards the limo. _**(Took me way too long to remember what those were called.)**_

Guardsmen shoot at her as she runs, then leaps towards the limo, but none of the shots hit.

High above their heads the rocket still spins in the sky. Then suddenly drops towards the ground.

Roy jumps out from behind the pillar, stepping on the trunk then the roof of the limo, so he can shoot at Cheshire. The arrowhead opens to release a net that she cuts through. Roy tackles her to the ground, just as the missile explodes. Cheshire lands on top of Roy, looking about.

A gun in thrust forward. "Mia kyhab!" then in English. "Don't move!" _**(Not entirely sure if this is supposed to be Mandarin or Thai, but I just did Google Translate's Thai "don't move" and it sounded pretty similar. I know, GT is bad and I'm sorry, but that's what I did. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.)**_

Surrounding the two are five North Rehlasian guards, two South Rehlasian Secret Service, two cops, and a man that can only be assumed to be the arbitrator's protection due to the size of his gun. Cheshire raises her hands and Roy drops his to his sides and simply lays flat.

Cat Grant stands slightly away from the circle as the police bring Cheshire's hands together to cuff them despite the finality Cheshire doesn't resist in any way. "We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live." a blonde-brown haired woman steps out of the front of the Limo and walks to the back."Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator." she opens the door.

Following the flashes of the cameras and the bustling crowd Roy's eyes go wide under his sunglasses when he sees who it is. "Huh?" is all he can manage in his overwhelmed and rampantly emotional state.

"Lex Luthor?" Cat questions, surprised and unsure as the business tycoon straightens his tie and looks at the cameras that increase in their shuttering.

* * *

THEME SONG

Cheshire is loaded into the back of a police car, her mask removed. She glances out the window, giving a confident smile as her eyes lock with someone beyond the tinted glass. She leans back, relaxed.

The police wave the cars onwards as they all make their way down the drive.

The blonde-brown haired woman steps forward, holding a phone up, then ending the call and nodding.

The person she nodded to was Lex Luthor, who turns to the police where Roy is currently waiting in handcuffs. "We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow now." he corrects, but not beyond the name he used.

The cop closest turns to Luthor. "He must be questioned."

"Lex Luthor vouches for him, captain." he says with a simple smile. "Release the sidekick."

"Ex-sidekick." Roy snaps, as one the cops release his handcuffs. "And I don't need any favors from you." he steps forward, rubbing his wrist.

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars." Luthor says as Roy walks past the tycoon.

Roy turns on him instantly, snarling. "You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are."

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel." Luthor says with no return malice as he moves to get between Roy and the exit once more. "It just so happens that this time, I'm on the side of the angels." his smile proves that he doesn't mind being a demon. With that, he walks away and Roy has no choice but to follow him inside.

Inside, at the bottom of a grand staircase are all the media, while on the first landing are the North and South Rehlasian heads. Both of them backed by their guards.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process." Cat comments.

"Hiring assassins, Li?" Tseng questions, both mockingly and angered. "Had you no one among your own troops to do the North's dirty work?"

"I need no assassin, Tseng." Li snarls, his own guard holding an arm out to make sure he doesn't step forward. "Such is the method of a Southern coward."

Tseng and Li start yelling at each other in a foreign tongue.

Cat turns towards the camera, raising her mic. "Tensions are running high. And troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best or only hope for peace."

"Why should either side trust you?" Roy questions darkly.

"Because LexCorp is a company founded on a peaceful enterprise for all humanity." the bald man says calmly.

"Cut the act, Luthor." Roy snaps. "I've got intel linking LexCorp shell companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias." Lex doesn't deny it and Roy finally gets to the heart of why this bothers him. "You're profiting off this war. So, what's your angle?"

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia." Lex admits, leaning closer to Roy's ear. "And isn't it better to have peace even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?"

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit." Roy points out, and Luthor steps away from the young adult. "Cheshire failed, but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled."

"Which does beg the question, who hired the League?" Lex asks, seeming honestly unsure of who could've done this.

"... And were you really the target?" Roy mumbles, looking up the stairs. "Was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?"

"Allow me to hire you to find out." Lex offers lightly.

"Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck." Roy snarls.

Lex chuckles lightly. "So you'll provide your services, but for free?" he places his hand on Roy's shoulder. "I can live with that, hero. Now, excuse me. I have a hemisphere to save." Camera shutters click as Lex walks up the stairs. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, shall we attempt some smiles for the cameras?" he offers.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; September 7th; 06:41 EST**

Inside the 'garage' of the mountain, Superboy works on a red motorcycle, as Sphere whirs behind him. Then moves irritably behind him as he ignores it.

"Jealous much?" Superboy taunts.

Sphere beeps irritably as it spins around in circles then gets close to Superboy.

"All right, all right." Superboy appeases, patting Sphere.

"Ready for school?" M'gann calls out as she flies down the hall, then bypassing the stairs with two paper bags in her hand. "I made our lunches." Red Tornado, Kaldur, Manhunter, and Drakus follow her.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." Manhunter tells both of them, as Superboy stands up. Even Kaldur gives them a smile.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy mutters as he wipes his hands off.

"You may wish to… change before you depart." Kaldur offers the two.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit." she changes into black flats, white knee high socks, a burgundy skirt, a white top, and a burgundy short sweater. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

"Well…" Kaldur offers hesitantly.

"Just kidding." she assures, turning her skin tone from green to caucasian. "Meet Megan Morse." she does a small spin and a curtsy. "What's your new name?"

Superboy's eyes go wide. "My what?"

"I chose the name John Jones for myself." Manhunter changes to a bald dark skinned man in a suit. "And suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too."

"Pass." Superboy shoots down, crossing his arms.

"Conner's always been my favorite name." M'gann offers, grabbing the arm and shoulder closest to her. _**(She is basically begging for them to find out about the show)**_

"A last name will also be required." Kaldur informs him.

"Perhaps Kent?" J'ohnn offers.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson." M'gann says brightly.

"Of course." J'ohnn murmurs, changing back to avoid the look of surprise on his face, but with Drakus catching that and smirked.

"Okay, sure. I guess it'd be an honor or something." Superboy grumbles.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." M'gann teases but stops when she sees Conner grab the shirt's logo. "You don't wanna reveal your identity." she tells him tapping the logo. _**(This team is supposed to be stealth, there should be no one that knows his identity, also masks are a thing.)**_

His face gives nothing away as he suddenly reaches back and pulls on the collar of his shirt, taking it off with no shame. M'gann's eyes go wide for a moment and only relax as a heavy blush settles on her cheeks.

"Ugh, will this work?" Conner offers his inside out shirt.

M'gann half swoons. "Works for me." she says clearly star-struck.

"Oi, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Conner questions as he slips his shirt back on and M'gann follows him, their lunches following them.

"They grow up so fast." Manhunter muses.

Sphere comes back in front of them and beeps.

Drakus asked" hopefully they don't get into trouble."

Manhunter replies" I'm sure Megan will be fine, although Conner."

Drakus finishes" has troubles I know, maybe I should have joined them."

Kaldur said" if you did that then you don't trust them to solve their own problems, besides the Saiyans need you to teach them."

Drakus nods in response then leaves.

* * *

In the Police Station in Tapei, Red Arrow stands in a single celled room, Cheshire doing drawn out martial movements fluidly, completely at ease.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" she asks, not even looking at him.

"I think you know what I'm after." Red Arrow says lowly.

Cheshire pauses, her leg still high in the air as she looks over her shoulder. "I do actually. Do you?"

Red Arrow steps back as she nearly presses her heel to the bars. "Who hired you?" he asks.

"Shadows." she replies simply, moving through what would be detrimental combat moves if she did them at even a touch faster than she is now.

"Who hired them?" Red Arrow questions, the anger starting to leave his tone.

"I don't ask." she tells him with a wink.

"What's the endgame?" Red Arrow snaps, his patience gone again. "The peace summit or Luthor himself?"

Cheshire raises her hands over her head, finally remaining rooted in her spot. "Two birds…" she turns towards him quickly, her hands making a mock gun. "one stone." when she gets no reaction she changes it up. "Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially Ar-chery Girl. I like her." Cheshire's slip is barely noticeable.

"She... They aren't in my League." Red snarls.

"And you think you're in mine?" Cheshire asks calmly as she reaches through the bars, and pulling on the horizontal strap of his quiver. He gasps, as he's pulled forward, his hand grabbing the bar just above hers. "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?"

"I don't." Roy says with complete confidence.

Cheshire grabs the back of his head and pulls him down slightly. "Sure about that?" in complete change she drops low.

It takes Red Arrow just long enough to see her holding the bars tightly, as his instincts make him take a step back for him to realize what's happening. "Oh, no." he mutters, just before the explosion goes off. Smoke covers the room and the force causes Red Arrow to grunt.

Sirens wail as a rope is dropped past the hole in the outside wall.

"Ugh, it had to be you." she snarks.

"Beggars can't be choosers, little girl." he says, completely undeterred. "Coming?"

Cheshire throws only one glance over her shoulder before she jumps out of the hole, bouncing off the wall on either side before she slides down.

Red Arrow coughs as he slowly pushes himself off the floor. Running up to the bars he groans at the now-obstacle.

* * *

The door on the roof throws itself open as Red Arrow grunts at the impact of his shoulder. His bow down at his side and an arrow already nocked. He reaches the edge of the roof, looking down to see Cheshire and Sportsmaster running across the lower roofs as a helicopter lowers itself to seemingly pick them up.

His eyes narrow behind his mask as he draws back the almost-harpoon tipped arrow. A length of rope following from where it connected to a lower building. As he slides down the line, he comes to be just left of Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"I admire persistence, but…" Cheshire doesn't need to finish as she brandishes a star, which she throws and it cuts through the line.

Red Arrow flips backward, just before the line is cut and he lands the same roof as the other two. They make it into the helicopter and Sportsmaster turns towards the pilot.

"Go! Go!" he commands and within seconds the chopper is in the air.

Red Arrow can't catch up to them, but he already has another arrow nocked. He shoots with ease, the flat tip of the arrow holding to the side of the chopper and a length of rope catches him as he drops off the edge of the roof.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" Sportsmaster demands of Cheshire.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point." she tells him, though she brandishes a sai and cuts through the connection of the arrow.

His support gone Red Arrow falls through the air, he turns so he facing the roofs, pulling out another and firing. This one hits the roof and explodes into foam, which cushions his fall. Though he grunts as he hits. Maneuvering slightly, though he does still have some goo on him, he pulls out a small device, flipping it open he is shown a small screen with a dot and the word under it says **TRACKING.** Evidently, it can track the head of the arrow.

* * *

"Because I'm a professional, I won't kill you." Cheshire snarls at Sportsmaster from behind her mask once again. "At least not while we're on the job."

"You wouldn't have this job if not for me." Sportsmaster growls. "Grow up already."

"The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations," a voice speaks from the shadows of the doorway. Cheshire drops to a knee. A man dark skin and hair, an almost grey tone starting behind his ears, and green eyes steps out. "not my assassins." he glares at both.

Cheshire bows her head. "Master."

"And client." Raysh reminds her. "So twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. And peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows."

Red Arrow lays on the roof of the outlying wall, using binoculars to see what is happening. "Raysh al Ghul."

"So I expect a better outcome," he tells the two, now standing level with them as Red Arrow zooms in on his face. "and less interference from that boy." now Roy has Ra's al Ghul staring him down.

"Perfect." the ginger says sarcastically as he pulls the binoculars away and sits up slightly. Roy stands up and nocks an arrow, aiming for Raysh.

The Demon's Head doesn't even move, instead of letting Sportsmaster step in front of him and use his staff to knock the arrow away.

Cheshire runs towards Red Arrow as the leader of the League of Shadows falls back into the cover from whence he came.

Red Arrow jumps down to the lower level roof, grunting from the impact as he lands on the slant. He finds his balance easily enough, nocking another arrow as he runs, aiming for the courtyard.

He misses Cheshire, twice, who runs without even slowing down. She kicks off a statue to get herself on the roof with Red Arrow.

As she lands she finds Red already turned towards her, this time he's kneeling and his aim following her into her jump. She dodges the first but uses her sais to knock away the second and third.

Red Arrow stands up as he reaches back to his quiver again.

"Hyah!" she cries out, trying to strike him, he back handsprings away. She narrowly dodges the arrow this time, her hair getting cut in the back.

She leads with a high left hook kick, that knocks away his bow, her right sai following the same path, that Red Arrow barely dodges under. At that moment, however, Cheshire knees him in the stomach. He stumbles but tries to strike her head with hook punch that uses the extra reach of his bow. She drops under and back kicks him in the gut.

Sportsmaster runs across the courtyard with a vaulting pole, he kicks into a high arc, and as he faces the hero he releases a metal discus.

Cheshire continues to strike at Red Arrow, each of them blocking and countering without pause. Until she suddenly stills and cocks her head slightly, before diving left.

Roy finally gets to see the discus, only having enough time to raise his bow so it won't him in the face. Though his bow breaks in two at the impact.

The discus continues until it crashes into the corner of the wall behind Roy, taking out a fair amount of the higher level roof. He barely catches Cheshire's kick from the corner of his eye. Jumping over the highest point in the roof to be on the opposite side, closer to the moat. That he looks down on with severe dislike and a definite note that he can't see anything below the pitch black surface of the water.

He looks to Cheshire, who stands on the highest part of the roof on his left. However, Sportsmaster, who is slightly lower than Cheshire and on his right, catches his attention when he speaks.

"I hear you go by Red Arrow now." Roy can almost hear the taunt before he even continues. "Heh, more like Broken Arrow." Roy's narrowed eyes barely widen beneath his mask.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor; September 7th; 07:58**

 _ **(Okay, I'm calling bullshit. What sort of high school doesn't start until 8?! ON THE FIRST DAY!... Well, I mean my school had a late start, for returning students, on the first day. Not to mention the whole "gotta be inside the school" thing that prevented us from hanging around outside the building before classes)**_

Students chatter in front of the school, in small groups that easily divided into their cliques. A student on a skateboard weaves between the groups, executing a small trick, but as he looks up he's stunned to find Conner walking in front of him. "Aah!" there was no crash. "Hey!" his skateboard clatters to the ground. Conner holds him by the collar of his jacket, which disorientates the helmet-wearing teen a bit. "Ugh," realizing that he is, in fact, three feet off the ground he looks at Conner, floored. "whoa!"

Conner lifts him up a little higher, bringing the logo near his eye level. "Explain this." he snarls, pointing directly at it.

The helmet-wearing teen is extremely confused. "Ugh, whoa, what?"

"What's your problem?" Conner turns to find a buff male with his arm over the shoulders of a petite cheerleader. His own shirt having the lighter pallet Superman colors on it. Behind him is a boy wearing a dark pallet Superman shirt, and another wearing a Green Lantern top. "Put my man Marvin down." the taller teen says lowly, clearly expecting a fight.

"Uh, I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin tries to comprehend the issue while still three feet from the ground.

Conner looks around. Seeing quite a few more people have stepped up, a Flash and reverse Batman logo joining the mix. "Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine." he says tensely. _**(Poor Conner.)**_

"Ugh." is all Marvin can manage as he's suddenly dropped.

"Someone's fine." the cheerleader muses, sarcastically, as her boyfriend walks towards Conner.

M'gann faces no one as she finally introduces them. "Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent."

"Double alliteration. I like it." Marvin tells the girl, both of them watching Conner walk towards the other teen. They both stop, staring each other down, though Conner admittedly has to look up to do that.

Someone snaps their fingers. "Okay. Time to get to homeroom, gang." the voice belongs to a lackadaisical blonde with long hair and a black jacket.

The darker skinned teen purposefully shoulder checks him on his way in.

Conner glares and turns to follow him, but M'gann calls out _"Conner."_ and physically gets in his way.

Conner grumbles lowly everyone starts heading in, though his eyes are on the tallest of the bunch.

"Hi. I'm Wendy." a ravenette steps up to the two, Marvin by her side. "I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant Bumblebee material to me." both Megan and Conner seem confused. "Cheerleaders. The Bumblebees. Tryouts are after school."

Megan gasps in realization, gaining a bright smile. "Thanks. I'll be there." then steps up to follow Wendy to get more information.

Conner is set to follow her, but Marvin puts his hand in front of him. "Dude. Facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce." he tells Conner. "Not too bright, but fierce."

The School Bell rings.

* * *

Cheshire moves in slowly while Sportsmaster moves higher up on the roof both his bo staffs being shifted to neutral positions with ease. Roy sighs as he tilts his head down, then looking back at Cheshire. Seeing her standing completely relaxed and waving at him. Sportsmaster throws one of his staffs at Roy.

The ginger takes a stutter step back, just enough so the staff explodes against the roof rather than hitting him. Using the explosion as a cover he dives off the roof into the moat.

Sportsmaster runs towards the edge throwing the staff just as Roy dives below the surface. The staff follows and it's only two seconds before it explodes as well. The masked blonde glares down at the water, moving to walk away as Cheshire steps up to glance down as well.

She sees him walk away, but as he doesn't even pause she glances back down at the water for a long moment before finally following the other.

Roy breaks the surface a far distance away from where he submerged, breathing heavily as he pulls himself out of the water. He crawls out and ends up lying down for a few moments. Within seconds he seems to have a purpose as he sits back on his heels and taps his earpiece.

"It's me." he says simply. "I may… possibly be in over my head."

* * *

Back in Taipei, Red Arrow stands in a high story office with Lex Luthor and his bodyguard. "The League of Shadows wants you dead." he states.

"Doesn't every league?" Lex teases the young man.

"It's not just Cheshire, it's Sportsmaster. And Raysh al Ghul himself." Roy tries to get his point across.

Lex continues what he's doing, and his bodyguard helps him get his suit jacket on. "I can't say I'm surprised. Raysh is something of a… competitor of mine."

The white lenses in Red Arrow's mask narrow as he tries to keep his temper in check and figure out what Lex is trying to hide since it's obviously big. "I should stand aside and watch you take each other out."

"Your stab at pragmatism is, well, adorable." Lex smirks at the young man finally looking at him. "But the summit and the peace are at stake, remember?" the taunt is clear in his voice, as his bodyguard tightens his tie, and looks away as Roy marches towards him. "We'll increase security. Though if the Shadows think you're dead, maybe we can surprise them."

Roy stops walking. "I've got a better surprise." there a small flicker of a smirk on the corner of his lips.

* * *

The class watches Cat Grant's report of the Summit on the TV in their classroom. "If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails the two Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning." she tells the camera.

The teacher turns off the TV and turns towards his class. "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" he catches the fact that a particular student is sleeping. "Marvin."

"Huh!" the dirty blonde yelps as startles awake. "Well, um, Mr. Carr, it's better than Fakeasia." _**(Excuse me while I go rethink everything because I just learned why his voice sounds familiar. One: he's Conner {and Superman and Zatara, but duh}. Two: HE'S STOICK FROM RIDERS! Three: he's Iverson AND Sam Holt from Voltron?!... I need a minute…)**_

The entire class chuckles.

The teacher sighs. "Anyone else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Conner states monotonically.

The teacher actually smiles. "Very good."

"But why are they fighting?" Conner asks. "They're all humans- I mean, Rhelasians, right?"

"Right on both counts, actually." the teacher says, slightly resigned.

 _"It's no different on Mars."_ M'gann's use of telepathy startles Conner for a second. _"The White Martian minority are treated as second-class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right."_ _**(Conner… now would be motherfucking good time to speak up!)**_

Conner looks down for a moment, but as he slowly closes his eyes, he turns back towards the board.

* * *

"Reunification is unthinkable!" Tseng shouts.

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common." Li angrily agrees.

Sitting between the two of them at a long table is Lex Luthor. "Gentlemen, that is mere rhetoric." the green-eyed man says, calmly. "Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian Tea Ceremony." both looked surprised that he brought the ceremony up, but neither argues with his idea.

Behind the mass of reporters a young woman with white face paint and a traditional red dress pushes a cart towards the stairs that currently separate the reports and the delegates. Kaldur turns around just before the woman reaches the reporters, brandishing a single Waterbearer. "That is far enough, Cheshire." Drakus transsmisioned behind her

The reporters hear his accusation and gasp in shock.

The woman's eyes narrow, seeing Roy step up behind Luthor over Kaldur's shoulder she leans forward slightly and presses a button on the handle of the cart and shoves it towards the Atlantean with a "Hyah!"

Kaldur pulls his Waterbearer in a strong arc with his own shout.

Outside the building, an explosion blows out the windows.

* * *

The gigantic room is shown from an aerial view near the head of one of the statues. "That is far enough, Cheshire." Aqualad states strongly.

Cheshire glares at the teen as she presses the button on the cart.

Time seems to slow as Kaldur pulls out his second Waterbearer, Roy shifting his stance to take proper aim as the water from inside the glasses on the table start to rise up.

"Hyah!" Cheshire cries out as she pushes the cart. Kaldur turns the rising water into a doming shield. Roy takes aim at the cart and shoots right past Kaldur's shoulder and the rapidly dropping shield to hit the cart.

The explosion it creates throws Cheshire back. It also pushes against the barrier Kaldur is holding up, his tattoos take so much power that they rip the sleeves off his jacket, but it holds.

The room is silent as the shield falls, Kaldur's heavy breathing is easier to pick on. With the shield and the explosion, two of the statues fell to the ground before the shield, but they don't block Kaldur's view of a fallen Cheshire.

As she pushes herself to sit back Roy and Kaldur make it over the statues. Roy nocking another arrow and Kaldur rips off the ruined remains of his jacket.

"It's over, Cheshire." Roy snarls.

Cheshire smirks. "You would think so." as she stands a helicopter comes up to the hole in the window. The side door open, showing off Sportsmaster and some ten+ henchmen.

"Shau zo sa so." Tseng calls out to his guardsmen. They charge forward as the henchmen behind Sportsmaster also get off the chopper. The blonde man moving slowly, taunting the young men who stand defiantly before him. _**(I love how if we're not supposed to know what they're saying the only thing I get in the cc is "speaking in a foreign language", yes, thank you I'm aware of that. Would it kill ya to at least give out what you had the VAs saying? Also, I have NO IDEA what this says, so yeah I guessed.)**_

Cheshire does a high backflip, blocking Roy's shot at Sportmaster as she brandishes her sais. "Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire's mine." he tells Kaldur over the noise.

"So territorial, and only our third date." Cheshire taunts, completely ignoring Kaldur as he runs forward and jumps into a high vaulted front flip, lands solidly behind her and takes off towards Sportsmaster.

Drakus appears with a bare chest to his burned off GI top, then goes for the flying helicopter, grabbing the propellers then breaking them, landing the helicopter safely on the ground, but knocks out the guard. then goes for the henchmen, striking one in the back of the head with a kick (burning strike) then backflips in the air double kicking another. Drakus uses his **fists of Saya** and starts unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches toward a single henchmen then basically bitch kicks him in the face to the ground. Drakus fires ki at low energy toward the henchmen then blasted them to the walls knocked out.

Drakus then turns to Cheshire and says" you ruined my GI."

Cheshire said" aww is a little monkey sad?"

Drakus stands up and shouts" **KAIOKEN!"** Then rushes towards her in anger.

Sportsmaster steps up to one of Tseng's guards, who just beat down a henchman with a nightstick. The guard wastes no time turning towards Sportsmaster, aiming for his head with a cross-swipe of his stick. Sportsmaster drops under it and begins the circling of the two. The guard charges forward, but as he does Sportsmaster catches his wrist and throws him over his hip. He dodges a second guard at was aiming for the back of his head, stepping aside to see the strike go past his face and knee the man in the stomach. Two more guards come up on either side of Sportsmaster. He easily sidekicks the one on his right, watching as the man on his left misses the back of his head, but tries to swing back to hit his mask. Sportsmaster dodges and then kicks the man away with a tornado kick.

A bright blue chain mace, about three inches in diameter, hits Sportsmaster in the face. The way it doesn't actually have a chain, and moves fluidly give away that it is Aqualad's chosen form for his waterbearer.

Sportsmaster hazily looks up to see Kaldur holding both his waterbearers, the maces flowing with his movements. As the teen charges at Sportsmaster, he swings his arms back and moves them in broad, crisscrossing arcs. The first strike misses Sportmaster, but with his movements and the fact that Sportsmaster had to jump back to avoid being hit again, Kaldur is free to charge in closer with a battle cry and remain on the offensive. His next strike hits Sportsmaster's left forearm-block but hit still jars the man enough to make it obvious that he is extending another sharp-ended staff.

Aqualad moves right as Sportsmaster with at his left, giving him more than enough time to find his footing behind the man. The two circle each other, Kaldur's left strike is blocked by Sportsmaster and he then crosses the two 'chains' in an X in front on him to block Sportsmaster's strike. Sportsmaster steps forward to strike at Kaldur's head, but the dark-skinned teen easily slides out of the way.

Roy has three arrows nocked and aimed at Cheshire. He releases them, but Cheshire uses her sais to knock them away, striking the first two with changing her stance and executing a back walkover to knock away the third before dropping low to the ground. "You called one of your little sidekick friends." she taunts loudly. "But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?"

Drakus knocks out her feet and elbow strikes her in the stomach, then grabs her arm and tosses her to the wall. Cheshire stood back up then rushes toward him, slashing at him with her sai's. Drakus at this point deactivated the kaioken do to him possibly hurting her to much and it being to op and would finish the battle to quickly. The slashing sai's sliced open his old wounds from the witch boy **(note that yes he has Saiyan skin which he blocks most things and is strong enough to survive a nuke, but old wounds that are still held together by stiches, which any object could reopen)** Drakus fires ki discs that the assassin dodged, then tosses her sai's to the Saiyan. Drakus catches them looks at them, and thinks" really she thought that was gonna work" and was double kicked in the chest by her, and catching her sai's.

Kaldur turns his head and pays the price for it as Sportsmaster clotheslines him. The blonde man has more force behind him that lets him flip Kaldur over and crash onto his stomach on the floor. The masked merc pauses, looking at the teen as he pulls out his own chain mace.

The hard metal denting the stone floor. Sportsmaster spins it quickly and slams it down, aiming for Aqualad's head. Kaldur rolls away to dodge the strike.

Around the rest of the room, Rhelasian soldiers fight off the masked henchman Sportsmaster brought with him. All in all, it's a madhouse.

The two Rhelsian leaders stand with two guards on their sides, while Lex Luthor is the only one who remains seated, his bodyguard standing unmoved, as he glares out at the chaos before him.

* * *

On the track, by the football stands are six girls in cheerleader uniforms and M'gann. While Conner is the only one in the stands, about ten rows up.

"Okay, Megan, you're up." Wendy tells M'gann with a smile.

The brunette nods and executes a simple cheer routine. "Float like a butterfly. Sting like a bee. Hornets, Hornets, can't be beat. Bzz, ting, ow." M'gann drops her raised hand, and plants both her feet on the ground. Holding both her hands in front of her chest as she awaits the verdict.

Wendy, the dual bunned girl from before school, and another ravenette who seems Asian all converse lowly for a few moments. Megan worries nervously, as the two other girls head off to the right, leaving Wendy to be the only one in front of M'gann.

"How'd I do?" M'gann asks worried, as she bows her shoulders in and seems to almost curl in on herself.

"I thought you did great." Wendy says with a small smile. "And I'm really sorry about this."

The two girls from before bring out a tub of water over M'gann's head and dump it on her.

Hearing her yelp, Conner snarls, standing up and not even realizing he hadn't unclenched his hands from the bench as he takes to pieces with him.

M'gann turns and her shout of _"Conner, no!"_ is enough to make his body to stop instantly, but momentum keeps him moving and stumbles down the stands (and the small wall) before crashing heavily onto the ground.

"Sorry." Wendy offers to both of them. "It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." she gripes directly at a few of the other girls.

"Wait. Initiation ritual?" M'gann needs to say it herself to process it, then chuckles once as she hears herself say it. "Hello, Megan, that means I made the team." she double checks, though. "Um, I did, right?"

"You're a Bumblebee, girl." the dual-bunned girl confirms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." M'gann cheers as jumps smally before hugging Wendy and the other girls join in.

Though the bunned girl looks Conner. "So is that your boyfriend? Because he's hot, but kind of a freak."

Conner picks up the stack of three books. While M'gann, who is now wearing his jacket, looks surprised. "You're carrying my books?"

Conner shrugs. "What, you want them to get wet?"

M'gann pauses for a moment before smiling brightly.

* * *

Roy moves backward but runs out of the room as he encounters the fallen statues. Stuck, with Cheshire charging at him, he raises his bow to block her strikes. Then swings at her head, which she drops under and remains in a handstand as he legs give her some breathing room from the ginger. As Roy tries to strike down she lets her feet touch the ground before rocketing into a high jump, both her sais ready to knock away the arrows that don't come, and put nearly twenty feet between the two of them. She huffs a small breath before throwing her sais at him, which Roy once again uses his bow to block.

Sportsmaster stikes at Aqualad, with a foil, who evades the strike with a simple sidestep. The teen takes a few small steps back and his waterbearers become twin falchions. As he brandishes them at Sportsmaster the man simply raises his foil as if a match is about to start between them.

"Not bad, Lad." he says casually. "Better than your team did at Santa Prisca or Bialya."

Kaldur's stance doesn't move, and his face doesn't change, but his voice gives it all away. "How did you...?"

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." he tells the teen. Drakus appears before them and says" your lying." Sportsmaster replied" I'm I?"Narrowing his eyes as Aqualad shifts into an even stronger stance and Roy has now taken a spot on top of the fallen statues. Another arrow nocked, as Roy draws his string back he sees something on the ceiling.

"Aqualad, let's end this." he says as he releases the explosive arrow that hits the sprinklers.

Aqualad barely glances up as his tattoos glow almost white and he raises his arms up and out. From the shallow water, a twister rises up and becomes a serpent that charges at any of the foes still standing.

Sportsmaster's eyes narrow, but Cheshire drops in front of him and puts on her mask. Pulling something from her back and throwing it into the mouth of the beast. Which Aqualad let drop as Roy lands beside him, but as the covers them they start coughing.

From inside the dark smoke, mere inches in front of the teens is a final henchman. Holding two swords and aiming for the Rhelsian leaders.

"Mercy." Lex growls.

His bodyguard says nothing as she raises her arm, but it opens up to reveal a laser gun set up underneath her fake skin. Which knocks the man to the side and to the ground with nothing more than a grunt.

Kaldur and Roy turn back towards the window, finding Cheshire and Sportsmaster went and no one else is moving.

The Rhelsian dignitaries look at Mercy in shock as her arm collapses back to hide the gun and if it wasn't for her torn sleeve there would be no visible evidence that she had done anything.

Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Lex asks the men.

Tseng and Li sigh in relief.

"That technology is most impressive, Luthor." Li tells the man.

"We owe you our lives, sir." Tseng agrees, shaking hands with Luthor.

"They owe him their lives?" Roy asks Kaldur, feeling slighted.

* * *

"Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor." Cat continues to broadcast. "Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty which could eventually lead to reunification."

Kaldur and Roy watch the signing and Luthor for a few more moments before they head towards the door. "I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor."

"Not for Luthor, for peace." Kaldur corrects. "Beyond that, if Ra's and League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the Summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot." the two stop just before the first outside step. "It is over."

"Is it?" Roy asks skeptically. "I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?"

Drakus said" I believe he is lying, trying to divide us besides no one on the team has motive."

Roy replied" though you don't know fully."

Kaldur shows none of his thoughts on his face but looks away from Roy to stare at the fountain. "nonetheless we cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly."

Roy raises an eyebrow. "Not tell them?" he questions, shocked. _**(It wasn't until I was reading this for my last proofread that I realized the reason Roy is shocked is that he KNOWS why Kaldur, Wally, and Rob all went to CADMUS, why they agree with him on his choice to go Solo. It was BECAUSE someone was hiding something from THEM. Now here he is doing the same.)**_

Kaldur turns towards Roy again. "I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off." _**(Hooray for gender equality! Admit, anyone that wasn't Aqualad would've said him and just left it there, not even saying them just him.)**_

Roy gives Kaldur a small salute and a slight smiling-smirk. "Good luck with that."

"One moment, my friend." Kaldur speaks up, making Roy pause. "Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave."

"You're right. The team deserves… has my respect." Roy admits, turning towards Kaldur again. "I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there." this time he simply smiles, offering his hand to the Atlantean the two shake on it. Then turning to Drakus and offers his hand to him with a smile, Drakus shakes it before saying" and if you need us just call, and well be there in a blink of an eye."

* * *

In the tower, Luthor pours two drinks. "That went well. Both Li and Tseng were quite impressed with Mercy's… equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace." he turns away from the bar and to his guest. "Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under LexCorp's political and economic…" his guest takes his own offered glass. "guidance is a success."

Ra's al Ghul stands proudly before the billionaire. The two toast and Raysh gets the final word. "And thus another corner of the world sees The Light."

* * *

 **hope this is a good chapter, just kinda trying to save Drakus's use for fighting with his own opponents where he needs to use his full power.**

 **please comment, and leave ideas for villians for the movie, I might use brainiac, but maybe not I need a villain where he or she is at the level of strength of superman, so please give suggestions. Also try to figure out why Drakus hold back a lot, its similar to gohan and was kinda explained before during the Saiyan battle. please comment, the movie my take a bit of time but no rush I might make it into chapters.**


	15. Authors note 2

**Sorry everyone for the late update, its just its the end of the year for school and I have finals and end of the year projects. In short ive been busy, but I am still working on the movie story and it will be the first chapter out soon, ill probably cut it to five or so chapters then continue the rest of the main story. I have a villain picked out, and he works for later chapters, you will see what I mean, and lastly I also updated my skyrim story if anyone wants to check that out.**

 **I will also have a new story have its first chapter out soon as well, its called Star wars: The God Of Destruction, basically its Star wars the clone wars cartoon meets my own God of Destruction.**

 **And another story that is called" Future hero of Overwatch, basically its my trunks like hero being part of overwatch to help them, it has a little of very future story to Drakus's story, but it will be fine since it has little to no spoilers. I don't know a lot about overwatch, I have found a online timeline of its history, but that's all I know, fi anyone knows a history/ character bio book or site with all that then please send a link or message me. Its first chapter will come soon as soon as I can come up with a plot for the first chapter and a permanent look of the character as well as skills.**

 **but please be patient and I will post chapters, remember I wont give up on these stories.**


	16. Attack on Jump city PT1

**Mount Justice; September 8th 6am EDT**

The heroes walked down the hall with bag in hand and on back, Wally with yellow, brown and red, Robin with red, yellow and green, Ms. Martian with green, white and red, Superboy with a single big Red and black bag, Aqualad with a blue, red, and grey, Artemis with a green and Yellow, and Drakus with a black one. Wally yawned and said" really at 6 in the morning!?"

Robin replies" Batman said its best to drive there to make it less suspicious to the baddies about us going there, besides its a long drive."

Artemis replied" why not go invisible like always?"

Ms. Martian replied" eyes are on the titans tower at all time by enemies and they would see us coming in, to be unnoticed is best at 100%."

Drakus said" besides guys think of it as a bonding experience."

Wally asked" Instant Transmission anyone?"

Drakus replied" can't titans don't have much of an energy and its to far."

They entered the ship area and went inside setting down all supplies, Superboy asked" wait I just thought of something, why not Zeta tube there and how are we driving when this is a ship?"

Kaldur replied" believe it or not they don't have one there yet, and Megan?"

Megan replied" oh yes, the ship can change as well in design or appearance like color."

Then as she finished the ship shaped into a red futuristic trailer, but in a size big enough to move around and little enough to not be bulky. Wally and Robin sat on the couch and Robin said" ok, ship travels as we sleep good."

Megan placed her bags in the back room and yawns and says" I'm gonna go back to bed, night."

Wally says" why does she get the bed."

Robin replies" her ship, a girl, and were gentlemen."

Wally hmms in response and falls asleep, Aqualad sits in the chair to do the same, Artemis joins Megan in the back, Superboy turns on the tv, but puts in headphones to not wake his team mates. Drakus sat at the kitchen table as the ship began its travels, Drakus opened up a computer and began a document. Drakus asked via telepathy to only Superboy" _can't sleep?"_

Superboy replies" _nah, to awake besides TV shows what are you doing?"_

Drakus replied" _well since I've been working with the Saiyans for a while, and I'm putting together a pro/con list of weather or not to let them join and be free."_

Superboy replies" _you can do that, but why they tried to kill us?"_

Drakus replied" _yes I can its a sort of diplomatic thing, but a part of a deal with Waller as well, they have changed to and everyone deserves a second chance."_

Superboy said" _true, but have they really I'd say they need to prove it."_

Drakus replies" _I guess, but how?"_

Superboy says" _I guess when the times right you'll know when."_

Drakus turned off the document, then joined Superboy at the TV watching Star wars episode 7.

* * *

 **Later at a gas station on the road to Jump City 12pm**

The team goes inside the gas station and gather snacks and supplies needed, Drakus grabs a box full of various chips, candy and drinks. Wally does the same, but on a smaller scale, Kaldur grabs water, and some m'ms he likes, Megan grabbed cookies, and soda. Artemis buys ho'hos. Superboy buys large hoagies. They gathered back at the ship, Robin who was placing ice and sodas in the fridge. Megan asked" what's with the ice and soda?"

Robin smirked and replied" Titans asked to bring some for a party when we get there."

The team gathered around the tv and sat on various floor places or chairs/couches, they were watching TV for the exception of Drakus and Megan who were cooking a lunch for the team. Wally who sat drinking a orange soda sniffed the air and asked" hey guys whatcha cooking it smells great?"

Drakus created a small KI blade and was chopping vegetables and replied" stir fry with chicken."

Artemis asked" do we even have time for lunch?"

Megan replied" yeah we still have about three hours, besides id rather have a team eating healthy then eating junk food."

Superboy replied" highly doubt we get fat, but you got a point Megan."

Megan turned away and blushed, before Drakus nudged her and she looked to him, and he tilted his head toward said Kryptonian, She said" thanks Conner."

Robin went onto the computer and saw the document Drakus made, he then asked" Hey Drakus what's up with the Document here?"

Drakus turned away from his teammate and replied sternly" that was private?"

Robin replied" you left it open."

Drakus replied" Damn, well its about letting the Saiyans go and joining our team."

Kaldur asked" is that wise, are they even ready for a second chance?"

Drakus replied" I don't know, their good people, they were just angry."

Artemis replied" angry enough to try and blow the planet."

Drakus stood tall and gave a serious look before saying" Artemis we lost our home, and our families were killed by a monster tyrant, they have the right to be angry."

Wally replied" so what were gonna let them go and join, thinking its all hunky dory now?"

Drakus replied" I'm still debating, but if I do I ask if you can respect my decision, but you don't have to like it."

Robin nodded in understanding and replied" well everyone deserves a second chance, so alright I'll be ok with it."

Kaldur replied" as will I."

Megan said" I'm good."

Superboy replied" Like I said earlier when its time you should know for sure."

Artemis crossed arm stated" fine, but don't expect me to like them."

Drakus watched Artemis walk into the backroom and shut the door, the full blooded Saiyan sighed and said" I'm headed to the sky, I wont be far, and with that he instant transsmisioned to the sky above the trailer.

Wally replied" now he's pissed."

Robin replied" I should have kept my mouth shut."

Kaldur replied" I'm sure Drakus knew you meant no harm, Robin, but all they both need is some time apart to cool off."

Megan asked" I think Drakus is right, I mean if that happen to mars, id be angry to."

Wally asked" enough to kill another planet."

Megan replied" for as long as they have had to endure the injustice done on their world I would be to."

* * *

 **Far away in space**

On a black motorcycle with a large skull on the front that burned flames from the teeth, it had two rockets on the sides with another on the back, riding the motorcycle was a tall muscled man with grey skin, wild black hair, black spiky leather blazer, ammo strap across his chest, black pants with pockets and metal plates and spikes, metal gauntlets with skulls and spikes, a brown belt with a skull, black metal boots, a steel chain around his right arm with a curved hooked blade on the end.

The man was smoking a cigar as he was sitting on the vehicle with his feet propped up, and he looked through a blue screened pad with various bounties, until one came up with a ten mil space currency.

The mans eyes widen and he choked on his cigar, causing him to swallow it, then shout" Damn that much money, the hell is the target?"

The man swiped down and reads: **10 mil bounty on earth for a Saiyan the last one, bounty given for whoever can catch him and bring him to the Space Empire , Dead or Alive."**

The man thought for a moment and said" lets go to earth bud, he will meet the best bounty hunter in the galaxy LOBO!"

* * *

 **In the air above the trailer**

Drakus flew through the sky on his back with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. He began thinking about Artemis and her ignorance, and hatred toward the Saiyans. Why did she have to be ignorant, but I must understand they threatened her home and friends and family. I have to apologize. Drakus began flying down toward the ship.

Artemis was in the room thinking the same and was walking out the room to meet into Drakus and said" oh, I was gonna talk to you."

Drakus nodded and replied" Same here, look I'm sorry I know they threatened our home and our loved ones."

Artemis replied" and you want to let them out."

Drakus replied" I know, and I do still need to think on it, but you must understand Artemis, Cado, Cress and Dive they were on their own when the planet was destroyed. He continued" so just barely 7yrs old, they knew nothing about how to survive and had to do many things just to get by."

Artemis frowned because she had just imagined what they had to go through, then says" alright, I'll try to be more open minded about it, but as always think about it first."

Drakus used his right index finger and made a cross motion over his heart then said" Cross my heart and hope to die."

Megan came over with one big bowl of rice and stir fry and another small one of the same substance, she said" lets not hope that comes soon right?"

Drakus smiled and replied" not on my watch. Then began devouring the meal like its nothing, with Artemis smiling at her friend.

* * *

 **Titans Tower 2pm**

In the Titans Tower standing in shoulder to shoulder looking up at the ceiling was Raven with her hood down while deadpanning(new teen titans animated movie version), Batgirl with her mask on and doing the same(young justice version, but younger), Argent face palming herself(ORIGINAL TEEN TITANS SHOW), Hotspot cringing(ORIGINAL TEEN TITANS SHOW), Herald glaring at the sight(Same as Other Two), Mas and Menos laughing their asses off(same as show), and Cyborg(Justice League Doom version, but younger like around his twenties) was sweat dropping as he saw the giant monkey animal in the room that reached the ceiling, Herald said" why the hell did you buy this monkey, its gonna be a bit racist to Drakus you know."

Hotspot said" well I told them I needed a giant person with a monkey tail, then id add clothes to make it look like him, guess they got lazy and gave me Fucking King Kong. He then proceeded to burn it to the floor.

Mas and menos took their time whiling laughing to run around the fires taking out all the oxygen, then mas said" Caliente La Cabeza, encabezar Jodido arriba (I hope this translation is good if not please tell me and if you know any good sites please tell) (oh and he's saying" hothead fucked up."

Cyborg replied" hey watch the mouth, now hotspot forget the stuffed animal, lets work on the food and little decorations, and entertainment."

Argent said" I can get some streamers and other little things down at the store, I'll be back." She flew down the hall out the door.

Mas and menos both said" Nostros La Voluntad Cocinar Un, Una El Banquete, agasajar.(we will cook a Feast)

Raven asked" Cyborg what should I do?"

Cyborg said" help Mas and Menos, Herald you and Hotspot will work on entertainment, while I work on something you all try not to break anything." With that Cyborg left with everyone doing their assignments.

Cyborg then used a vacuum to suck the ashes up, then proceeded to set large tables for food, slam down giant stereo's down, smiled and rubbed his hands together and said" good tables for food, and music, now lets get some food prepared."

* * *

 **Trailer**

Wally was staring at Megan while eating popcorn, Megan was oblivious and was watching TV next to Robin and Conner. Kaldur was training metnally with Drakus. Artemis was glaring at Wally( we know why(^-^) Inside their minds Drakus and Kaldur were in Kaioken x 10, Drakus rushed Kaldur who blocked each punch and kick, then countered with a upward kick to the chin, which he then sent a second kick to the Saiyans chest which sent him back and scuttled across the floor. Drakus disappeared and reappeared behind the Atlantean, who ducked and Z vanished behind him, grabbed him into a full nelson. Kaldur commented" almost had me there?"

Drakus replied" same here" before he disappeared into energy particles. (I've been bingeing Naruto)

Kaldur was surprised, before he was struck in the back of the head by a kick from Drakus. Drakus gathered Ki to his palms before firing a barrage of ki blasts. Kaldur got back up quickly before dodging a few blasts, but was hit by a few, then raised a blue shield up to block the rest, Then fires a Masenko as a counter attack. Drakus then held the blast, before launching it upward, then activating a x12 Kaioken, then in a blinding flash strikes Kaldur in the gut, making him cough up blood. Kaldur grabbed his arm, then flipping him over his shoulder and down to the ground. Drakus quickly took his legs from under him, and went to sledgehammer him with ki covered fists. Kaldur saw this coming and dodged his head out of the way of the attack then used his legs to wrap around Drakus's neck and pushed his head up away, as he gathered ki to his hands and let out a Galick gun to the Princes gut. Drakus was blasted away, Drakus then gathered ki to his right fist into the stance, he began the technique" **Morin Ku Jika Shika** " Kaldur then placed his hands together and Gathered blue ki to his hands before saying" alright your gonna do your main technique then lets try out mine, behold my **Atlantean Buster**."

Drakus then shot his hand out as he roared" **FU!"** Drakus fires the white beam, as Kaldur then fires his own aqua blue beam, They both collide and both warriors struggle to win the beam struggle. Drakus commented" good, your getting stronger Kaldur."

Kaldur replied" as are you Sensei."

Drakus then said" but I hate to say it, but I'm stronger **X13!"**

Kaldur was then pushed away as the Omega Ray was to strong even him being at x10. As Kaldur was Defeated the mind training ended and both opened their eyes, Kaldur said" that was a good fight."

Drakus nodded and smiled before saying" agreed."

Drakus got up and then asked" how long until we get there?"

Robin replied" about ten minutes, I suggest gathering our things."

* * *

 **In the titans Tower**

The Bio ship came inside the Towers Garage, and then morphed back into ship form. The young heroes came out from the plate form and Wally asked" so where is the welcoming party?"

A voice replies" right here Wally."

They turn to see Cyborg who stood at the doorway smirking, Artemis said" well they don't call you Cyborg for nothing."

Megan said" I think it looks cool."

Cyborg walked up and replied" thanks, not many think so, now lets head upstairs to the living room everyone is their and everything is prepared."

They all go upstairs and dropping everything near the door, cyborg then said" alright everyone come meet your fellow young heroes, Everyone this is my team."

Cyborg gestured toward Raven and said" This is Raven our goth girl, her powers revolve around magic to heal, telekinesis, flight, teleport, and hell she's even an empath." Raven kinda smiled before saying in her monotone" nice you meet you.

Cyborg gestured to Mas y Menos and said" these twins are Mas y Menos our speedsters, though unlike you wally they need to physically be touching."

They both say" Hola."

Then toward Hotspot he says" this hot head is Hotspot our heat powered hero. Hotspot said" good to meet you, and sorry, but no touching or you'll melt."

Then to Argent" This is Argent, power to manipulate plasma to her will."

Then to Herald" Herald here is an awesome fighter, and his horn helps fire sonic blasts as well as create dimensional rifts."

Conner looked to the side and asked" what's with the burn spot?"

Hotspot had a vein pulsing and replied" you don't wanna know."

Argent replied" lets just say he fucked up."

Hotspot glared while Cyborg asked" besides that how's the decorations?"

The Team looked up and saw red and gold banners with welcome on them, and lets party!. They also saw huge stereos and a huge flat screen mounted on the wall.

Herald said" we also have a lot of food ready, some in the oven rest on the counters."

Drakus then rushed over to the counter and said" you sure you have enough food."

Raven replied" I made sure to make enough for a Saiyan and speedsters."

Kaldur said" we thank you for the welcome, now what shall we do first."

Cyborg replied" I figured we eat, then play some games, before a movie marathon."

Wally shouts" THEN LET'S EAT!"

Mas y Menos ran up toward Drakus and asked" Quieres un concurso de comidas?"

Drakus was dumb founded at first then shook his head while snapping he said" oh fuck, what was it oh yeah" uhh Si primero para terminar sus grandes comidas gana."

They nod and then all three race with meals in front of them ready to gorge in them. Megan said" we have a food contest here."

Hotspot replied" good, this should be fun, who eats more a Saiyan or a speedster?"

Wally replied" A Saiyan, but the real question is whose faster?"

They then began eating, Drakus took a large bowl of Noodles and then slurped it all up then taking all the rice he could, Mas y Menos began swallowing hotdogs and burgers."

Drakus then sawed his way through meat on bones and pizzas before saying" I'm not shitting tonight."

Argent sweat dropped as the rest of them and said" we should probably order some food here."

* * *

 **In a far off Desert from Jump City**

A meteor crashes into a giant pit in the middle of the desert, from the smoke and sand of the pit comes Lobo on his bike riding down the desert sand toward a nearby road. Lobo rides as he raises his blue screened pad, it shows a yellow dot on the far top of the pad with desert terrain Lobo tells his vehicle" ok bud hightail it north, Toward the last location of the Saiyan."

Lobo then smirks and laughs as he says" soon we will have a hefty bounty."

* * *

 **Back at Titans Tower**

"What Why do I have to Dive in?"said Drakus. The heroes stood at the edge of the rocks next to the ocean, Drakus stood in front of them all along with Mas y Menos. Cyborg replied" you and the twins ate all the food, we have pizza and wings in coming, hotspot and Herald getting food from the store, but we need fish, so go get some."

Drakus sighed and turned to the twins and said" Voy a cazar, atrapa."

Both twins nodded, Drakus declothed to his trousers and dived in, easily finding schoolings of fish, and tossing them upward out of the water, with the speedsters catching them and placing them on a giant grill. Robin comments" Drakus should have a job as a fisherman."

Wally said" right, though that means I should be a delivery boy, Artemis a hunter, you a detective, Kaldur a bodyguard, Megan as a therapist, and Conner as a wrestler."

Drakus bursted out, got clothed, then said" now I'm gonna smell like fish, I need a shower."

Drakus leaves for a shower, leaving the rest of them to take the food inside, and their orders coming in."

Drakus comes back joining as they talk and eat in the living room, Drakus munches on a fish, and Argent says" hey Drakus?"

Drakus looks up in response, Argent asks" you guys fought others of your own race right?"

Drakus swallowed and replied" yeah, it was pretty tough, but fun."

Wally raised an eyebrow" Fun? it was savagely destructive?"

Drakus replied" we were strong enough to defeat them, though Cado was the Strongest."

Megan asked" Cado? whose that?"

Drakus replied" oh, you guys don't know, Zeke, Nova, and Acid are just nicknames, their real names are Cado, Dive, and Cress in that order."

Raven asked" why the nicknames and not the real ones?"

Drakus said" they said something about bounty hunters coming and hunting them since were the last of our race or the tyrant I was talking about setting a bounty, so it was best to hide the names."

Cyborg then asked" I also heard you guys became giant gorillas."

Robin replied" yeah, they were tough, but nothing we couldn't handle."

Kaldur replied" indeed, though formidable."

Drakus chuckled and said" well, what do you expect from a mighty warrior race."

Conner asked" Saiyans are really prideful aren't they?"

Drakus replied" yeah, I met another Saiyan Prince in my mentor's Goku universe named Vegeta, I tell ya very prideful Saiyans are."

Kaldur replied" its the same with atlantean I know my king and others who show a lot of pride."

Artemis said" so how come we never went here for our superhero business."

Cyborg replied" because here is more or less where heroes need more training in their powers, as well as grow into maturity until their around 14-17."

Wally asked" what even is our ranking system anyway."

Robin replied" Batman says that first were found, second we come here or under our mentors supervision to train in the same things as here, then if were still underage we go to our team, then once were 18 and the league feels ready we will have the choice to join the league or go on our own."

Conner asked" where are Hotspot and Herald?

Mas replied" probablemente comprar otro mono?"

Drakus raised an eyebrow in confusion as he translated" huh, something about a monkey."

Cyborg sweat dropped and replied" oh nothing, they mean a pet monkey."

The twins along with Argent snicker as Raven then said" it is taking them longer than usual."

Drakus went into a meditative state and said" their energy signatures are their, though feel jolted as if..Drakus was cut off as a roaring explosion from the city covered the whole window in the flash or the fires light. The heroes race toward the widows to see multiple buildings destroyed and fires all around the city. Kaldur said" their being attacked."

Drakus quickly placed his fingers to his head and said" grab hold, and hold tight, I haven't done it with this many people." Everyone does so and their transported in the city plaza. The heroes gaze upon on the rubble and fires, Raven said" so much devastation, who or what did this?"

"That would be me Sweetheart" said a rough voice.

A boot crushed the rubble of a pile, and stood their was Lobo as he tossed Hotspot and Herald to their feet, Wally and Artemis held them up trying to examine their injuries. Drakus went into rage mode and asked with the most venomous voice" Who do you think you are to harm my friends?"

Lobo replied" the names Lobo, the greatest bounty hunter of the Galaxy, and I'm here for you Prince Drakus of the Saiyans."

Drakus stared at him with the most intense glare, then said" not gonna happen, your gonna pay for hurting them" Drakus then went into a fighting stance and powered up with the white aura around him. (remember this is not Potential Unleashed its the base form aura) Drakus then said in his head" ok guys listen, we cannot tell this guy where Cado and the others are, if we do its the end of my race."

They all replied with a simple "right" and all took fighting stances, Lobo who stood their smirking and said" ooh a fight, well ok, guess you want to end up like your friends." Lobo then rushed toward the Saiyan right hooking him square in the jaw, sending the prince flying down the street and into the ground unconscious.

The young justice team watch with the most jaw dropped in history, Raven said" why is that so surprising to you guys, in battle we should expect getting hit like that."

Wally in shock replied" well, when it comes to Drakus who is the strongest out of us all is knocked the fuck out, it usually means this guy is way stronger."

Lobo replied" well I can go head to head with superman ya know."

Conner finished" then its up to us."

Cyborg shouted" **TITANS GO!"**

* * *

Hello fellow Readers, sorry if this is a bit short of a chapter, I just wanted to see what you guys think of it so far, next chapters is all full fights and some humor/ dialogue. Also please request any kind of fighting scenes you'd like to see it would help a lot. I picked Lobo since I didn't want Zod, cause while he is powerful as superman I needed someone a little less in power, not the much of a threat in terms of just how the character is, and it makes more sense plus the fact that he will play a part in Granate's coming later on. I also picked the titans as them, since I liked them in terms of powers, personality, as well as availability since a couple I wanted to add come later in season 2.

I am on summer vacation and will be working on this chapter and hoping to get to the best first part of the story, as well as the new overwatch/DBZ crossover chapter, and skyrim story since it was the first I always wanted to make, but never had much detail to it. I will come with a new chapter soon, and fill free to check out the other stories and let me know in the comments if you like them. Oh and please ask questions of any kinds or message me.

Their will be other movies stories for this story, but much later, and more crossovers of other shows for future plans of this story.

Have a good summer and I will see you all later.


	17. Attack on Jump City PT 2

Chapter 17: PT2 of Movie 1

3rd pov

 **Middle of the city**

Conner punched Lobo in the jaw, then sent a knee to his gut, before being grabbed by the knee. Lobo said" superboy, more like super nothing." Lobo tossed Conner threw a nearby corner store and landed on a pile of shelves and snacks.

Kid ran past Lobo launching flurries of punches catching him off guard, Artemis mentally said" _good job wally keep it up, I almost have it ready_."

Artemis who was currently creating ki arrows and quiver, Wally replied" _no problem I can do this all day."_

Wally ran circles around the bounty hunter, until he then grabbed the speedster by the throat and said" Kid I don't have time for you and your friends."

Artemis saw what was happening and shouted" hey ugly eat this," she fires a red ki arrow toward the hunter. Lobo uses his other hand to catch said arrow, and said" really princess an arrow?" Artemis smirked and said" not just any arrow, take this **GALICK ARROW FIRE!** The red ki arrow then bursted with red explosion, Lobo cried out in pain, he let go of wally who ran toward the archer, he said" thanks Artemis, and nice technique."

Artemis smiled at him and replied" thanks, been meaning to try it out."

The red smoke cleared and Lobo screamed" YOU BRATS, I'M GONNA STICK AN ARROW WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE, THEN STRUNG YOU UP ON A POLE!"

 **Far from the battlefield**

Kaldur and Megan quickly escorted many from the area and onto buses and other modes of transportation. Kaldur slammed the doors on a school bus full of children, Megan helped up some people running from fires and other light poles almost killing civilians.

Mas and Menos came running down the street toward the Martian, who descended to their level and asked" how goes evacuation?"

Both gave thumbs up in response, Megan smiled and mentally told Kaldur" Kaldur evacuation is complete, shall we head back to battle?"

Kaldur replied" yes you three go, I'll catch up."

Megan began flying away, along with mas and menos on the ground running at high speed

 **Drakus and Raven**

Raven held her hands above the Saiyan prince which glowed a bright lavender and began healing his wounds, which from the knock away was a broken jaw, broken ribs, and cuts from wreckage. Drakus begun opening his eyes, but immieditatly closed them due to the pain he felt. Raven said" try not to move you could break something I just fixed."

Drakus asked" what the hell happened?"

Raven replied" you got knocked out, I came over and healed you, Megan, Kaldur, along with Mas and Menos are helping the evacuation, Wally, Artemis and the others are holding Lobo off."

Drakus then began sitting up pushing past the pain, Raven quickly pushed him down and said" I said stop your injured and you cant even match him in power just rest." Drakus glared and said" Raven get out of my way."

Raven stared back blankly and said" even if your Saiyan you don't scare me Drakus."

Drakus sighed and said" dammit fine, just heal me quickly I got to get back to battle."

Raven replied" no problem, just let me go faster." she said sarcastically

Drakus chuckled and said" your alright raven."

 **Cyborg and Argent**

Cyborg and Lobo had their hands on eachother shoulder and were in a strength struggle trying to bring eachother down. Cyborg headbutted him, Lobo's head went back as his nose was broken and leaking blood, then he headbutted back. Argent came flying in on plasma, holding plasma nun chucks and strikes a flurry of hits toward the back of the knees, arms, back and neck of the bounty hunter. Lobo collapsed and Cyborg grabbed his head and began spinning him around a few times before throwing him three blocks away. Argent said" he is a strong one."

Cyborg replied" yea, he's almost as strong as superman."

Argent then said" how should we do this, boss?"

Cyborg replied" alright hang on." He then turned on the telepathy link and said" _Alright everyone, we have to keep Lobo in this five mile radius, Raven how's Drakus?"_

Raven replies" _all healed up, and he is awake to."_

Drakus said" _yeah, how's the fight cause I'm ready to bring the pay back?"_

Wally replied" _the guy is no joke, he just took Artemis's Galick arrow to the face and threaten us to shove an arrow up our.._ Cyborg cut him off" _TMI man, now everyone regroup to the battle field, and use the Kaioken."_

As if in response, a battle cry could be heard all throughout the city with a red aura bursts into the sky darkening the night sky with the fire.

 **Drakus and Raven**

Drakus cries out" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, KAIOKEN X12!"** The crimson red aura engulfed his body, swelling his muscles up and straining to keep the power from destroying his body. Raven said" so this is the famous Kaioken."

Drakus refocused and said" lets go." he then blasts off with raven into the air toward Lobo.

 **Lobo and heroes**

The heroes including Hotspot and Herald who were healed up by Raven, excluding said Raven and Drakus stood opposite of Lobo once more, waiting patiently for their comrades. Drakus and Raven came rushing in and landed near their comrades, Drakus is the first to speak and said" before I destroy you, who planted the bounty on me?"

Lobo replied" well if you must know, it was the destroyer of worlds, conqueror of the universe, and the killer of Saiyans Emperor Granate for 10 million credits, but I bet if you know of any others I can get 10 mil more for each head and tail."

Drakus growled in response, Robin asked" wait this Granate destroyed Drakus home world?"

Drakus powered up into X13 Kaioken, he replied with much hatred and venom in his voice and said" Once I'm done with you that monster is next."

Lobo smirked evilly, then gave a taunting motion with his hand and said" then bring it on kong boy."

As if on mark Drakus slammed his fist to the hunter's face knocking out a tooth, and proceeded to give him hell with rushes of punches, kicks, sledgehammer or two, and knee's to the gut or face. Drakus grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the ground pounding him deep underground, before double kicking him through the otherside of the ground and into a underground subway tunnel. Lobo punches him in the face knocking him into the air and across the tunnel. Drakus get up to see Lobo with a metal pipe and whacks him across the face, then hits him in the chest with his foot. Wally came running down and circled around the circular tunnel, then generated lighting and fires his Masenko Lighting striking Lobo in the back making him cry out in pain, Wally ran around him and said" what's wrong bud, can't take the shock." Lobo roared in response and grabbed the speedster who was getting to close, and slammed him down onto the ground, then the wall. Wally then refocused and speed kick barraged him in the jaw, before being let go and ran off next to the Saiyan. Drakus conjured up dark flames to his hand and formed it into a small ball, he then said" have a taste of my **Dark Inferno!"**

The dark flame ball struck the villain, before he was bursting into flames and was sending flying from the explosion. The man landed onto the face of an incoming train, Wally said" oh shit, run man!" before the speedster took off running down the tunnel, Drakus however leaped toward lobo and rammed him through the train window and passed the conductor. Drakus punched then elbowed him, before it was caught and Lobo forced them up and slammed him to the trains wall. The passengers so terrified ran off, Lobo said" yeah run, like sheep to my wolf, and your my prey Prince."

Drakus began laughing and said" if its one thing Saiyans aren't, is that WE ARE NOT PREY!"

Drakus forced the bounty hunter back slamming his head to a pole, Lobo recovered and went for right hook which Drakus dodged. Drakus sent a counter jab, then rapidly sent a barrage of punches to him right in the chest. Lobo then sent him flying with a uppercut to the jaw sending him flying across the train, Lobo laughed" hahaha, kid your to weak theirs nothing you can do so just give up and lets take you to the emperor."

Drakus growled back in response as he stood back up, before getting an idea. Drakus smirks before saying" alright I see that I stand no chance, go ahead and cuff me already."

Lobo grins before walking over with cuffs in hand, as soon as he got within three feet, Drakus quickly raised his hands over his face and shouted" **SOLAR FLARE**!"

The bright blinding light burned the Bounty Hunter's eyes, while also seeing an image"(think the most disgusting thing you can think of involving sex like the Team four Star abridged series)

Drakus bursted upward through the Train and the rocks above before reaching the surface and flying over toward his team mates, he landed and said" ok guys I just hit him with a solar flare we got about 3 or 5 minutes heres the plan."

Lobo bursted out of the ground from being in the subway, recovering from the Solar Flare, he Roared" I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU WUSS OF A SAIYAN!" As he finished ranting a giant furry fist engloomed with purple ki slammed him to the ground. Drakus who was in great ape form roared back" HOWS THIS FOR BEING A WUSS BITCH!"

Robin and Kaldur stand on a nearby building and both look to the bright blutz star and Robin said" good thing we brought one just in case."

Kaldur replied" yes, but will it be enough?"

Then a blue portal opened up behind them, they both turned around to be met with Herald and Hot Spot, Robin asked" you guys all healed up from raven?"

Herald spoke first and replied" yes, and ready to fight, how is the fight going?"

Hotspot then asked" and the hell is a giant gorilla doing here?"

Kaldur explained" the fight is still debatable."

Robin said" and the gorilla is Drakus, its the Saiyans great ape form."

Drakus flew upward and then placed his fist to his right side and began his attack he roared" **MORIN KU JIKA SHIKA FU!** " Great Ape Drakus fires his families signature white beam into the bounty hunter causing him to groan in pain and go unconscious.

Drakus flew down and the rest of the team came in near his feet, Megan began using her powers and said" he's still alive, but unconscious."

Drakus then fires a ki blast toward the blutz star and explodes it and reverting back to his gi formed body. Drakus then says to Kaldur" we should get him out of here before he gets up."

Kaldur replied" agreed, he turned to herald and said" can you open a portal to the Watchtower or the hall of justice?"

Herald replied" not a problem."

Before Herald blew into the Horn, he was grabbed by the throat by Lobo who was so fast and took a good few steps away from them all, he began laughing and said" na, kid I ain't going to space prison."

Hotspot and Superboy were ready to tackle him and force him to drop Herald, but was stopped by Lobo who said" .ah kids try and do anything and I crush his neck. Lobo lightly squeezed a bit to show off his point, and said" now here's what's gonna happen you tell me where the rest of the Saiyans are and I'll let you all and your friend here live."

Argent spoke quickly and said" there aren't any other Saiyans, Drakus is the last of his kind."

Lobo smirked evilly and said" you think I'm stupid, I did research I know about the other Saiyans Dive, Cress, and Cado."

 **News Helicopter**

Random reporter sits in the copter and says to the camera" were Reporting live from the battle field and what seems to be a battle of the Teen Tians vs The Space bounty hunter known as Lobo, our sources say he is here to collect the Species known as the Saiyans which is the hero Drakus's race, and the other villians known as Cress, Dive, and Cado who sit in an undisclosed location until further notice."

 **The Saiyans at Blackgate**

Cado watches the Tv in amazement and shouts to his comrades" guys turn on the Tv channel 10."

Cress and Dive did so and Cress asked" why is Drakus fighting a highly dangerous bounty hunter?"

Dive replied" Dammit I knew a bounty hunter was coming sooner or later."

Cado stood up and watched in interest, before asking" does he have a chance Dive, you were a captive of his?"

Dive crossed his arms and sighed before replying" no, he's gonna run or die trying to beat him."

 **H** **eroes and Lobo**

Drakus gave a venomous glare and stood his ground in front of the team and said" no I wont tell you where they are cause I'll protect them with my life, this whole damn planet is under my protection, and you will not harm anyone else, NOW PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

Drakus going a bit animalistic with his Saiyan animal like protective side comes out. Lobo began crushing Heralds neck, but Drakus rushed him in blinding speed, knocking him to a empty building and collapsing it. Drakus landed from his rush and began powering up he roars out" **RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, KAIOKEN X15!"**

Lobo bursted from the rubble and before he got a sound out his mouth, he was struck by Drakus's tackle and brought the hunter to the sky and launching a flurry of strikes to him, Drakus chopped at his neck, then placed his head in a headlock before descending down fast slamming his body while simultaneously elbowing his face. Lobo went to use his legs to wrap around Drakus's head, but Drakus responds with a bite to his shin almost making a fracture. Lobo cries out in pain, before kicking Drakus in the face forcing the Saiyan to let go of his grip. Drakus went for a punch to his chest, but only hit solid concrete.

Lobo was going for left punch, but received an uppercut to the jaw by Drakus. Drakus who quickly doubled kicked him upward from behind, then sledgehammered him in the head to the ground before charging up a Final Flash.

Drakus charged up the needed ki and shouted" **TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE KAIOKEN X15 FINAL FLASH HEAAAAAAAGHHAAAAAAAA!"**

The yellow beam basically destroyed the ground around Lobo, but he managed to stand while still being attacked and knocked the beam away. This caused Drakus to watch in shock and anger and went for the kill, but Lobo blocked a kick from the prince, then grabbed his leg then began spinning around and slammed him into the ground before kicking him and the chest. Drakus spat blood out and ripped his gi top making it hang down from the left side.

Lobo then brought out a pair of chains and tied them around the Saiyan who was unconscious in the ground, then began swinging him around almost lifeless. Drakus's body struck buildings and piles of rubble before Lobo leaped into the air and threw him down into the ground.

Lobo untied the Saiyan and was hit with rocks, lava, blue laser beam, ki blasts, and arrows, the other heroes came running to their friends aid. Lobo growled in annoyance, before using the chains to whip across mas and menos causing them to slam into rocks putting them unconsciousness, punching hotpot and herald knocking them into the ground, kicking Kaldur and Conner who were then blasted with blue beam at them by one of Lobo's guns that tied them in binds. Lobo then used another gun to fire lasers into cyborg cutting off his arms and legs and blasting him into a rock wall, and then fires another laser into raven's hip she was sent flying across the rubble ground and began to bleed out slowly from that injury and passed out from pain.

lobo gut punched both Artemis and kid flash and made them go unconscious, Megan, Argent, Robin were the last standing Megan gathered ki to her hands and readied a tri beam, Robin readied his Batrangs, while Argent readied her powers to her fists all three ready to fight.

 **Saiyans**

The three Saiyans watched in horror as the heroes were easily beaten by the powerful bounty hunter. Dive looked to Cado who held a look of fiery anger, he said" Cado I know that look we can't their basically dead, HE is basically dead." Cado shouted back" HE RISKED HIS LIFE PROTECTING US, IT'S OUR SAIYAN HONOR TO HELP HIM!"

Cress replied" why cause he's the prince, cause he is our friend?"

Cado shouted back" ISNT HE, THIS GUY SAVED US FROM OUR LIFE OF HATRED AND PAIN, REMEMBER WHAT OUR PARENTS HAVE ALWAYS TAUGHT US!"

Dive looked down with his head on his arm against the glass, and Cress crouched down knees to her chest. Dive began" Their is nothing more important to a Saiyan warrior than family.. Cress interrupted and continued" friends, and a Saiyans..Cado finished" Honor."

Dive stood up and sighed before saying" Cado if we die, I'm kicking your ass in the afterlife."

Cado smirked in response and said" no problem, how about you Cress?"

Cress stood up as well and said" I'm in, lets save our fearless leader."

Cado raised an eyebrow and said" but I'm right here." Cress replied" I meant Kolrah."

Cado began powering up, and began to get angry and said" he may be the prince, but I'm your leader." Cress and Dive began powering up and destroyed the rings on their tails halting their abilities.

Dive said" lets save the prince."

Cress began laughing and replied" alright lets go." before blasting off through the ceiling and into the sky, along with Dive and Cado.

 **(little note here: the Saiyans in this dimensions are a lot like universe 6's, but some do become a evil with power and greed. These guys have lived a life of hatred of the royal family because they blame them for the destruction of their planet, and became evil with all that hatred and pain of what they had to endure to survive. but now with the teaching's and friendship with Drakus has made them remember who their race is a proud honorable warrior race that helps the innocent because its the right thing to do and not for power or money)**

 **Lobo vs the three musketeers**

" **MARTIAN PRISON SPHERE**!" Megan created lime green ki sphere and enclosed Lobo in it, Argent then placed her hands upon the sphere and sent in her plasma which started to burn Lobo alive and fill the sphere up. Lobo screamed in pain and said" AAH you Bitch I'll kill you."

Robin powered up with the x10 kaioken and began running with his hands in a kame style position charging a Kamehameha. Robin jumped into lobo's face firing it in his face, Robin then backflipped and threw explosive batarangs to add on to the attack.

Lobo bursted threw the smoke, and said" that's nothing kid."

Argent rushed him with punches and kicks engulfed in plasma and struck a few times on his back before going for the back of the knee, then the tailbone pushing him upward, before firing waves upon waves of her plasma.

Megan used her telekinesis and raised boulder sized rocks from the rubble around them, and threw them toward Lobo. The rocks were then broken into pieces by said bounty hunter with his guns and chains. Robin came back with two escrima to enveloped them in ki and rushed the bounty hunter striking all around the body, then Lobo grabbed the weapons and used them to throw him into the air only to be caught by Megan.

Megan flew downward near Argent and placed Robin down, she said" were not gonna go anywhere with it just being us, we need Senzu beans or reinforcements." As if on que Lobo was hit with a mix attack of green, blue, and red energy sphere attack which pushed Lobo back and sent him flying through multiple buildings.

Robin, Argent, and Megan turned around to the sky and saw Cado, Dive, and Cress all in their armor from the first fight in the air and begin descending.

"SOMEONE CALLED FOR REINFORCMENTS" shouted Cress who came to Drakus along with Dive and picked him up by the arms. Robina and Megan charged a ki sphere to their hand and pointed it at them, Robin said" what the HELL are you guy's doing here."

Cado turned to them crossed armed and simply stated" were here to help, Cress the Senzu bean."

Megan asked" how the hell did you guys get your armor back?"

Cado explained" same place we got the Senzu beans, your home in that mountain HQ, Drakus kept the outfits for us."

Cress pulled the brown bag on her hip up and pulled out a bean before stuffing it into Drakus's mouth. Cress then moved his jaw up and down to chew and tilted his head back to swallow, before he awoke and looked around and saw both Dive and Cress and said" what the hell are you guys doing here, you need to leave."

Cado spoke up and said" were not leaving."

Drakus got out of the Saiyan couple's grip and went in front of Cado and said" I'm not asking I'm telling."

Cado headbutted him in the head and Drakus did the same, before shouting" I DONT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

Drakus shouted back" IF YOU DONT HE WILL KILL US ALL AND TAKE US BACK TO GRANATE, AND I WILL NOT LET THE REST OF MY FAMILY DIE!"

Cado was taken aback from this and replied" Kolrah do you know what it means to truly being a Saiyan?"

Drakus looked down in defeat and replied" no?"

Dive said" what it means to be a Saiyan warrior is to never run from battle, and fight for what you care about."

Cress continued" to never back down from a fight, and hold our honor and pride up high."

Cado finished" that is what it truly means to be a Saiyan your our family as well, for my whole life I considered Dive and Cress as a brother and sister. Cado watched Drakus lifted his head in attention and Cado continued" In our brief time, you brought us back from the darkness and remember what our race truly stands for Justice, Honor, Courage, and Compassion. Cress smirked and brought her fist to her face before saying" and its time to repay you."

Robin was surprised by Cado's words and only said" woah."

Megan smiled at the happy moment, with Argent kind of let a tear fall at the happy moment.

Dive smirked as well and said" YEAH, lets show him the power of the Saiyan race!"

Drakus chuckled in reply and said" alright then, lets go get him."

Drakus put his fist out and Cado knocked his fist to his, before they pulled away Lobo landed on the ground in front of them just by a few feet and shouted" I AM 110% DONE WITH YOU FILITHY APES!" (TFS Reference)

The four Full blooded Saiyans stared at the man in complete annoyance, Cado turned to Drakus and said" hey Kolrah ever hear about the alien war lord who started the insult of calling Saiyans monkeys/apes?"

Drakus smiled and said" no, but do tell Cado."

Cado grinned and said" so he called a squad of Saiyans this, and you know what happened to him?

Drakus replied" no what?"

Cado said" lets just say he wont be feeling anything in the treasury of his body."

Drakus was confused until it hit him like a rock and said" oh, ok I get it, then by all means lets show him to what we do to people who call us apes."

(Que the super theme ultimate battle)

Drakus and Cado then rushed the bounty hunter punching him on both sides of his face, unleashing multiple attacks across the battlefield, while Lobo fails to keep up with blocking every attack by the Saiyan team. Cado formed two ki spheres to his hands and shoved them to Lobo's chest exploding him far across the ground, trying to get up to his feet, before being kneed righted in the face by Drakus. Drakus then flipped himself backwards, and firing a Masenko beam to his face blasting him into the ground.

Dive and Cress came rushing in grabbing his arms and Megan and Argent used a combined energy attack to create a dark red and lime green sphere to smash into him dragging him across the battlefield. Drakus then spots Robin who tosses large batarangs toward the moving bounty hunter and they clamp to his wrists and legs, as well as his stomach pinning him to a broken off stone wall. Robin shouted toward the villain" That's 9th metal from Thanagar, strong as hell and heavy to, Now Saiyans left him have it!"

Cado and Drakus both smirked and began their attack, Drakus reared back his hand and a slight closed position like grabbing a nob with open fingers and charged white ki to the center" **Morin Ku Jika Shika Fu**!" Drakus fires his white ki beam, Cado clapped his hands together and slowly separated them generating that red and blue ki mix and forming s ki sphere of that mix, before thrusting it out" **Ludoarigomoto Zudoarichikushi!"** Unleashing the Red and Blue ki beam from the sphere of and Dive also began their attacks, launching both Scorch Attack and Acid Drop.

All four attacks collided with Lobo and he screamed out in pain, the wall behind him crumbled, and he fell into a pit from the explosion. Dive commented" he never stood a chance, Well I suggest we celebrate with a feast of meat and liquor."

Lobo cackled from the pit and stood up from the smoke, he said" you all my have me working harder because theirs more of ya, but I'm way more powerful."

The Saiyans could only glare in response before Drakus said" hey Rob?"

Robin turned to him and said" yeah?"

Drakus replied" you, Megan, and Argent should go take care of Cyborg and Raven?"

Robin nodded and ran with both girls to their downed friends.

Drakus then asked" hey guys, think you can hold him off a few minutes?"

Cado crossed his arms and replied" yeah, that's no problem, but what's your plan?"

Drakus replied" I'm gonna collect energy for the spirit bomb."

Lobo shouted" oh no yeah don't" he dashed toward him and sent a fist to his jaw sending him flying, before continuing a rush of punches with knuckle spikes on his gloves puncturing him with holes in his rib cage. Lobo then brought out his guns to fire multiple shots destroying his gi top and blasting him into a building's third floor and scuttled across the broken floor. Cado, Dive, and Cress rush him, but were shot with the guns with electric nets that caught Cress and Dive. Cado managed to dodge them and generated his ki to his legs. Cado attacked with his Strike Vortex, but mid spin was caught by one of his legs and broke his leg. Cado titled his head back, looking to see Dive and Cress both in the electric nets screaming in pain from the shocks, but was brought back from the pain in his leg and roared in pain and anger" **I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"**

Lobo smirked before tossing him in the air, grabbing him by the hair, before slamming him into the ground multiple times. Lobo dropped him to the ground, standing on his back, before placing his foot on Cado's head crushing it to the ground. Lobo continued smirk and laugh before saying" you know what you and your kind are to much trouble, I'll just take you dead and send you to Emperor Granite, then I'll be paid handsomely as your race dies out."

Drakus began crawling across the broken cement floor dragging a trail of blood, he came to the edge of the floor and looked down to see Lobo crushing Cado's head into the ground groaning in pain and shouting" HELP!", while Cress and Dive were screaming because of the excruciating electrical shock, Cress" **PLEASE STOP IT HURTS, HELP ME!"** Dive shouted" **DAMN YOU SON OF BITCH I'LL KILL YOU**!"

Drakus clenched his fist and began growling in anger, his body then began shaking in furious rage, and his eyes began to go white. Drakus forced himself to stand upwards and roar in rage" **AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHAAAAAAA!** Drakus's hair began to rise, and get a almost auburn hair color, with his aura glowing a yellow color. Drakus bursted with the aura, he let out an animalistic Ozaru Roar, before blasting his way toward Lobo as high speed. **(if you haven't seen the Lord Slug movie, I then you wont know this is False Super Saiyan)**

Lobo turned upward to see what the screaming was, before having Drakus's fist struck Lobo's jaw knocking out a couple of teeth and sending him flying 50yards across the city. Drakus blasted toward Lobo and grabbed him by the face, before slamming him in the ground as he flew and then finally bringing him down to the ground unleashing a enormous amount of Extinguish flames to finish the job.

* * *

Cado used the last of his strength to stand up and fly upward to avoid walking, he turned to see his comrades in the nets before firing ki blasts to break the nets disabling them. Dive and Cress confused and relieved flew next to Cado who could not hold his own, who fell into them. Dive said" thanks man, hey what happened to Lobo and Kolrah?"

Cado weakly replied" Kolrah became a Super Saiyan."

Cress and Dive stared at him in disbelieve, before he said" see for yourself." Then Drakus bursted through the ground holding Lobo before spinning him around like a rag doll while yelling out in rage. Drakus tossed him upward before sledgehammering him downward, before firing two big bang attacks at him.

Cress wide eyed with disbelieve at the site, she says" Woah, that's a Super Saiyan?"

Dive looked at the enraged Drakus and said" yes, and no."

Cado asked" what do you mean?"

Dive replied" his power increased to almost the point of being a Super Saiyan, but I feel like their is more to the power like its an incomplete form of it."

Cress said" well either way, at least we can win the battle now."

Drakus blasted toward lobo who did the same with him going for a punch, but was caught by Drakus and he broke his fist, before punching him in the face sending him crashing through a kitchen store.

Drakus instant transmission to him, grabbed him by the leg before roaring" HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Before breaking his leg and he cried out in pain, before being smacked against the floor and tossed outside hitting an abandoned bus.

Lobo groaned out" anyone get the number of that bus?"

Drakus flew out the store and fires a Kamehameha which was barely blocked by Lobo, from which he was then double kicked into the stomach after the Kamehameha hit. Drakus then rushed him with multiple hits, before he charged a Omega Ray. **(If you haven't Translated the Saiyan words Drakus and Cado say Drakus's is Omega Ray just split up to be similar to the split parts of Kamehameha, Cado's first one is Galactic Spear, and the second one which he used earlier is Fusion Buster)**

Drakus fires the iconic attack as Lobo was sent down into the ground unconscious. Drakus who was still in his enraged mode landed on the ground with his foot on top of Lobo's chest. Cado, Cress, and Dive came flying over and landed next to him. Cado looked down at Lobo and turned to Drakus who miraculously began to slowly power down, his hair descending a little downward to his base form, his eyes becoming the normal purple eyes, and his aura died down.

Drakus began breathing heavily, before falling to the ground exhausted barely holding himself into up to his knee."Kolrah you won, good job Prince" Cado said jokingly.

Drakus couldn't help but laugh with him, before falling asleep from exhaustion. The Saiyans picked him up before placing him near the rest of the Heroes. Mas and Menos were awoke and were told by Artemis to gather everyone to one place, they gathered Cyborg who is in pieces, Herald, Hotspot, Conner, Kaldur, and Argent, Robin, Artemis, and Wally came to the rest with Kaldur carrying Raven using his water to hold the blood in her as best as she can.

Cado told Artemis much to her disproval to Use Instantaneous Movement to go to the cave and gather the rest of the beans, before coming back and giving everyone a single bean. Kaldur took another bean to give to Raven, her injury was healed instantly and she awoke with a pain to her side and asked" what the Hell happened?"

Robin explained" Lobo kicked our asses until Cado and his crew helped, but that barely did anything until Drakus got some kind of power boost."

Kid who stood smirking asked" yeah, what was it called again Super Saiyaman?" **(TFS reference)**

Dive replied" its called Super Saiyan."

Drakus was then given the Bean by Artemis and He awoke immieditatly, before saying" shit that was a tough fight."

Argent replied" until you then began serving him a can of whoop ass."

Drakus nodded in agreement, before Cyborg said" now can someone call the league and get them here to deal with him before he wakes up, and Please FIX Me?"

The Heroes shared a group laugh before Robin and Wally began putting him back together, Kaldur called the league as Wonder woman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter came toward them from their flight or vehicles. Batman firstly stared at the Saiyans when he came up to the young heroes, Martian Manhunter searched their minds to find out what happened before saying" where's Lobo?"

Megan replied" beaten into the ground over there" She pointed into the direction of him her uncle flew over to detain him, leaving them to see Wonderwoman walk up to her Son. Drakus looked up to see his mother walk up, smiled, before saying" hey mom, how's it going?"

Diana looked at him with a smile before replying" you should have called for backup."

Drakus nodded and said" yeah I should have, but then these three came to help."

Diana looked at Cado, Dive, and Cress before saying" thank you for saving my son and the rest of the team, Cado, Dive, and Cress."

The Saiyans were surprised by this, and Dive asked" how did you know our names?"

Diana replied" Drakus has told me of you all, and I thank you for saving my son especially by the lengths you went through to help him. she continued" so are you all now gonna join the team?"

Cress in confusion replied" well isn't that up to you and the league?"

Batman replied" its actually up to Drakus, due to his Saiyan royalty, the fact that your race is endangered, and his amazon diplomacy he has power to help you with almost anything."

Cado in a shocked expression before saying" no way, he does?"

Drakus stood up and smiled before saying" it's true, you see if I can get you guys to normality I made a deal with Waller to release you whenever or imprison you at my command."

Batman smiled with Drakus adding on" and I agree with Drakus that you all have proven yourselves enough to join, but remember the one rule."

Cado asked" which is?"

Drakus finished" no killing?"

Cress asked" Even Granate?"

Drakus looked to Batman and both stared for a few seconds before replying" that is up for debate?"

* * *

 **Later that night**

The Heroes quickly said their goodbyes before going back to mount Justice and Drakus led him and the Saiyans to their rooms. Cress asked" so do Dive and I share a room or do we have to be separate?"

Drakus smirked and said" na, I made sure to make them understand why you both should be together." He turned and opened a door reveling a almost blank room besides the regular furniture that is in every room **(think back to Drakus's room)** Drakus said" next door is your room Cado, its the same as this until you three decorate them."

The rest of the team appeared via Instant Transmission scaring the Saiyans, as Drakus who asked" what's up guys?"

Megan stepped forward and said" we came to welcome you three to the our home, and do this." Megan walked up and lightly bopped them on their foreheads. Dive with a raised eyebrow asked" uhh..what the hell was that?"

Megan replied via telepathy" I created the mind link that we all have for missions, this way I can easily create one with you guys when I activate it during a mission."

Wally also popped a capsule onto the ground reveling a metal tray of cookies. Artemis said" Megan made some cookies as well." Looking very hungry and begin drooling the Saiyans dug into them and were gone before you could blink. Drakus watched in fear and said" our food bills going through the room."

Robin chuckled before saying" oh it already reached the summit my man, but luckily we can afford it."

The Saiyan couple dropped their bags on their bed and Cado asked" so when's the next mission?"

Conner replied" its usually random whenever Batman gives it to us."

Robin then said" yeah, but I know the next mission he's gonna give it to us later tomorrow."

Kaldur asked" what does it involve?"

Robin said" let's just say Dive and Cress might go back to prison." As he finished everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

Two soldiers both wearing some sort of black, green and orange armor similar to a Saiyans, with a black body undersuit with grey gloves/boots, and a black helmet that covered everything and left a yellow eye shaped hole to see through, they held Lobo by the arms who was barely awake and was being dragged across the floor. They carried him through a double door that slide open as they approached before tossing him across the floor as he screamed out in shock, he hit the floor hard groaning loudly. Lobo sat up and turned to the two soldiers and shouted" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND YOU THINK YOU GONNA GET AWAY WITH THROWING ME LIKE THAT!?"

Then a bright purple beam struck the ground in front of him, instantly silencing Lobo, but he turned to start ranting on who fired. Upon seeing the attacker Lobo quickly got to his knees and slammed his head to the ground and began pleading" LORD GRANATE, IM SO SORRY SIRE I DIDNT KNOW YOU WOULD GET ME OUT OF PRI..he was Interrupted by a another blast to the floor in front of his face, shutting him up, and looked up at Granate. Granate while mostly hidden in a dark brown cloak had his hand which was the grey exoskeleton armor of his forearm of his race, with a dark green hand and black nails like claws. His finger glowed a dark purple ki charging up another blast before speaking in a well mannered, yet venomous voice **(think as I said very elegantly well mannered like frieza but tough and hatred and annoyed voice when cooler or frieza get angry)** " Bounty Hunter Lobo, I only released you because I don't care that you failed to bring the Saiyans or even failed to kill them, I knew you'd fail, but I want you to tell me one thing." As he said this he slowly walked down, his feet tapping the metal stairs as he walked down, Granate got to the bottom, Lobo looked up at him and asked" Yes what is it Lord Granate?"

Granate used his hand and grabbed him by the throat squeezing it, and raised him above the ground even being slightly shorter than the bounty hunter. Granate then raised his right hand which glowed with red ki into a short energy blade, this illuminated his face reveling a red eyed face with grey and camo green colored face, he said" TELL ME WAS ONE OF THESE FILTHY FULL BLOODED MONKEY'S PRINCE KOLRAH OF PLANET SAYA!?"

Lobo held the lords hand as he looked at the blade and the deep crimson eyes of the Emperor, he said" yes one of them was, the rest were nobodies, sir he was very strong?"

Granate held the blade to his throat and said" As strong as his Father?"

Lobo replied" Stronger my Lord!?"

Granate dropped him to the ground, Lobo held onto his throat massaging it, the emperor said" Guards take him to the nearest inhabited planet."

Lobo looked up and slowly and scarcely asked" so I'm not getting paid?"

In response his body was lifted by a purple and velvet energy and Granate simply said" no, your lucky to even be left alive after your failures, now leave and If I see you again I'll make what that Saiyan did to you look like being wacked with a rubber stick."Granate then threw him across the floor landing their as the guards picked him by the arms again and left the room.

Granate then sat back into his chair and hit a button on the control pad next to him, he spoke into the pad" Captain set a coarse for their nearest planet of ours, and send word to all forces to arrive on that planet, its time to plan an invasion."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I really hope this chapter was good, it was a bit of a short movie chapters, but not a really worth getting really into it. I hope you loved the fight scenes I try planning them in my head to make them make sense and awesome looking. General Zod would have been a cool villain, but he seemed to powerful to use, plus it wouldn't make sense for these young heroes to fight him, plus its more of a league matter, but using Lobo opens up to Granate and yes I changed the name to fit the gem name, using Lobo makes sense because its specifically the Saiyans that are in danger. It's also a nod to back when Dive mentioned that bounty hunters like Lobo would hunt them down to bring to Granate or endangered species collectors. I wanted to give this movie False Super Saiyan because I feel its a bit of an underrated iconic moment to goku or other Saiyans to show that they are nearing toward that power, and it also lets me show how you guys feel I did on the iconic transformation. now your probably asking does Drakus go SSJ now, no as said in the chapter he was able to use it just now cause he was pushed in both physical and mental states, but he did not inherit the power from his father he was born before that happened to his father. Drakus knows the power is their but he doesn't have enough anger or training to push himself to activating the power again. I hope I used the characters well enough, I don't read the comics though I wish I did, but I have watched shows and movies enough of them to know their basic personalities such as Raven since I'm a big Teen titans fan.**

 **Now I probably wont update for a while cause im on summer, school starts soon, but mainly its because the site used for scripts hasn't updated since the Targets chapter and hopefully it does update cause its the best script I found. If you know a good one that has the details of what's going on as well as dialogue please send me a link. I cant buy the episodes, but it might be on my newly subscribed Hulu account so lets hope.**

 **I did upload two other DBZ crossover stories with Overwatch and one with Starwars, if your interested please check it out and leave a review.**

 **Please give reviews so I know you like it or don't or if I need to make changes, if you need more of an explanation contact me through the review system or message system, I have the sites app so I can easily see the reviews or messages and I can reply fast I regularly check it along with my youtube, which I have two, but if you want to see my gaming channel its called Drakus 9k with a bat pic on it, it shows some characters of these stories such as Drakus, and future characters. I will update as soon as I can, I will see you all next time, and have a good day.**


	18. small update

**Hello fellow readers, I have found a site with the episodes, I don't know how far it goes, but it has worked for one episode very well so far so it should be able to be used for the rest of the first season, for now ill have to repeatedly watch the episode in question for the next chapter and make notes on it, for describing the scene, characters, and dialogue, it shouldn't take to long. when I am able to give the next chapter I apologize if its not like the rest, usually I'd copy and paste the another persons script of the episodes, and just add differences to it to include my character or include little bits I came up with. I don't know if your reading this though since I haven't gotten any update in favorites, follows, or reviews so I don't know how you all like them, please do review so I know if these are good enough or do I need to change something. Next episode will include more of Dive and Cress our favorite Saiyan couple. Also if you like my other stories tell me which ones I should work on more.**

 **Also for those who enjoy a bit more of eh darker themed stories, I might make some including monsters, shows, games, or animes, ya know any dark themed ideas I come up with I might make a separate account or use this same account to post some, though not a lot of ideas come to mind. though these darker themed stories are dark, they may contain some lighter humor, romance, and other things to spice it up.**

 **well that's all folks, see yeah next time , and please review so I know what you think goodbye.**


	19. update 2

**sorry for not uploading for about a month, had some relax in Puerto Rico to visit family and have a slight vacation, school started so gonna focus especially since im in my junior yr, but I just havent had some motivation to continue yet, plus i wanted to plan a bit ahead interms of the next personal chapters that stray away from the young justice story and more in drakus missions or just tandom filler chapters to show off more of the characters. but im gonna upload in hopefully the next month cause i will only work on these stories on the weekends unless i have a lot of homework, but i will try. Also ive been playing some more xenoverse 2 dlc7 ao its also why i was busy. so please review and you know the fanfiction way of liking if you like the chapters or give feedback on what i should change or do better or let me know your own thoughts on the chapters, if you want to see some youtube vids try ssgss drakus and two channels will pop up one is my gaming channel, just saying incase you like xenoverse content, ill also add other games soon as i can properly edit them. but ill see you all later, bye.**


	20. major update

ok sorry first off for not updating, school has been hell, and barely have had time to due gaming and homework on the weekends, but also because the place where i use the episode transcripts hasnt updated in a while, but i believe ive found another person that has more of them, o im hoping it will work out at least until the next pair of drakuss side episode chapters, so then i can use the transcripts and add in my stuff so i can throw out more chapters, and of course the other stories possibly to. i would also say another reason why i been backed up is coming up with the ending to the first season of drakus going ssj for the first time, but also the end of the season and how to end it in my version, but in hoping in the next week or so. so look out everyone in gonna try to be back.


	21. Terrors

**Sorry for not updating, as I have said before, school is a bitch, but also because they source I used for the script had not updated in a while, but I did find a different source Incase the original doesn't update, but funny enough I took a gamble and I was like" lets see if he updated and funny enough he did and said he will updated every other week which most likely correlate with my update schedule. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think I want your opinions, but I am still learning so don't expect it to be perfect, though 95% of this is someone else's, I do try to add my bits and my own chapters that are fully my own.**

Cat Grant stands before a camera, her left hand up to ensure she hears what is coming through her earpiece. "This is Cat Grant reporting live from New Orleans' historic French Quarter where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid-battle against" behind her the two heroes either telekinetically dodge the cars being thrown at them, or smash it straight into the river. "the so-called Terror Twins" the camera zooms in on two figures who jump at the heroes, the distance from the camera to the fight prevents anything other than their white-blonde hair, white tops and black pants to be picked up. "who have been on a three-state rampage through the south."

One of the twins throws their sibling at Superman while they are still aimed at ManHunter.

Superman catches the female twin by the forearms, counteracting her brother's throw before spinning her around to throw her in the same direction ManHunter is throwing her brother.

Both twins crash through the roof of a warehouse. Landing hard enough on the concrete slab floor to dent it. Both of them almost bouncing into a messy roll that leaves them both groaning in pain.

 **New Orleans; September 14th; 16:53 CDT**

Discombobulated they both sit up, the boy looking up with his almost neon blue eyes as he rubs the back of his neck near his chain and lock necklace. Seeing the Mardi Gras style decorations around them as both twins get to their feet.

Behind them, Red Tornado has inhibitor collars on them before they can react.

The boy notices first yelling a sharp "'Ey!" through his thick southern accent. The collar's three slots all glow bright red, indicating that it has turned on. Despite the high pitched whine the boy tries to make a grab at Aqualad, but Kaldur easily pulls the other teen's arm behind his back. "That don' feel right." the other teen groans, still fighting against Kaldur, but getting nowhere. It takes a moment for him to realize why he feels off. "My strength. But I dun' just gone toe-to-toe with Superman."

"Congratulations." Superboy's voice is almost sarcastic as a heavy-duty combat boot comes into view, showing off that in both outfit and hairstyle he looks identical to the teen Aqualad is keeping pinned. "That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

M'gann looks worriedly at Conner before heading over to the female Terror Twin. Placing a single hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Gotch'er inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Conner asks, his accenting matching the deep Southern one the boy was using.

As M'gann turns towards Conner she shapeshifts to match the female Terror, Tuppence, completely stunning the two real Terrors. "I believe I do, brother Tommy." her accents a little less pronounced, but not wrong.

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on!" Tommy demands of the two look-alikes as Batman comes up behind them.

"It's simple," the Dark Knight tells the Terror twins. "they're under arrest." accenting his point is the two collars he puts around the two Teen Heroes necks, seamlessly

 **THEME SONG**

 **Belle Reve Parish; September 16th; 21:55 CDT**

Two cop cars lead a bus, tailed by a hover drone, down a winding forest road. Inside the bus M'gann checks out her thick black cuffs before looking bast Conner at the cop armed with a gun between them and the front of the bus. In the back of the bus is Victor Fries, and across from them is Icicle Jr. Who silently mimes kissing to M'gann, much to her disgust.

In an attempt to make the monotony pass faster she remembers why they were sent on this mission in the first place.

"This past Fourth of July four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended." the Dark Knight informs the Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur. Superman at his side, while ManHunter and Red Tornado are behind the teens. "Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary a federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze, to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."

Kaldur is the first to ask the most important question. "Who inside the prison will know their true identities?"

"No one." Batman answers too easily. "We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised."

" As an addition of backup, I'm also sending Cress and Dive inside as well." Batman adds.

Conner asks" who they play as?"

Batman answers" themselves, watch this." Batman presses a button, a screen pops out" showing a obviously fake brawl of Drakus vs Cress and Dive."

Kaldur asks" why are they fighting?"

Batman answers" due to the two of them plus Cado were helping Drakus against Lobo, many have already seen them as heroes, but with this they will be seen as traitors, they are already being sent inside to get extra info before you arrive, but the same goes for them no one knows that their playing a role."

* * *

"Dude. Dude." Junior says getting up in Conner's face and obviously saying it loud enough that she can hear him. "Your sister is sweet."

M'gann grunts in disgust, making it clear that she did hear him as she looks bored out the high window of the bus.

"How about you put in a good word for me?" he asks Conner. The sheriff hits him with the butt of his rifle to get him back in his seat. Junior groans at the harsh treatment.

"Sit down. We're here." the sheriff says in a deep tone that not only commands respect but also shows that he's vindictively happy about the fact. "Welcome to Belle Reve."

* * *

The Prison Facility is massive, surrounded by a tall circular wall that the helicopter flies over as the police escort goes through the two-lane gate.

The cars honk once they're inside, passing tall towers with automated weaponry mounted at two different heights with also 180 degrees of accuracy.

Next is the actual prison gate which only the bus goes through, the police cars stop short of the gate and the helicopter flies off.

As the bus comes to a stop, the sheriff leads Conner, M'gann, Junior, and Freeze out. The four of them are put in a lineup, looking up nearly a full story as a commanding female voice speaks.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller."

"I am **not** your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and **you** are **my** prisoners." she places her empty hand on the half-wall before her. "The proprietary collars you wear are custom-designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities. No strength. No ice." now there is a large black remote in her hand. "In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets **one** warning."

Waller presses the large blue button without remorse. Watching as the collars release blue shocks that nearly bring all four new arrivals to their knees.

"If order has not been restored the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest **hint** of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman." Conner looks away from the prison warder to the collar around his neck. "We know. We checked." M'gann too looks away from Waller to look at Conner's reaction to her statement. "No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever **will."**

The man behind Waller, a lithely built pale man in almost direct contradiction to Waller's broad-shouldered build and dark skin. Further contradicting their stances is his use of a dark grey suit coat, black turtleneck to his brown-grey beard, and tinted glasses; while Waller is in a black suit with a black tie, a light blue button up underneath and only round earrings in her ears.

"Oh," Waller muses, letting the man step forward. "this is Professor Hugo Strange. He **is** your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation." Hugo's voice is far softer that Amanda's, but holds attention with the same level of command.

"Because we know you types are all about sincerity." Waller says with a deep look in her eyes as she smiles.

* * *

The prisoners in **BLOCK FOUR** heckle at the guards and the newly arriving Junior and Conner as they are marched along the upper level to their cell.

 _"Conner? Can you hear me?"_ M'gann's voice comes through loud and clear in Conner's mind.

 _"Uh, yeah,"_ Conner responds easily, shocked by her presence in his mind. _"but I thought the collars..."_

M'gann is flanked by two female guards as she walks to her own cell with more confidence than the two were expecting given the odd looks they're giving her. _"Designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength. Not my telepathy. But your strength is..."_

 _"Not at Superman's level. I get it."_ Conner nearly snaps at her.

 _"No, that's not what I was-"_ M'gann tries

 _"Whatever."_ Conner says shortly as the man in front of him comes to a stop.

The cell door buzzes as it slides open.

"Home sweet home." the rounder, the shorter guard says through a heavily nasal accent.

The guard with the gun hits Conner between the shoulder blades to push him the cell. Doing the same to Junior despite the grunts they both give.

Both can only watch as the door closes and locks.

They then turn to see Dive on the floor doing push ups, he looked up and smirks, before saying" Take the beds I prefer the floor anyway."

"Huh, maybe this wont be so bad, I call top bunk!" Junior says brightly.

* * *

In contrast M'gann grunts as she is pushed backward into her cell. The door buzzing and closing as she looks away. Sitting down on the bottom bunk.

A light groan from the top bunk alerts M'gann that she isn't actually alone. "You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl." M'gann looks up at the blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin in shock. "And if I don't get my eight hours, I'm a real killer." Frost finishes darkly.

Cress who had been sitting on the floor reading a book, calmly said" calm it down Frost, she's new, besides I'm sure she knows that just by your reputation."

Frost coldly replies" she better."

M'gann says nothing as she lays down and rolls over to face the wall.

* * *

The next morning the lights over the Common Area turn on in the women's half, M'gann takes a moment to soak in the light- much to Frost's confused annoyance- before she continues walking.

In the sight of multiple guards on each wall, and two guns mounted on the wall with the gate. One by the thick glass separating the **EAST** half from the **WEST** half and the other in the opposite corner.

M'gann, Cress, and Frost approach two more women by the glass, Frost leaves with them as M'gann looks through it.

Seeing Conner walking with Junior in the more populated half.

"Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes." Junior tells the bleach blonde _**(literally in this case.)**_ with a little too much confidence.

"Ah, who you kiddin'? You ain't been in Belle Reve befo'." Conner objects. "Ya liable to get me hang' wit' dem ropes."

"I may never have been **incarcerated** here, Tommy." Junior stops the other teen short with his seriousness coming through in that moment. "But trust me, I know whereof I speak." Just as quickly as the joking returns and they walk a few more steps, Junior slows again and looks directly at only one person. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain." There is a group of five at the corner of the bleachers. Blockbuster and Mammoth stand tall, their backs turned to the three sitting. Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, and Icicle Sr. "The big dog. The prison capo."

Junior is only focused on one of those three, "My father." the dread in his voice is too high.

"That's your fa-" Conner starts, so shocked that he forgets his accent for a moment. "Tha-that's yer pa?" he stutters out.

"Yep. Icicle Sr." as if trying to prove that he's actually scarier than Junior making him out to be, Sr. glares at someone in his line of sight. "Reeks when your dad is **the** man, you know?"

Conner looks down for a moment. "Believe me, I know."

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?" a lanky brunet asks the three ice villains.

"No one cares, Nigma." Senior growls.

"Of-of course not, boss man." Nigma stutters but gains his confidence back rather easily. "I just thought if you're having a powwow, you might need my know-how."

Blockbuster and Mammoth crowd him and growl.

Nigma wisely leaves, walking past three other men who are clearly not part of the conversation.

"Get a load of Riddler, trying to run with the big boys." Brick taunts to the other two stand at his sides. "Riddle me this, doofus," he taunts Riddler. "who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? And it ain't the Joker."

Everyone laughs as Senior looks to Frost on the other side of the glass.

Junior breathes in through his nose, sighing. "Here goes nothing." he gives Conner a lopsided smile as he starts walking forward.

The man with the laser eye- now covered by a yellow clamp- jumps Junior, much to Conner's shock, taking him to the ground with a choked grunt.

"Hello, Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths." the man sits on Junior's waist ready to start punching him in the face.

"Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo." Junior greets cheerfully, but is clearly freaking out if his pitch is anything to go by.

Conner grabs Ojo from behind by the shoulders, snarling "Ge' off ah him." before delivering a solid right hook to the helmet.

Ojo grunts as he lands at Bricks feet.

The red man pounds his fist into his open hand as he glares at Conner. "Boy, that was not wise."

As other the three approach, Conner helps Junior to his feet, completely unafraid. One of Brick's lackeys grabs Junior and pulls him away. As Conner goes to help him the other lackey blocks his way. Conner squares up into a fighting stance, hearing the other three surround him.

M'gann and Frost watch on the other side of the glass.

The guards watch from high up, one leaning on the railing, the other going straight for the remote. The one leaning on the railing waves him off. "Uh-uh." he says through a heavy Louisiana accent. "New fish need ta learn."

Ojo rubs his jaw, looking ready to get back at him. Brick grabs Conner in a headlock, smirking. "Free shot, Ojo."

Ojo smirks, but then stops, stunned. "Wait, I know him." Conner grabs Brick by the head and throws the large man at Ojo. "He's-" The two collide and fall to the ground with a grunt.

 _ **(I honestly want to know how Ojo recognized him though, I mean. Really. It's not like Conner doesn't look like Tommy with the blonde hair done in the right style and Tommy does have blue eyes. So I wanna know what Ojo saw that made him go- NO! This kid is with the Justice League or whatever. Here's the deal if he had mixed Conner up with someone else M'gann wouldn't've needed to basically brainwash him to not give away the mission, so how did he know?!) **_

Conner goes to keep on fighting but is grabbed by two more of Brick's lackeys.

"Not wise." Brick snarls as he gets off of Ojo. "Not wise at all."

Ojo puts a hand on Brick's shoulder. "Don't you understand? He's-"

From the window, M'gann uses her telepathy. _"He's Tommy Terror!"_ she nearly shouts inside his mind, all of Ojo's thoughts go white until that's the only thing he can remember.

"-he's Tommy Terror." Ojo says with a grunt, holding his head.

"He's roadkill." Brick snarls, pushing Ojo back with a grunt. Charging at Conner with a fist as the teen fights against the two people holding him.

Out of nowhere Dive came and uppercuts him in the jaw sending him into the air and crashing down on the ground.

"Enough." Icicle Senior's voice cuts in, deep, dark, and causing everyone to stop short. "the Kid's got guts, same with that Saiyan. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son."

Junior is thrown in front of Conner with a stumble in his step but manages to keep himself upright. Turning towards his father as he rolls out his right shoulder. "Great to see you too, Dad."

"Get over here." Senior commands. Conner goes to follow him but is stopped by Brick. "Not you, Terror, Saiyan. Just Junior."

Conner sneaks a glance at Brick before turning his ear to the conversation, listening in. "All right, Icicle. We're all here." Freeze says. "Now what?"

"Now we put the final pieces in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve." There, despite being separated by the glass it's clear that all four ice villains are indeed working together to escape Belle Reve.

Dive said via telepathy" now we know their planning something."

Conner then replies" yeah, but how is the question?"

Dive said" I'll ask Cress."

Conner then asks" but how?"

Dive said" Saiyan mates have a sort of bond when we mark one another its both emotional and mental, hear eachother thoughts and emotion."

* * *

The camera hones in on a person with a cart of new Prison Uniforms heading down the hall, all of them being passed out by Professor Ivo.

Conner picks up the two sets of uniforms almost instantly, looking them over, while Junior chills on the top bunk.

Seeing what he has, Junior springs his feet up and swings them over the edge of the bed. "Tommy boy, I'd advise putting the new rags on sooner than later." his smirk tells Conner that's he's being far more serious than his teasing tone and false attempt to replicate the local accent would let on.

Conner turns his back to Junior as he unzips his jacket. _"The break is coming, sooner than later."_

M'gann pulls on her new uniform, all too aware of Frost watching her. _"Updating Aqualad now."_

Outside Belle Reve, in a camouflaged BioShip remains stationary over the swap outside the prison boundary. _"Time to pull you out. Calling the league."_

 _"Icicle would postpone."_ M'gann objects. _"We need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just try again."_

 _Aqualad sighs through the link. "Agreed."_ He looks to the other person in the BioShip, annoyed."We remain on alert."

Tornado says nothing as Aqualad leans back with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

In Strange's office there is a small waterfall, bonsai trees, and two chairs before his ornate chair. In those chairs are Tommy and Tuppence Terror. The boy slouching and leaning on his fist, while the girl sits up perfectly straight. "Here's my concern your anti-social tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often the result of a conflict with the mother figure." he leans forward, looking for the two to respond. "Hmm? Hmm?"

The boy breathes in heavily, making it clear that he's looking at the doctor, then almost deflating as he closes his eyes.

The girl looks over at the boy beside her with compassion and worry. "It's really more of a father figure thing." The second those words started blue eyes shot wide open, and he turned to glare at her.

"Interesting Tuppence." Strange mused. "Expand on that."

"Or don't." was the bitter objection.

"Healing requires open dialogue, Tommy." Strange tells the boy, then turns to the girl. "Go on, my dear."

"Well, he won' admit it but Tommy really wants to be like his- ar father." snapping his head away from the conversation, hand covering his mouth, yet she **just** **keeps _talking!_ ** "Be able ta fill Pa's shoes, y'know? But Pa's distan' a' bess. Refuses ta give Tommy time a day. I' makes Tommy feel unworthy of-"

"Or maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where every problem's solved in half an 'our." he snaps as he rockets to a standing position. As shock falls away, fear creeps up and she can't keep looking at his angry, hurt, betrayed expression anymore. Realization kicks in and he's both scared and stunned by what just happened.

"Excellent. I think we made a real breakthrough today." Strange says happily.

The teenaged boy can only raise an eyebrow at how these two seemed to have figured something out about him that he doesn't fully understand.

* * *

In strange's office Dive and Cress sat in two separate chairs, Dive had his arms crossed leaning back with his eyes closed not really caring about what the discussion was. Cress actually paid attention since she was the more brains and less lazy of the two, though he is smart, and can be active. **(their like the Temari and Shikamaru kind of couple, though he's only lazy when theirs no one to fight or do, and she is only tough when needed otherwise she is a cool cat usually making jokes or just being a good person to hang out with, they really showed their true selves after Lobo)**

Strange asks" so Cress, Dive tell me why do you hate Drakus?"

Cress says" Due to his father freeing our planet from tyranny, the tyrants son came and killed everyone and our home, there is nothing left, now revenge falls upon him."

Strange thinks for a moment before replying" Well then tell me why do you think its wise to kill him rather than the man who destroyed it all."

Dive coldly replies" if his family hadn't done anything we'd all still be here."

* * *

Freeze and Cold flank Icicle Senior as they make their way through the prison's laundry room. Heading straight for the chain blocked room in the back of the room. Senior swings the sliding doors open wide with too much bravado.

"These parts came in with the shipment of new prison orange." he says informing the two men by his side, while a guard follows them into the room. Standing tall.

Cold reaches for the crowbar on the wall, taking it off the pin, but pausing in the motion to look at the guard. Raising the cover to his chest pocket to show the remote for the collars, the man nods. The crowbar is easily jammed under the lid and the wood cracks as the nails are pulled loose to let the top open.

Inside are some machinery pieces, but Freeze is the one who comments, almost too easy. "Exactly the parts we need."

* * *

In the cafeteria half of the common area, the TV is showing the new. "Cat Grant reporting from Chicago where the Manhunter from Mars has defeated the Headmaster."

Freeze, Blockbuster, Mammoth, Cold, and Senior all look to each other.

"That accounts for every leaguer except Red Tornado." Freeze says confidently.

"Probably on monitor duty, or whatever." Senior mumbles lowly. "Even if he does show, he can't handle all of us alone." in an instant his expression goes hard and he throws over his shoulder an angry growl of "Don't even think about it, Nigma."

"It's fine, fine. No one can say the Riddler goes where's he's not wanted." the brunet snaps, walking towards Brick's table.

"Wow," Brick remarks, stopping the Riddler short. "that philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options. Beat it."

Nigma glares at the man, but walks off, decidedly ignoring the laughter from Senior's table.

Conner catches sight of the whole thing as he sits down across from Junior. "So how come you ain't sitting wi' yer pa?" he asks curiously.

Junior pauses in his eating, looking like Conner had just spat in the spoonful of food he was about to eat. "Because my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me." he says it over his shoulder, but not nearly loud enough for the man to hear him, rather he just glares harshly at his dad. "But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" Conner drops his attention, suddenly feeling far too attached to the sentiment given by a villain. "So tell me about your sister."

"Wha'?" Conner questions confused. "Uh," clearly thinking something up. "Sh-she's a pain. Why?" he barks, but not angrily at Junior just annoyed by the idea of the girl being brought up in conversation.

Junior reaches over and half-slugs Conner in the shoulder. "Dude, she's hot." Conner looks very confusedly at the spot Junior hit as he continues. "You can't see it because you're family." he drags his attention back up as Junior shrugs with his hands up. "But I look at her and think: "That chick gets me." And really, that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway." _**(To be honest, this all I want of a person, is that so wrong?)**_

Conner actually looks surprised that Junior actually said something that he can actually agree with and understand the sentiment behind. "Yeah, yer like an evil genius." he returns the smile Junior gave.

Junior raises a fist. "Word." the two share a fistbump.

Mister Freeze stands up suddenly. "That's it, old man. I'm done genuflecting." nailing Icicle in the face with a lunch tray.

Conner and Junior, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, rocket to their feet stunned.

"Belle Reve needs a new capo." The man snarls, kicking Icicle in the face with his thick boot, only to be shocked by his collar.

"This ain't Arkham, Freeze." the same guard, who watched them open the equipment is the one holding the remote, speaks in a low gravel tone. Still holding the remote until Freeze falls to his knees. Finally, the energy stops and Freeze falls to his side. "We don't put up with prima donnas. Take 'im to Waller." he tells the other two guards, who struggle to carry off the monstrously sized ice villain.

Cold looks to Icicle, who has blood falling from the corner of his mouth, as he stands back up.

* * *

Conner, Dive, and Junior head through their cell block together, when Junior is suddenly snatched by the back of his arm by his father. The teen is thrown to the wall and his father stands over him.

The man looks panickedly around to make sure no one's watching, much to his son's obvious surprise and hisses out. "There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost."

"'Xcus' me." Conner interjects lowly, now that the three of them are the only ones out of their cells. "we couldn' help overhearin'."

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop." Senior snarls lowly.

"Yeah, well, I can help." he continues with a small smile. "I go' dis mind-link wit' mah sister."

Dive said" and Cress and I are mates a sort of Saiyan mind link as well.

"I know your stats, boy. Super-strength only. No telepathy." Senior tells Conner, as Junior can only watch the argument go back and forth between the two of them.

Conner looks down the hall as he grumbles out "It don' pay ta advertise when they're slappin' collars 'round yer neck." then he turns towards Senior, smirking a little. "But we're twins, see? Got de psychic thing in-utero." Senior looks intrigued if nothing else. "So you talk ta me, I talk ta sis, sis talks ta Fros', and same goes for Dive here."

Senior stands up straight, glancing from side to side once more. "Alright, send the message both of ya. It's going down. Now." he whispers to Conner.

* * *

Amanda Waller sits at her desk, plaqued with **WARDEN** and everything, Hugo Strange stands behind her.

Freeze walks into the office, stopping about a yard short of her desk. An officer comes up behind him and pushes his shoulder, causing the man to stumble slightly as he commands. "Move."

Freeze twists his hands in the restraints, they spin with the motion even though the two should've stayed inline with each other. "Freeze." he retorts as he shoots ice from his palms, hitting the guard in the face.

As he pulls away from the guard his cuffs freeze and shatters around his wrists, looking smug.

Waller doesn't even stand up, she slams the button on her remote, activating the collar.

Yet, Freeze opens his suit, grips the collar, freezing it so it shatters when he pulls on it. He's gasping for air, but when he looks up his eyes burn. "Too little, too late."

Waller stands. "We'll see. Voice activation, Waller-1. Lockdown."

Around the prison alarms blare, all the lighting goes red, and triple layer protection engages.

A guard in the office sees the **LOCKDOWN** as the digital gates are shown to be closing around the circular prison. With a gasp he stands and slams the red button, closing blast door over the window to **BLOCK 4.**

The guns engage.

Waller pulls her own handgun out of her coat, aiming it at Freeze. Strange stands behind her stunned by the actions.

Waller goes to fire the gun, but Freeze freezes it, her hand, and her arm past the elbow. She shouts in pain, falling back and holding her shoulder.

"Stop!" Strange shouts, getting the man's attention. "Stop." he repeats. "What do you want?"

"Master control for the collars." Freeze says, stepping forward and pressing a yellow button on the control panel of Waller's desk.

The collars power down around the prison.

* * *

A guard scrambles through the cell block, stopped short by someone growling from inside a cell. He turns his lit flashlight into the cell. The thing growls louder and he screams as the door comes flying off by Blockbuster.

The gun hones in on his form before firing at him.

He shouts in pain, but Mammoth rips the machine gun out before on for longer than a few seconds. Throwing the machine gun into the blast door.

* * *

The guard in the office watches on a screen as Mammoth throws it, only just managing to get out of the way of the gun before it smashes those monitors.

He falls to the ground, Mammoth growls before picking him up by the face.

* * *

On the ground floor of **BLOCK 4** , two guards can only watch as more doors come flying into the hall. Inmates charging at them in mass, some jumping straight for them and others running for the main door to their block.

Conner, in the madness, runs to an open cell, finding both Icicles using their powers to shatter the collars.

Dive powers up to max letting the wave of energy surge through the air.

Junior's form also transforms to have a more ice-like appearance.

"Strength should be back, dude." he reminds the blonde, seeing as he's still wearing his collar.

"Right, right." he mumbles, yanking the collar with one hand before it breaks in half.

Icicle looks oddly at him. "How things going with Frost?"

* * *

A female guard is pushed to the floor, she rolls to her back, looking up the inmates in fear. "Please, I have a family." she begs.

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way." Frost turns her hand into a spiked ball, ready to beat the woman with it.

The ice shatters suddenly, the only indication of who did was M'gann's shout of "No!"

The blue haired woman turns to the blonde, irked, but impressed. "Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents?"

Her look hardens, ready to take all of them on.

Cress comes up to her side and says" you gal's sure you want to tussle with me the one stronger than all of you combined."

* * *

Conner hears M'gann re-engage the link. _"Superboy, I think my cover's been-"_ she gasps, but then cuts off.

Conner goes from confused to worried. _"Miss Martian?"_ to frightened as he switches to her given name. _"M'gann!"_ then his eyes burn with anger as she doesn't respond. _"M'gann!"_

Dive then said" Conner I feel cress is unconscious, I don't feel her presence."

Dive then began to shake, holding himself back from the deep anger within, Conner asked" Dive what's up man?"

Dive replied" I don't feel Cress's presence, which can mean one of two things either she is dead or unconscious, and neither of those sound good when it comes to Saiyan mates about to let out their prima rage for harming their mate."

Conner understood what he meant and said" just try to calm down, well get in there and see for ourselves, then you can let it out, but hold it."

Dive then remained calm, then turns to him with smirk and says" thanks man."

* * *

 **Cress and M'gann**

 _Continuation of cress's last line_

Frost replies" ever heard of strength in numbers, besides, frost then frosts up her hands (Honest I could not come up with a word that meant the cold version of steam coming off frost you how its cold but you see cold steam come off things, like that but I don't know the word, so honest no pun intended) She continues" I bet if I freeze you up quick enough not even your brain can process to melt yourself."

Devastation quickly comes up and smackes M'gann out to the ground, while still disguised. Cress quickly blasted her back, then blocked Frost's incoming ice mace with her bare arms. Cress then double kicked frost in the chest, before flying right into her with a headbutt, Cress then gathered ki to her mouth and fires barrages of ki blasts at the villain. Frost recovers and counters with her own barrage of ice spikes that managed to math her blasts, a hot and cold mix with neither being stronger than the other.

* * *

The guards are pushed into a cell by Mammoth, Blockbuster, and Icicle Senior.

Senior speaks. "The prisoners now control the prison." then the door slides closed in front of Waller and Strange.

"That's not the same as escaping it." Waller tells them lowly.

"Then we'd better get to work." Strange says as he walks off. Freeze, Cold, Junior, and Conner all wait for him in front of a pair of double doors.

He walks between Conner and Junior, not even giving them a glance. Coming to stand equal with Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. The three of them all use the black wrist bracers to fire ice at the doors to their block. Chilling their air around them in a noticeable cloud.

The guards are forced back from the doors of the cells as it coats the railings in a layer of ice.

Conner looks around at the sounds of prisoners startled yells go beyond just their block and to the other hallways as well.

Blockbuster and Mammoth step up, delivering three sets of simultaneous punches, the wall cracking then crumbling before them. The two muscle heads look back at the three ice villains.

"Excellent." Freeze muses. "At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes."

Icicle senior says nothing as he raises his hand again, Blockbuster and Mammoth moving out of the way. He fires again, and with only small hesitations do Cold and Freeze join his beams.

"Genius, huh?" Junior asks with a smirk.

"Uh. Yeah." Conner mumbles, distracted. _"M'gann, please, can you hear me? I will reach you, somehow, I promise."_

"Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister?" Senior asks, startling them both. "Everything copacetic in chick central?"

"Yeah, copacetic." Conner manages with only a slight waiver.

"Then why you both standing around?" the man demands angrily.

Junior smiles. "We're on it, Dad." dragging Conner with him to the laundry room.

Dive began holding in some anger, barely able to hold in a grunt, he then speaks through his mind link with Conner" Conner something is definintly wrong, I feel Cress is in pain she is fighting on the otherside defending M'gann, Im trying to hold back, but I might end up bursting with rage If this continues."

Conner ask" A Saiyans mate rage is this strong?"

Dive replies" the strongest will power we have yea, we have to get to the other side and end this soon."

Conner finishes" just hold on, she's strong remember, she'll be fine."

Dive then begins to calm down a bit.

Junior freezes the far wall. "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Uh, oh, yeah." Conner mumbles, stepping up.

Junior smirks. "We work it from our end..."

* * *

Frost freezes her side of the wall as Devastation, a tall and intimidating dreadlocked brunette with vine tattoos down her left arm, beats at the wall. _( **correct me if I'm wrong on her name please.)**_

"...while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs."

* * *

Conner punches the wall hard, with a large wind-up, repeatedly.

"Then the babes cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together." Junior finishes.

But Conner's not listening to him, he's calling out to M'gann as he keeps going. _"I'm coming, M'gann. Hold on."_

Dive then fires his ki beam to add on to the attack. _" I'm coming Cress, just please hang on."_

* * *

Waller, Strange, and the guards shiver in their cells. Brick and his lackeys looking in on them smugly.

"Look at them shiver and shake." he then turns back to the people in the cell. "Too bad you're not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in. Micro-tech thermal units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty."

Waller looks up instantly. "Toasty?" she questions, looking harshly at the red man straight in the eyes. "Before this is over, you'll be toast." It's not a threat. It's a promise.

Something in Brick snaps as he reaches through the bars of the cell door, grabbing waller by her tie. Choking her slightly. "Before this is over, you'll be over." he snarls.

Strange slowly steps forward. "Daniel, stop. There are a hundred ways this could go down and in all of them," Brick turns his attention from Strange to Waller for a moment, she glares just as strongly back at him and he looks down at her. "a hostage like Waller is more valuable alive."

He pushes her back, but lets go of her tie. "Thank him, Wall. He just saved your life." Brick tells her quietly.

* * *

Icicle Junior refreezes the wall, which no has a very large dent in it. As soon as Junior stops freezing it Conner steps up and grunts as he punches the wall repeatedly _"I'm getting closer, M'gann."_ he stops, his anger turning to worry and confusion. _"But I can't save you if I have to fight every con in Belle Reve."_

Conner looks behind him at Junior, raising an eyebrow like he suddenly has an idea. "Junior, listen, I jus' got me a warning from Tup." He gestures over his shoulder to prove his point. "Collars are turning back on in women's wing. Coul' happen dis side any minute."

Junior's eyes go wide. "Oh, man, we better tell Dad."

Conner smirks. "Or you coul' show some initiative."

Junior looks away as he thinks it over, his lips forming a thin line, when he turns back to Conner he's slow to give him a smile that turns hopeful quickly.

* * *

The two make their way down the hall, where oddly enough all the lights are still on and it isn't covered in ice. In front of Waller's office is Ojo, Hook, and Kadabra.

Ojo stands in front, looking at the two teens. "Freeze said no one goes in." his tone is annoyed and condescending.

"Dude, you **want** your collar to turn back on?" Junior questions, just as annoyed and even snappier.

Ojo merely crosses his arms.

"We don' have time fer this." Conner gripes, charging in and hitting Ojo straight with an uppercut that sends the man straight into the wall behind him. Hard enough to dent it.

Hook goes for a cross that would've hit Conner in the head had he not ducked. Junior's ice goes over his head too, freezing the large man to the wall.

Kadabra stands, but can't get any further than his wind up before Junior freezes him too.

"Keep an eye on 'em. I'll make sure dem collars stay off." Conner tells Junior as he walks towards Waller's office.

"Fool." Ojo snarls, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. "He's using you. I remember him now." he looks to Conner, undeterred by the teenager storming towards him. "He's-" Conner nails him in the head with a solid punch, knocking the man straight back to the ground.

Standing tall Conner walks into Waller's office, which is still dimly lit, shutting the door behind him.

Junior looks at Ojo sparking helmet, then to the door. Impatient. He walks to the door, pushing it open slightly. "How's it going?"

Conner runs out of the darkest part of the office, "It's done." he says not slowing down and making Junior push the door the rest of the way open to let the blonde go past him and then follow him down the hall.

Junior smiles brightly. "Dad's gonna love this."

As they leave Ojo's collar lights turn back on.

* * *

Freeze, Senior, and Cold all have their back turned to the majority of the other cons, as they continue to lay ice on the outside wall.

Brick and his lackeys are the first to get their collars turned back on and fall to their knees with the shock. The rest of the prisoners follow quickly behind them.

It's only when they stop using the ice gauntlets that they can hear everyone screaming, and Cold also falls to his knees as his collar re-engages.

Senior is quick to speak. "No, no, no! We're almost through." he gestures angrily to ice on the wall, his anger and disbelief causes the man's voice to change dramatically. "The greatest jailbreak in history."

"Is history." Freeze says simply, but there is bite in his tone. "What are we supposed to do now, carry them all out?"

The lock buzzes to Waller's cell, Senior pushing in as Freeze stands guard.

Irate the man throws a guard to the side so he can get in Waller's face. Grabbing her by the tie. _**(What is with you people and grabbing this woman by the tie, seriously that is the EASIEST way for someone to disarm your hold, just... ugh.)**_ "Tell me how you did this, or I swear you won't thaw for millennia." he growls.

Waller looks back, unintimidated. "At which point, you will **still** be in Belle Reve."

Strage gasps. "No." then charges at Senior and throws both of them at the wall.

Senior groans and falls unconscious. Freeze steps in, Strange looking up worriedly, while the Arkham villain looks down at the mastermind, in disbelief. "You **must** be kidding me."

* * *

Conner is still punching the wall at the split between the wings with Junior as Mammoth and Blockbuster stalk towards them.

Conner shouts one last time as he delivers an even harder punch than normal before turning to the monsters.

Freeze steps up behind them. "I went back to the warden's office." he says, letting that catch the teens' attention. "Hook and Abra were taken out by ice **before** their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with **me** the whole time, so..." there's no need to finish the sentence as the tone and his glare show exactly what he wants to say.

"What are you talking about?" Junior questions, annoyed "We **stopped** the collars from turning back on." he snarls. "Oh, and you're welcome."

Freeze glares at the teen's snark, but doesn't say anything.

"Donchu ge' it?" Conner mumbles to Junior, then speaks louder so he knows Freeze can hear him. "You heard Freeze in the mess. This 's 'is power play. He's takin' what belongs ta yer pa."

Freezes eyes widen as he gets angrier at the (albeit incorrect) realization that he figured out Junior's true plan.

"Traitor." both Junior and Freeze shout/snarl at the same time. Firing ice at the other. Conner is quick to jump to the side and out of the way. Ice collides in between the two of them, becoming a shattering crystalizing nebula of power.

Mammoth growls as he attempts to hit Conner, Blockbuster following close behind.

Conner jumps back, quickly realizing that he is definitely running out of room before the wall.

Mammoth comes in with another huge hook that Conner ducks under, grabs the monster's wrist and throws him into the wall.

Blockbuster charges in after that.

Looking over his shoulder at the noise, Conner sees just how close he is, taking Mammoth by the wrist again and swinging him to hit Blockbuster and throw both of them at the wall.

Freeze overpowers Junior, putting the teen on the defensive. "Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." the Arkham inmate taunts.

Conner looks worriedly at Blockbuster and Mammoth as they stand back up. "How 'bout we trade dance partners?" he offers Junior.

The ice teen looks over his shoulder while just barely holding Freeze back. "Deal." he says easily.

Conner jumps high before Mammoth and Blockbuster can get to him.

Freeze stops shooting ice in shock, looking up to see Conner deliver a downward punch. As Freeze falls back, he realizes his helmet's been shattered.

While Junior Freezes Mammoth and Blockbuster in place with a steady stream of ice.

Conner looks on as Freeze starts to panic. "No. No. My suit is breached. Can't survive unless-" Freeze is quick to shoot himself in the face with the ice gauntlet, freezing his head and shoulders, and th tops of his arms.

He looks back at Junior who stops with his stream of ice to keep the shouting monsters back, as it solidifies he looks to Conner. "I got mine, but I don't know if that ice will hold them."

"Jus't keep a' it. Pile on da ice. Ah'll finish up." Conner speaks quickly before charging his shoulder straight into the wall, knocking what was left clear and through.

"Well, well, well, it's the brother." Frost muses. "Care to share Tuppy's fate?" her eyes drag to the left, leading Conner's to the same.

All he can do is gasp at the suspended, frozen M'gann, and Cress.

Shock gives way to anger in a moment, he yells in anguish as he charges, but a Roar much more ferocious echoed through the prison. Conner turned to see Dive charging with ki covered fists roaring" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CRESS!"**

Devastation meets him halfway, thinking she can take the hit, but received a hit to her straight in the face. Surprisingly, sends her flying unconscious into three walls pass the prison that even superman could barely get through.

The Conner and Frost exchange a few more glares as Frost snaps a quick "Get out of the way." before huffing in annoyance. "Oh, fine, I'll ice you both."

Conner's quick reflexes let him dodge and send a red ki blast into her chest, before grabbing her leg spinning her around before slamming her down to the ground. Frost counters with a quick ice spike field causing Conner to jump back, before slamming down on the ice breaking it into shards, This counter shocked frost at the power the young man had, before she realized who he was. Conner gathered red ki to his fist and said" its time to end this, **Crimson Justice!** Conner in a blinding flash bursted past Frost not before striking her with his red ki covered fist hurting her body extensively, but of course not to the point of death or major harm. Frost falls to the ground out of extreme pain from the attack, now both women are unconscious.

 **(Believe it or not I came up with it on the spot, its sorta similar to arm crash in Xenoverse 2, in which its different cause its fast, its hard to dodge or block, and does massive damage depending on the amount of ki into the attack, Hope you like the name to, I plan to come up with a bunch of techniques for the heroes as much as I can I say 3 to maybe 5 would be good for each, fill free to add some Ideas, I have one for wally as well so far, I'm gonna try to add more dbz style fights, but usually not all the villians in this version of the story are of that level and can take those types of attacks, so I don't try to kill them with the heroes using them)**

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Junior questions confused. Conner is slow to stand, but as he moves with a purpose Junior realizes what he's looking at. "Oh. Aw, dude, I'm sorry." he offers, genuine, as Conner comes to a stop before her, raising a hand to wipe away the fog so her face is no longer obscured. Conner's expression breaks, pain, fear, loss all flood his eyes before he closes them, his head falling forward, his eyebrows knitted in can only be pain. _**(Normally this would go pretty much unnoticed, but I ended up pausing here and... holy shit.)**_ "And she was such the total babe too." Conner completely ignores the comment, stepping back with a large windup and an angry look on his face. Junior is quick to realize what he's going to do. "Dude, stop." he nearly shouts, stunning Conner enough with the fear in his own voice to get the bleach blonde to turn towards him. "You'll shatter her. Assuming she's still alive in there at all." he mumbles the part lowly.

 _"M'gann, please don't leave me."_ Conner projects his thoughts, hoping to get her to hear him.

Everything is quiet until the ice quakes and shatters itself. Causing M'gann to fall to the floor. Conner takes a moment to reach out to her, but he helps her up quickly. "Are you...?" he trails unsure how to finish the question.

"It's pretty cold where I come from." she offers, Conner shifts his hold to her waist and her jaw. "I'll be al-" she's cut off as Conner kisses her.

"Dude, that's your sister." Junior objects loudly, eyes wide.

As M'gann shifts back to herself, green skin, freckles, and auburn hair.

"What?" Junior looks to where she was frozen, then to Frost and Devastation. "Wait. Is she?" realization dawns on him. "And are you?" now he knows exactly who they are. "Oh, Dad's gonna kill me." he whines, burying his face in his hand. _**(I actually feel really bad for him here, this really wasn't anything he could've controlled, yeah he was a little dumb in a few spots, but the way Conner played them made them really believable.)**_

Undeterred and oblivious to Junior's turmoil the two teens continue to kiss.

Dive just walks up to Cress's statue, before slamming his fist into it, breaking her free in one go, He catches her and immediately holds her close, before saying" don't ever scare me like that." Cress smirks while her eyes are closed and says" sorry, but I like seeing you all protective and loving once in a while."

Dive kisses her passionately in response much to her surprise, she kisses him back and wraps her arms around him in return, he pulls out of the kiss and says" how's that for loving." She response with another kiss.

* * *

Amanda Waller's plaque is thrown into the garbage. A new one is placed on the desk Hugo Strange. The man himself releases his hand from the plaque and moves behind the desk.

"Belle Reve will be fully operational by tomorrow." he tells someone, though since there is no projection it's obvious that whoever he's talking to is in the room with him physically. "All prisoners are accounted for, except the Riddler who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion." he seems at least slightly impressed at the man's ingenuity. "Still, you must be disappointed."

Icicle Senior stands before him, unguarded, uncuffed, but the collar in place and turned off. "Me?" Senior asks with a small smirk. "After the risk you took smuggling our tech inside you had nearly as much invested in the break as we did. It's a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all reached." he holds his hand out to Strange.

The man reaches across the table and shakes his hand. "The Light should be quite pleased." he says with a small smile.

Belle Reve on the outside looks the same, but something has fundamentally changed about the prison on the inside.

* * *

Mount Justice

The Saiyans sat around the living room chatting, Drakus was first to speak" I'm glad you two made it out, I also heard Dive you really raged out at the prison, knocked Devastation out in a single punch?"

Dive blushes in embarrassment, but responses" yeah, like we said when a sayian's mate, whether its a male, female even if its a Saiyan and a different species if its their mate, they pull just about every card on the table to get strong just to defend their mate, no matter how strong they become, it becomes almost a blinding rage that can only be stopped if the threat is stopped."

Drakus sits back in thought, then says" huh, I wonder what my rage boost would be like?"

Cado replied" same here, lets hope that never happens, rage boosts can only last for so long, and if the threat is way stronger than you and you cant finish the threat in that time your most likely doomed."

Cress scoffed" nice to ruin the moment Cado."

Cado shrugs and says" just being realistic, and educational."

Cress mumbles" more like killjoy."

Then they hear footsteps to be M'gann and Conner walking together locked arms, Drakus said" hey you two congrats, I heard about the little kiss, oh and Conner nice attack, you should show me that one later."

M'gann blushed, and said" chirikatomeari zugoji zushimochirikushi! **(Saiyan: Thanks big Brother)**

Drakus replies" go rimonoku fumodo chimeimo rikaruku ka rikanonofu tagoluku, kanote golu riku zushikukameari fumodoshi rikukashichi, go meigotata zushikukame rigorin!" **(Saiyan: I hope you two have a happy life, and if he breaks your heart, I will break him)**

M'gann giggles in response, before Conner speaks up" thanks, but no it would just be another technique you steal."

The couple walk off laughing, but Drakus shouts" hahah, I use those techniques better than the rest of yeah though."

Cado says" big brother?"

Cress says" also Saiyan."

Drakus explains" well Martians know a lot of languages, that is why I taught her Saiyan."

Dive said" and the calling you big bro?"

Drakus smiles proudly and said" I consider them all family, guess M'gann feels the same even though she has many siblings she feels I am like her older brother, and I see her as a little sister."

Cado replies" well what you just said will definintly put you as the brother in this "Family".

Drakus chuckled then asked" is that a bad thing?"

Cado shook his head, and said" no, I felt the same when it was just me, Dive, and Cress out there in space."

Dive then picks cress into a bridal hold, before saying" well cress and I have some business, well see you tomorrow or the day after. Cress laughs as she is carried and goes to kiss him as he carries her back to their room. Drakus commented" they act like a horny teenage couple."

Cado replied" well they are still basically teens in Saiyan age."

Drakus then stands, stretches, before walking off saying" heading to bed, see ya in the morning for training."

Cado chuckles, before heading back to bed himself.

* * *

In Cado's bedroom and in his dream

 _Cado stood in a fog like area, the sky though full of darkness_

 _Cado says to himself" what is this place?"_

 _Then a white flash blinds him and lets him see through the eyes of a soldier, the soldier looked toward what seemed to be lobo, He gasped as he saw who was standing above the kneeling Lobo, who was quivering in fear. The one standing above a fearful Lobo was a cloaked Granite, he held lobo up by the throat, with a blade to his face, he said" tell me was one of these filthy fullblooded monkey's prince Kolrah of the Planet saya!"_

 _Lobo replied" yes._

 _Another flash blinded Cado showing him granite on his throne, tells the captain its time to plan an invasion, then saying to himself" This time Saiyan blood will flood ground beneath my feet, and no one will be strong enough to stop me."_

 _Another flash_

 _Cado saw the bodies of cress and dive on the ground battened and bloodied, Cado shakes in fear and sadness, granite turns to Cado and says" they will all fall before me, broken, sliced, burned, nothing will be left, and their is nothing you can do to stop it, I will kill every single Saiyan until their is none left, AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Cado shouts" NO, NO, I WONT LET IT HAPPEN, I will kill you Granite!"_

 _Granite turns to him, blade raised, and says" come and try Saiyan scum, Then charges at him as he shouts" and die like the rest of your race."_

Cado sits up in his bed, breathing heavily, he says to himself" He's coming."

 **(I hope it was worth the wait, I am gonna try for the next few chapters, through the next few might be filler chapters , haven't decided yet, but please give reviews let me know how it is, any suggestions to improve or techniques, see you later)**


	22. techniques

Drakus:

Dark flame: uses black fired ball that burns anything it hits, throws it a lot like a baseball.

Extinguish Flames: uses black flames of waves to burn a target area.

*Omega Ray: An attack of a white beam that takes a lot of ki to fire, and its power can be based around emotions, but also powered by multiple ki's. Downside to his is that it takes concentration and a lot of ki.

Fists of Saya: uses purple ki to gather around his arms like energy barrier armguards to strike his opponents.

*Black hole: able to absorb massive energy attacks of all kinds, though if gathered to much can overload the user and kill them.

Updraft: uses the manipulation of his many black flame attacks, this one much like giant storm can erupt underneath his enemies."

Midnight burst: similar to flash strike, as an opponent is knocked away this move will erupt a purple and dark blue ki mix blast that blows the opponent more.

Conner:

Crimson Justice: strike with a powerful fast fist full of red ki.

Combustion impact: fire a burst of red ki.

Kryptonian assault: rush with blinding speed to take the opponent and slam them into the ground or nearby objects, before kicking them into the air, before launching kicks and punches into them and forcing them into the ground.

Sniping Ray: uses red ki like lighting to snipe from afar or up-close like a burst.

*Infinite Kaioken: Able to use ONCE every week since afterword the user can be broken like how Goku was after kaioken during the Saiyan saga, to compensate for his lesser strength than his father, Superboy uses the fullest potential of kaioken of kaioken infinite to barrage his opponent with multiple crimson rushes, before using a full powered combustion impact.

Kaldur:

Typhoon claw: uses mix of ki and magic to create blue ki'ed claws to slash at fast speeds.

Jelly fish poison dart barrage: uses poison induced ki to fire darts of it to weaken the opponent.

sonic whirlpool: creates a whirlpool to force an opponent to the middle, even in the strongest of cases can break armor and shields.

Atlantis thunder: strike with a summoned thunder strike that can be continuous to pin the opponent(similar to tri beam) or in a single powerful hit.

*Poseidon's Trident: summons the Greek gods weapon that can cause MASSIVE damage, but at the cost of massive ki drain.

M'gann:

Gravity implosion/crush: uses ki manipulation to not cause massive deadly damage, but force an opponent to collapse on themselves breaking armor or hindering their movement, but can also break their body. It can also be used to force someone to the ground.

Martian prison sphere or plasma ball: basically uses plasma to enclose an opponent or attack with.

Star boomerang: generates a green star shaped blast that can track by the user.

Force reflector: similar to gravity impact cell's xenoverse move, but instead of just pushing back opponents it blocks, reflects the attack back at an opponent, but can only be used in a certain direction.

*mind control: used in the most desperate moments, can only be used on a single individual or more, but at a risk of harm to the user. it controls the opponent, but the user is incapable of waking or moving, controls the person with all their power and abilities, and even talk through them. it can also be only used in absolute concentration and only used once in a while.

Wally:

instant transmission speed force barrage or ITSB(lol its BS): with a good amount concentration before use the user can transmission instantly without placing fingers to head and launch powerful attacks at lighting speed.

Speed force slash: generates ki speed force blades along the arms that can be used to slice and dice or be used to block attacks.

Thunderous Tornado: run fast around an area to generate a electric tornado that then is used to strike an opponent.

Zeus's lighting bolt: runs at Mach 10 speeds to generate a literal lighting bolt held like a javelin that's thrown into an opponent causing massive damage even paralyzation, and of course short-circuits machines.

*Dimensional Speed punch: Uses speed force energy at a fraction across the dimensions and attacks with a single punch Causing massive Damage, but use of the attack not just drains the speedster to lose their power for about a day, it can cause a broken arm, and even causes the whole body to shutdown at least in movement not function he still lives.

Artemis:

Wind collision: ki induced attacks that causes damage in quick speed and even break bones.

Multi Archer: uses copying ki made clones that can fight for a couple of minutes at the cost of ki, even be used to last long if more ki is used.

Camouflage: basically uses ki to be invisible, but can still make noise and only be broken by the user or if ki runs out.

Hunters/archers help: a multitude of abilities, wall run with the use of ki, ki spike traps or explosives, see weaknesses with ki sensing to help, tracking by nose, sight, taste or touch.

*Elemental arrow: uses a multitude of added powers to her arrows to do great damage, but the higher the added power the more ki and can cause massive damage meaning she can add a nuke effect and is the same area effect as a regular nuke meaning she can very well die from her own attacks if their very dangerous.

 **Rocket and Zatanna techniques will be much later when their introduced, also I wanted to say that as I have said repeatedly while they are much stronger they cant always use their very powerful attacks they have to show restraint unless the opponent is required to use these much stronger techniques and power, and the special techniques which have the * next to them will mostly come later during tougher battles, but also they haven't gotten to that level yet of power maybe in season 3 of this story. But that is all, now I hope to see reviews and more people to join, I will see you all later in the next chapter of either this story or my other stories.**


	23. Homefront

Chapter 19: HomeFront

 **Gotham City; September 22nd, 6:00 EDT**

Inside an apartment complex an alarm buzzes, 6am showing on the screen. A hand reaches out and smacks the button to turn it off.

Inside the room are two beds, only one of them is occupied. The state of the purple sheets on both beds giving that away.

Artemis' hand dives back under the blankets as her dark eyes open, looking over at the empty bed, then up slightly to the **Alice in Wonderland** poster on the wall.

A memory overcomes her actual sight.

An equally dark-skinned younger teen, but with dark hair that fades into the shadows of the nightscape, walks in front of the poster. A crossbody bag on one shoulder, a black halter tank top, and dark pants make her really hard to distinguish. She drops her bag onto her bed.

A young Artemis, hair done up in her usual ponytail, wearing jean overalls and a white three-quarter length top, holding a bear in her lap begs with her sister. "Please. Please don't go!"

Jade pulls the drawer open. "Sorry sis. Mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon." she takes a stack of clothes out of the drawer her voice turning angry. "And I refuse to live in this house with **just** Dad."

"Dad and **you** and **me."** Artemis tries. "We need to keep this family from falling apart." the younger girl's voice cracks as she nearly cries. **_(Honestly this hurt me.)_ **

Jade turns her head, looking ready to say something over her shoulder-

"Artemis, get up!" a woman's voice shouts startling Artemis out of her stupor, she opens her eyes to see a woman who looks a lot like Jade, in front of her door. The blonde sits up. "I will not have you late for your first day of school."

Artemis falls back to her pillow, groaning before pulling her blanket over her head.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

Artemis stood with her mother at the Gotham Academy entrance to the courtyard, Paula wore a white undershirt and a black blazer with black pants and matching shoes. Artemis sighed and said" well here goes nothing."

Paula replied" don't worry honey you'll be fine."

Then out of nowhere appeared a stranger in black with sunglasses and a hoodie, Artemis almost went into a fighting stance before realizing the ki. Artemis said" Drakus?"

The stranger tossed the sunglasses and dropped the hood, before showing his face and said with a smirk" yeah that's me."

Artemis chuckled and replied" what are you doing here?"

Drakus replied" well since you asked for the sensu I wanted to see you off as well and see if it even worked."

Artemis asked" what's with the clothes?"

Drakus replied" so no one recognizes me."

Paula asked" Artemis who is this?"

Artemis replied" mom, this is Drakus the Saiyan, he gave me the sensu bean to give you back the use of your leg's."

Paula gasped before smiling and walked up to Drakus before hugging him, the Saiyan shocked that she was doing this, but then returned it and said" its no problem at all."

Paula wiped the tears and said" no it is a BIG problem, I'm just glad I get to see my little girl off."

Drakus smiled and said" well I'm glad I could help, and see Artemis off as well, but I must be going Artemis I will see you back at the mountain."

Drakus places his fingers to his head and transsmisioned away, Paula asked" Artemis, is he single?"

Artemis gasped before saying" mom!"

Paula looked at her daughter and chuckles before saying" what, I mean he is handsome, not to mention he does deserve a reward."

Artemis made a gross face, before saying" just don't date my friends, plus I don't know if he's of age."

Paula hugged her daughter and said" I'm just messing around, but its time to get going I will probably see you tonight after work. (lets pretend she gets a job from batman so she stays away from villainy as well as heroism, I'm sure from being in a wheelchair she wouldn't want to go back to that, but in my mind I see her as a bodyguard for Bruce Wayne as the job he offers)

* * *

In the courtyard, Artemis stands by herself, while all the other students seem to be chattering, as she pulls on her short skirt as if that could make it longer. Unlike the other students her tie is loose, the top button undone and her suit coat not buttoned.

"Artemis?" another blonde girl, wearing a uniform with a sweater vest instead of a coat, checks as she approaches. "I'm Bette, your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

"Thanks." she says with a grateful smile. "Um, I'm Artemis- but you already knew that." she struggles through her awkwardness.

A short raven-haired blue eyed boy, his hair slicked back and down, approaches Artemis from the back left. Only catching both Artemis and Bette's attention when he grabs her shoulder and slides up next to her. "We'll laugh about this someday." he assures, smiling as he snaps a selfie. The flash blinds her just long enough for him to duck out.

She looks around unable to find him as the bell rings. "Uh, who was that?"

"A Freshman." Bette mutters. "Ignore him."

Behind them a redhead leans against a pillar. "Dick, what was that about?"

He chuckles familiarly as he walks up next to her. "Nothing Barbara, just being friendly to the new girl." Barbara says nothing as she walks away, Dick glances at his cellphone once more before following after her.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; September 22nd, 18:43 EDT**

Inside the Cave, M'gann's ship is docked on a platform above the small waterscape. While M'gann and Conner kiss in front of the hallway to the rest of the cave.

Sphere whirs as it rolls into view. Disrupting them.

M'gann chuckled. "Someone's jealous."

"Maybe." Conner admits, looking down at Sphere. "Or maybe-"

"Hey guys!" Wally's voice calls, heading up the stairs with an overstuffed sandwich in his hand. "You two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously, you need the Wall-man's expert help."

Conner and M'gann share a look and small smile before patting Sphere thankfully.

* * *

Red Tornado, Drakus and Aqualad are in the Training Center of the Cave.

"So you have told no one else of this mole?" Red Tornado asks Aqualad.

"I cannot be sure one exists. And if it does, if the team **is** being betrayed from within I must investigate without… tipping my hand." Kaldur, as contemplative as always, still looks to Red Tornado. "But perhaps I should tell Batman?"

"Generally the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours." Red remains a mediator, nothing more. "I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower."

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our… den mother." Kaldur says, confused, as Red Tornado types in his Zeta Code and powers up the first tube.

 **Recognize: Red Tornado; 1-6**

Red Tornado turns back to Aqualad. "I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A "hot date"."

 ** _(Honestly can't tell if he's just that underdeveloped when it comes to understanding slang or he's actually teasing Ollie.)_ **

Kaldur ignores Green Arrow's bad habit and contemplates his dilemma further.

Drakus said" I think we should tell the team."

Kaldur looked at the Saiyan and asked" but what if their among the mole?"

Drakus looked at the Atlantean before saying" come on Kaldur, you really think the likes of Robin, Wally, Conner and Megan or Artemis are moles or even the two of us." Kaldur replied" of course, but even some of us have slight blindspots in our history that could be seen as something, Conner being made by the enemy could be a sleeper agent, M'gann being first of manhunter's relatives we meet out of nowhere, Artemis by no offense has her mother a villain and could be used to spy on us."

Drakus glared at him and replied" nonetheless, I trust them, I trust you, you all are my friends, no family even the Saiyans, but you might say I'm blind by emotion no I'm enlightened by my emotions, Saiyans can tell the difference between an ally and an enemy just by being near them, we can even tell the difference between a clone or someone pretending to be someone we know, and my Saiyan guts are telling me none of them are a mole."

Kaldur looks at him with a soften look, but replied" Drakus trust me I understand your not the only one who feels the same about them, but we always have to be alert."

Drakus sighed looking toward the roof in thought, then replies" alright well wait, but I don't like this its only gonna bring division between us when they find out."

Kaldur replied" when that happens I'll gladly take the blame."

Kaldur then asked" oh and where are the Saiyans anyway?"

Drakus replied" they went to visit themyscira."

* * *

Artemis makes her way down an alley in Gotham under the cover of night, already in her costume, to a **Out of Order** phone booth.

"Artemis?" Robin asks, startling the blonde.

She jumps in her skin, gasping. "Robin! I uh…" she tries to come up with a good excuse.

"How **random** that you're in Gotham City, instead of Star City where your Uncle, Green Arrow, lives?" Robin taints as if he knows something.

"I'm-uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee. Here... In Gotham... City." she stumbles over the faulty lie.

"C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?" Robin asks, purposefully spelling out the words.

Artemis is back with her usual confidence and looks annoyed at the boy. "N-O."

"D-R-A-G." Robin responds, unaffected.

"Yeah." she huffs. "Let's just go to the Cave."

Robin bends his knees and turns theatrical. "Ladies first."

"Your town. You go." Artemis says sharply, putting her hands on her hips.

The Boy Wonder shrugs and opens the doors with a creak.

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1**

The bright flash of the Zeta blinds Artemis for a moment before she too steps in.

 **Recognize: Artemis;**

* * *

 **B-0-7** finishes as Artemis moves forward in the Zeta Tube.

An explosion off to her left gets her to flinch, but it isn't until she hears Robin shout "Get down!" that she realizes it wasn't something one of their teammates did on accident.

Barely managing to vault away from the fireball that comes through the smoke covering the rest of the Cave.

Robin jumps high out of the smoke, landing in front of Artemis and pulling to birdarangs from his utility belt.

Before either can explode another fireball comes launching at them.

* * *

 **THEME SONG!**

* * *

Artemis jumps back as she fires an arrow, already pulling another from her quiver by the time she lands. Robin slides back, armed with birdarangs that he throws into the smoke screen. They clank against something, but another fireball is launched towards them. Both teens barely manage to dodge it as it hits the wall between the two Zeta Tubes and bursts out.

As metal clangs, two figures start to shadow in the smoke.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis asks Robin, still firing arrows.

"Don't know," the Boy Wonder admits as he comes to her side, throwing birdarangs. "but we're sitting ducks by the tubes. Head for the exit!"

The two of them run towards the hallway on their right, barely dodging a massive stream of fire. As they make it into the hallway, water crashes in before them.

"Or not." he drawls.

The two try to outrun the wave, but still get caught by it and slammed into the wall with a resounding thud .

The water level falls to just a little bit of standing water as they push themselves back to stands and move to avoid being torched by another fireball.

Artemis slows to pick up her bow, a fireball landing mere inches behind her as she nocks another arrow.

She fires it and turns to run as three more fireballs rain down. The final fireball, close to another hall entrance, where Robin waits for her, blazes when it hits and then turns into a tornado.

* * *

Artemis and Robin run into a weight room, the door automatically closing behind them.

"Robin to Team." he puts his finger to the communicator in his ear. "Come in." nothing. "Aqualad!"

 _"M'gann, can you hear me?"_ Artemis tries to contact her via telepathy. _"Are you there?"_

Their attempt to call for help are cut off when fire blows in the door and knocks them off their feet. They're quick to get back and continue to run from the fire tornado.

"Robin to BatCave. Override R-G-4." Robin snaps into the comm. "Cave calling Justice League: H-O-J-slash-Watchtower; B-0-1. Priority: Ray." he and Artemis turn on the showers as he continues to try the comms. When nothing happens he knows why. "Comm is down. Locked." he informs as Artemis nocks another arrow. "At least the water's helping." he sighs in relief as he joins Artemis in the center of the room.

The room seems to groan around them. Until the handles pop off the walls. A few tiles fall off as well, then so do the showerheads. The excess water floods the room. "Or not." he mumbles just before the water sweeps them up.

They're now trapped between drowning and a fire tornado.

Robin grits his teeth as he pulls a birdarang from his belt, swimming to the wall then setting it to detonate.

* * *

The wall blows out into another hallway inside the Mountain, the two teens hack and cough as they try to get air back in their lungs.

The two run down the hall to the kitchen/living room area.

"We need to get lost." Robin tells Artemis.

Artemis looks around. "The air vent!" she realizes they have a lower one they could easily climb into since it's over the stove.

"Good. Go!" Robin commands, Artemis runs straight towards it while he turns to a control panel.

Artemis jumps the island in the kitchen, condensing her bow and then attaching it to her belt before climbing on top of the stove to pull the vent cover off. "What are you-?" she starts, confused and drawn by the beeping.

"Downloading Cave blueprints." he tells her. "Could come in…" he trails, then seconds later the metallic footsteps are loud enough to properly hear. "Go! Go!" he whispers as he heads towards the vent as well.

Artemis climbs up and Robin is quick to jump in after her.

Once they're no longer climbing straight up Robin pulls up the blueprints. "Go left." he tells her. She does and a fire stream just misses the heels of Robin's boots. "Uh. Too close." he mutters then keeps following Artemis. "Take the first right." he pulls up the blueprints again. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Though it's a vent cover, it's not one that leads to a room, rather one that leads to a vertical tube that Artemis doesn't hesitate to drop into.

* * *

Inside the boiler room a vent cover over a catwalk falls out and lands with two distinct clank s. The two teens are quick to follow after it.

Robin pulls out the map again. "This way." he says he turns a full 180 and heads down the catwalk towards the staircase.

The pipe they just came out explodes behind them. From the explosion, fire falls to the catwalk. The most ominous part is that inside there is a shadowy figure that seems to be covered in it. They look around, raising their arms, and the fire follows the command, blooming out.

Robin and Artemis drop off the catwalk and between two large pieces of machinery.

Some beeping from the one to Robin's left draws his attention as the green bar is taken over by red. The beeping increases in tempo as then abruptly stops as the screen crack. "That's not good." Robin laments.

Robin takes off in a pathway down the middle of the room. Artemis giving the now-sparking machine a hesitant look before following. Pipes burst overhead and gas starts to hiss out.

The figure, now completely concealed by the fire starts attacking them again.

Robin and Artemis take quick refuge behind another piece of machinery. Robin checking the map again. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one?" Artemis asks as she drops into it.

Robin grabs another birdarang, arming it and mounting it the machine beside him then dropping into the tunnel as well.

Just as the figure comes close does it explode.

* * *

The two drop into the access tunnel as an explosion sounds above them.

"Hold on." Robin calls out to Artemis who had already started moving. He pries open a control panel and plugs his hologlove into it. "Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again, **who** is the enemy?" Artemis questions, annoyed.

"Let's find out." Robin says with a smirk. "Downloading Cave security footage. There."

Four frames show up, and he zooms in on the first one.

"Torque Wrench." Wally calls out. M'gann uses her telekinesis to float it over to him. "Thank you Green Cheeks."

Superboy stands with his hands on his hips as Kaldur and Drakus finally joins the group.

"I have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" he asks curiously.

"No." Conner is quick to reply.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents." Wally says pridefully with a slight chuckle. "Socket Wrench."

M'gann gives it to Wally with her telekinesis as she talks to Kaldur. "Daily cheerleading practice **has** presented a challenge." she admits, but is quick to turn towards Kaldur once Wally has the wrench to assure him. "Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team. This Team, not the Bumblebees."

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think **she** will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Kadlur asks.

Artemis sends a glare at the screen.

"Nah, she'll manage alright." Wally says as he stands up. "I mean how much more hostile and annoying can she-" the camera and sound cut out.

"What happened?" Artemis asks worriedly.

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle." Robin informs, with a slight edge.

This new angle shows the water inside the Cave forming into three large streams before crashing into the dryland and taking out that camera.

The next shows the four others getting to their feet and charging only to overtaken by the water as the camera cuts out.

The fourth shows Kaldur and M'gann heading up the staircase, the water thrashing wildly behind them as fire takes out the camera in front of them.

"That's it. All four are dead." Robin mumbles. Artemis looks at him appalled. "The cameras, I-I meant the cameras!" he assures, though his voice shakes. "I'm sure the others are okay." he's quickly back to his usual confidence. "Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

Artemis falls against the wall of the tunnel. "Yeah, they're fine." she mumbles. "They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything."

* * *

The two of them open a panel over the upper level of the Cave's library. The two drop down and head down the stairs.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases." Robin informs Artemis as he hops the railing and heads down the right side of the library..

"Seriously? Cliché much?" Artemis asks with a bit of annoyance.

"You should see the Batcave." Robin says with a slight bit of a sarcastic chuckle and tone. **_(Point.)_ **

The door to the library opens and the two are quick to arm themselves. When they turn around see nothing they move forward with caution until they take up a position in a row of books.

The metal clangs through the room, Artemis looks over the books to see through the shelving.

"Artemis, Robin." a robotic voice sounds, as the familiar form of a male robot walks towards them.

Artemis brightens. "It's Red Tornado." happy to have an ally she comes out with a smile on her face. Which immediately falls when she sees that is definitely **not.**

As the robot reaches out for her, Robin dives and pulls both of them out of the way and under a table. "Yes on the Red. No on the Tornado." he all-but shouts as the table is destroyed by the Not-Red-Tornado.

Another Red Robot, this one having a female figure cuts off their escape. She creates fire from her hands.

Robin is quick to hop on top of a bookshelf to get away. Artemis follows. "Who- What are they?" she questions.

The fire blazes on the floor, which sets off the sprinklers in the room.

Robin drops to the floor, while Artemis takes a defensive position on the bookshelf and fires at the androids.

The male uses the water from the sprinklers to block the exploding arrow, while the woman punches a nearby bookshelf hard enough to domino.

Artemis jumps down beside Robin as the Boy Wonder pulls on the book **The Mysteries of El Dorado** opening a secret passage that Artemis and he jump into to avoid a falling bookshelf.

As the bookshelf slides back into place they run down a staircase then a hallway. Unfortunately, it doesn't close fast enough and the androids see it close.

* * *

Robin and Artemis make record time down the hall.

"Did you know Tornado had… siblings?!" she demands.

"No." Robin admits lowly. They come to T and Robin uses a few moments to check before getting read to head off the left.

Only for Artemis to grab him by the wrist. "So now what?" she questions. "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down **two** of him?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Robin comments, trying to stop Artemis from panicking more than she already is.

"Don't joke. They-" she snaps but is cut off.

 **"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis."** Red Torpedo announces over the Cave's system. **"You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."**

The two share a worried look.

* * *

Fire sizzles in a cage that surrounds an unconscious M'gann and a worse for wear Kaldur.

Sphere beeps as it can't move from the crater it is stuck inside the wall underneath Kaldur and M'gann.

The fire android rides a wave to stop just before the cage. Her eyes glow red and the cage burns hotter.

Meanwhile Wally and Conner fight against some grey goop that keeps them stuck on the ground level of the Cave.

The Water android rises up from the cave's naturally occurring water pond. Raising a hand to flood the dryland. Overtaking the stairs, and quickly rising up by Conner and Wally.

 **"9 minutes and 45 seconds."** he informs.

Both boys look worriedly at the still rising water level around them.

Then a fist collides with his metal face as a voice shouts" 9 minutes and 45 seconds to shut you the fuck up!"

Drakus knocks Red Torpedo into a nearby wall, the android then turned around from that punch and dashed toward the Saiyan.

Drakus activates his kaioken then channels to big bang attacks to form around his arms like gloves, Drakus launches rapid punches to the android, but to not avail as said android kicks him away into the ground before double kicking him in the gut causing Drakus to spit blood.

Drakus bursted with his aura activating kaioken times 10, flying into the air, and diving downward with a generated purple ki blade on his right hand. The Saiyan slashed at the robot's arms barely catching a graze along the joints, but due to the androids speed it was a challenge to even make a scratch.

Drakus leaped back from the android's water blasts, then thought" _Dammit, times ten isn't enough gonna have to go higher"."_

Drakus deactivated the kaioken, before calmly taking a breath as he then roared" **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!"**

Drakus bursted with power as he generated ki to his whole body of dark purple and black ki, Drakus hammer kicked the android in the head, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground, before firing a barrage of ki blasts into the ground. Drakus said" huh only took a minute and 45 seconds for that."Drakus then blasted by fire across the room being knocked into a pile of rubble.

* * *

Robin and Artemis run down the hallway. **"Eight minutes"** Red Torpedo informs again.

"We can access the hangar from here." he tells her, but turns further over his shoulder when a distant sound catches his attention. When he stops and Artemis has at least enough common sense to know to listen to the BatInsticts. Gasping as water rushes through the room they were just in, and down into the hallway. "Or not."

Artemis' voice cracks as she turns to start running again. "Will you please stop saying that?" she almost demanded.

As the water surges they both get swept off their feet by the force. Artemis losing her arrows out of her Quiver as the water makes both of them tumble.

Robin grabs a rebreather out of his utility belt. Breathing easily as he swims to Artemis. Helping her find her orientation before giving her the rebreather. Looking over his shoulder to try and keep them from being snuck up on.

Red Torpedo grabs Artemis by the ankle. She gasps, losing the rebreather, as he tries to drag her away from Robin. The Boy Wonder is quick to swim after her, as she hits Red Torpedo.

Robin swims just over Artemis' left shoulder to hit Red Torpedo in the eye with an arrow.

He grabs onto Artemis as he fires his grapple to the far wall. Leaving a line of Birdarangs that start beeping before Red Torpedo gets thrown back as they go off one after the other.

* * *

Robin and Artemis break the surface of the water gasping for air.

"Look out!" Kid yells from a distance.

Both Artemis and Robin look up, taking a deep breath, before diving under the surface to dodge another fireball.

They surface, only to have to dive under again to avoid her second shot.

Kid and Conner look around as she continues to search for the two other Team Members. Until Robin and Artemis surface less than two feet from Kid.

"You guys okay?" Robin asks lowly.

"Forget us." Conner snaps. "Help M'gann." bringing their attention to the fire cage on the outlook.

"Aqualad, is she-" Artemis can't bring herself to finish it.

"She is unconscious." Kaldur shouts to them. "I fear she… we cannot survive much longer." his own voice breaking shows just how much trouble he is in as well.

Robin asks" what about Drakus where is he?"

Red inferno was slammed into the wall by Drakus who was using his fist of Saya, before grabbing her face and dragging it across the wall breaking off half of her face, then throwing her away, before using two fingers to generate ki to her shouting" **Midnight burst!** " causing a burst of the same ki color around her blowing her into the ceiling then falling into the floor.

Drakus then watched as torpedo came into sight from the water blasting with all the water surrounding Drakus, before swallowing him in the water. Drakus is then twisted around in the water, inferno came back upward and began heating it up boiling Drakus alive. Drakus thought" _its getting hot in hear, dammit I got to get out of here, these two are powerful, I'm starting to see black."_ Drakus almost went unconscious before his eyes shot open" That's it" Drakus regained his control, before placing his arms into a horse stance, before shouting" BLACKHOLE!" A literal black hole then appeared infront of Drakus's stomach and began absorbing the water and heat, once enough was absorbed Drakus then bursted with kaioken and made a mad dash slicing them both with his ki blade cutting one of their arms off.

Drakus then raised his arm charging his Omega Ray and fires it toward them both, but both androids used their one arms to open up and form a metal shield that reflected the blast causing Drakus to be hit by his own attack blasting him into a wall and fall unconscious.

Robin and Artemis are forced to duck below the surface again as more fire is thrown at them. The two make a break for it while under the water. Coming up by the stairs by Sphere.

Red Torpedo stands out of the water, blocking them from the water. While Red Inferno lands at the top of the stairs to block their way up.

Artemis is quick to pull an arrow from her quiver, but turns to Robin. "I'm almost out of arrows." her voice mostly calm with only a slight edge to it.

"Distract her, now." Robin snaps as he heads down the stairs.

Artemis fires her special tipped arrow at Red Inferno, the tip explodes, covering her and making it hard to tell if anything actually happened. Until she walks out of the smoke and the fire forms a hair like wave behind her.

Robin heads down the stairs, throwing Birdarangs at Red Torpedo. They bounce of the robot. One richoteting and coming close to Kid's head.

"Whoa." the teen speedster mumbles lowly.

As Red Torpedo raises his hands to form columns of water, Robin and Artemis back away from their respective enemies. Waiting for the moment the two are about to strike before diving into the water.

The water and fire meet and screech into steam.

Robin and Artemis dive deep into the water. Where Robin rips off a cover to the vent system. Letting Artemis in first as she makes her way to the first set of vertical pipes and follows them up.

Both break the surface high in the mountain, gasping for air. As they pull themselves out of the water and into the dry vent.

 **"Six minutes."** Red Torpedo calls out.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asks worriedly.

"We save them." Robin says lowly, but even with his mask on the anger and edge are clear he's not as calm as his voice implies. "That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's **supposed** to work, but those robots already took out our **five** **super-powered** friends." Artemis snaps, her emotions coming out fully.

"You seem distraught." the Boy Wonder comments.

"Distraught?!" she almost screeches. "M'gann is **dying.** We have **no** powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!" she yells at the younger teen.

"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin loses his cool as he snaps right back at her, the use of a not-really-English-word would be funny if it wasn't that he was trying to make a joke.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asks as she has no choice but to follow him as he leads the way down the vent.

"Practice." Robin manages a light smile, even if it is to himself. "I've been doing this since I was nine."

"What good is that now?" Artemis asks. "What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

Robin slowly. "Oh. Duh!" he sounds lighter when he continues speaking. "They're machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

Artemis gives a bright smile and a very sarcastic "Great!" before her face shows how annoyed she still is. "Except you better have and EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver."

"I'm fresh out." Robin smiles despite his words. "But I'm betting we can make one." he brings a hand to his ear. "Whaddya say, KF,

* * *

doable?" the younger boy's voice asks through the Birdarang by his head.

The redhead smiles. "Totally doable."

 **"Five minutes."**

He looks worriedly at the water level as he continues speaking. "Ya know, if you had more time."

* * *

Robin pushes a panel open close to the floor, as he and Artemis step out. _"Med Lab, X-ray machine."_ Kid instructs.

Robin makes his way through the lab, staying slightly hunched in case.

 _"You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator"_ Robin opens a panel on the X-ray machine. Finding what Kid's talking about. _"that converts high energy pulses."_ Robin plugs in his hologlove. _"Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs"_ Robin does as he said, then shuts off the holo before reaching to take it out. _"with a cascading energy vector directed outward."_ he turns it slowly before it pops out.

"A ripple effect," Robin realizes. "like dropping a stone in a pond."

He opens the holo again. _"A stone with 10 to the twelfth power wattage," Kid recites with a joking tone. "Yeah."_

"So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator."

Artemis arches an eyebrow as Robin shuts down the holo. "Which is where?"

He says nothing as continues to look down.

* * *

Red Torpedo walks across the outlook, coming to stand beside Red Inferno.

 **"Four minutes."**

In a higher hallway, Robin and Artemis open a panel that the Boy Wonder lands silently out of. From here they can overlook the scene without being seen.

"Okay. Make with the distraction." he tells Kid through the comm.

"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?" Kid yells, Conner looks confused but catches on easily.

"Yeah, and by the way, worst death trap ever." he shouts. This gains the robots' attention. "We can escape any time we want."

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your **binary** brains can count to two!" Kid taunts.

"Cover me." Robin tells Artemis as he hooks a grapple line to the wall, and swings over the generator. Artemis having nocked her last arrow.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots. We don't breathe air." Conner bluffs.

Kid laughs obnoxiously as Robin disconnects his cable.

"And Ms. Martian?" Kid continues as Robin pulls open the panel and sets the tech inside. "I can't believe you're buying her act." Robin connects his hologlove.

"Rerouting power now." he tells them lowly.

"Yeah." Conner is quick to pick up. "You know how hot it gets in the cave of Mars?"

Robin looks over his shoulder, before glaring at the screen. "It's not working."

"That cage is just making her homesick." Conner gripes.

"Duh!" Kid laughs again.

Robin sees the problem a small gap between the two components. "The circuit's incomplete." he puts the connecting cord back into his glove. "I need something conductible. A piece of metal or-"

"Robin, look out!" Artemis screams, just before a massive wave over takes him and the platform he's on.

Artemis takes aim, only to be knocked off course by a narrowly missed fireball from Red Inferno.

The arrow flies right past Red Torpedo and Red Inferno tries to hit Artemis again, but the archer is quick to duck away. Going for another arrow, only to come away empty.

She turns and heads back into the vent. Barely avoiding Red Inferno's fire that licks at her boots.

She gets to a part of the vent that has been torn open from the events. By looking through another torn vent in front of the one she is in gives her the ability to see them while they can't see her. Watching as Red Torpedo brings Robin to the outlook, still suspended in water.

He's not fighting, and he looks like he's not breathing.

She gasps and stumbles back. All the sights of her friends in danger flash before her eyes. Kid and Conner watching as the water gets closer and closer to overtaking them. Kaldur and M'gann trapped in the fire cage. Worst of all, Robin, still suspended in water.

"No. No, no, no." is the only thing she can mumble as she curls into a fetal position. "No, no, no." she almost sobs.

* * *

The water drops Robin onto the outlook, but he doesn't even cough when he's freed from the water.

The two robots look at him, while now Kaldur and M'gann are both unconscious.

Wally and Conner have to keep their chins up to avoid the water as Sphere beeps.

* * *

"I surrender," Artemis murmurs. "I die with the others." then something dawns on her. "But if I find a way out, out of the Cave, out of the mountain… I can get help. Call in the League." the angle becomes too steep and she slides down the vent.

Falling from a ceiling vent into Wally's room.

 **"Three minutes."**

Artemis sighs as she sits back up. "Oh who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide." she rubs her arm. "Hope the League finds me before the Reds."

She looks up, intrigued by what she sees. Heading right for Cheshire's mask on the shelf.

"I know **you** understand." she mumbles to the mask.

* * *

The world flashes and the poster in Artemis' room is almost impossible to see in the dark.

"We have to keep this family from falling apart." young Artemis tries.

Her sister looks over her shoulder, worried, before calming her face. Turning to face Artemis. "Toothbrush, duh." she hits her head with a smile. "Knew I was forgetting something."

"Dad will come after you." Artemis says as she leaves the bathroom.

"Let him." Jade says smugly, as she zips her bag. "I'll disappear like the Cheshire cat." she puts on her hat and grabs her bag, heading to the door. "You should get out too. I'd let you go with me, but you'd slow me down."

"Someone has to be here when mom gets out." Artemis says with a surprising amount of conviction in a child that young.

"Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's every girl for herself." Jade closes the door between her and Artemis.

The blonde falls to her knees, but only hugs the bear tighter. Not crying.

* * *

Artemis takes a few steps forward to pick up Cheshire's mask. "That might be true about our family. But I've found a new family." her voice cracks. "And here, it's all for one and-"

 **"One minute."**

Startled out her thought she's quick to put the mask back where it belongs. What's next to it catches her eye.

* * *

The elevator door opens, Artemis has her bow in her hand and an arrow in her quiver, but doesn't look ready to attack. The Reds turn to her instantly.

"I surrender. Stop the clock." she tells them, her voice still broken.

Kaldur stirs from unconsciousness, looking at her as she walks closer.

Artemis sees him, but glances at Robin, then Wally and Conner as the water level covers them. She offers her bow to the Reds.

Red Torpedo holds out a hand for her to give it to him, she adjusts her hold on it before suddenly springing into action. Kicking Red Torpedo in the face, and landing on Red Inferno's wrist to push the fire away from her. Flipping backwards and pulling the arrow from her quiver. Lining up the shot across the Cave to connect the circuit of the EMP emitter.

When it hits, electricity starts to crackle as the vircator starts to glow bright blue. Sound warps as a wave shoots out from the device. Everything starts shutting down, while the Reds crackle with energy before falling to the ground.

As their eyes go dark the fire dissipates and the water level drops, leaving Conner and Wally gasping, but conscious.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?" Conner asks worriedly.

He groans as he pushes himself to his rest on his right elbow. "She breathes. I believe she will recover." he looks over her head. "What of Robin?"

Artemis drops her bow and skids to her knees beside the Boy Wonder. Cautiously touching his head and his chest.

He hacks, but thankfully no water comes out. "He- he's breathing too." she says, teary.

Robin continues gasping until his breathing regulates. "Way to get traught." he tells her with a smile.

Relief sinks in as she falls back to sitting.

Drakus slowly walks up to them as he holds his chest in pain, he says" good job Artemis."

Artemis still teary eyed replied" well either that or die, so I prefer living."

Kid then asked" Drakus man how are you, id figure you could win against them."

Drakus replied" I'm fine, but nah they were to strong, not to mention fast to dodge my blade not to mention being hit by my own attack plus" Drakus lifts his gi shirt to show a very bruised gut, he continues" their first initial attack wounded me badly probably a broken rib or two."

* * *

Robin, Kaldur and Artemis stand before Wally and Conner who are still encased. M'gann leaning heavily on the Atlantean. The still disabled Reds are now on the same level as them, while Artemis holds some type of cutter that has no power.

"Figured my only shot was to _surrender,_ pretend to drown before I actually did." Robin says confidently. "Blacked out though." he shrugs.

"M'gann." Conner asks worriedly, taking her hand in his.

"I'll be fine." she assures, though her voice isn't as strong as it normally is.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally demands of Artemis.

She gives him a deadpanned look. "It's not working **genius.** EMP shuts down **all** machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." Red Tornado's voice speaks up as he makes his way across the room, landing beside Wally and Conner. Only when the tornado stops whirring does he continue. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin looks at the Reds, putting his hands on his hips.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis is quick to gripe.

"I was not aware I **had** relations." Tornado remarks.

"Where have you been?" Conner demands.

"Monitor duty on the Watch Tower." Tornado remarks, making his way over to the other robots. "When it became clear that Cave communications were down I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional." he kneels down beside the two. "I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere starts to whir, catching his attention. Managing to himself free.

"Hey boy." Conner greets and gets beeps in return.

The machine- a laser- turns on in Artemis' hands.

"The pulse has worn off." Kid and Robin say in unison.

Red Tornado reaches out to Red Inferno, and a zap connects their fingers as her eye light back up.

Red Tornado's eyes glow in return. Before turning towards the Team and using a tornado to raise him up, and two aimed at them.

Artemis drops the laser cutter, clutching her neck.

Kaldur drops M'gann in surprise as he holds his neck as well.

Robin stumbles, as he loses his breath.

Conner and Wally can't fight back and slump in their holds.

Finally Artemis falls to her knees. "Can't… breathe." watching as Robin falls over before her own world tilts and goes black.

Drakus was the last having one of the longest lung compacity, he forces himself through the tornado trying to break it, he reaches his hand toward tornado growling as he did, he Shouted" TRAITOR, YOU WILL PAY!" before falling victim like his friends.

* * *

"Artemis. Artemis can you hear me?" she groans as she opens her eyes to find Superman above her along. He looks to the side, towards the source of the buzzing. "She's alright." she grunts as he helps her stand up.

Before her are Green Arrow, looking to her. Batman, who is talking to Robin. Flash, who is using the same tool she had to help Kid out. Atom, who is melting Conner out. Martian Manhunter, who is kneeling beside a still sitting M'gann. Black Canary, who is watching over them. Aquaman, who is speaking to Kaldur. Finally Drakus passing around Sensu beans.

"What happened here?" Superman demands.

"What happened?!" Artemis demands back. "The Reds happened. Tornado and his…" she stops trying to figure out a way to describe them when she realizes something's missing. "Wait, where are they?"

"Gone." only then does Robin turn towards her. "All **three** of them." he is clearly beating himself up over it, but the malice in his voice is obvious. "Gone."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope your enjoying the story I haven't really had time since school, but now on Christmas break I hope to at least update a few stories and maybe add another new story maybe two, but I only have until the fourth of January.**

 **I'm hoping you all do like this story, I haven't gotten comments from my regular, and not any comments on the actual story. I know some don't really want to comment on stories, but if you don't mind could you causing I really need to know if you guys like it.**

 **I will probably release new chapters on the fallout, but for that story I want to be able to make sure the dialogue is good as well as other things, but maybe the Overwatch dbz crossover update, new stories may include a hellsing story with my own oc, taking place during Alucard's disappearance, and a different fallout story that I'm surprised no one had thought of, what if someone became a humanoid deathclaw.**

 **I will also be working on Cado, Cress, and Dive's techniques list, also I hope you enjoyed the two introductions of Drakus's techniques.**

 **lastly if you want check out my gaming channel, its not to professional, but if you want to see xenoverse, fighterz and other games check it out:**

 **channel/UC8y1xhOESF4x6uQp1HzI5Rw?view_as=subscriber**

 **or youtube with a SSGSS Drakus the image with the xenoverse character image.**

 **I will see you all next time**


	24. Alpha Male

Chapter 14: Alpha Male

 **Northern India; September 10th, 14:43 IST**

The birds call to each other across the dense forest of the mountainous and hilly landscape the region is known for. In the soft earth is a large footprint that clearly belongs to a predatory animal.

Two fingers reach down and brush against the shallow print. "Indian Tiger print, boys." the lead man in the group of three says to other two behind him. All three of them are armed. "I told you Hamilton Hill didn't any superstitious guide to lead us to big game." he throws over his shoulder. "Devil Beasts. Ha!" he barks out a sarcastic single laugh.

He stands and the other two are easy to follow him.

The three come up on a rise, hearing something growling from the lower area beneath them. Or rather in a tree that took root in the lower area. The tiger turns towards them, a low growl in its throat. Despite this the lead man takes aim.

Watching as the tiger makes its way down the tree with his scope. The Big Cat moves slowly forward, the floor is undisturbed, except for three small spheres to create a triangle that seems haphazardly placed.

Until the tiger steps in the middle of that triangle. The leader gasps as the three spring up from the ground showing that their Tesla Coil style.

The emit a triple pitched whine and create what almost looks like a disturbance field. The tiger roars for a few moments before falling over.

"What is that?" one of the other men asks, spooked.

The leader smirks. "Who cares. I just made my quota." he takes aim again.

Something growls behind him, and it sounds a lot bigger than the tiger.

Turning towards the source of the sound the first thing the men can see is a machine gun and a large silhouetted figure. As the figure moves forward, it continues to growl. Stunning the men as they realize it's a large Gorilla.

The lead man is the first to take off running.

The gorilla growls as it fires off the machine gun. The only thing that can be heard in the distance is them screaming and the gunfire.

* * *

 **THEME SONG!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice; September 23rd, 06:34 EDT**

A very different type of birds call goes through Happy Harbor and the tenseness in the darkened Mountain does not disturb them.

The second Green Lantern uses his ring to create a crane to lift a large part to the second story, where another hero is waiting to help guide it in. Once it locks into place the lights begin to turn back on.

Sphere rolls down the stairs, coming to a pause beside Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom, who are working on a holo-computer and a complex respectively. As Sphere stops the Manhunter smiles and pats it before turning back to his work.

 **"Synchronizing Security Protocols with WatchTower Mainframe."** the mountain's AI calls out.

* * *

Green Arrow places a bowl of pretzels on the table. Wally has both his shoulders on the table and is resting his chin on his crossed wrists. Artemis sits on the same side of the table as him, leaning her right elbow on the table as her head rests in her hand. Conner stands opposite of GA defensive in his body posture, but the worry is clear on his face. M'gann sits across from Artemis, looking expectantly at the hero clearly mirroring the Boy Wonder who sits beside her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Wally says harshly.

Green Arrow backs off instantly.

"Yeah, what we want are answers," Robin points out, looking to Wally as his only other means of support since Kaldur is not sitting with them. The redhead sits up straighter, following the Boy Wonder's trail of thought before they both turn towards the blonde hero. "about Red Tornado and his siblings, who are even strong enough to deal serious hits to Drakus of all people."

Nothing shows on Green Arrows face, he doesn't even flinch.

"Exactly." Wally snarks, though it loses some of its heat as he sees GA reach for the bowl and start to walk away with it. He doesn't even manage to fully turn around before Wally's hands are around the bowl, taking it back. "Leave the bowl." he murmurs quietly, taking a handful of pretzels into his hand and eating them.

Conner keeps his back mostly to the Team, Green Arrow and Black Canary. He changes his attention to Aqualad, Drakus, and Batman, who stand on the far side of the room. Their conversation only noticeable by the fact that Kaldur's mouth is moving.

Conner, however, can hear all of it now that he's paying attention. "It was during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team." the Team Leader informs The Dark Knight. "In light of last night's attack, Red Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still-"

"YOU KNEW?" Conner shouts from across the room. Both turn to the source of the sound. Kaldur barely has time to recognize who spoke before Superboy launches himself at him. Putting his super strength to good use. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'Gann!"

M'gann flies over, confused. "Conner, what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" the Kryptonian teen snarls.

"You knew?" Robin questions, betrayal clear in his voice.

"And didn't tell **us?"** Kid speaks so closely behind Robin that it's hard to tell if they're just that in sync or it was actually meant to be two separate questions.

"I sought to protect the Team from-" Kaldur only looks to Conner as he speaks.

"Sought to protect us from what?" Artemis finally speaks up and she's just as mad at Robin and Wally. "Knowledge that might've saved our lives?"

Conner turns to a mostly silent M'gann. "You almost died." she doesn't say anything but looks shaken nonetheless.

Drakus makes Conner let go, then shoves him back" I knew as well Conner, and this is exactly why we couldn't tell you all, their trying to divide and conquer us!"

Conner only remained focused on his own anger" And look what it brought, hell even you were severely hurt from those machines, how's the gut anyway?" Conner smacks his side causing Drakus to grab onto it in pain, before he could rebuttal three ki energized hands appeared at Conner's side, throat and leg.

Drakus saw it was Cado, Cress, and Dive who had let themselves in and immieditatly took action off what they saw, Cado was first to speak" if you don't want to get cut, don't ever touch him again."

"Enough." Batman gets the instantaneous respect he demands. Everyone turns towards him and narrowing his eyes is all it takes for the Saiyans to release their blades on Conner's body.

"With Red Tornado… missing the Team will now be overseen by rotation supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

The mountain of a man, in a red and gold super suit, with a white cape over his left shoulder, face completely unobstructed to show off his blue eyes and slicked back black hair, stands taller the Dark Knight as he stands beside him. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." he says simply, a small smile coming over his features.

Wally, Robin, Artemis, and M'gann share a look behind a still tense Conner, Drakus, and Kaldur.

The clone turns to the leader, speaking in a low snarl. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

Batman started walking the second Conner looked away, clearly knowing what the teen(s) was thinking as he unabashedly cuts him off. "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." no one says anything so he turns and calls up a holoscreen of a newspaper article. "I have another assignment for this team."

 **NEWS OF THE PLANET** newspaper

 **Gorilla Trades Bananas for Bullets** is the main headline.

" **Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?** " Wally reads the skepticism is clear in his voice.

"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?" Conner asks telepathically.

"Batman, please!" Robin begs. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never joke about the mission." the Dark Knight gives his protége no room to try to argue. "I've checked the sources." he continues. "I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills' encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." he turns to the eldest. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Cado speaks up and says" sorry about this Batman, but Drakus here can't we have official Saiyan business to attend, not to mention his injuries **(if I didn't explain before, its because Drakus passed them all out, but not enough for himself since he keeps the most of the stock of them on themyscira)**

Batman replied" fine, but make sure you don't push yourself Drakus, even as a Saiyan your not invincible."

Drakus nods, then Dive says" no explanation?"

Batman simply says" I don't talk about themyscira with Wonderwoman, Atlantis with Aquaman, and I don't talk space with green Lantern."

Dive replied" nuff said."

Drakus turns to Kaldur and said" good luck to you all, please arguments aside try to see it from our side, and Aqualad be patient with them."

Aqualad nods, and the Team is already walking towards the Bioship's hanger.

Wally stops in front of the Atlantean, making a small noise of disagreement. "Your Team." he taunts.

Kaldur watches the entire Team walk away with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

Conner, Artemis, and M'gann head into the Bioship, Sphere coming up quickly behind Conner, who is the last one in line. Conner turns towards Sphere, holding out his hand. "Uh-uh. Go." he points back inside the Mountain.

Sphere whirs and beeps before heading back, coming under a flying Captain Marvel.

"You're coming with?" Robin asks skeptically as he and Wally head towards the ship.

"Sure!" the hero says brightly. "We'll have a blast."

"Translation: he blames us for Red Fiasco." he mutters, turning to Wally. Kaldur walks by. "He doesn't trust us."

Wally realizes Robin is looking past him and turns to face Aqualad. "It's a big club." he remarks darkly. Both of them heading into the BioShip without so much as a word from Kaldur.

The Team Leader looks offended for barely half a second before determination sets in again.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

The four Saiyans stood in what looked like a mix between a rocky rubble and grassy area, a rocky wall that is concaved to the point it looks like an eye socket, a rock pillar smoothed and concaved in various different places. The place was on the edge of a cliff where's under said cliff is to two feet slots, then above the cliff is a grassy place with a single tree stump on it.

Cado asked" what is this place?"

Drakus faced him and smirked" this is my personal training place, the concaved wall to test strength and stamina of how long I can attack, whenever I get angry, the pillar for different attack combos, the two slots under the cliff for pull ups with weights, and The last is the stump used for meditation."

Drakus's face then turned more serious and focused" Cado, why did you and the these two get so defensive back at the mount?" All three stayed silent almost to scared to speak, Drakus continued" you all haven't been that defensive since you were villians, so tell me what I need to know." The three remained silent still hesitant to speak. Drakus looked back to them, gave them a stern look, and said" Cado as your prince tell me what is wrong."

Cado finally spoke" the other night I thought I was having a nightmare, but it turned so real and dark. He continued" I saw Lobo he was before Granite he told that you prince Kolrah is still alive and here on earth, then I saw granite standing over the bodies of Cress and Dive."

Drakus shocked by this truth, took a moment to regain his composure then replied" that is crazy, but not unbelievable."

Cado looked at him crazy and said" really?"

Drakus gave him a "really" look and replied" we live in a world, were a millionaire dresses like a bat and fights crime, a Martian is a superhero, and a man who can run and break the sound barrier with bare feet."

Cress gave a face and said" he does have a point."

Dive then asked" if so, what does Cado have?"

Drakus replied" well I'm no expert, but he could have a sort of foresight ability, you know see the future of things minutes from now, decades or centuries from now, and both good and bad."

Cado then says" if this is true, its time to train, Granite is coming and he is MUCH more powerful than you." Drakus asked" why does it matter if he is stronger than just me?" Dive chuckled and said" due your the legendary super Saiyan just like your dad if we can make you become a super Saiyan then we have a chance to beat him."

Drakus ponders and pulls out the scouter hands it to dive, then asks him to scan his power level. Dive scans and says" about half as the records of Granite's power level, guess your zenkai's are stronger than ours." The prince asked" how do you guy's know his power level?"

Cress answered" believe it or not the galaxy ranks power level's, granite is among the top ten, but top five most dangerous."Cado then said" now we just have to train like crazy and get you strong enough to beat him." Drakus then said alright then, give me an hour and we can start training." Drakus placed his fingers to his forehead and instant transsmisioned away.

* * *

 **Northern India; September 23rd, 21:36 IST**

The Camouflaged BioShip flies over the darkened landscape. Before it even lands the bottom opens to let Robin and Artemis belay out as a unit. Landing almost silently, before releasing the handles and pulling out a pair of Birdarangs and nocking an arrow before they head out to secure the perimeter.

The BioShip lands behind them and the door opens. Letting Captain Marvel, Aqualad, and Kid out.

Robin and Artemis come back as Superboy lands behind Aqualad and Miss Martian close behind him.

"All Clear." Robin informs.

Aqualad's gear switches with a tap. "Switch to Stealth," M'gann is the only one that does as he turns to face them. "and we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" Kid asks, tapping his suit to change color. "We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

Robin is quick to agree. "It's Recon, we know what to do." with that the two of them turn and head into the jungle.

"Kid, Robin," Kaldur tries.

Robin turns back instantly. "The three of us **started** this team because the Justice League was **keeping** **secrets from** **us.** **"** Robin points out harshly.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid asks both sarcastic and rhetorical as he puts his goggles on.

The two take off, and Captain Marvel looks both disappointed and angry at Kaldur's lack of a response to it. Not that the Atlantean could see it with his back to the hero.

Conner grabs M'gann's arm. "Come on. I'll keep you safe."

 _"You're my boyfriend, Conner. Not my keeper. Stop hanging on me like a character from a 70's sitcom."_ M'gann tells him telepathically, clearly annoyed as she crosses her arms. **_(Unlike some of the things that she says this one of those things that NOT FUNNY after knowing her backstory.)_**

"I just… wanna protect you." Conner tries to explain, clearly confused as to what he's doing wrong.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis steps up beside the only other girl on the Team. "I'm not sure if your protection or patronizing is good for our health." accenting her point by poking him the chest with her bow. Eliciting a very dark look from Conner that has M'gann looking at him with more annoyance than before.

The two girls walk off without any word from Kaldur.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge." Conner points out angrily. Again, Captain Marvel is looking at him with a scathing look behind his back.

"I am…" he tries, his voice calm and easy, but trails off as Conner holds out a hand. Turning away and preparing to jump.

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually **said** what the plan was?" Captain Marvel asks.

Finally, Kaldur shows how much the situation is weighing on him, and his lack of a response other than a small sigh is the only one the Justice League hero needs. Though the hero doesn't say anything more as they head off in their own direction.

From the brush, something growls. Red eyes clearly having seen everything.

* * *

M'gann flies just above Artemis' head as the two make their way through the jungle under the full moon. Moving alongside a large river, a waterfall to their back.

What they don't notice is the large shape moving in the water.

* * *

Kid and Robin make their way through a thicker part of the jungle. The towering canopy hiding the large shadows flying in the moonlight above them.

* * *

Conner crashes through the forest with the strength to snap fallen trees under his feet and speed that nothing should be able to follow him. Except for the flash of shadow and red that does.

* * *

Aqualad walks through the easiest path, pausing as the Captain lands beside him. Across the jungle floor are a multitude of footprints and bullet casings.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hills'... monkey business went down." Captain Marvel stands up as he comments to Aqualad. The teen's eyes, however, are focused on something in the distance. "So at least we've confirmed his story, right?" still no response. "Aqualad?" he questions curiously.

Finally, the teen turns back. "My apologies, Captain. I am… plagued by doubts." he looks away from the older man, ashamed of his weakness. Though the man says nothing, merely raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

Something rustles in the trees, taking away both their attention. Whatever spooked the birds is large, by the sound of the steps, but they can't see it in the darkness. They two continue to look around as the steps get louder, but Kaldur moves his gaze to the ground, watching as small, loose rocks shake under the steps.

A massive elephant breaks through the tree, looking more like a woolly mammoth with the length of its tusks and size than an actual elephant. The trumpeting sound it makes, however, is neither.

Captain Marvel grits his teeth and jumps to stop the behemoth. It works, but only shortly as the mammoth creature grabs the man with his trunk and throws him away with ease. And with enough strength to break a few trees before he slows.

Shocked, Kaldur looks to opposite direction the creature is coming from. Seeing a grey behemoth come out of the trees. Not seeing him, just the other creature its size.

Kaldur barely manages to jump out of the way of the massive foot.

* * *

Capt. Marvel comes to at the sound of a growl. Finding himself face to face with a red-eyed tiger with a Belle Reve collar on. The oversized tiger roars as the man regains consciousness.

Off to his left Kaldur, kicks off a tree. Avoiding the tusks of the large elephant, but not its trunk which knocks him to the ground the tiger leaps to vacate.

The captain turns to see the elephant standing behind him, snarling at the two of them.

* * *

Conner makes his way at a normal pace, until a dark wolf jumps out a nearby bush, attacking him with a growl. Another pouncing on him from a higher vantage point since the first on missed him.

He shoves it off, standing up just in time to punch another one away with his left hand. Leaving his right arm open to bitten by one of the wolves. Another pouncing lower.

From high above a white wolf watches.

* * *

A caw brings Robin and Kid's attention behind them. Watching as three vultures screech and dive at them. Both of them barely missing the claws at are nearly as long as the younger boy's forearm.

Wally takes the lead in clearing the way.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat." Robin shouts, throwing an exploding Birdarang before following. Though the device did nothing to even slow them down.

"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers." kid gripes as they duck under the claws.

"Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asks easily.

"Kobra-Venom?" he and Robin barely split in time to avoid being caught. "Yeah."

* * *

A gaping mouth jumps out of the water at M'gann's turned back. The gigantic alligator barely being stopped by her foot and hands, keeping its mouth open.

Artemis grabs an arrow, taking aim and firing. Only for the log she stepped back on to have another come underneath and knock completely out of the water.

The snapping teeth barely miss her once, but the second time it catches her quivers and drags her down as gravity catches up.

Artemis tries to grab ahold of her quiver, but the alligator starts to spin.

M'gann dives in, heading straight for her teammate. Getting a hold on her forearm as the supersized gator stops spinning. Ripping the strap of her quiver so Artemis can swim away.

The gator turns towards them, but M'gann creates two more hands and uses her telekinesis to create four spirals of water to stop the creature.

Shooting the gator completely out of the water and leaving her and Artemis is a dry circle in the middle of the river.

Artemis coughs up the water out of her lungs, as M'gann goes back to having two hands. "Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds."

* * *

A vulture screeches as it goes for Robin again. Barely missing him as he vaults over a fallen tree root. Running towards the base of the fallen tree to give himself so height, he backflips, seeing the vulture land swinging away with some of the tangled vines.

Kid has to use his superspeed to evade the other three, running up a tree and bouncing between the two of them to turn himself into a pinball to knock one the birds out.

It crashes to the ground not far from where Wally manages to catch a vine and swing to safety.

* * *

Conner moves backward, trying to keep his eyes on as many of the wolves as he can. When jumps, it catches him on the upper arm, while it doesn't bleed, he has to get it off him. He throws it into a tree, turning to punch the other wolf as it went for his blind spot.

All of the darker wolves whimper or are unconscious. Only the white wolf remains, but it stays up and away from Conner's rage.

Until it growls, forcing Conner to tense up as he knows another attack is coming. It growls even louder before running down the face of its high rise.

* * *

Captain Marvel hits the brown mammoth, finally managing to take it down.

Only for the grey one to come up behind him and swat him out of the air.

Kaldur eyes catch something sparking around the beast's neck. A mammoth sized shock collar.

He takes out his Water Bearers, surprising the animal to fight, but dodges the giant foot, and landing behind its shoulder to get a good angle on the collar. Jumping high, slashing at the metal with one whip as he wraps the other around the collar before taking another slash at it and yanking the collar to the ground with sheer force.

There's an instantaneous change as the beast calms from its rage, then turns to leave. Completely undisturbed by Kaldur's presence.

He hears the other continuing to attack Captain Marvel. "Remove the collar!" he shouts to the hero.

"On it." the man replies with a smile. Easily punching through the collar so that it falls off the beast as its front two feet land back on the ground. Stomping the collar to pieces.

Both beasts leave, uncaring of the two they were just fighting.

The Captain lands beside Kaldur. "Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars."

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack." Kaldur points out, and Captain Marvel's dark look is back. "The rest of the Team may also be at risk." he turns to his earpiece. "Team, report status." it rings back at him. He winces at the high pitch whine. "Comm is jammed, and Miss Martian failed to establish telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, **you** let everyone split up before communications were set." the captain points out.

"They would not listen!" Kaldur argues.

"I guess." he admits, putting his hands on his hips and smirking. "But back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from fighting with just one word."

"Because Batman is…" there is only one way to describe the man, as redundant as it may be. "Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." Captain Marvel winces out, but it's a sympathetic wince nonetheless. "When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But…" he smiles. "I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman **takes** command." saying it like that shows the exact and stark contrasts in their leadership. "He has to… for the good of the League." he gives a small smile back to the hero. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, Wisdom of Solomon." the hero points to his head with a smile.

 _"Aqualad, can you hear me?"_ M'gann calls out.

"Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

 _"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing Inhibitor Collars like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison."_

Unable to hear the conversation Marvel lets himself keep an eye out. Something the distance catches his attention.

The soft growling of the tiger from before. It only stays for a little moment before turning to leave.

"Cool, a tiger! I'll be right back!" he calls out, but Aqualad no time to stop him.

"Captain, wait!" but he's already gone. "Hey. Speed of Mercury." he mutters. ** _(OMG Aqualad were you just sarcastic? lol)_**

* * *

The tiger runs, roaring as it gets zapped by the collar.

The captain's smile fades it comes to a stop, turning towards him.

The tiger growls again.

"Hey there, mister." he flies slowly over to it. "Betcha'd like good ol' cap't to take that nasty collar off ya, huh?" he lands easily and the tiger doesn't attack.

The collar zaps again, causing the animal to roar in pain and stumble back a few steps.

Captain Marvel takes one closer and that's all it takes to spring the trap.

The hero instantly falls to the ground, unable to move, but still able to see as something wearing a red beret jumps out of the tree. Armed, heavily. The gorilla that attacked the Gotham Mayor roars, banging on its chest when he sees the hero in the trap.

Captain Marvel is now stunned on top of his paralysis.

* * *

By the river, the wildlife is recovering from the fright faster than the girls are. M'gann is mostly alright, mainly looking over Artemis as she empties water of her still arrow-filled quiver.

 _"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire Team. Now."_ she hears the change in Aqualad's attitude almost instantly.

She brings two fingers to her temple, only needing to blink to complete the link. _"Link established."_

 _"Should he really still be giving us orders, and should_ ** _you_** _really be following them?"_ Artemis asks M'gann.

* * *

 _"Listen, please…"_ Kaldur tries, both Kid Flash and Robin visibly tense hearing his voice in their head again. Clearly disapproving of his presence.

 _"Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head."_ thinks sarcastically, but his face is defeated. _"I've_ ** _so_** _missed that."_

As a stark contrast, Robin is surprisingly upbeat with his news. _"Hey, Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

* * *

 _"If he did, he wouldn't tell you."_ Artemis quips as she buckles her quiver back on, resting on one of the logs.

 _"Superboy, are you online, or just pouting?"_ Miss M asks curiously, though the edge is clear.

* * *

Conner grunts through the link, fighting off the giant white wold. " _Busy. Call back later."_ he barely manages to think as he tries to pry the wolf's teeth from his shoulder.

Though a slight slip in his grip, due to trying to respond, gives the wolf time to sink in further and throw him across the clearing and into a large rock.

* * *

Kaldur walks through the vines to where a trap like what the tiger and Captain Marvel were captured in has already been sprung. _"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us."_ KF gripes.

 _"He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant!"_ Robin agrees easily.

Kaldur is barely listening to them as he sees two tracks in the ground from the trap.

 _"How are we supposed to be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"_ Artemis asks.

 _"Or if Conner doesn't expect us to take care of ourselves?"_ M'gann follows Artemis' train of thought, though a little too far.

Kaldur is still barely listening as he moves closer to the tracks, seeing something in between them. A five-fingered print larger than his hand.

 _"Did he really think you or I could've been the mole?"_ KF asks Robin, though clearly keeping Kaldur and everyone else in on the question on purpose.

 _"We've known each other for years!"_ Robin agrees.

 _"Trust is a two-way street!"_ Artemis pipes up, clearly realizing the dig the boys just made at her and M'gann.

 _"And you'd know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!"_ M'gann snaps.

Kaldur is beginning to lose his patience with the constant arguing in his head.

 _"Not that we'd ever do that. Never."_ Artemis gripes.

Finally his restraint snaps. _"Enough!"_ that was all he needed to get their attention, but rips one of the pylons from its base, watching as the electricity crackles in the darkness, but nothing else happens. _"Captain Marvel has been captured. And we must act as a team to save him!"_

* * *

 _"Heh. Under your leadership?"_ Kid questions, his expression mostly deadpanned, though he and Robin clearly share in the sentiment of betrayal, despite his sarcastic tone. _"I don't think s-"_

 _"This is not up for debate!"_ Kaldur snaps, both Robin and KF's eyes go wide at the sudden switch from the Atlantean's normal demeanor. On top of the fact that insulting his leadership is the last thing you should do since nothing else seemed to set him off. _"You all chose me to lead."_ M'gann and Artemis share a look. _"When this mission is over,"_ Kaldur looks over the tech in his hands _"if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down."_ Robin and Kid look down, ashamed.

* * *

 _"But until that time, I_ ** _am_** _in command here."_ Kaldur throws down the pylon with a grunt, heading off in the direction the trails lead, for once the link is silent.

* * *

 **Themyscira:**

The three Saiyans were in the middle of training on Drakus's training equipment when The prince came back and said" ok lets get going were going to train like hell until we cant even blink." Dive asked" how do we start?"

Drakus pulled out a bag filled to the brim with sensu beans, he said" these shall help as soon as we loose most of our strength we take one and regain all the strength and continue training were gonna do it until this bag runs out of beans."

Cress slammed her fist into her palm and said" lets get going then."

All four blasted into the air, before clashing on one another, Cado and Drakus punch one another in face, Dive and Cress punches collided into one another causing a great shockwave. Drakus and Cado launched flurries of punches and kicks. Cado grunts against the punches" damn you may still hit hard, but your nowhere near the level granite is, how do you expect to avenge your family ehh prince, your just a waste of a Saiyan if you ask me. Drakus growls at the comments, but doesn't reply. Cado gut punches him, then kicks him away, before continuing" cant even take the Saiyan name with pride, how are you going to even address Granite before you kill him, you make me sick." Cado rushes to punch him again, but Drakus grabs the punch, raises his head with pride and says" My name is Drakus of Earth." He continues" You killed my Family, my entire race I swear on my parents grave that I will avenge them, your nothing but a tyrant and a murder I AM A WARRIOR THE SAIYAN PRINCE KOLRAH! Drakus then punches him right into the mountain side.

Cado looked up from the pocket in the wall, he smirked and said" that was good."

Drakus replied" convincing enough?"

Cado said" I only hope to be there to hear you say that with more ferocity."

Drakus flies down, smirks in response and let a hand out for Cado who gladly takes it.

* * *

Inside a windowless base, deep in the jungle, Captain Marvel comes to with a twitch at the growling and the feeling of something sticking to his face followed closely by something holding him down.

Looking down his nose he can see the tiger he was following to be the source of the growling

"Ze brain enhancement of this _tigre_ already pay dividends, no?" a male voice with easy French accent questions. The tiger steps away from Captain Marvel as the voice continues. "For has brought us a prize most glorious. _Le Captaine Marvel._ "

"Why can't I move?" the hero asks in a calm tone.

"It is obvious, _non_." a robotic hand hits a button to rotate a tray of sharp tools towards the robotic center. "Your collar is set to prohibit _votre mouvement_ from ze neck down. I have allowed you to retain ze power of speech," the robotic hand pictures up a small circular saw. "as your reactions may be _instructif_ during _la procédure._ " the saw blade spins at its full speed, but no sound can be heard from it.

"La procedure?" Marvel attempts to repeat the foreign word, missing a little, but he knows what was said. "What procedure?"

"I have often pondered the effects of your powers on the cerebral cortex." the robot has now turned towards a screen, using one of the three-fingered hands to choose what sectors of Marvel's brain to look at. After selecting two it moves to his brain stem to see the readings there "I long to see _le_ wisdom _de Salomon_ up close. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery."

The red beret-wearing gorilla, now wearing surgical clothes, grunts.

* * *

Birds call throughout the jungle but go suddenly quiet as shadowy forms run across the forest floor, and a camouflaged form flies behind them.

Robin moves through the tall brush up the sharp hill from the building that the Captain is being held in. Kid Flash slowly comes up behind him, sliding on his goggles and turning on the infrared.

Up in the tree behind the boys, Miss Martain's camouflaged form lands. She looks to her right to see Artemis and Aqualad slowly making their way down the hill, the blonde nocking an arrow. The only one missing is Superboy.

She looks over the open space before the structure, noticeably empty. _"I'll fly over."_ she offers.

 _"Negatory."_ Kid says sharply. **_(no CC this is not Robin!)_** _"The shield extends like a dome over the whole compound."_

 _"Pylons are insulated,"_ Robin remarks, looking at his holoscreen. **_(_** ** _This isn't KF, CC)_** _"but one good shock could cause a momentary gap."_

 _"I see a target."_ Artemis has her eyes set on a large red button in the outside wall.

 _"Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you."_ Robin and Kid share a small look, with both their eyes covered the true extent of their emotions is hard to see, but they are both frowning.

Aqualad runs up to the nearest pylon, stopping less than two feet away before his tattoos begin to glow and he pushes the electricity into the shield.

Kid is watching the shield's integrity through his infrared and when he sees a small gap form over Aqualad's head he doesn't waste time. _"Now!"_

Artemis releases her arrow and it flies through the gap and hits her target right on.

The panel beeps and Kaldur pulls back the electricity as the shield deactivates. Then waves the rest of them forward.

Kid races towards him, M'gann lands while still camouflaged, but as Robin makes his way out of the brush his eyes go wide. Seeing a howler monkey sitting on the roof, it has been watching them. He gets a sharp look at its enhanced size and the collar around its neck before it lets out a howl.

The two older boys jolt in surprise, just before the actual alarms turn on and an entire pack of howlers charges at the team.

* * *

From the camera that rises up, Mallah can see the team fighting.

"Go, Mallah. Deal with these intruders." the robotic man speaks easily. "I can handle _mon Capitaine_ brain extraction myself." bringing a sharp blade in front of the captain's line of sight, and speaking with complete nonchalance.

 ** _(I want to call him the Brain now, please, I knew he was the Brain like three scenes ago the first time I watched this. To be fair I also used to watch Teen Titans and I couldn't think of any other French robot that would work with Mallah.)_**

Mallah growls, ripping off the clothes he's wearing and storming out of the room.

* * *

A howler monkey screeches as it jumps at Kaldur, who has both his WaterBearers shaped like maces. The Atlantean takes a sharp swing at the monkey, knocking it several feet away. When the monkey stops skidding he gets a good look at the familiar collar around its neck.

His eyes narrow as the monkey prepares to jump. Moving first, but to put his weapons away, the monkey jumps at him, but he catches it by the shoulders and slams it to the ground, his tattoos still glowing. When the monkey turns to try and bite him, Kaldur rips the collar off.

The monkey looks confused for a few moments before scurrying away.

Kaldur stands tall, looking to his team. "Remove their collars!"

Robin, while struggling with two that is nearly as big as he is, grumbles. "Sounds easy when he says it."

Artemis kicks the one closest to her, away, before pulling out an arrow and nocking it. Taking out the two attacking Robin.

The collars fall off with a small spark, and Robin stays defensive as the two monkeys look around before running away.

He turns towards Artemis, where two more drop down behind her. Instead of saying anything he throws two disks, taking out their collars.

She yelps when they get close to her, but has enough time to see them scatter to know what he did.

This when Mallah makes his appearance, coming out with another machine gun. He growls and sniffs as M'gann tries to sneak back him in camouflage.

Just as she makes it through the doorway, he grabs her by the shoulder and throws her into the dirt. Knocking her unconscious.

Mallah goes to grab her again when Kid speeds in. "Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape." his voice a far angier growl than he's ever been before. He goes to shoulder check the gorilla, but the enhanced animal turns so that Kid bounces off his massive chest.

* * *

"You're not taking my brain." Marvel says sharply, as a container full of water comes out from the wall by his head.

"Š'il vous plaît, capitaine, do not struggle." the machine moves through the shadows as the male voice speaks. "Brain extraction is largely painless," the machery over Marvel's paralyzed body moves to a new position. "but the benefits are enormous." the center peice of tech extends closer to Marvel, as the robot finally closer. "Just look what it has done for me." finally in the light, Marvel can see that the male voice is coming from the robot with a brain at the core processor.

He gives the Brain a deadpanned look, before looking back up at the still extending laser. "That thing won't work on me." he comments.

"Perhaps. But it works on solid steel so I'll try my luck." the laser continues to move, tracking out its course before it begins to turn on. "I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, _non_? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability instead."

The tiger jumps the table and takes out the Brain, knocking his robotic body to the floor. It continues to growl at him as he moves back upright.

"Traitor!" the Brain snaps. "You will suffer for that!" a compartment open on the side of the capsule, turning on the electroshock collar.

The tiger snarls as it twitches on the floor in pain, while Marvel shouts at the Brain. "Stop it! Stop!"

The wall behind the Brain suddenly breaks inward, the Brain turns to see Mallah having been thrown through it. As the Brain turns to the dust, as it falls away Miss Martian flies in. As she lands the rest of the Team joins her.

"It's the Brain!" Kid is able to pinpoint who it is in a matter of moments, and suddenly the enhanced animals make sense.

"Uh," Artemis scoffs. "I can see it's a brain."

Kid grits his teeth as he glares over his shoulder. "Not **a** brain, **The** Brain."

"In the flesh, so to speak." the Brain confirms, then turns. "Mallah."

The gorilla holds something in its hand, and when he presses the button, pylons rise up from the floor. Taking out the Team the same way he did Captain Marvel.

 _"Miss Martian, Superboy, now."_ Kaldur commands.

M'gann's eyes glow white as she telekinetically takes the remote from Mallah. Stopping it over her face so she presses the button to turn off the pylons, just as Superboy breaks through the wall on the other side of the hallway.

The white wolf is at his side, snarling, as the dust clears. The Kryptonian doesn't need to say anything to get the wolf to charge at Mallah.

As Mallah gets back to his feet, KF kicks him back, then dodges the gunfire as Robin swings high. Finally M'gann drops in and lifts the gorilla into the ceiling then lets him drop. Though it doesn't do anything to knock him out, only make him angry.

Now he is focusing his firing on M'gann.

Superboy jumps at his turned back, attempting to slam his fist into the gorilla, but Mallah's reflexes are just fast enough that he can dodge. While Superboy lands, Mallah takes aim to shoot Superboy back as he jumps. Though he doesn't get any marks, the shots move so fast and hit so hard that he lands by the wolf.

As the bullets run out, Artemis launches an arrow at the pack on his back, causing it to release smoke.

Robin comes up to her side and both pull out detonating weapons which fully knock the machine gun off of Mallah.

The Brain fires laser Kaldur's WaterBearer, which gives him enough time to dodge out of the way of it as the shield cracks under prolonged exposure. Then he narrowly dodges the next shot. Seeing that the Atlantean moves too quickly, the Brain switches to short, fast shots that still miss.

He and Mallah end up surrounded by KF, Robin, Artemis, and M'gann.

While Kaldur snaps the collar off of Captain Marvel. "Thanks." he says brightly as all the restraints fall away then moves to the tiger. "Now, one good turn deserves another."

The tiger rises in front of him, and Mallah turns towards the three of them as Kaldur pulls out his sword WaterBearers. Turning again he sees Superboy and the wolf guarding the hole in the wall.

Mallah roars in rage.

"Try it. I hate monkeys." Conner growls alongside the wolf as he cracks his knuckles.

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." the Brain says as multiple compartments begin to open around his body. " _Au revoir, mes amis_."

"Get down!" KF yells as the humming hits a new pitch, almost drowning out his warning.

Conner tenses, Robin and Artemis back up, and then suddenly everything goes dark. When the lights start to turn on again, they're gone.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was… a light switch?" Kid asks, confused as he straightens up.

* * *

As the sun begins to pinken the sky over the trees the team is back at the BioShip.

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asks KF.

KF holds the red beret in his hands. "One word: souvenir." then put it on.

"Two words: gorilla lice." she says right back.

"Huh?" then he processes what she's saying. "Oh, man!" he takes it off and holds it away from him as he groans.

Kaldur removes the collar from a howler monkey, watching as it leaves.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel asks the tiger.

It growls lowly.

"I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" he checks.

It growls again.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." he pets the tiger before standing and watching as it heads into the jungle.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." Marvel says brightly.

The tiger runs past M'gann, Conner, and the wolf on his way out. "The rest of the pack is gone." Conner tells the wolf as he pets it. "What are you still doing here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you." M'gann tells him.

"Can I keep him?" Conner asks her, sounding like an excited child.

Wally lets out a laugh in the background. "First the sphere, now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." says easily with a smile.

 _"Aren't you?"_ she asks him telepathically.

 _"M'gann, I'm sorry. I was just worried."_ he tells her honestly.

She kneels down beside him, placing a hand on his knee. _"And that's sweet, Conner,"_ she puts her hand on the back of his neck. _"but on a mission I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend. Agreed?"_

Conner smiles at her. _"Yeah."_ he says with a bit of teasing annoyance in his voice.

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Wally pulls them out of their personal conversation. "Uh, how's about Krypto?"

The wolf growls. "Pass." Conner says instantly.

"Besides, isn't that taken?" M'gann asks. _**(Haha, funny, but this means I better hear SOMEONE mention Krypto in a future season.)**_

* * *

Robin stands on the ramp up to the BioShip, clearly waiting for Kaldur.

"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel secret?" Robin just as Kaldur goes to pass him on his way up.

Kaldur stops and everyone else slowly moves towards the BioShip for the conversation. He doesn't turn away from them as they all wait for the same answer. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." he says simply.

"What?! You can't trust him!" Artemis snaps.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information much like what Drakus was saying." Kaldur informs them simply.

"And given how the mission went, he almost succeeded." Robin realizes that he and KF were betraying someone they had known for years as much as they felt betrayed by him. Not to mention Kaldur had a whole other level to put the tip through as the leader. "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes, as leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor." he looks directly at Robin as he speaks, knowing that the Team will one day fall to him and explaining this will help him.

"I hate to say it, but it makes sense." Robin says with a one sided smile.

"I am still prepared to step down." he says simply.

Wally raises his hand. "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" M'gann, Conner, and Artemis all raise their hands instantly.

As Kaldur turns to Robin, his hand is raised too and he shows a few his teeth with his smile. The Atlantean nods silently.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel says easily as he places a hand on Kaldur's shoulder then removes it and offers a shake. Which the teen takes. "See you tomorrow." he waves off.

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asks, confused.

"Nah, gotta fly." the JL member says as he takes off.

The wolf drops his giant head into Conner's hands for a moment.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" M'gann asks as they head up the ramp.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Conner asks.

"Generic, but acceptable." Wally says from inside the ship.

Kaldur looks down before heading into the BioShip, rattled by the fight they had throughout the mission.

* * *

 **Note: next few chaps are gonna be filler to help the characters bond, and get to know one another, then we will have the ssj chapters then continue on with the first season.**

* * *

 **Fawcett City; September 24th, 22:16 CDT**

A song plays on the TV and a few dogs within the apartment complex. Captain Marvel drops into the living room, with a balding heavy-set man on the couch reading a book. Not even glancing up at the JL member in his living room.

"Well, boy, how'd it go?" the man asks lowly.

"Ah, it was so cool!" Marvel says brightly, opening the cookie jar. "The Team's way more fun to hang out with than the League! They go on these secret covert-ops missions that rock!" the man on the couch turns the page and only seems to be half listening to what the Captain is saying. "And I got nabbed by the Brain, and I met this tiger, and-"

"Okay, okay, I'm glad you had fun sport but it's getting pretty late. Brush your teeth and hit the hay." he tells him despite the fact that he's talking to another adult, a younger adult, but an adult.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Marvel says, putting the lid back on, and sounding just as childish as always.

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks as Captain Marvel makes it a doorway.

Captain Marvel smiles. "Nah, just seeing if you were paying attention. SHAZAM!" a bolt of lightning comes from nowhere, striking him in the chest, and when the bright flash leaves. A twelve-year-old with the same hair, skin, and eye colors as Marvel stands in his place and position. Wearing a red sweatshirt, a white top, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

The boy yawns. "Good night, Uncle Dudley."

"Good night, Billy." Uncle Dudley says calmly.


	25. techniques 2

* means ults or family techniques

Cado:

Destroyers combination: uppercuts opponent into the air, then fires a ki blast into their center, before coming back around double kicking them in the back of the head, and fires a large blue sphere blast towards them.

Strike Vortex: uses grey ki to spin fast and strike with kicks.

Justice Drive: power and armored up in ki, then rams them with their body.

Thor's barrage: lighting infused ki attacks punches, kicks, and blasts in a barrage against an opponent.

*Mimoari Ringo Mi Arino Kukashi or Cosmic Eraser: Big red and blue ki wave blast, here is how you do it cause I found it hard to make you have a picture of how it looks. How you do it: clap your hands together, slide right hand down turn it upside down still connected still together, then thrust both hands out like Kamehameha, but not partial closed fingers fully closed, but not like a fist just close fingers without curling them into a fist.

*Fusion Buster or Ludoarigomoto Zudoarichikushi: charges like a final flash, but instead of charging into the hands its into a red and blue sphere of energy, then fire a beam that blasts any armor too dust.

Cress:

Acid Drop: fires acid filled ki blasts.

sticky thorn: A long green ki whip, that can strike like a snake bite, but snatch things like a gum whip.

spider web: fires a ki net single or barrage that is perfect for capturing.

sharp blast: fire mini ki blasts that launch bigger attacks, since their so small it goes faster and perfect for snipering and can even fire her spider web to nab enemies.

*Saiyan Shriek: yell out a powerful ki yell to shatter glass, ki shields, and even crack armor.

(Note: most Saiyan techniques such as the supers are their own made, but most ults are family made)

Dive:

Scorch attack: fires ball or balls of fire ki.

volcanic axe: strike down with a ki infused chop that looks like an axe, then follow up with a upper cut of ki, before using both arms to blast another ki wave right up into the opponent like heat dome attack.

Scarlet comet: blasts two large red ki blasts and pushing the opponent into the air, and exploding on command, also their tracking to.

Rage Collision: rush opponent with a powerful punch, then rush with more attacks.

*Hellfire implosion: explode at the temperature of hellfire to destroy your opponent.

Granite:

Jade saucer: fire multiple disks of jade colored to seek and destroy.

Shining genocide: fires red beams from his gems to cut anything away.

annihilation crusher: slam opponent into the ground, blast them upward, gut punch them away, before firing a burst of ki to finish the job.

poison spike: spikes around his body can be used to pierce opponents to drain stamina away.

*Wrathful Destruction: generates ki to his core gem in his chest and fires a green ki wave blast.


	26. The Demon has Arrived

**Answers to some questions:**

 **1\. Yes Drakus will have a pairing?**

 **2\. to the one who asked is Drakus weak? back then in the first or second chapter, my response: uhhh yeah, he isn't even as close to Goku during his fight with Nappa and Vegeta in terms of power levels, at that time his power would be Goku during the fight with Raditz, Drakus is weak because he has had training, but no real fighting experience and not even a second zenkai boost either, plus did you really expect him to be op in the story, cause I can tell ya that isn't how you do a character, plus in later chapters u will see just how powerful Drakus has become in a short time.**

 **Side note: I named my frieza based on a gem I thought was spelled Granate cause I play Skyrim and thought garnet was Granate, but its a rock, So my frieza's are named after gems and probably rocks to as well as cold things, but my Granate is a name based around the gem garnet.**

 **Another note: Sorry about not updating, I was figuring out how to make this fantastic event in Drakus's life, but mainly its due to school being a pain in the ass and trying to pass finals. Now I have time during the summer to work on stories, I am definintly gonna work more on this story than others cause it needs more love and attention plus I really want to get into the really good parts to this story that I have planned. I hope that I do make the character interactions good, as well as the fights, I was watching some vids to help with fight scenes and luckily I was basically doing everything they said, but I also took notes around the fight between Goku and frieza. Its not a copy of the fight but take inspiration to what happens and have a sorta timeline to how the next two or three chapters will go down. I even made a good final attack to go with it.**

 **Questions from me:**

 **1\. what can I imporve besides the grammer, puncuation,etc, I want more of the story and characters how can I improve them, I want to keep it similar to young justice since not much was supposed to change until it reaches this point, but please tell me how.**

 **2\. how do you read my stories, I dont know if the majority read it on computer or how I read them is by the fanfiction app its also how I reply sometimes.**

 **3\. should I place this story on wattpad, there I can add pictures for more visiuals and to increase the number of people reading it, but could someone tell me how to add the pics inbetween some of the writing, when i tried it wouldnt work it deletes my writing, I think I have to do it section by section and add the photos, but I dont know for certain. If thats the case I could easily just copy and paste and add the nessecary photos to help.**

 **4\. do you think drakus is weak, or do power levels not matter.**

 **5\. when the story gets to a certain point I was gonna start doing a alternate story similar, but very different would you want me to do it or keep it in my own imagination, I am not giving hints to details just tell me if you wouldn't mind a alternative.**

Chapter 25: The Demon has Arrived

 **8:00am Mount Just, outside**

Four figures were flying and clashing all across the sky, over the bright blue sea. Cado, Cress, and Dive dashed forward each launching a fist full of ki toward Drakus. Drakus counted by energizing a ki shield in the shape of a circle around himself countering all three attacks, but Cress used her acid to pierce through the shield and went for the attack only for Drakus dodge the punch, flip over her and through his own shield and closing her into it. Dive and Cado from afar blasted barrages of ki blasts, Drakus bursted into the air doing multiple aerial maneuvers before closing his eyes as he went straight up and shouted" KAIOKEN!" Drakus turned downward toward the two Saiyans and quickly blasted a ki wave into their direction, before using instant transmission behind them and kicked them right into the blasts.

Cress broke from the shield and fires her acid drop toward Drakus, Drakus was hit on the chest his gi slowly disintegrating, the Saiyan quickly ripped his own gi off showing off his bare chest before letting out a battle cry and extending his ki blade on his right arm and dashing toward her, Cress counters with her own blade kicking him away, then slashing in a rush. Drakus blocked each hit, was slowly losing and kicking her in the head to change the topic of combat, Cress then grabs his leg and threw him downward. Cado punches him in the back knocking him upward, and Dive came down to hammer him down to the sea. Drakus then counters by grabbing his fist, breaking it, then threw him right into Cress. Cado went to grab them, all three refocusing and readied themselves to attack again. Drakus began generating his attack, pure white ki ball began forming in his hand growing in size and brightness, and said" Morin ku Jika."

The three Saiyans then fire their own ki blasts that combined into one going straight for Drakus, but the prince stayed calm and continued" Shika, FU!" blasting a powerful ki wave of white. The beam overpowered their attack, Drakus kept the blast going until he was knocked upside the head by Cado who caught his leg. Cado said" you've definintly become stronger, but you cant just fight all gracefully as a marital artist against Granite, you must fight like your life and their lives depend on it, bring out the more primal fighting in your Saiyan blood to fight him, be smart like an earthling, but use the strength of a Saiyan."

 **(Note: no Cado isn't stronger, just dodged out the way as the blast covered Drakus's sight and knocked him upside the head)**

Cado appeared on the ground and dropped Drakus in the sand, Drakus shook his head of sand and replied" you know you'd make a great drill sergeant."

Cado growled in annoyance, and replied" This isn't a game Kolrah, you must fight Granite and your barely at his level take this more seriously!" by this time Dive and Cress landed back down close to them.

Drakus grunted in response, stood up and got close to him, before saying" I am taking this seriously, I want to kill him as much as you do, but unlike you I don't have much worries, we have many allies, and hell even the spirit bomb if needed." he continued" but as I said before we don't even know when he is coming it could be ten years from now with plenty of time, hell we don't even know if he even cares about ending us."

Cado shouted" he does, you don't get it Kolrah Granite HATES Saiyans your father killed his, he finds us disgusting and savage he believes its best to exterminate us, and your allies while powerful they may be, aren't even close his level, and the spirit bomb, ha, if you can even have the rest of us hold him off long enough to do so or would you rather have them dead like your own parents."

Drakus powered up and energizes his blade, he growled" take that back or else!"

Cado did the same, and replied" or what?!"

Dive got between them, and shouted" yo stop, this isn't what we need right now, don't let your own hatred of Granite divide you."

Drakus and Cado began powering down, Drakus sighed and said" I'm sorry."

Cado sighed and looked down eyes closed, he replied" no I'm sorry, I went to far, I just want to finish him already you know."

Drakus smirked and said" na I get it", he held out his hand and said" still comrades?"

Cado smiled and shook it saying" yeah."

 **(now you might say this little argument is stupid, a little, but these Saiyans are more related to humans in terms of personality, much like the Saiyans on planet sadala, there not ashamed of showing off other emotions like sadness, love, or happiness, and they are tense since they are desperate to beat him, and their particular relationship is a trust worthy one, they trust one another and aren't fully based on rivalry to get stronger than one another, but also due want to be stronger than one another their still Saiyans after all and still a prideful and stoic race to. more on their relationship in later chapters)**

Then the floor door to the mountain opened up, and Robin and Wally came out in civilian clothes. Wally saw us close to one another and figured we just got done fighting in an intense angry situation, so he asks" uhh everything ok here?"

Drakus said" yeah, had a little argument, but were good what's up?"

Robin asked" we were wondering if you guys want to take a bit of a break and head to the park near here."

Wally added" we get you need to train, but good training also needs breaks in between."

Cado looks to Drakus and asked" let me guess, you desire a break prince?"

Drakus chuckles and replied" yea, but it ain't an order don't think I'll make you three do things."

Cress said" well then lets go to the park."

Wally then shouted" RACE YA!"

The Saiyans shouted" YOUR ON!"

* * *

Park

The Saiyans along with the young heroes arrive at the park with picnic supplies, a foot ball, basket ball, and frisbee. As Aqualad and Conner set up a grill, tables and chairs. Drakus and Megan begin on cooking as the others played basket ball.

Megan went to take food to the tables, as Drakus continued cooking Cado then walked over. Drakus looks to him and said" oh hey Cado what's up?" Cado looks back and says" Sorry about earlier, I just...to me your the only chance to beat him, and I kinda let loose a bit there." He continued if we don't beat him, are race are left dead for nothing, our families not avenged, but with the power of a super Saiyan I know we can beat him."

Drakus replied" don't worry man, Drakus looks off to the distance and continues" listen I know I joke and don't sometimes take things seriously, but I know we will win and trust me I want to watch him die by my hands and I promise that will happen nothing will stop me even if I have to show all my power and if I die trying."

Cado smiles and said" just when you do fight him..as I said before fight like a Saiyan and an earthling and don't be afraid to show your true side."

Drakus took a double take on him and replied" true side?"

Cado gave a certain look and replied" you know what I'm talking about."

Then they were called to eat by Artemis, which the two Saiyans began walking over, and feasting on the food.

* * *

WatchTower

Martian manhunter and Batman were on the watchtowers control room observing a strange energy signal that Martian manhunter picked up while observing. Batman was pressing a couple of buttons while analyzing the energy signal in charts on screen, which were over the top. Martian Manhunter asked" what are the levels like?"

Bruce replied" higher than anything we have encountered, Granite is here."

Martian manhunter turned to him unbelieved and said" what do we do?"

Batman replied" Pray that Drakus is ready."

* * *

In space right above earth

A large alien ship moves across the earth slowly, then releases numerous little versions of it that scatter all over the world. Then a large section of the ship disconnected and descends directly down to the earth.

* * *

The park

The young heroes and Saiyans watch as the large ship hovers over the park and stops directly infront of them above. The Saiyans stare down the ship, knowing exactly who is aboard the vehicle and just how powerful he is. Drakus stood straight and asked" That's him right?"

Cado simply replied" yeah, that's him."

Cress then said" the rest of you should stay back, this battle will get crazy and not to mention this is our fight."

Artemis replied" our planet our fight."

Wally added" And your our friends, we wont let you fight alone."

Dive then replied strongly" Please don't argue with us, guys listen we get you mean well and want to help, but this guy is on an entirely different level you don't stand a chance."

Drakus had enough and Roared" ENOUGH!" The team looked back to him in total shock of his outburst and listened up.

Drakus turned around and looked them dead in the eyes as he said" everyone I know you wish to help, but as Dive said Granite is on an entirely different level. He continued" But this is entirely _my_ fight, listen I love you all, in the short time weve had we have become more than friends and comrades were family, but I cant take losing another family again so please let me fight on my own." Everyone listened intensively and wally replied" I get that, but who says you have to fight alone, we cant take losing you if it comes to it."Drakus smirks and smiles brightly as he said" I promise I wont die, but if I do its cause I do it for you." Drakus then turns back around to the ship that has its bottom doors opening and a brown cloaked figure slowly descended to the open street. Drakus had flown over only a street distance in between them, Drakus stood still and glared hard on the figure who descended, the figure was about to touch the ground when he stopped descending and gently dropped down to the concrete like a child dropping from the top of a chair, but even such a gentle landing allowed the ground to quake like the earth was being shook, the wind going Berserk, and the nearby windows of buildings and cars to shatter and be silenced by the high sounding wind.

Granate then began to lightly chuckle, he said" you know, I have been waiting an unbelievably long time for this, and now that I have found you PRINCE KOLRAH, I cant wait to snuff out the last of the Saiyan race."

Drakus growled at the last part, but replied" After hearing what you did, what you are, and why, I cant wait to put you in the ground make you pay for all the lives you snuffed out."

Granate began laughing uncontrollably and said" if you think you can defeat me your more delusional then I thought you would be, but if do think you can go ahead and try let your demise show the universe that no one can defeat me."

Drakus got into the turtle hermit style stance and waits for Granate to ready himself, Granate then tears his cloak off, Drakus then lightly gasped at the sight of Granate, said villain was a short frost demon that was red skinned, tan colored bio armor, and red like gems on his head, and chest. (basically like the green variant of cooler in fighterz)What shocked Drakus was that Granate had a cut across his chest that went from his right shoulder and down across his chest and stomach to the left side.

Granate looked to him and said" surprised, well you can thank your filthy monkey father, who before I killed left me a present with the last of the his strength."

Drakus then lastly stated" I wont fail, I'll avenge my race as both a Saiyan and an Earthling." Drakus then readied himself and charged toward the frost demon, and Granate had his red like aura around him and charged as well, and as they clashed all their was is a explosion and sound that cracked the wind.

* * *

The watchtower

Batman and the rest of the justice league held a assembly to plan, ready, and powerup for war. Even the young heroes and Saiyans were there, As the heroes planned to spread across the world with communicators that held language translators, basic radio's, and scouters to help in battle. Batman had built these based around Drakus's scouter to help heroes know which alien soldiers they can take on, though most of the more powerful leaguers and heroes in general are to report to the main invasion area where most of the soldiers are coming from and where their the strongest. Wonder woman, Aquaman, and Green lantern have also assembled their forces to help out.

The younger heroes were then taken aside by the main three, that being batman, superman, and Wonderwoman. Cado asked" what are our orders?"

Batman replied" you all we'll be heading to Drakus's area if he needs help and to minimize mortality, but take precautions and don't do anything stupid."

Conner then asked" doesn't the watchtower have a laser we can use to destroy the main ship." Batman sighed and replied" I promised the world leaders we'd only use it if in the next minute or so the world would be destroyed and we have to destroy something." Artemis replied" could really use that laser right about now."

Megan then said" well we should get going right, I'm sure Drakus is gonna need our help right about now."

Aqualad faced them all and said" alright then, everyone gear up with all you can take, take a sensu bean and someone hold on to the rest of them, then report back to the ship and well take off.

* * *

The fight

Drakus and Granate were in the middle of a rush of attacks, blocks, and counters. Both are nearly hitting one another before a block or counter Ensues, Drakus dodges a death beam flying backward bouncing off a building wall and goes for a fast ki burst from his hand, then chasing after him and round house kicked him straight into a lightpole. Granate was about to be hit with a double kick, only to vanish behind Drakus and grabbed him by the neck with his tail. Granate began chuckling and said" you are a very interesting prey, monkey, now you'll die just like your father." In response Drakus then took a bite off his tail and spat it out, as he let go and smacking him into a car.

Granate growls and looks at his tail, before shouting" YOU STUPID INBRED BEAST, HOW HARD YOU TAKE A BITE OF MY TAIL!"

Drakus then stood up, armed up his fists of Saya, before grinning and said" Maybe if you shut the fuck up once in a while, shit wouldn't happen."

Drakus launched a flurry of punches, before gut punching Granate then elbow slamming then grabbed him by the tail and slammed him into the same car he was thrown in. Granate recovered, and flew directly at Drakus only to have his punch blocked, before Granate blasted him in the face and fires a final ki sphere into his gut blowing him across the street. Drakus goes to hide behind a car, takes a few minutes to catch his breath, and hears Granate talk once more" You know monkey If it weren't for your father killing mine, I probably wouldn't be here trying to kill you, but no now I must rid this world of your exisistance. He then turned were he hears Drakus reply" Good luck with that, but I must at least ask before I end you what would you be doing if our fathers didn't meet?"

Granate charged a ki beam, and replied" I'd probably be held on my home being prepped in battle and politics, then as I grow older I'd be ready to take my fathers place to dominate the entire universe, and eventually face the forces of the Saiyan monkey's." He continued" but now I get to finish off the bloodline" his beam fires and destroyed a small building right across from the car Drakus was hiding behind. Drakus thought" _Can he not sense ki, how the hell do fighters know how to use it, but can't sense it!?"_ Drakus then charged two orbs of ki, and threw them across the street another in the same spot as he flew straight up out the sight of Granate.

Granate quickly turned at the sound of the explosions that ensued after the balls hit the ground, and fires a horizontal line of ki across the street destroying the ground, cars, and buildings. Drakus was up high as he then fires a large ki blast at Granate, who noticed a heat and shine coming, he fires a ki beam that pierces it and shoots Drakus in the shoulder. The Saiyan growled in pain, then flies through the blast with kaioken activated striking him in the face, then blasts a ki ball into his chest. Sending him across the destroyed area, Drakus flew toward the fallen emperor, before being blasted with another death beam, then being whipped with his tail and kicked in the back right into a skyscraper before being double kicked down into it causing the building to collapse across the city.

Granate then gathers ki into his hands creating a growing purple ball of energy before shrinking it, and throwing it into the rubble. Drakus now in a times three bursted from the rubble knocking away the ki blast and fires his own blast followed by a barrage of ki blasts. Granate blocked them all, as he then readied his red ki blade into his hand and charged to slash, Drakus countered reading his own blade, Both blades clashing as they scrape to gain one over the other, Granate said" you know your stuff monkey, but I am far superior to your weak race exhibit A!" Granate used his tail to trip the Saiyan as he went for a strike with the blade, Drakus spinned under Granate going for an under slash which was blocked by said frost demon. Granate then created a separate blade on his tail going for a barrage of stabbing motions. Drakus was stabbed a couple of times, before he started blocking them and even created a shield to block the rest and push him away. Drakus then grabbed onto his own purple blade, and reshaped it to form a scythe and proceeded to slash at high velocity and even getting the drop on Granate to trip him up before slamming the handle down on his stomach sending him straight to the broken rubble of the skyscraper bellow.

Drakus descended lowering his weapon in complete being calm and full of confidence, Granate reemerged full of impatience and hatred he flew straight to Drakus, gut punching him, then smacking him across the face with his tail, then energized a blade to it, slashing him across the chest. Granate uppercutted him in the jaw, grabbing his head and slamming him down into the ground, before blowing the ground he lay on tossing him into the air as Granate blasted a burst of ki into his back sending him right back down. Drakus groaned annoyed that he was taken down a peg, he then said" Wow, you got power, but you don't have the skill of a martial artist."

Drakus stood back up, then roared loudly" **KAIOKEN X3** "!

Granate came rushing down for a punch, only for Drakus to quickly block and counter with two punches, before flipping back to stand on his hands and kicking with both feet to his jaw making him stumble back. Granate let out a battle cry, and went for two slashes with ki blades, then using his tail to stab, but Drakus was to quick and grabbed one arm and tossing him in front of him, before elbowing him in the back of the neck. Then kicked him in the stomach as he laid on the ground lifting him up and grabbed his tail to throw him right into a nearby park.

Drakus then took a step back, and charged a white energy in his right hand that was placed right behind him as his left was in a fist in front of his chest, ready to block an attack. Drakus then began charging his attack and letting out a battle cry as he did" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, MORIN KU JIKA SHIKA!"**

Granate heard this, and readied his own attack" **SHINING GENOCIDE!"** Granate charges red ki from the gems on his hands that light up the park like a red sun, before blasting it towards Drakus. The Saiyan then roars" FU!" He thrust his right hand outward blasting a white ki beam matching the red beam in both strength and light. The beams clash, causing the surrounding area to break in cracks in the ground, windows shatter, car alarms go off, and the very ground quakes. Both Struggle to keep up with their own attacks, Drakus struggled to keep up his own power, as his stamina was decreasing quickly. Granate noticed this, he grinned evilly and shouted" AWWW What's wrong monkey, losing your energy well that just makes you this much closer to joining your pathetic race."

Drakus then growled in response and shouted back" DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

Drakus then roared and activated his kaioken x 5 which overpowered Granate's shining genocide and blasted him away straight into a nearby skyscraper. Drakus fell to the ground, almost depleted of stamina. Granate broke from the prison of the collapsed building and proceeded to power up in a lightshow of red and green light, but also lets out a loud battle cry. Granate's own powering up broke the ground and caused the sky to darken, His body glowing brighter as he grows in power, and the pressure in the air thickens.

Drakus watched in anger and worry, but kneeled down to regain his strength, even deactivating his kaioken. He then heard a voice call out" HEY DRAKUS YOU ALRIGHT?!" Drakus turned his head toward the voice and was met with a tight hug by Megan, with the rest of the team following behind, Drakus shocked by the action then hugged back," what are you guys doing here?!"Drakus angerly replied.

Megan was taken aback by this and replied in the same tone" We came to help you."

Robin continued" yeah if you think were gonna let you do this yourself, then your crazier than the joker!"

Aqualad added" Drakus we understand your desire to defeat him, but in your condition you cant do this alone let us help."

Drakus stood up and stared at them for a moment, before grinning and said" alright then, lets do this."

Cado walked a couple of steps past Drakus, intensely watching Granate power up, he replied" No you rest, you need your strength back, let us handle him for a bit."

Drakus glared at him and replied" that be suicide."

Wally placed a hand on his shoulder and replied with a bright smile on his face" Dude every time we go on being a hero were risking our life's, this is no different."

Drakus sighed and looked down, before turning his head to the rest of them and said" don't you dare die."

Wally replied" we won't promise man."

Aqualad then said" alright everyone lets go." They all blast off in a run and flight towards the emperor leaving Drakus to fall the ground and prop himself on a broken cement piece and resting his eyes.

* * *

 **authors note: Hello everyone I hope this was a good wait for this chapter and those that will follow it. Now yes this is only the first chapter and it does show something, yet not the juicy parts I have planned. Do Not worry though I have everything lined up on what to write and basically just need to write up the fight scenes to make them epic, I will have the rest out soon I promise. Now you have seen that I have deleted some stories and created new ones, its mainly cause I lost interest in some of the stories and don't know where to go. Now with the new stories I am working on at least the first chapter of those new stories, but I am primarily working on the rest of this story at least to after this climax of this arc I guess you could say. Now another thing is please if you don't mind give some more detailed reviews to help make this better and some complaints or questions for this story. Especially give some points on how to improve on the fights. Side note: if your a guest and want to write a rude or ill intelligent comment on like how this isn't a story, cause I posted a chap on the gohan story as an author note for the second chapter and some guest said he was gonna report my story, like stop being a coward and let me know your damn name so I can tell you that placing author notes as chapters isn't a bad thing, yes its against the rules, but I haven't seen anyone get punished for not following the rules, cause it seems like were pretty free rained.**

 **Now if you have other questions on the other stories please message me, I will answer some questions, next please tell me if you like the pics or the titles for the stories Cause I changed them up.**


End file.
